Beso Fiel
by St.Viar-dono
Summary: Adora comienza a sentir cada vez más los efectos de haber estado mucho tiempo lejos de Catra, siendo doloroso por su condición de Omega sólo pudiéndose liberar un poco de ese dolor si consigue otro compañero y si Catra no lo hace primero. Omegaverse sin g!p (o algo así) y durante la temporada 4/después de la temporada 4.
1. Alguien Como Tú

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

****Nota: Uso "ellos" para escribir las partes de Double Trouble(nombre que me gustó más que Doble Morfe) pero si se hace muy confuso para leer lo cambiaré a "él". No olviden dejar su opinión en reviews o pm****

* * *

-El equipo ha regresado del Desierto Carmesí -decía uno de los guardias con un tono de voz más serio de lo normal- no olvide que hoy tiene reunión en Mystacor

-Está bien, puedes... puedes retirarte -decía Glimmer viendo por una de las ventanas de su habitación. Castaspella estaba con ella pues no se había ido desde que llegó la noticia de Shadow Weaver, quería asegurarse que no hubiera peligro alguno.

-Glimmer se que es pronto pero debes estar antes para la ceremonia -le decía la mayor

-Lo sé pero es deprimente hacer esto cada mes para recordar a mi madre, como si no lo hiciera ya -la joven reina respiró un poco antes de hablar- déjame primero ver a mis amigos, lo hará más fácil

Castaspella aceptó y se dirigieron al centro de mando donde ya hablaban sobre la misión que había sido un éxito. Glimmer no pudo evitar gruñir un poco que fue apenas perceptible por su tía, la joven reina percibía el aroma de Catra en Adora. Tomó más aire para calmarse pues desde que había sido coronada sus instintos eran más fuertes de lo que habían sido, según un alfa consejero le había dicho que eso era normal en la realeza pues la necesidad de descendencia era mayor. La mujer le dio una suave caricia en su hombro.

-Glimmer! Lo logramos y fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperábamos, fue bastante simple -decía Adora sonriendo a su amiga- aunque Catra se escapó, casi la teníamos para capturarla

-Eso genial y una lastima, pero tendremos más oportunidades! -la menor trataba de ignorar el fuerte aroma de la felina, pero el de Adora la calmaba. Siempre le había gustado pero con eso de la coronación era dífícil controlarse con ella y el ejemplo de ello era que acostumbraba a acariciarla más que antes, tal como lo hacia ahora- no se lastimaron?

-Para nada -respondió Adora un poco nerviosa por el afecto de Glimmer pero sabía que no podía controlarlo, además era su amiga- todo bien

-Bueno... -dijo Bow nervioso y se puso más al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga de toda la vida- Adora tuvo otra vez esos dolores

-Bow! -gritó molesta la rubia pues habían acordado no mencionarlo

-Huntara dice que está peor -siguió el moreno pese a que su amiga lo mataría más tarde pero estaba realmente preocupado- Casta creo que deberías revisarla

-Muy bien, Adora por favor -dijo la mujer que era una consejera Omega y era quien apoyaba a Adora con este tema; la marca del Alfa que había dejado Catra en ella. Conforme ha pasado el tiempo la mordida ha sido una molestia pues la relación entre ellas se deterioraba más, siendo Adora quien peor la pasaba debido que la mordida no se veía nada bien

-Es tan necesario? -preguntó la rubia incómoda, no le gustaba que la hechicera estuviera revisando la marca todo el tiempo. Claro, los dolores a veces eran insoportables pero no debía ser algo importante

-Adora -habló Glimmer tratando de no sonar insistente pero deseaba ver que tan malo era, Bow no suele romper un acuerdo a menos que sea algo tan relevante- sólo deja que la revise

\- Será rápido, lo prometo -a regañadientes la rubia se quitó su chaqueta roja y movió un poco su playera blanca. Casta se acercó y no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa causando que todos la miraran- Adora esto, esto se ve muy mal

Una mordida sana suele verse con un color apenas rojizo y la marca de los dientes del alfa, con el tiempo la de Adora pasó de ese color a uno con tintes púrpuras pero nada preocupante hasta que unos meses atrás fue más oscuro. Ahora era una marca enorme de un púrpura muy oscuro y que pasaba los límites de la mordida con una barrera roja. La mayor no quería ni imaginarse el dolor que sentía la rubia, tanto emocional como físico.

-N-No es nada, es sólo temporal -Adora trataba de calmar a los presentes pero ella sabía que era que iba a causarles preocupación, Huntara casi regresaba a matar a Catra cuando vio la mordida al comenzar a mover la nave.

-Adora, ya se que lo hemos hablado antes pero debes buscar otro compañero -dijo Casta severa- si esto sigue así será más doloroso y ningún remedio te quitará ese dolor

-No está tan mal -la rubia se apartó tratando de ocultar su cuello cuando el roce de la ropa la hizo doblarse del dolor- m-maldita sea!

-Adora! -Glimmer fue hacia ella pero se detuvo al volver a sentir el aroma de Catra, estaba comenzando a molestarse de verdad. No sólo por eso, si no por lo que la felina le causaba a su amiga

-Adora, se que una marca de Alfa es imposible de querer deshacer para las personas como tu y yo pero tu vida podría correr peligro, sobre todo si la capitana marca a alguien más. El dolor será todavía más insoportable -la joven omega aún trataba de apaciguar su dolor mientras la escuchaba- quizás sea sea demasiado precipitado hacer sugerencias ahora pero Glimmer podría ser una buena opción

-Yo?! -la alfa no pudo evitar alzar la voz por la sorpresa y su secreta emoción

-Ella al ser tu amiga ayudará a que el dolor sea menor y hay mayor posibilidad de un vínculo sano -decía Casta hasta que Adora se levantó en medio de su dolor

-No usaré a Glimmer sólo porque no puedo soportar algo tan insignificante! -gritó Adora saliendo de la habitación. Glimmer tomó la chaqueta de su amiga y la siguió, tardó un poco en encontrarla pero la vio en el jardín aún sosteniendo la zona de la mordida por el dolor

-Hey, tranquila -dijo la joven reina sentándose a su lado

-Es sólo que no quiero que tengas que hacer algo como eso, comprometerte a la fuerza sólo por algo que hice en el pasado-decía Adora comenzando a sentir que el dolor disminuía

-Oye no es para nada como dices -Glimmer rodeo por los hombros y la acercó a ella, disfrutándolo totalmente- lo haría sin pensarlo

Adora no pudo prestar atención a la insinuación de su amiga por seguir en sus pensamientos. Lo que había dicho Castaspella la había hecho sentirse decaída, Catra con otro omega? Era ya de por si doloroso estar lejos de ella, lejos de su alfa y que aún en secreto llamaba en las noches cuando su omega interior estaba adolorido por la situación de la marca. Después de años siendo compañeras casi tres, pese a que el último han estado peleando entre ellas, era imposible que la alfa pensara en buscar otro compañero. No podía olvidarse de ella tan fácil verdad? Aunque Castaspella le había dicho que los alfas suelen superarlo un poco más rápido y que como ha pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ella era una posibilidad

-No puede pasar -soltó de repente la rubia confundiendo a su amiga- Catra no puede buscar otro compañero... no después de, después de

-De que? -preguntó Glimmer ignorando totalmente la mención de la alfa pues Adora estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pese a ser una omega rara vez lloraba. La chica negó con la cabeza y comenzaba a soltarse de su agarre. Glimmer la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró

-Oye no tienes que hablar de eso ahora. Estoy aquí, puedes llorar si quieres -pese a que la rubia jadeó molesta al final se dejó envolver por la joven reina, aún no dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Ese sujeto es tenebroso -decían Double Trouble mientras caminaban detrás de Catra

-Con él tiempo verás que es más apariencia -respondió la felina mientras se dirigían a uno de los gimnasios de la Horda- debes tomar al menos tres días de entrenamiento fisico para quedarte aquí

-No hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar eso? -decían mientras le sonreían suplicantes a Catra que los miraba seria, soltaron un bufido- eres muy cuadrada, te lo han dicho?

-Eso no importa -Catra fue hasta donde había una barra, Double Trouble se quejaron sonoramente

-Por qué?! por qué barras? que tienen de bueno?

-Ayudan a tener una buena postura, ejercitan la espalda para los golpes y ayudan a tener hombros fuertes -dijo la morena mientras les acercaba una liga- si te cuesta trabajo puedes usar esto

-No soy tan débil como me veo, puedo hacerlo -sin más comenzaron a hacer unas dominadas ante la mirada aburrida de Catra que prefería estar en otro lado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que bajaron de la barra- que tal?

-30, nada mal -decía un poco sorprendida pues no parecían tener la condición para aquello- supongo que no habrá problemas si vamos allá?

-Pesas? pan comido -sin esperar a Catra se recostaron para comenzar

-Espera, Espera! -gritó la felina llegando apenas para detenerlos pues sabía que varias personas piensan que hay menos peso y se lastiman- te ayudaré, no quiero que seas inútil apenas llegando

-Típicos alfas, sienten que saben todo -decían mientras contemplaban el rostro confundido de Catra- qué? crees que no lo noté?

-Pero eres beta, los betas no pueden reconocernos!

-Supongo que estoy lleno de sorpresas -comenzaron el ejercicio rápidamente sorprendiendo a la felina que alcanzó el ritmo rápido- fuerte alfa eh?

-Sólo cállate y termina

-Así le dices a los omegas? -rieron al ver la expresión en blanco de la alfa- no pareces ser de los que se ofenden rápido

-Te sorprendería lo diferente que soy -sonrió maliciosa al soltar la barra dejando el peso caer sobre ellos. Double Trouble jadeó por el esfuerzo, sin duda la ayuda de Catra era necesaria

-Nos vamos a llevar muy bien -decían mientras regresaba a su lugar la pesa con mucho esfuerzo

-Ya lo creo -respondió Catra sonriéndoles

Pasaron rápido los días requeridos, habían apostado que si ellos lo pasaban sin problemas Catra haría el acondicionamiento con ellos un día después. Catra aceptó sin problemas, además no le vendría mal ejercitarse un poco. Las cosas habían sido un poco estresantes últimamente, Scorpia pidiendo a cada rato pasar el rato era asfixiante, además la compañía de Double Trouble la disfrutaba más. Estaban terminando de hacer dominadas que Double Trouble les costaron terminar

-Vaya... eres, bastante fuerte capitana -hablaron tratando de recuperar aire

-Aún te sorprende? -mientras Catra respiraba un poco por el esfuerzo notó un aroma diferente en el ambiente, no sabía que era

-Bueno, bueno. Mucha charla y muy poco ejercicio que tal si me ayudas con esas pesas de nuevo?

-Hoy pareces tener mucha motivación -sonreía la felina siguiéndolos hasta al banquillo de pesas- que te picó?

-Supongo que la costumbre de estos últimos días -decían empezando antes como siempre- además ver esos brazos de alfa trabajar es hipnótico

-Tranquilízate o no solo verás mis brazos trabajar -la felina no pudo evitar ronronear un poco, ese juego que tenían de provocarse era divertido pero en ocasiones sonaba tan serio que se emocionaba de más

-No me molestaría

-Y luego qué? te cuidé estos días para al final dejarte con crías? -la cola de la alfa se empezaba a mover por la emoción. Hoy parecían provocarla de más

-Sería un escándalo -Double Trouble miraban fijamente a la felina que se mordía el labio al sentirse diferente, estaba excitada. Ellos dejaron la barra en su lugar y rodearon la cadera de Catra con sus brazos dejando besos en su entrepierna sobre la ropa. Fue cuando el aroma la golpeó fuerte, ellos eran omegas y no sólo eso, estaban en celo. Vaya que estaban en celo- entonces gatita? hacemos toda una escena?

-C-Cómo es que...?

-Es simple, puedo ocultar mi aroma hasta que mi celo me lo permita -sin poder esperar bajaron los pantalones de la felina para que sus besos fueran sentidos más por la alfa que gruñó de placer al contacto- al ser una chica tomará un poco prepararte, déjame ayudarte

-Estás demente -dijo tomándolos de las manos y alejándose- que te hace pensar que te haré el favor?

-Puedo ver que tienes experiencia, un alfa de tu edad suele arrojarse sobre un omega en celo -se levantaron y fueron hasta donde estaba la felina poniendo distancia. Pudo percibir más el aroma del celo de ellos y si no la engañaba su vista vio un hilo deslizarse por su pierna mostrando la excitación que tenían- no pareces ser despiadada, te juro que lo disfrutarás porque también tengo experiencia con mujeres

-Yo he tenido todo tipo de omegas, no te equivoques -el alfa interior de Catra gruñó mientras dejaba en el suelo a sus nuevos amigos, se puso entre sus piernas haciendo que Double Trouble gimieran un poco- puedo lidiar contigo si problemas

-Vaya que si -decían mientras veían que había un nuevo bulto en la ropa interior de Catra- no había visto a una chica tener tanta... longitud

-Supongo que para cuidar de alguien como tú -decía finalmente quitándose sus boxers, aún no crecía del todo su clítoris por lo que tendrían que hacer algo mientras. Comenzó deshaciéndose el resto de su ropa, sentía como su temperatura subía y sentía sus músculos crecer, Double Trouble la miraban hipnotizados aunque ya deseando tenerla dentro pues la fase de excitación estaba a punto de pasar para dar paso a la dolorosa- no hay porque impacientarse

-Es fácil decirlo para ti -Catra les ayudaba a quitarse la ropa mientras ellos le besaban cada parte de piel que veían con deseo, ansiosos llevaron su mano al miembro de la felina para que estuviera listo pronto. La felina los detuvo gruñendo molesta

-No tientes a la suerte

-Entonces tómame de una maldita vez! -suplicaron ya desesperados por tener a la alfa. Catra sonrió finalmente poniéndose en posición viendo maliciosa el miembro de Double Trouble

-Quieres que le de un poco de atención? -decía mientras lo acariciaba lentamente

-El infeliz no te necesita! sólo, sólo -les costaba pensar con claridad y sólo gimieron molestos

-Ya lo sabía -rió la felina poniéndose en su entrada- nunca les importa

Alfa y omega gruñeron mientras Catra se introducía en ellos, Double Trouble enrollaron su cola con la de la felina que sonrió por el contacto. La morena contempló la escena, verlo totalmente avergonzados y deseosos vi´rndola esperando moverse la excitó. Se mordió el labio comenzando a embestirlos

-Ohh si -Double Trouble se relamieron los labios jalando a la alfa hacia ellos enterrando sus dedos en la piel de la espalda de la felina- muéstrame tu experiencia alfa

-No quiero dejarte sin aire -decía Catra embistiéndolos con más velocidad, mordiendo un poco su oreja

-Créeme que quiero, ohh -estaban impresionados, un alfa joven no puede mantener este ritmo mucho tiempo y Catra apenas jalaba aire. Decidieron ponerla aprueba y comenzaron lamer su cuello con quejidos necesitados, rogando por ser marcados por el aroma de la alfa. Catra no pudo resistirse a las suplicas y comenzó a restregar sus rostros, dejando su aroma en ellos mordiendo un poco sus mejillas- eres posesiva, me encanta

-Y tu apestas a sumisión, mmm, ruegas demasiado que me molesta un poco

-Lo siento -lamieron y mordieron una de las orejas de la felina que ahogó un gruñido al morder su labio pero no pudo repetirlo pues Double Trouble comenzaron a acariciar su cola- demasiado para ti gatita?

-Eso quisieras -Catra gruñendo más fuerte los re-acomodó jalándolos más hacia ella e inclinándose más sobre ellos, haciendo la penetración más profunda haciéndolos gemir

-Eres una gatita abusiva, ohhh, oh wow -comenzó a ser demasiado para ellos, y su cuerpo los delató

-M-Maldita sea Double Trouble porque estás tan, tan -decía Catra abrumada por la humedad que la envolvía en cada embestida

-Porque haces que me moje desde que llegué, ahhh, como no hacerlo con un alfa como tú? -habían aprendido que las frases de ese tipo hacian a la felina sentirse superior y como lo pensaron, la hizo embestirlos más fuerte- ohhh si! dámelo alfa

-La paciencia es una virtud -la morena sintiendo su mente comenzando a fallar para pensar correctamente lo tomó de las manos y las puso por sobre su cabeza, haciendo todavía más presión y siendo más agresiva con sus embestidas- se un buen omega

-Maldita -Double Trouble para ese momento estaban gimiendo tanto como podían, abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de la felina para sentirla más. Aún sorprendidos por su aguante, se preguntaba cuantas se había apareado para alcanzar esa madurez- oh gatita te encanta dejar omegas preñados por ahí cierto?

-Hago lo que se me da la gana -la morena bajo su boca hasta el pecho de Double Trouble mordiendo ambos pectorales haciéndolos gemir de placer- y te encanta

-Ohhh si, claro que si alfa! -como pudieron se soltaron del agarre de la felina para poder ir hasta el cuello de ella, mordiéndolo y lamiendo suplicando ser preñados. Aunque no estaban seguros de quererlo realmente pero en ese momento no eran ellos. Catra gruñó con fuerza y a todo pulmón

-Voy a venirme, infeliz, vas a hacer que me venga dentro de ti -gruñó Catra aferrando con sus manos el trasero de Double Trouble juntando sus cuerpo haciendo que la piel se acariciara entre ellos.

-Catra... -podían sentirlo, podían sentir el miembro de Catra comenzando a palpitar y no sentían que fuera su intención correrse afuera. Sólo pudieron abrazarla del cuello y esperar que los preñaran, pasaron unos segundos y sintieron su propio orgasmo llegar y por como gruñía la alfa supieron que ella no estaba lejos, cerraron los ojos esperando sentirse llenados pero fue algo completamente diferente, sintieron un placentero dolor en su cuello que los dejo con la mente en blanco que duro el trance varios segundos poco a poco volviendo a la realidad y dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. No podían creerlo, los había mordido, los había marcado. Se sintieron extraños por un momento pues hacía años no que no tenían un compañero, Catra no se movía, sintieron la humedad en su vientre y vieron que todo el semen de la alfa había sido soltado ahí. Se movieron para buscar la mirada de la felina que estaba ida, sumergida en sus pensamientos- estás bien?

-Yo... no quería, es sólo que las ganas de hacerlo adentro... no podía dejar que pasara pero no pensé que... -Catra miró el cuello de Double Trouble, su marca estaba ahí, eso sólo significaba una cosa- oh no, que acabo de hacer?!

-Tranquila -se abrazaron con fuerza a la alfa que tembló un poco por la acción mientras que ellos sintieron un calor placentero en su pecho- conozco esa mirada, tenías una compañera no? es confuso lo se, pero ya está hecho

-Como es que lo sabes?

-Ya he pasado por esto, conozco la mirada de un alfa que lo jodió -sonrieron suavemente sintiendo como su omega interior estaba feliz- no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ti mi alfa

3-3-3-3

-Adora?! -gritó Glimmer tras ver como su amiga se desplomaba a mitad de uno de los pasillos tomando con fuerza la zona de la mordida, apretando los dientes y ojos de manera casi imposible- Adora que ocurre?!

Sin decir nada Adora corrió a su habitación con lágrimas saliendo por montones de sus ojos, se encerró totalmente y como pudo armó un nido acurrucándose en el abrazándose fuerte a si misma. Sentía un dolor insoportable en todo su ser, más en su pecho y en donde estaba la marca de Catra. No podía ni hablar, sólo jadeaba de dolor y cuando jalaba aire mientras lloraba. No podía ni pensar, sólo podía apretarse a si misma tratando de sanar ese dolor que sentía. Sentía como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho, como si estuviera en llamas su cuello. Nunca sintió dolor tal, tenía ganas de morirse.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero haya sido de su agrado este primer capítulo. Si quieren saber como sigue esta historia no olviden darle follow y estén enterados. Si gustan dar una sugerencia o queja dejen un review o un pm. Hasta entonces!**


	2. Más Allá de Todo

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Adora se encerró en su habitación, Castaspella había pasado junto a ella gran parte del tiempo pues sabía como manejar la situación, bueno, que fuera menos difícil para la rubia. Glimmer y Bow apenas habían sabido de lo que ocurría, sólo sabían que era muy probable que Catra tuviera un nueva omega y la haya marcado además de que casi todos los almohadones y mantas del castillo terminaron en su habitación. Aunque querían ayudar a su amiga no podían hacer mucho

-Esto apesta! -gritaba la joven reina golpeando la mesa con frustración- en verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer?!

-Glimmer, respira -dijo su amigo acercándose a ella- a mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero debemos seguir las órdenes de Casta

-Ha pasado demasiado, que estarán haciendo de todos modos?!

-Ayudando en los peores momentos tras una separación -respondió la hechicera entrando, se veía cansancio en su rostro- Adora pidió verlos, aún está muy sensible al respecto. Traten de no hablar mucho del tema y sobre todo no digan nada sobre la marca

-No será problema -dijo Bow. Los dos chicos fueron en silencio hacia la habitación de su amiga, el moreno algo curioso preguntó- que hicieron realmente? había escuchado que no hay nada que hacer en casos así

-El dolor físico que experimenta Adora es reflejo de su dolor emocional, aunque un vinculo llevé mala racha cuando se rompe sigue siendo muy doloroso. Los Alfas suelen sentirse más solos y ansiosos mientras que los omegas sufren porque ellos son los que engendran a las crías. No se bien que tipo de relación tenía Adora con la capitana pero sin duda había mucho de por medio... lo que hacemos es aliviar un poco el dolor inicial con una serie de hechizos, debimos cuidar su comportamiento en lo que su cerebro volvía a trabajar casi de forma normal. Era crucial porque muchos casos terminan mal

-Bueno, al menos se deshizo de Catra. Ahora estará mejor no? -dijo Glimmer ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de los omegas- qué?

-No estoy seguro que eso sea mejor Glimmer, a nosotros los omegas nos enseñan a ser muy cuidadosos cuando se trata de dejar que un Alfa nos marque. Y si no me equivoco el sufrimiento de una separación puede durar toda la vida o hasta que te reclame otro alfa

-Pues ya habíamos planeado buscarle un nuevo compañero no? es el momento perfecto

-Eso no será posible -dijo Castaspella con un tono severo- puede que eso le ayudé pero ahora lo que menos le importa es buscar otro alfa y aún así no hay garantía de que se olvide de la capitana

-Pero entonces que podemos hacer?!

-Esperar, apoyarla, hacerla sentirse segura hasta que pueda intentar tener un nuevo vinculo -la hechicera se detuvo frente a la puerta de la rubia- por favor, sean cuidadosos con sus palabras

Finalmente ambos chicos entraron y la habitación tenía al menos 4 nidos distintos hechos con las mantas y almohadones, Adora estaba haciendo uno nuevo más cercano a la ventana. No había notado la presencia de sus amigos hasta que Bow habló

-Nada mal Adora -decía viendo uno de los nidos

-Gracias Bow, he estado practicando bastante -la voz de la chica era un poco rasposa y no muy animada, Glimmer hizo todo lo que pudo por no ir a abrazar a su amiga- devolveré todo esto pronto, lo siento Glimmer

-N-No te preocupes! usa lo que necesites -decía la joven reina viendo unas mantas aún dobladas en un rincón- no quieres que traigamos más?

-No podría caminar si siguiera haciéndolos -Adora repentinamente se quedo con la mirada perdida preocupando al par- nunca había hecho algo así, jamás había hecho...nidos? supongo porque en la horda no hay donde hacerlos

-Adora todo estará bien -decía Glimmer abrazándola por detrás, no parecía del todo cómoda pero no hizo nada para apartarse. La menor estaba tratando de transmitirle seguridad pero la vista de la mordida la distrajo, ya no era la horrible y oscura mancha en su cuello. Ahora se veía la marca de los dientes de Catra como una cicatriz de un color rojizo y parecía estar inflamada, la rubia la cubrió al sentir la mirada de su amiga- lo siento, no quería...

-Esta bien, ya pasará -respondió decaída la chica, Bow acarició sus manos suavemente juntando sus frentes tratando de mostrar su apoyo, era como le habían enseñado a hacerlo. Glimmer no sabía que hacer, al menos algo que no fuera a molestar o deprimir más a su amiga, contuvo un gruñido mientras se separaba de ella

-Entonces quieres hacer algo en particular o...? -no terminó la pregunta pues vio a su amiga abrazarse a Bow y parecía tener mucho dolor. Su amigo la miró y con gestos le dio a entender que no era el momento de hablar, se acomodaron ambos omegas en el nido a medio terminar y el chico invitó a Glimmer a sentarse con ellos. Finalmente lo hizo pero había algo que la hacia sentirse fuera de lugar, otra vez esa sensación de ser inútil la ahogaba. No podía apoyar a su amiga en un momento difícil

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Catra estaba planeando un nuevo ataque a otro de los pueblos lejanos, su estrategia era alejar cada vez más a las princesas de los reinos para poder hacer su golpe maestro pero de vez en cuando se distraía al sentir un llamado. Estaba acostumbrada a sentirlo por las noches pero ahora era diferente, no era Adora quien lo hacía, era...

-Cómo estás gatita? -decían Double Trouble entrando y poniéndose a un lado de la felina- trabajas demasiado en esto no crees?

-Hordak es un idiota, debo hacerlo yo sino nos hundimos -respondió tratando de olvidarse de la presencia de los omegas- y deja de llamarme a todas horas

-Oh vamos, nunca tuviste tu etapa "luna de miel" con tu anterior omega? -comenzaron a masajear la espalda alta de Catra hasta que finalmente cedió y los dejo hacerlo- estás demasiado tensa, no es que lleven las de perder

-Ya lo sé, es sólo que siempre algo sale mal en los planes que hago -la morena comenzó a ronronear por lo bajo haciendo sonreír a Double Trouble que comenzó a masajear sus hombros- es molesto

-Pero claro que lo es, sobretodo si eres quien hace todo esto en este lugar. Sólo relájate un poco

-Estás cosas se te dan bien -Catra sonrió un poco para después mirarlos- demasiado si me preguntas

-Pero claro que si, recuerda que tengo mucha experiencia y ustedes los alfas son demasiado iguales -se sentaron sobre el escritorio y miraban hacia el techo mientras se acomodaban el cabello- que clase de omega tenías? cuanto tiempo tenían de vinculo?

-Bueno...- la felina suspiró un poco- en verdad fue la única omega que me interesaba, aunque intenté olvidarme de ella porque siempre dijeron que yo era una Delta. Aunque pasaron muchas cosas que me dejaron en claro que no era así, ella fue a la única que había marcado y si, ya llevábamos un tiempo

-Que envidia -dijeron aún sin ver a la morena, algo no estaba bien

-Alguna vez te han marcado? -preguntó Catra viéndolos curiosa

-Oh vaya que si, dos veces gatita -decían poniéndose cómodos- aunque no son tan cursis como tu historia

-A que te refieres?

-Fueron tiempos difíciles, era un poco más joven que tú la primera vez y realmente nos amábamos con locura pero comenzamos a tener problemas para tener crías -un pequeño gesto de dolor se vio en el rostro de Double Trouble- pensé que era mi culpa, él me decía que no era un omega, que lo había engañado y que no iba a desperdiciar su vida con un gamma que jamás podría darle crías

-Pero tu aroma...

-Exactamente, después de irse con la primer omega que vio y romper mi corazón sensible y sin mencionar mi odio a mi persona que tuve por ello... a un Alfa no le importó eso y resultó que si podía tener crías. Ese idiota era un Delta, ojala lo haya sabido de la peor manera!

-Un momento, como es que supiste que podías tener crías? no es sólo teniéndolas que lo confirmas? -preguntó la felina tratando de despejar de su mente la idea que se formaba

-Si -una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro y evitando la mirada de la alfa hablaron- esa fue la segunda vez que me marcaron pero él tenía una enfermedad del corazón y al final murió durante los primeros meses de embarazo, ya te imaginarás, un omega con el corazón destrozado y sin su alfa...fue duro

-Los perdiste -susurró Catra con un nudo en la garganta- perdiste a tus crías

-Si... no fue mi mejor época, lo demás te puedes hacer una idea

-Eso es... -la felina los miró abrazándose un poco a si mismos y sin verla directamente, quizás no fue su intención reclamarlos pero ahora que estaban unidos no pudo luchar contra su instinto de protegerlos. Sin más se acercó y los abrazó ronroneando un poco, recordaba que eso ayudaba a Adora cuando se sentía mal y esperaba que también ayudara a Double Trouble

-No tienes porque hacer esto gatita -dijeron soltándose un poco del agarre- fue un accidente después de todo

-Eso no lo decides -la felina volvió a abrazarlos dejando su boca cerca de la marca, respirando sobre ella y besándola un poco haciéndolos temblar por la cercanía- creo que ya hemos pasado por mucha basura

-Esto puede ser más basura -decían pasando sus dedos por el salvaje cabello de la morena

-No importa por ahora -Catra mordió ligeramente sobre la marca, Double Trouble la tomaron del rostro y la besaron, era la primera vez que lo hacían y aunque al principio era extraño se dejaron llevar. La felina los acariciaba por los costados y ellos revolvían más su cabello, siendo más profundos sus besos. Double Trouble bajaron sus labios hasta el cuello de la alfa que no dudo en marcarlos con su aroma, ellos rieron un poco- qué?

-Eres posesiva gatita -dijeron dándole un corto beso en los labios- creo que haremos que funcione

-Puede que -respondió dándose un tiempo para conocerlos mejor, después de todo ahora iban a estar juntos.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Había pasado otra semana y Adora se sentía con más ganas de volver a la normalidad, aún no estaba como siempre pero al menos ya no era tan preocupante como antes aunque Castaspella le pidió específicamente a Glimmer tratar de ser lo menos afectiva que pudiera para no causarle algún cambio extremo de humor. Pero era difícil aunque hacía lo que podía

-Muy bien, primera misión en un tiempo. Emocionada?

-Algo así, aunque siento que la horda ha cambiado sus tácticas -respondió Adora enfocándose en conocer el mapa del pueblo que iría a liberar- será diferente

-Y... como sigue tu ánimo? -preguntó la chica mientras le acariciaba lentamente su brazo, la rubia se tensó un poco

-Va mejorando supongo -el tono de Adora era un poco bajo, Glimmer no supo como tomarlo

-Es sólo que, ya sabes, si necesitas lo que sea... puedes confiar en mi

-Que estás insinuando? -preguntó molesta la rubia- estás pidiéndome que te deje marcarme?!

-Es una forma de decirlo... espera no! no, no es lo que-

-Oh claro por qué habría de esperar que fueras diferente? A ustedes los alfas jamás les importa realmente como nos sentimos, sólo quieren que nos sintamos seguros con ustedes para tener su garantía de propiedad. Pues no Glimmer, ya no voy a dejar que eso pase!

-Espera Adora, no es lo que quería decir es sólo -la menor trataba de calmar a su amiga, Casta le había dicho que su agresividad podía ser mucho mayor que en una situación normal pero no esperaba que cambiara tanto- yo realmente me preocupo por ti, quiero ayudarte

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es estar lejos de mi, no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes los alfas! -Bow iba entrando al centro de mando cuando una mirada furiosa de Adora lo hizo quedarse quieto- Bow, perfecto ya podemos irnos

-Adora está todo-? -no terminó de hablar cuando la rubia lo jalaba hacia afuera del castillo. Glimmer se quedo con sus puños apretados de su ira, no podía negar que estaba molesta con su amiga pero tampoco podía culparla, quizás había presionado mucho, quizás estaba presionando mucho. Se giró hacia sus guardias y habló

-Las misiones serán hechas por Adora y Bow, nadie más tiene permitido ir con ellos sin mi autorización

**Hola a todos, agradezco el interés en fic y espero sigan apoyándolo. Esta actualización es un poco corta pero el siguiente será bastante largo y emocionante, se los prometo. ****No olviden darle follow para que la sigan de mejor manera y cualquier sugerencia por review o pm. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**San: **_Gracias por el interés, espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado! :)_


	3. Cuestión de Piel

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

_**Nota: Ya que nunca han revelado la edad exactamente de los personajes me tomé la libertad de ponérselas, se supone que tienen alrededor de 19/20 años Catra y Adora durante la temporada 4 que es cuando se lleva a cabo este fic. También tomo un poco de lo que viene en los libros de la serie.**_

_**Hace 8 años:**_

Adora y Catra estaban jugando como siempre en los patios de la Horda, desde que una vez encontraron varias rocas con diferentes formas y colores buscaban más cada que podían. De regreso veían que varios cadetes estaban yendo a lo que llamaban las "celdas especiales" aún no les decían específicamente para que eran pues ellas aún no eran cadetes, eran simplemente reclutas en entrenamiento pero en unos poco años lo serían. Llegaron a la entrada de su nuevo dormitorio porque después de una horrible gripe que tuvieron los aspirantes decidieron cambiarlos de ubicación. Shadow Weaver salió de este y miró a los jóvenes aunque su atención estaba en la rubia

-Muy bien, a partir de ahora dormirán en este nuevo espacio. Al contrario que en su anterior dormitorio está estrictamente prohibido compartir camas, quien sea sorprendido tendrá consecuencias terribles -Catra no pudo evitar temblar un poco al pensar en lo que podría hacerle si llegaba a ser descubierta- dentro de unas semanas o unos meses todos ustedes experimentaran unos síntomas extraños, por lo que deben acudir a enfermería de inmediato y alejarse de sus compañeros. Se les dará medicación si es necesario y ordenes de que hacer, las cuales deben cumplir a pie de la letra

Sin más los jóvenes ingresaron al lugar escogiendo sus camas, Catra pudiendo finalmente escogerla no dudó en escoger una alta y sintiéndose mucho mejor que dormir abajo, aunque la idea de dormir sola era un poco molesta, miró hacia abajo mientras Adora se acomodaba ahí

-No creo que pueda dormir tan lejos de ti -dijo la felina viéndola mientras que la rubia rió

-Yo también tendré problemas pero ya sabes, son ordenes de Shadow Weaver -Catra hizo una mueca molesta y bajó hasta donde estaba su amiga para ponerse a su lado- Catra que haces?!

-Tranquila, no estoy durmiendo contigo sólo estoy aquí -se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que escucharon una voz familiar dirigiéndose a ellas

-Que creen que haya sucedido con los reclutas mayores? -preguntó Kyle nervioso- he oído que murieron

-Murieron?! -dijeron al unísono Adora y Catra con horror

-Yo había escuchado que hicieron algo prohibido y ahora estaban siendo castigados por la eternidad -decía Lonnie mientras usaba un tono de voz dramático

-De verdad que son los más jóvenes de este grupo -se quejo una chica del otro lado mientras salió al pequeño pasillo entre las camas- hay algo que se llama celo, casi todos tenemos uno pero dependiendo que seamos será lo que dure y cada cuanto o si de plano no tendremos

-Lo que seamos? -preguntó confundida Catra viendo a la chica

-Ya saben si son alfas, omegas o betas -dijo la chica con aires de superioridad por saber sobre aquello para luego poner un gesto de pánico- a no ser que sean deltas o gammas

-Qué cosas? -preguntó Lonnie confundida- eso no existe

-Oh claro que existen y son despreciados por los demás

-Por qué? -preguntó Catra a lo que la chica rió

-No es obvio, de que sirven si no pueden hacer niños? Incluso los betas pueden tener hijos entonces son sólo un montón de inútiles -habló la chica pero vio como estaban confundidos

-Niños, hijos, hacerlos? -se preguntaba en voz alta Adora

-Qué no se supone que los dejaba un ave o algo así? -respondió Catra a lo que concordaron los otros tres chicos

-En verdad, que hacen esos cinco aquí? -se quejo la chica mientras volvía su cama. Ella sería la primera de todo el dormitorio en presentarse y fue como omega, poco después le seguirían los demás.

Un día mientras Adora y Catra estaban en su búsqueda de más rocas para su colección cuando la felina no se sentía muy bien, comenzó a sentir mareos y dolor de cabeza y sin pensarlo Adora la llevó a la enfermería pues que su amiga se dejara ayudar significaba que algo no estaba bien. Al llegar los médicos la recostaron de inmediato y la cubrieron inyectándole algo para su dolor

-Qué pasará con ella? -preguntó Adora viendo a su amiga moviéndose incómoda debajo de la manta y le ponían un paño húmedo en su frente

-Estará bien mañana, no tienes de que preocuparte -respondió indiferente uno de los médicos para luego dirigirse al otro- por la intensidad de su fiebre que dices?

-Pareciera que tendremos el primer alfa de ese sector -respondió con interés el medico- ya tenía un tiempo que no se presentaba uno

-Alfa? -preguntó Adora aún no entendiendo

-Cuando llegué el momento te explicaremos, puedes irte -con preocupación Adora salió y se dirigió al dormitorio, al parecer lo que había dicho esa chica era cierto. Al llegar notó que sus amigos buscaban a la felina detrás de ella

-Donde está Catra? -preguntó Kyle extrañado

-Se sintió mal y se quedo en la enfermería, dicen que para mañana debería estar mejor

-Oh ya saben que es? -preguntó emocionada la chica que les había contado sobre ello- ya hay demasiados omegas y gammas aquí!

-Bueno, escuché que dijeron algo sobre su fiebre

-Era muy alta? -la chica se acercó hasta la cama de Adora- que dijeron?

-Por qué quieres saber? -algo en la mente de la rubia estaba haciéndola enojar, no sabía que era, quizás el repentino interés de esta chica en su amiga de toda la vida- además ni siquiera se como te llamas

-Hola soy Georgina -dijo la chica tomando la mano de la rubia y la sacudió rápidamente- listo, ya dinos que escuchaste!

-Nada, sólo escuché que creen que podría ser un alfa, el primero del sector o algo así -repentinamente varios de los que estaban más lejos aplaudieron

-Chicos finalmente tendremos un alfa, tendremos que turnarnos

-De que hablan? que significa?

-Pronto lo sabrás Adora, la paciencia es una virtud -dijo sonriente la chica

-Siempre actúas como si lo supieras todo y eres apenas tres años mayor que yo

-Oh no te enojes, seguro pronto te tocará a ti también -la chica se alejó dejando molesta a la rubia

Y esa misma noche Adora fue llevada a la enfermería por Lonnie que la escuchó quejarse de un dolor. Adora no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió esas 24 horas, sólo que Catra estaba en la camilla de a lado y a Shadow Weaver claramente molesta por algo. Cuando volvió en si la felina ya no estaba y los doctores la dejaron volver a su dormitorio avisando a sus superiores que no podría entrenar hasta el día siguiente. Rápidamente le explicaron el esquema y le avisaron que había sido presentada como Omega, le dijeron muy por encima sobre que dificultad regresó a su dormitorio y estaba Catra en la esquina de su cama moviendo molesta mis pies que colgaban

-Hey Catra -dijo animada pero al solo recibir una fugaz mirada de su amiga supo que algo no andaba bien. Subió hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado- que ocurre?

-Oh nada, sólo que Shadow Weaver vino y le dijo a todo el sector que era una Delta

-Una Delta?

-Que no te explicaron nada?! -dijo molesta Catra y la rubia sintió un poco de temor hacia su amiga, jamas le había pasado- soy una completa inútil, un estorbo tal y como dijo Georgina

-Oh vamos no puede ser tan malo -trató de calmarla pero de repente la felina la miró de manera distinta a lo que había hecho en toda su vida y se arrojó a olerla, exactamente en la zona de su cuello- C-Catra que h-haces?!

-Eres una omega... -respondió aún con su nariz pegada a la piel de la rubia- es apenas perceptible pero tienes un aroma muy dulce

-Catra... -la cercanía era distinta, la hacia sentirse distinta. Definitivamente algo había cambiado pero no lo comprendía, la felina rápidamente se alejo y se bajo de la cama- a donde vas?

-No es de tu incumbencia -decía claramente molesta. Fue el día en que ambas comenzaron a distanciarse

3-3-3-3-3-3

_**Hace 4 años:**_

Catra y Adora tenían poco más de 15 años y su entrenamiento como reclutas estaba casi por terminarse. Habían pasado unos años y la amistad de las dos chicas se había hecho algo tensa y distante, cada una preocupada por lo que por su naturaleza les preocupaba. Ahora sabían para que eran esas celdas especiales, eran para los celos de los miembros de la horda aunque no eran específicamente obligatorios.

-Quiero decir, que otra opción tienen? -preguntaba Lonnie una noche cuando regresaban al dormitorio y se alistaban todos para dormir

-Creo que es exactamente lo mismo que quedarse afuera -le contestó otra chica

-Bueno, he escuchado que hay una posibilidad de peligro si no. Dicen que el aroma vuelve locos a los Alfas -respondió Kyle desde su cama

-Si Kyle pero no hay ninguno en este sector -habló viendo ligeramente hacia donde estaba Catra ignorando la plática- así que no deberías tener miedo

-Si pero he escuchado que algunos gammas de otros sectores han faltado a sus entrenamientos aunque sus celos duran 3 días en lugar de 6

-Donde escuchaste eso? -preguntó Georgina que recién entraba a la habitación

-En los pasillos, lo decían unos capitanes mientras iban a dar una orientación de los próximos cadetes -respondió el rubio

-Había escuchado sobre eso pero creí que era mentira -la chica sonrió ligeramente- supongo que en algún momento pasara con nosotros, ya que no todos podemos tener píldoras. Verdad Adora?

-Yo sólo cumplo con mis deberes -respondió la chica sin verla, conforme había pasado el tiempo esa chica le agradaba menos. Según sus mentores era por su competencia de omegas

-Seguro... en fin, será mejor que durmamos o Shadow Weaver vendrá a castigarnos -la mayor caminó hacia su cama pero mirando rápidamente a donde estaba la felina que para su sorpresa ,la miraba también. La chica le guiñó un ojo y Catra respondió desviando la mirada indiferente.

Pasaron unas semanas y cada vez más se escapaban de sus entrenamientos varios reclutas, hasta que comenzó Catra también a desaparecer de ellos. Adora trataba de alejar las pláticas de sus amigos que habían visto a varios de sus compañeros de dormitorios escaparse con alfas o incluso deltas para saciarse en los celos. Aunque la rubia no padecía de ellos por las píldoras que le daba Shadow Weaver, no podía negar que sentía una enorme curiosidad y sin mencionar el aroma atrayente que había comenzando a emanar Catra durante las noches, le hacía bastante difícil dormir pues era como si la estuviera llamando a su lado.

-Donde está Catra? -preguntó uno de los instructores llamando la atención de la chica

-Ah puedo ir a buscarla si quiere -propuso Adora y el hombre la dejo ir. No es que fueran los grandes cursos o entrenamientos, parecía que debido a la "fiebre" sexual que había entre los reclutas los cursos de ahora eran demasiado sencillos pero los físicos eran más, quizás para que estuvieran menos deseosos.

Adora salió en búsqueda de su amiga por todo el lugar y cuando pasaba cerca de grupos de reclutas no podía evitar ver a los que estaban demasiado juntos entre si, incluso entre omegas pues a veces la necesidad era tal que debían mantenerse ocupados en lo se cruzaban con un alfa o un delta. Finalmente fue cerca de la zona donde solían recolectar las piedras brillantes antes de que comenzaran a distanciarse, no es que no se hablaran pero ya no era como antes. Sobre todo Catra parecía hablar menos que antes y hasta cierto punto la evitaba. Entonces escuchó un ruido cerca de uno de los almacenes del lugar que estaban cerca, sabía que Shadow Weaver solía venir por estos lugares buscándolas por lo que se escondió, nada. Decidió irse entre los callejones de estos de vuelta a la base principal cuando se topó con una escena que no podría olvidar en mucho tiempo.

Era Catra, con Georgina. Ambas demasiado centradas en si mismas como para notar la presencia de la rubia. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que estaban apareándose, la felina sostenía entre sus brazos a la chica y la apoyaba contra la pared mientras la embestía. Algo dentro de Adora lloraba de rabia, estaba sintiendo celos como nunca los había sentido y tenía unas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la chica. Tratando de controlar su mente se alejo sin importarle que la hubieran visto o escuchado. Catra apenas logró ver algo pero la omega la hizo volver a centrarse en ella

-Es de mala educación distraerse mientras haces esto -dijo la chica con la respiración agitada- segura que eres delta?

-No lo soy -gruñó molesta la felina- Shadow Weaver puede decir lo que quiera pero no lo soy

-Oye tranquila felina -la chica le mordió el cuello sacando un jadeo de Catra- te creo, sólo un alfa en celo actúa como tu

-Por qué no mejor seguimos? -sin avisar la morena comenzó a embestirla de nuevo haciendo gemir a Georgina

-Vas a ser realmente,ohh, popular después de esto

Cuando terminaron volvieron al dormitorio juntas, sin importarles realmente las miradas que les lanzaron cuando lo hicieron. Catra subió a su cama y seguía sintiendo la mirada en ella pero no le tomó importancia y se dispuso a dormir pues realmente estaba cansada de haber estado con la omega todo el día. Pero la razón por la que la miraban eran por el olor que emanaba, no sabían a quien creerle si a su instinto o a Shadow Weaver. Adora que llegó más tarde debido a que tuvo que ir por una nueva dotación de píldoras ya que su celo sería dentro de unos días y la mujer no quería arriesgarse. Pero pese a eso no pudo evitar oler el aroma de su amiga que estaba completamente dormida, sin poder luchar contra su instinto ser acercó y con sus manos temblorosas le acarició la mejilla, la felina reaccionó lamiéndolos un poco y volviendo a dormir. Dejando a la rubia completamente sonrojada.

Pasaron las semanas y cada vez menos Catra estaba en los entrenamientos, quizás estaba unos minutos para luego desaparecer, y para los celos crecientes de Adora, lo hacía junto con un omega. Era muy molesto, siempre con un omega pegado a ella, de todo tipo esperando saciarse con ella, a Adora le enfermaba y más que al final del día siempre volvía con Georgina a los dormitorios y se estaban un largo rato hablando antes de dormir. Shadow Weaver parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo, a buena hora. Un día Catra entró a la zona de casilleros e hizo enfurecer a la omega que estaba sola ahí pues su amiga traía el olor de Georgina impregnado en ella, casi su propio aroma no estaba. No pudo contener su voz

-Parece que te diviertes mucho con Georgina últimamente -dijo molesta Adora sin ver a la felina- no sabía que tenías tan mal gusto para los omegas

-Oh acaso te molesta eso? -respondió Catra viendo a la chica que le daba la espalda- te molesta que pase el rato con alguien más?

-Eres completamente libre de hacerlo

-Entonces por qué suena como reclamo? -soltó con una sonrisa la morena haciendo a la rubia azotar la puerta de su casillero llamando la atención de la alfa

-Sólo lo haces porque te rodea con su aroma, todo el tiempo te rodean malditos omegas en celo y se aprovechan de que no puedes pelear contra tu impulso de cogértelos! -gritó molesta la rubia sorprendiendo a Catra- te están usando Catra!

-Y que si lo hacen? Eso a ti que te afecta?

-Yo no quiero que te usen -le dijo ya más tranquila- deberías hacerlo con alguien a quien realmente quieras y no sólo por instinto

-Georgina me quiere -soltó sin darle gran importancia- es fácil lograr eso

-No me refiero a que- ah! sabes que? olvídalo, puedes hacer lo que sea

-Suenas muy molesta -dijo la felina para acercarse peligrosamente a ella- deberías dejar de tomar esas cosas, quizás te ayude a quitarte un poco de tensión

Aquello molestó de una manera impresionante a la rubia que sin poder contenerse la empujó contra la pared haciéndola quejarse un poco. Adora salió del lugar y evitó a toda costa a su amiga, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Catra parecía aceptarlo muy bien, eso la hacia enojarse más, sobre todo porque ahora estaba inseparable de Georgina pues había sido ascendida e incluso una noche durmieron juntas en la cama de la omega en su nuevo dormitorio, algo en el pecho de Adora ardía, era muy doloroso y le daban ganas de llorar de coraje. Una noche al terminar los entrenamientos estaban hablando a sus amigos pero al escuchar el nombre de la omega no pudo evitar escuchar con atención

-Oyeron eso? Georgina que recién iba a ir a su prueba de cadete desertó -dijo Lonnie en los casilleros- oí que quizás estaba preñada

-Preñada? Pero de quien podría? -preguntó Kyle, Adora sólo escuchaba atenta y sorprendida pues sabía que sólo había una persona con la que estaba todo el tiempo.

-No lo se pero en la enfermería decían que debió ser un alfa mayor ya que al parecer serían varias crías. Ni modo además esa chica siempre fue un problema, ojala sobreviva

-Parece que es algo que es común, normalmente desertan los omegas que están en ese situación -seguía diciendo Kyle mientras caminaban a la salida, al ver que Adora no los seguía se giraron- Adora?

-No vienes? -preguntó Lonnie extrañada

-Yo... yo creo que los alcanzo después, debo buscar a Catra -respondió la rubia. Sin más sus compañeros se fueron dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, sería verdad? Catra realmente era una alfa? Le había creído cuando se lo dijo pero no estaba segura, si era verdad entonces podría haber más de un omega con el caso de Georgina. Sintiendo su pecho arder fue en búsqueda de su amiga, la buscó por todos lados pero no la encontraba. No estaba en sus escondites habituales por lo que comenzó a buscar los más obvios cuando pasando por los dormitorios de los cadetes vio una sombra y la encontró, hasta el final de la habitación, justo en donde dormía Georgina pero parecía estar llorando, algo que la preocupó- Catra?

-Me lo pidió Adora, me pidió irme con ella lejos para criarlos -dijo entre lágrimas la felina apretando sus brazos- pero no pude, no esperé que se fuera a ir de verdad

-Quizás fue lo mejor -la rubia se puso a su lado y se recargó contra ella- eres muy joven para cuidar crías

-Lo sé pero algo muy dentro de mi me dice que esto no esta bien, debería estar junto a ella y ellos

-Entonces por qué no te fuiste? -soltó Adora de alguna forma celosa, no, estaba celosa. Más de lo normal- al final por qué te quedaste?

-No me veo lejos de ti

La rubia casi dejo de respirar al escuchar lo sincero que se había escuchado aquello, miró a su amiga a los ojos y pudo casi sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella. La felina la abrazó pegándola a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir como nunca lo había hecho y devolvió el abrazo quedándose un largo rato en aquel lugar sintiéndose una a la otra.

Nadie supo que fue de Georgina.

3-3-3-3-3-3

_**Hace 3 años:**_

Adora y Catra junto con su todo su escuadrón fueron finalmente ascendidos a cadetes y las cosas comenzaban a ponerse serias para todos, los cursos eran mucho más intensos de lo que esperaban y los entrenamientos eran ahora bastante reales. La "fiebre" del dormitorio parecía haberse asentado un poco, ahora la necesidad era menos notable, aunque no necesariamente significaba que había desaparecido o que no existiera.

-Las celdas se hicieron obligatorias al parecer -dijo Catra a un lado de Adora que se alistaba para un nuevo entrenamiento

-Preocupada alfa? -preguntó burlonamente la rubia

-Oye deje esa vida atrás recuerdas? ahora soy una persona de bien que va a las celdas para evitar matar a alguien

-Claro... -la omega rió ganándose una mirada molesta de su amiga- y la preocupación de ser madre no tuvo nada que ver

-Dame un respiro quieres? -dijo con una mueca la felina- además no hay presas suficientes

-Oh cierto que son obligatorias

-Hoy estás siendo demasiado molesta -decía Catra siguiéndola para ir al lugar donde les darían una nueva lección sobre las princesas- además después de lo que pasó no creo que Shadow Weaver me deje andar por ahí

-Bueno es que casi matas a otro cadete delta por estar cerca de una de los omegas de tu rebaño -comentó Adora un poco molesta al recordar la situación en la que había estado su amiga, aún le molestaba bastante- por cierto... puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro pero si dejas el tema de las celdas

-Esta bien -rió ligeramente la rubia para ponerse un poco seria- hay alguna diferencia entre omegas... ya sabes, entre los masculinos y los femeninos

-No mucha realmente -respondió sincera la morena para reír después- quizás un poco la distribución, es todo

-Oh no, no dijiste eso -Adora le soltó un golpe en el brazo riendo ambas mientras seguían caminando.

El resto del día fue tal como la mayoría, Catra siendo indiferente a lo que le enseñaban y poniendo lo mínimo de atención. Adora era bastante aplicada y trataba de aprender todo lo que podía pues Shadow Weaver le había dicho que podría ser candidata a capitana pues eso se ganaba sin importar la edad. Al final del día volvieron al dormitorio como siempre, pero Catra fue hasta su cama y se quedo ahí

-Quieres meternos en problemas verdad? -decía Adora empujándola un poco para sentarse también ahí

-No importa, soy invencible -dijo con una demasiada confiada sonrisa, que hizo a la rubia verla con ojos encantados involuntariamente- sabes ya quiero que sea mañana, quizás rete a Octavia otra vez a una pelea. El desempate debe darse

-Wow calma fiera, pareces tener demasiada energía -comentó mientras se quitaba su chaqueta roja, hoy parecía que sería una noche calurosa

-Creo que usaré esa celda pronto

-No tienes seguimiento de cuando pasará? -la mirada confundida de su amiga le hizo entender que no- no se por qué me sorprende...

-A veces eres un poco extraña lo sabías? Hoy hace un poco de frío, por qué te quitas eso?

-Estoy ardiendo, siento que me asfixia - el gran silencio de Catra la hizo, la miraba de manera extraña- qué?

-Oh nada, nada. Pensaba dormir contigo hoy pero yo si quiero dormir sin temblar toda la noche

-Uhh parece que tienes debilidades

-Oh ya cállate -dijo sonriendo la felina para luego subir a su cama. Pese a que tenía sueño Adora no podía dormir. Algo no parecía bien, se sentía demasiado incómoda por el calor y algo en su mente le decía que había algo importante que estaba olvidando. Pasaron unas horas y finalmente logró dormir.

Al día siguiente el calor seguía, Catra estaba cerca de ella preguntándole a cada rato como se sentía. Era extraño pero definitivamente no le desagradaba la idea, quien sabe que era lo que la hacia estar con ella pero deseaba que fuera más seguido. Pero conforme pasaba el día un nuevo síntoma aparecía, ahora una especie de cosquilleo en su abdomen y se sentía incómoda. Esto pareció notarlo la felina que estaba muy al pendiente de ella pero después del receso para comer la apartó un poco para hablar con ella

-Pregunta -empezó la chica un poco nerviosa y que causó confusión en la rubia- cuando fue la última vez que tomaste tu píldora para tu celo?

-La semana pasada por qué?

-No quiero asustarte pero creo que quizás no funcionó -Catra rascaba nerviosa la parte trasera de su cuello- algo en el aroma que has desprendido todo el día me hace pensar que quizás... no son efectivos

Fue cuando finalmente recordó lo que había olvidado, Shadow Weaver le dijo que el anterior fuera con ella para darle otro tipo de píldoras. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa haciendo que su aroma comenzara a ser más notorio, la felina tragó en seco debido a esto e instintivamente se giró para revisar si alguien más lo había notado y lo confirmó, gruñó más fuerte de lo que pensó llamando la atención de su amiga

-Catra?

-Debimos ir con Shadow Weaver, ahora -dijo demandante la chica haciendo a la omega obedecer sin pensarlo y más rápido de lo que pensó llegaron hasta donde estaba la mujer

-Adora... y Catra -decía la mujer al verlas entrar- que es lo que quieren?

-Adora necesita ir a una celda -soltó sin más Catra que comenzaba a morderse un poco su mejilla para mantener su mente distraída

-Eso es imposible

-De hecho... -Adora iba a hablar pero el aprentón que dio la felina en sus hombros la hizo callar

-Miré se que ella es tratada con píldoras pero hay algo en su aroma que me hace pensar lo contrario, vi como reaccionaron algunos alfas a ella por eso le digo que es necesario

La mujer se acercó peligrosamente al par y Adora tembló un poco, nunca había sentido a la hechicera usar sus feromonas de alfa para someter a alguien. No pudo evitar quejarse un poco pero sintió como Catra no se movía ni un milímetro e incluso podía jurar que estaba respondiendo al desafío, se quedaron en silencio haciendo una batalla de miradas

-Bien, entonces síganme -la mayor comenzó a ir hacia las celdas y llevó a Adora a ella- prepararé tu próxima dotación para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar

La rubia se fue hasta donde estaba la cama de la celda y con la manta comenzó a hacer una especie de figura llamando la atención de Catra que se abstuvo de preguntar pero había algo atrayente en eso, no lo entendía. Finalmente la celda fue cerrada y la felina se disponía a irse

-Debo admitir que me sorprendes, alguien de tu edad se hubiera aprovechado de la situación -decía Shadow Weaver pasando a su lado- quizás me haya equivocado contigo

-Si, quizás -dijo Catra viendo en otra dirección

-Supongo que puedo confiar en que cuides de ella si alguna vez pasa algo como esto, pero nada más -amenazó la mujer para mirarla ligeramente- y más te vale no volver a desafiarme

-Sólo fue por el bien de Adora, no pasará otra vez -dijo un poco molesta Catra, no es que quisiera ser irrespetuosa pero en ocasiones su instinto no cooperaba con ella

-Eso espero

Finalmente Adora se recostó sintiendo como el calor que había sentido todo el día parecía incrementarse, se sacó su chaqueta y la juntó a lo que había hecho con la manta. Se sentía extraña pues nunca había podido experimentar un celo más que el primero y era completamente diferente, buscaba ponerse cómoda pero le era casi imposible. Inhalaba buscando algo en el aire sin saber que exactamente, su mente comenzaba a nublarse y un sólo sentimiento empezó a invadirla. Necesitaba encontrar con quien saciarse, necesitaba encontrar a un alfa.

Como pudo se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, deseando para si misma que Catra no estuviera lejos, si iba a hacer esto al menos sería con alguien a quien ha deseado desde hace tiempo. Porque esa era la verdad, deseaba a Catra, pese a las píldoras era difícil no notarla aunque muchos no pensaban así de ella. Sólo Adora lo hacia y jamás había sido amada por la felina. La puerta se abrió y un aroma increíblemente agradable, un poco picante a su nariz, la recibió buscó con la mirada de donde venía y vio a la morena

-H-Hey Adora... -decía nerviosa Catra que estaba justo en la entrada de la celda con sus pupilas dilatas y sus músculos tensos por el aroma de su amiga- sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien, debería irme ahora

-No irás a ningún lado -dijo bajo la omega jalándola hacia adentro de la celda que se cerró al momento, la dejo contra el suelo y se puso a horcajadas de ella. Escuchó un ligero gruñido por parte de la felina y bajó su cuerpo para que sus rostros estuvieran cerca del otro

-Adora espera, esto no debe... no debe pasar -hablaba con dificultad Catra que sentía como se le nublaba más la mente por el aroma de la rubia

-Y por qué no? -preguntó Adora sintiendo su cuerpo en llamas, la cercanía de su amiga le causaba escalofríos

-No se que te podría hacer, yo...yo no...

-Sólo házmelo Catra, quiero que me tomes -susurró la rubia cerca de su oreja y haciendo más presión sobre la cadera de su amiga, Catra gruñó y las hizo cambiar de posición quedando ella arriba

-No quiero quejas después -soltó la alfa para sin más besar a Adora gimiendo ambas por el contacto, contacto que llevaban deseando desde hacía años. Aunque la rubia la besaba como podía Catra trataba de guiarla a un ritmo que pudiera ser mejor para ambas, acariciándose un poco su propia entrepierna mientras. Adora era la omega que siempre le había importado y no podía quedar mal ante ella ahora. Odiaba que aún le tomara tiempo prepararse

-Calma -le dijo la rubia deteniéndola- no quiero que esto termine rápido

-Estás temblando Adora, es la primera vez que lo experimentas verdad? -dijo viendo el muy notorio temblor en las manos de la omega- déjame ayudarte

-No... no quiero que sea así, no quiero ser como...todos esos omegas que...te usaron -decía la rubia entre jadeos tratando de suprimir el dolor que comenzaba a formarse desde muy dentro de ella

-Más bien yo los usé -dijo Catra acercándose a su amiga y sin poder controlarse comenzó a restregar sus rostros, marcando con su aroma a la omega gimiendo involuntariamente por el acto- porque no podía tenerte

-Catra...

-Por eso déjame ayudarte, no tienes idea de cuanto me encantaría -la voz de felina era muy baja, grave y al mismo tiempo muy clara. Cada palabra sonaba al triple en los oídos de Adora que comenzaba a perder la batalla con el muy fuerte deseo y necesidad. Catra se acercó hasta su oreja y le susurró- me dejarás?

La rubia sin más comenzó a besarla con desesperación, la alfa comenzó como pudo entre besos a deshacerse de su ropa y ayudarle a Adora a quitarse la suya. Catra movió sus labios hacia el cuello de la omega no pudiendo contener pequeñas mordidas que dejó en su garganta y lamer cada parte de piel que se cruzaba por su camino. Finalmente escuchó un quejido de la chica que podía reconocer, el quejido de desesperación de un omega en celo. Sin perder más tiempo bajó dejando un camino de besos hasta la entrepierna de la omega que estaba esperándola impacientemente, Catra tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y respirar por la boca para mantener sus instintos bajo control. Lográndolo ligeramente le dio una gran lamida a la intimidad de Adora y no pudo contener un gruñido de placer al saborear a la rubia, sintió su cuerpo entero temblar. Nunca le había pasado, nunca. Y fue como su auto-control desapareció y comenzó a dejar lamidas y besos como si ella misma estuviera en celo, los gemidos de Adora sólo la hacían encenderse más y sostener firmemente las piernas de la omega que cubría sus ojos con su brazo y con su otra mano revolvía el cabello de la felina y empujándola ligeramente para tener un poco más de presión

-C-Catra... ohh Catra... se siente demasiado bien, maldición! -decía Adora mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza

-Parece que hago un buen trabajo -dijo más para si misma la felina retomando su tarea, estaba completamente concentrada en el mínimo movimiento de su amiga, el más silencioso suspiro, el más discreto jadeo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la rubia. Sin darse cuenta sintió más húmeda a la omega y finalmente tratando de enfocar su mirada vio que Adora luchaba para recuperar el aliento y cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor, su coleta se había deshecho un poco y se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente fuerte

-Wow eso fue... wow -logró decir como pudo Adora

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado -decía la felina mientras se relamía los labios y limpiaba con su mano su barbilla además parte de su rostro y cuello que no podría lamer- pero estoy segura que apenas logró aplacarte cierto?

-No seas así -declaró la rubia sonrojándose y apartando su mirada. Catra sonrió y acercó sus rostros obligándola a mirarla, Adora pareció encogerse en su lugar- que piensas?

-En que quizás me gustes -dijo tan suave la felina que incluso se sorprendió a si misma- pero no le puedes decir a nadie

-Lastima, quisiera que todos lo supieran para que te dejaran en paz -decía Adora mientras sentía como la alfa se re-acomodaba, vio de reojo la erección de la felina y no pudo evitar jadear

-Algo que te guste? -la rubia no respondió, sólo se lanzó a sus labios para besarla un poco menos desesperada. Bajó su mano para masajear el miembro de Catra que no pudo evitar jadear en medio de los besos, repentinamente la detuvo y bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de Adora- no tengo tanta voluntad sabes?

-Entonces?

-Bueno... creo que deberíamos ir a la siguiente base -ronroneando ligeramente la felina la besó y acercó su miembro a la entrada de la omega que tembló ligeramente en sus brazos- quieres que me detenga?

-Es una broma?!

-Tranquila, sólo jugaba contigo -rió la morena tomando un poco de aire y darle un largo beso a la rubia para finalmente introducirse en ella. Adora echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía y Catra jadeaba conforme más profundo llegaba, esperó un momento a que la rubia se acostumbrara pero...

-Quieres moverte?! -gritó molesta la omega

-Directo a lo que vinimos eh? -sin avisar comenzó a embestirla ganando un fuerte gemido de Adora que se aferró a ella en un intento de escapar de la sensación tan fuerte. Se sentía abrumada pero no era desagradable, al contrario. Todo lo contrario

La alfa comenzó a morderse el labio sintiendo como clímax se acercaba más rápido de lo normal, quizás porque estaba tan excitada/emocionada como en su primera vez o incluso más. Trató de reducir la velocidad pero casi al momento la rubia trataba de subirla, decidió dejar de hacerlo durar y aprisionando el cuerpo de la omega comenzó a ser más agresiva con sus movimientos

-Catra, Catra... Catra te amo -dijo Adora con la mirada totalmente perdida, aún así hizo a la felina detenerse y mirarla sorprendida sonriendo amargamente al final

-Si seguro, veamos cuando terminemos -decía la morena dispuesta a retomar sus embestidas

-No, espera -dijo la rubia tomando su rostro delicadamente, más que nada por la debilidad que sentía- lo digo de verdad, te amo Catra. Por favor no vuelvas a estar con nadie más

-No puedo confiar en lo que dices en ese estado, además es demasiado extraño decirlo cuando apenas nos hemos besado

-Entonces volveré a decírtelo después -declaró Adora viéndola fijamente a los ojos y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla- te amo

-Eres muy molesta sabes? -la alfa volvió a embestirla con fuerza haciendo gemir a la rubia al igual que hacerla enterrar sus uñas en su espalda

-Catra... ohh...ohhh...mmm

-Adora...-la felina llevó sus rostro al cuello de la chica para ahogarse en el aroma de la omega, era tan dulce y a la vez no la saturaba. Sin darse cuenta ahora sus embestidas eran menos rítmicas al igual que los gemidos de Adora justo a un lado de su oído y sintiendo su clímax llegar se desconectó sin importarle haber terminado dentro de la omega.

Sintió un placer como nunca lo había hecho pero diferente también, sintió en su pecho una sensación tan agradable que la hizo ronronear pero fue cuando sintió algo extraño en su boca, decidió abrir los ojos y apartarse un poco para ver una mordida en el cuello de Adora y al parecer ella lo había hecho, miró a la rubia que la veía con ojos sorprendidos y un poco llorosos.

-Adora perdón, no se que... no se que me pasó, nunca había hecho algo así yo sólo -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando la omega la abrazó por el cuello enterrando su rostro en su piel, Catra lo sintió de nuevo, era un calor agradable en su pecho.

-Nunca?

-No de verdad que no!

-Me alegró -declaró la omega para finalmente de ver a los ojos a Catra que no entendía nada- al menos así puedo decir que eres mía

-De que...? -la felina iba a apartarse más pero un abrazo fuerte de Adora la detuvo

-Y-Yo creo que mejor nos quedamos un poco así... no quiero que acabe pronto. Después de explico

-De todas formas aún hay mucho que hacer -dijo en broma la chica para luego poner un rostro de pánico- si tienes del otro "tipo" de píldoras verdad?!

-Si, Shadow Weaver me las dio por si llegaba a necesitarlas -decía Adora aún abrazándola, volvió a mirarla y dándole un corto beso habló- te amo

La felina no pudo evitar sonrojarse y evitar la mirada de la rubia que reía un poco por eso. Adora volvió a abrazarla con fuerza sintiendo como su omega interior estaba feliz como nunca y comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente había olvidado ir con Shadow Weaver o si todo había sido a propósito.

3-3-3-3-3-3

-Majestad, el equipo volvió de Elberon -dijo uno de los guardias dejando a solas a la joven reina

-Muy bien, Glimmer. No la toques demasiado, no hables mucho y mejor escúchala, no preguntes cosas específicas de la misión que fue claramente un fracaso -la chica tomó aire y se dirigió hacia el centro de mando, escuchó una voz nueva en el lugar y no pudo evitar apresurar el paso. Al entrar vio a una chica incluso más baja que ella y que estaba muy pegada a Adora, aunque sus celos comenzaron a encenderse al percibir su aroma se relajo bastante- que es esto? consiguieron una nueva recluta!

-Así es, Glimmer ella es Flutterina -decía Bow mientras miraba a la chica- Flutterina ella es la reina Glimmer

-Es todo un honor majestad! -dijo la menor haciendo una rápida reverencia- estoy a su servicio y al de la rebelión, no deje que mi apariencia la engañe!

-Claro que no -respondió la joven reina un poco abrumada por su entusiasmo, aunque ella misma solía ser así. Miró por todos lados pero no encontró a la rubia- Donde está Adora?

-Si...sobre eso -decía Bow rascando nervioso su nuca- digamos que vimos a la innombrable, fue... algo más verbal que lo común? No se pero también casi lo arruinamos así que Adora está un poco sensible al respecto

-Entiendo...

-Pero creo que le vendrá bien ver a su amiga en este momento -el moreno puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga- ve con ella, seguro está en su habitación

Sin más la chica lo hizo, si Bow la había motivado a hacerlo estaba bien. Al estar cerca escuchó movimiento dentro de la habitación por lo que entró lentamente para ver a Adora volviendo a hacer nidos, había dejado de hacer eso días atrás

-Adora... -habló suave la alfa

-Oh Glimmer -la chica tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aunque lucía triste- perdón por volver a tomar esto es sólo que no puedo evitarlo

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no hay problema? -se acercó más y al contrario de otras veces no vio que se tensara su amiga

-Lamento mucho haber sido así contigo antes de partir a Elberon. Es sólo que hay muchas emociones ahora mismo en mi mente, y con Catra atacando por todos lados es difícil

-Oye ya te lo dije, puedes contar conmigo con lo que sea. No te preocupes porque no estoy molesta

-Aún así lo siento -la rubia se lanzó a su amiga para abrazarla, Glimmer no pudo evitar abrazarla y oler su cabello. Amaba el aroma de su amiga, la deseaba tanto pero debía mantener despejados esos pensamientos ahora para no arruinar el momento.- Glimmer quiero que sepas que no es que no desee emparejarme contigo... sólo necesito tiempo

-Lo entiendo, lo intentaremos cuando estés lista -respondió la menor rugiendo por dentro de la felicidad de al menos saber que Adora la consideraba para ser su compañera

**Hola a todos! Tardé un poco más esta vez pero como dije, es un capítulo más largo. Agradezco el interés en el fic y su apoyo, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado! No olviden darle follow para que les llegué la notificación del siguiente y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida en la parte de reviews o pm.**

**_Respondiendo a Slam:_** Soy un fan del angst aunque al menos en este cap es puro Catradora, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!


	4. Pensar en Ti

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

****Nota: Recibí una sugerencia de como redactar a Double Trouble así que decidí probarla, me gustaría saber que piensan o si prefieren la manera en que se había manejado hasta ahora. No sean tímidos!****

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

-Muy bien Adora, es todo -decía Castaspella mientras le ayudaba a la rubia a volver a ponerse su playera. Habían tenido otro encuentro para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien- debes tener cuidado de no excederte al usar a She-ra.

-Si, trataré de que no suceda de nuevo -se disculpaba la menor y es que en un intento de alejarse de el dolor e incomodidad que sentía últimamente había estado usando la forma de She-ra incluso estando dentro del castillo. No esperaba que comenzará a empeorar el dolor físico y dándole un sensación de ardor por debajo de la piel, después de todo She-ra no parecía afectarle nada en relación a las castas. Tenía un aroma similar al de un beta pero incluso mucho más débil, era difícil ser detectada por eso. Tal vez era esa la razón, el sigilo a la hora de luchar. Pero también había algo extraño y es que She-ra detecta mejor los aromas de los demás. Incluso Adora dijo que los betas tenían un aroma distintivo, todos olían parecido a ramas secas, un olor a madera muy leve y que se suele ignorar.

-Muy bien, sobre lo que me preguntaste te puedo decir que es normal. No debes preocuparte más de la cuenta -la mujer le dio un pequeño apretón a una de sus manos- no olvides que si necesitas algo puedes ir a Mystacor, podría venirte bien

-Lo pensaré... muchas gracias Castaspella -respondió honesta la chica y le dio un abrazo fuerte a la mayor. Quien sabe que hubiera sido de ella si no hubiera estado la mujer para ayudarla

-No fue nada Adora, espero pronto volver a verte -sin más ambas salieron de la habitación y fueron en distintas direcciones. Castaspella fue a buscar a su sobrina para despedirse y la rubia en búsqueda de Bow. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo

-Hey que tal te fue? -dijo el moreno saludándola

-Perfecto, sólo un poco de sermón de ser cuidadosa. Lo de siempre

-Estás algo tensa -decía suavemente Bow mientras caminaba a su lado- está todo bien?

-Si, claro. Por qué no debería? -dijo tratando no despertar sospechas pero fue completamente imposible, sólo logró que el moreno la mirará más detenidamente- Tuve problemas con Glimmer otra vez

-Pensé que ustedes iban... a intentar -el chico jugaba con sus dedos entrelazándolos- intentar... bueno, ya sabes

-Aparearnos si pero -la rubia se detuvo y suspiró pesadamente- no me sentía como si fuera a entrar en celo, era como cualquier semana y al final jamás lo sentí... Glimmer estaba esperándolo con ansias pero no se dio. Según Castaspella es por todo el asunto de la marca, que es "normal"

-Ya veo, esta bien Adora. No hay necesidad de apresurarse y sólo queda esperar a que tu instinto este listo. Como dicen por ahí, que "el omega interior" esté bien

-Si, supongo... -siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala de guerra, esperando por las demás que llegaran

-Por cierto, dijiste que Glimmer estaba esperándolo no es así? pero que hay de ti? realmente querías que pasara?

-Yo... -la chica trató de buscar la respuesta, o más bien de encontrar la respuesta que deseaba sentir pero era inútil. No era algo con lo que pudiera mentir- no realmente, a decir verdad no creo que seamos buena pareja. No la veo como MI ALFA, sólo es alguien a quien quiero mucho y no quiero lastimarla. Además es lo último en lo que pienso si soy honesta

-Ella lo sabe? -Bow se sentó a su lado para darle suaves caricias en su espalda

-Por supuesto que no, el otro día tuve que decirle lo contrario para que estuviera de mejor humor y las cosas no fueran tan extrañas entre nosotras... pero como quieren que piense en ella de esa forma?! fui por casi seis años la omega de Catra! no se como esperan que deje de sentirme atada a ella después de tanto, incluso si ella ya tiene a alguien más no puedo olvidarla así como así!

-E-Esta bien Adora, te entiendo! -trataba el chico de calmar a su amiga mientras le acariciaba las manos- debe ser demasiado difícil y sobretodo molesto que hagan presión constante para buscar otro alfa. Pero no necesariamente signifique que debas hacerlo, se que Glimmer está vuelta loca con todo el tema de su coronación y su instinto fuera de control pero ella entenderá, primero y antes que nada eres su amiga

-Si tu lo dices... -casi susurró Adora mientras instintivamente llevó su mano a la marca de su cuello que era ahora una cicatriz un poco menos oscura pero muy visible. Rió un momento- sabes a veces me pongo a pensar que tipo de omega tendrá ahora, si sabrá que hacer cuando Catra está de mal humor, cuando se siente insegura, si Catra aún ama marcar con su aroma pues a mi me marcaba todo el tiempo mientras me decía cuanto me amaba, si sabrá lo muy tímida que puede llegar a ser cuando se trata de besos... y me pregunto si alguna vez encontraré a alguien que me conozca tan bien como ella lo hacía, o siquiera si habrá alguien a quien le importe

-Adora...

-Desearía poder ser She-ra todo el tiempo, cuando soy ella no me siento así. Dejo de sentir esa desprotección, ese dolor... es horrible Bow -sin más Adora dejó salir unas cuantas lagrimas que había tratado de suprimir pero al final perdió esa batalla, aún así, no las dejo correr mucho y se las secó con el dorso de su mano- no se si pueda seguir con esto

-Adora escucha, se que podrás hacerlo y te aseguro de que podrás encontrar a quien te de eso que tenías y más. Antes de poder disfrutar la dicha a veces debemos sufrir para realmente saber que es lo mejor que viviremos, no puedes rendirte ahora. Quien será mi amiga omega? mi irremplazable amiga omega? -confesaba Bow abrazándola fuerte contra él- eres fuerte Adora, no lo olvides

-Gracias Bow -respondió sonriendo la chica mientras abrazaba a su amigo también- sabes no creo que pudiera llevar esto sin ti

-Me alegro de poder subirte un poco el ánimo -pronto entraron Glimmer acompañada de dos guardias con un temple serio, demasiado serio- donde están todas las demás?

-En misión, tenemos un problema -la reina tomó aire y lo dejo salir lentamente antes de posar sus ojos en Adora- cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, que ocurre Glimmer? -respondió sincera la rubia, había algo fuera de lugar

-Necesitamos tu ayuda pero sólo si estás mejor y si prometes no preocuparte de más -la voz de Glimmer trataba de sonar lo más seria posible y un poco dura para hacerle entender que no bromeaba

-Por supuesto, sólo dinos que ocurre -Glimmer volvió a suspirar y mostró un mapa que reflejaba los campamentos cercanos a Luna Brillante

-Flutterina ha desaparecido -dijo Glimmer mientras ignoraba la reacción horrorizada de los dos omegas- había ido en búsqueda de algo para al campamento a la que la asignamos. Cuando no regresó en dos horas el escuadrón nos avisó, la siguen buscando pero no hay noticias aún. Cerca había marcas de las máquinas de la Horda

-No creerás que...?

-Si Bow, es probable que Horda la haya tomado -mientras miraba la expresión en blanco de la rubia- Adora, necesitamos que ayudes en la búsqueda. Las habilidades de She-ra para detectar los aromas podrían ayudarnos un poco, sin mencionar que puedes abarcar mucho más terreno en menos tiempo

-Flutterina... -susurró Adora sin poder creerlo aún. Si bien Flutterina tenía una apariencia mucho más joven a comparación de su edad real (la cuál era cercana a la de Adora) habían de alguna forma empezado a tener un vinculo de amistad. La rubia apretó sus puños y miró decidida a la alfa- esta bien, avisa que voy en camino

-Por supuesto -decía aún con su voz firme la reina. Adora se preguntaba si aquel tono ya no era precisamente por el tema de Flutterina sino por la discusión de hace unos días. Tendría que resolverlo cuando regresara.

-Entonces, voy partiendo -la rubia estaba por irse cuando Glimmer habló, aún cautelosa de sus palabras

-Déjame llevarte a la entrada del castillo -dijo ya casi llegando a su lado y teletransportándolas al lugar en dos segundos.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, sabes que en un salto hubiera llegado -decía Adora riendo un poco antes de darse cuenta de la mirada extraña en su amiga- Glimmer?

-Adora yo sólo quería decirte que... que no quiero presionarte, lo siento si ha sido así. Yo quiero que todo sea como antes, sin todo este problema entre nosotras y siendo unidas -soltó sin más sorprendiendo a Adora que tardó un poco en entender de que hablaba, suspiró ligeramente

-Lo sé, no es tu culpa. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo supongo -la rubia le tomó las manos y tras meditarlo un poco le dejo un beso muy cerca de sus labios haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de la reina- te parece si volvemos a hablar sobre ello después?

-C-Claro! No hay prisa alguna!

-Es un trato entonces -decía la rubia mientras salía en búsqueda de Swift Wind para finalmente montarlo y dirigirse hacia los bosques. Se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho, no se sentía lista para intentar tener otra compañera pero por otro lado su omega clamaba, lloraba por un alfa. No por su celo, sino por la necesidad de sentirse amada, la necesidad de ser de alguien. Pero volvía ese pensamiento de que estaría abusando de su amiga, usándola para su propio bien y que la hacia dudar cuando estaba cerca de intentarlo con Glimmer. Apretando sus ojos levantó su espada y se transformó en She-ra, mejor, esas dudas se iban en cuanto se transformaba. Por qué no podía hacerlo todo el tiempo?

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Swift Wind ve al sur con el resto yo cubriré toda la zona norte

-Entendido! -dijo el corcel comenzando a levantar vuelo y avanzar junto con gran parte del escuadrón de búsqueda

-Por qué cree que pudo haber ido en dirección norte? -preguntó unos de los capitanes- al norte está Luna Brillante. La Horda no podría ir hacia allá con un batallón tan discreto

-Es una opción pero puede que lo hayan hecho pensando que creeríamos eso. Sólo quiero asegurarme, si no encuentro nada iré hacia al oeste. Cuando hayan avanzado lo planeado vayan al este. Si están cerca podremos rodearlos y atacarlos

-Brillante -susurró el hombre haciéndole sentido las palabras dichas por la rubia- muy bien, ya oyeron a She-ra. Al sur y al más mínimo ruido o marca avisen!

Pronto el equipo se dispersó y Adora tomó la dirección al norte. Aunque pareciera que fuera de regreso tomaría otra ruta menos usada por la rebelión. Más tupida en sentido de la vegetación y una zona de montañas que protegían el lado oeste de Luna Brillante. Buscó de manera sigilosa buscando el rastro de Flutterina hasta que finalmente lo encontró, un aroma de tulipanes y miel que estaba casi desapareciendo. Confirmando que la Horda pudo haberla capturado, la noche estaba comenzando a caer por lo que apresuró el paso hasta que el rastro desapareció repentinamente y fue consumido por otro completamente distinto, era un olor parecido a las castañas y un muy discreto olor a canela. Aunque al final sintió como le picaba en la nariz, algo completamente nuevo. Era como si de repente hubiera olido metal fundiéndose. Trató de mantener su mente despejada pese a la molestia que le generaba, siguió ese mismo aroma que se intensificaba conforme avanzaba hasta que logró ver a lo lejos maquinas de la Horda

-Parece que los encontré... -sonrió para si misma la rubia y comenzó avanzar más deprisa hacia el lugar pero el camino se cerraba más. Si seguía con la forma de She-ra la descubrirían, pero si dejaba de serlo...Lo meditó hasta que gruñendo un poco regresó a su forma normal. Al momento el picor en su nariz pasó de 3 a 10, haciéndola quejarse un poco. No sabía que era pero no era algo bueno, que ella pudiera percibir más ese aroma que She-ra no era normal- sea lo que sea debo destruirlo primero.

Manteniendo su muñeca y parte de su brazo contra su nariz avanzó con cautela y al llegar notó que no era para nada un batallón discreto de la Horda, o más bien, no era un batallón era toda una unidad pero usaban un uniforme diferente, uno que jamás había visto. Se mantuvo alejada un poco mientras revisaba de que se trataba y buscando por todos lados a Flutterina pero todos parecían completamente indiferentes, como si estuvieran esperando órdenes. En un momento su mirada vagó a lo apartado del campamento y vio una gran tienda de la cual salió Catra con un aparato en mano, como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con el aroma molesto empezó a sentir como su pecho algo se encogía y su cicatriz de la marca comenzaba a arder poco a poco. Vio como la felina dejaba el aparato a un lado y se iba a sentar a un lado de la tienda donde los soldados no podrían verla.

-Un blanco fácil... oh Catra te han mantenido distraída? -decía para si Adora mientras tomaba su espada, ignorando todo aquello que le causaba malestar. No debería dejar que algo así la distrajera, ya no. Estaba por levantar totalmente su espada hasta que vio a alguien más salir de la tienda de donde estaba Catra. Un chico... o chica? el punto es que caminaba justo a donde esta la felina y la rubia pudo notar un ligero movimiento por parte de su cola mientras miraba en otra dirección- eso sólo lo hace cuando... acaso será...?

Aquel ser se sentó en el regazo de la morena que incluso Adora podía jurar que cambió un poco la posición en la que estaba para que tuviera mayor comodidad. Conocía suficiente a la alfa como para saber que se trataba de un omega. Algo dentro de la rubia comenzaba a gritar que se fuera, que no siguiera viendo pero no podía moverse y al mismo tiempo quería confirmarlo. No tuvo que esperar mucho pues pocos segundos después el omega juntos sus frentes haciendo a la felina marcarle con su aroma

-Oh... parece que si es -dijo en un suspiro triste Adora, tratando de contener lágrimas pero lo siguiente fue demasiado, vio como Catra bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de su pareja y mordió ligeramente sacando una amplia y burlona sonrisa de la otra persona. La rubia soltó un jadeo adolorido y sintió como le falta el aire, debía irse de ahí. No debió quedarse ahí, olvidando a Flutterina o cualquier otra cosa fue lo más lejos posible. O eso trató, a los pocos metros su llanto y dolor la hicieron detenerse. Se recargó en un árbol esperando calmarse.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Entonces ya me perdonaste gatita? -le decía Double Trouble apartando un poco a la felina

-Sólo recortaré el tiempo que voy a ignorarte -dijo con una sonrisa Catra mientras se volvía a acercar tomando fuerte pero no demasiado entre sus brazos a su omega- por ahora haz lo que te diga de acuerdo?

-No tengo problema con ello -besó a la alfa con una sonrisa en su rostro, cuanto extrañaba esa sensación de ser alguien deseado, de que le buscaran y le recibieran con los brazos abiertos y dispuestos a protegerle- quizás tu celo se está acercando? haz estado un poco errática

-Puede ser -respondió la felina inflando un poco el pecho y respirando fuerte- no hay problema o si?

-Me ofende un poco que me lo preguntes -Double Trouble bajo su mano hasta la abertura que había en la ropa de la alfa a la altura de su pecho y acarició suavemente en círculos escuchando un grave ronroneo en respuesta. Debía admitir que era algo que comenzaba a gustarle demasiado- ahora que lo pienso no lo hemos hecho desde esa vez

-Quizás tu suerte mejore -el tono grave de Catra le confirmó que definitivamente era cosa de unas semanas, quizás días para que la chica entrara en celo. La felina le tomó la mano y la alejó de su pecho- pero por ahora estamos ocupados, así que detente

-Todo es trabajo contigo -bufó mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-Prometo que después te haré perdonarme -decía Catra antes de dejar una corta lamida en el cuello de su omega, notando un ligero temblor en respuesta. Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Double Trouble habló

-Deberíamos tener crías no crees? quizás hagan que el mundo arda pero sería algo maravilloso!

-No lo creo, soy demasiado joven e impulsiva según tú -dijo fingiendo indignación Catra pero sintió la mirada de su omega, era confundida pero esa leve sonrisa le daba a entender que la estaba leyendo- ahora qué?

-Tu cola está muy alegre con la idea -instintivamente la felina la enroscó a su propia pierna, maldita soplona!- parece que alguien le agrada la idea de tener crías

-No es verdad -el tono de la alfa era severo pero no podía controlar con la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro

-Claro... -Double Trouble se acercó y juntó sus rostros, había aprendido que esa sensación volvía loca a la alfa- quieres crías gatita?

-Yo... debo decirte algo -dijo demasiado seria la felina que hizo al omega apartarse para verla bien- quizás haya un pequeño detalle que olvidé decirte

-Me estás preocupando capitana, sólo escúpelo -Double Trouble trató que su voz sonara lo más indiferente posible, a diferencia de como se sentía realmente

-Puede que... bueno no puede que, yo... es casi totalmente posible que tenga crías? unas dos o tres na-

-Qué cosa? -preguntó en total confusión Double Trouble interrumpiéndola- que quieres decir? ni siquiera se si lo afirmas o lo preguntas!

-Es afirmación, tengo crías pero no se cuantas -decía con uno en la garganta Catra- fue hace mucho, unos cuatro años... la omega huyó cuando se enteró, no quería que fueran soldados como nosotras, ni que fueran carne de cañón como nosotras... me pidió irme también pero no pude... ni siquiera se si realmente sobrevivieron

Double Trouble no sabía que decir, sabía que su alfa había experimentado con varios omegas pero es una gran diferencia a tener frutos de esos encuentros, por ponerlo de una forma. Se quedo pensando un momento sin saber como reaccionar hasta que Catra rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos

-Espero que no me odies después de esto -dijo muy bajo la felina y había un rastro de arrepentimiento en su voz

-No te odio pero no te negaré que me molesta que ese PEQUEÑO detalle se te olvidara

-Es que no se si realmente lo logró o siquiera pasó, quiero decir después de tantos encuentros fue precisamente el último el afortunado? -decía la chica mientras se alejaba un poco de su omega

-Es simple gatita, es algo que sientes muy dentro de ti -habló Double Trouble mientras miraba hacia el bosque no queriendo verla cuando le respondiera- que te dicen tus instintos?

-Nada... antes era una sensación de que debía estar en otro lugar pero desde que marqué a Ad- a mi anterior omega! ha... ha pasado desapercibido

-Hmm puede que si haya o eres una persona muy ansiosa -respondió secamente- se honesta conmigo, eres una alfa que quiere crías o no?

-Bueno, no me considero alguien "apropiada" para tenerlas pero... si, me gustaría -dijo Catra perdiéndose en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa. Ignorando completamente la reacción incómoda de su omega, después de un momento se aclaró la garganta

-Dime, quien era tu anterior omega? Jamás has querido decirme -preguntó tratando de ocultar cualquier signo de lo que le causó la anterior declaración. Aunque si sentía curiosidad por saber lo que había preguntado

-Pues... -Catra trataba de decir su nombre pero era difícil, pese a tener a Double Trouble aún podía recordar a la perfección sus mejores momentos con Adora. No podría olvidarlos como si nada- ya la conoces bien, es demasiado ella como para no darte cuenta

-Así que Adora... debo decir que la combinación es extraña pero seguro hay mucha química ahí, he escuchado que su mordida era muy sana cuando conoció a Chispitas

-No me hables de ella -dijo la felina tratando de ahogar el gruñido que al final falló el intento y el gruñido hizo retumbar su pecho. Odiaba a Glimmer. Odiaba el olor de ella sobre el de Adora, odiaba su actitud, su forma de ser, su voz, la odiaba demasiado. Jamás había deseado luchar contra una alfa tanto como ella- no vale ni un grano de arena, no pases mucho tiempo cerca de ella. Odio su aroma

-Wow, calma gatita -decía con nerviosismo Double Trouble por el repentino cambio agresivo de su alfa, aunque por otro lado aquello le encendía. Una alfa posesiva que quiere dejar en claro lo que le pertenece, incluso si abandonó a Adora sin problemas podría alegar que es suya debido que es una ex compañera. Double Trouble sabía que debido a que le atraían los alfas posesivos había tenido demasiados, demasiados problemas pero era inevitable. Tomó el rostro de la alfa que seguía gruñendo al recordar la reina y le dejo besos y mordidas en su mejilla- pronto podrás desquitarte, no arruines el momento

-Es sólo que... -la felina se entregó a la atención de su omega, sabía como distraerla- odio que hagas eso

-Que cosa?

-Me distraigas así, no debería dejarte hacerlo -alegaba la alfa tratando de alejarse pero su cuerpo se resistía. Quizás realmente se acercaba su celo después de todo, no es como si estuviera pendiente de ello

-Rompes mi corazón! -dijo con un tono dramático Double Trouble dejando un último beso en los labios de la chica- tiempo de visita: finalizado.

-Oh vamos! no puede dejarme así y sólo irte! -decía Catra levantándose caminando detrás de su omega que comenzaba a ir al bosque- oye!

-Lo siento gatita pero ya estuvo mucho rato contigo, deberé pensar en algo para que no sospechen

-Esos malditos rebeldes, siempre estorbando -bufó Catra mientras reacomodaba su cabello

-No te preocupes, en cuanto te sientas lista para tu atención de 24 horas estaré a tu lado

-Te aseguro que así será -dijo grave y casi gruñendo la felina causando un escalofrío en su omega

-No puedo esperar...

3-3-3-3-3

Pocos metros del campamento Double Trouble se transformó en Flutterina agregando unos cuantos magullones para hacer creíble cualquier historia que se le ocurriera. Pero casi justo después pudo percibir el aroma de Adora y no muy lejos estaba la omega. Sintió un terror recorrer su cuerpo, pues pese a que puede cambiar de forma si tiene un alfa no puede quitar su aroma del suyo y menos ocultar la marca si está tan cerca. La rubia levantó la mirada y la vio confundida, Flutterina le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y corrió en cualquier dirección lejos del campamento, sentía como todo el aire comenzaba a negarse a entrar a sus pulmones y finalmente no pudo más y se detuvo. Deseando que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente

-Flutterina! -gritó Adora detrás de ella- que diablos fue eso?

-Y-Yo

-Flutterina por que tu aroma es así?! Que está sucediendo?!

**Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tomado más tiempo en actualizar pero estuve en exámenes y entrega de trabajos por lo que me retrasé, pero finalmente todo acabo y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. En este capítulo quería explorar más a los omegas protagonistas pero creo que el próximo capítulo lo haré más a profundidad o al menos de otra forma. Para los que no conozcan el aroma de los tulipanes o el de las castañas huelen muy similar, por eso Flutterina y Double Trouble tienen esos aromas, sólo como dato. **

**También quise explorar un poco el lado suave de Catra porque yo creo que tiene su lado dulce, quizás sea más instinto que nada pero se que hay un ser sensible ahí, sin mencionar que quería que plasmar un poco el por qué ambos la escogieron o por qué la quieren. Por qué le cuesta tanto a Adora ver a Glimmer así, y creo que varios sabemos que cuando sucede una ruptura lo primero que buscaremos en una nueva relación es que sea igual. Tal como DT que quiere seguir con lo que no pudo tener, como poner "Play" a lo que se quedó en pausa en su antigua relación. La cosa es que Catra ha pasado por algo así, que piensan que pasará? Se que el capítulo lo deje en nota muy alta, así que se podría decir que viene un poco de drama**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**


	5. Que Sabes Tú

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

**Nota: Este capítulo al ser interacción de Flutterina y Adora usaré totalmente pronombres femeninos. Y creo que debo dar la ADVERTENCIA de angst. **

Flutterina estaba completamente paralizada, no se movió ni un solo centímetro tratando de pensar en una mentira lo suficientemente creíble. Adora la tomó fuerte de los hombros y la encaró, tenía una mirada furiosa y a la vez algo más que no supo descifrar con exactitud.

-Qué fue lo que te hicieron?! -gritaba la rubia aún sabiendo que no estaban muy lejos del campamento de la Horda- Futterina!

-H-Hacerme?! -trató de fingir demencia la más joven, ya que su cerebro no parecía funcionar de manera normal debía confiar en la situación.

-De que hablas?! Tu aroma se ha ido completamente! acaso no lo notas?!

-Mi aroma... -y era verdad, se había desvanecido casi por completo. Se enfocó tanto en suprimirlo lo más que podía mientras se alejaba de Adora. Quizás se había excedido un poco- si, sobre eso... me... fue una especie de supresor para que se perdiera mi rastro.

-No te hicieron algo más? -preguntó un poco más tranquila la mayor mientras aflojaba su agarre en Flutterina- golpearon, interrogaron...?

-No... este... -Flutterina pensó un poco más ahora con un ambiente más calmado, no podía mantener la mentira de que había sido capturada por la Horda y que la hayan dejado irse como si nada. La idea le llegó justo a tiempo- el supresor lo tomé... de los guardias omegas.

-Qué?!

-Es sólo que había escuchado que eran útiles para el campo de batalla y pensé que podría tener uno por alguna emergencia, entonces escuché ruidos a mi alrededor y lo tomé, fue cuando los vi. Como estaba contra el viento los seguí un largo rato hasta que hizo efecto.

-Eso... -Adora armaba la anécdota en su mente, tenía sentido hasta cierto punto pero era muy difícil de atravesar el camino que había seguido para encontrarla. Al menos para alguien de su estatura- estás segura?

-Si! pero conforme anochecía me aterraba que estuvieran más alerta así que esperé a que alguien que parecía ser la chica al mando se distrajo para escapar y fue cuando te encontré.

-V-Viste con que se distrajo? -preguntó Adora claramente incómoda- o algo más?

-Sólo que entraba y salía de su tienda -algo en la mente de Flutterina comenzaba a pensar que molestar un poco a la rubia podría ser divertido. Molestar un poco al omega que antes tenía su lugar- parecía buscar cualquier excusa para entrar y salir, no que se que tanto hacia pero siempre salía de buen humor.

-Ya veo -un sabor amargo empezó a formarse en la boca de la rubia, sentía como su cicatriz empezaba a arder más allá de lo que medía. Eso era nuevo, no eran molestias comunes- al menos ahora estás aquí, no vuelvas a hacer eso pudo ser realmente peligroso.

-Por supuesto, lamento los problemas que te cause! -Flutterina trataba de disimular su sonrisa burlona, no sabía si Adora era consciente de lo decaída que sonaba su voz. Si antes pensaba que era demasiado inocente para su edad ahora no tenía duda.

-No te preocupes, será mejor irnos antes de que se den cuenta de que estamos por aquí -comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Luna Brillante. El viaje era demasiado silencioso, la más joven pensó en quizás podría sacar más información de Catra pues después de lo que ocurrió antes ahora no estaba segura realmente si conocía bien a la alfa. Cuando un omega es marcado suele obtener la confianza del alfa, confianza que sólo tendrá con su pareja. Por eso le molestaba tanto que algo como el tema de esas crías perdidas no fue de las primeras cosas que hablaron, sobre todo cuando ella se había sincerado con Catra sobre su pasado... o al menos la parte que no le ponía en riesgo de ser abandonada... de nuevo.

-Flutterina estás bien? -preguntó repentinamente la rubia que la veía muy preocupada, deteniéndose y sosteniéndola con un medio abrazo- pareces triste.

-Ah es sólo que... recordé algo que no me gusta -decía la menor tratando de recomponerse, recordando lo que quería obtener de la otra chica- puedo hablar contigo sobre algo personal?

-Ah claro lo que quieras -decía Adora mientras volvían a caminar pero muy despacio para poder escucharla- que sucede?

-Entiendo si esto es un poco incómodo pero que se siente ser marcada por un alfa?

-Bueno... -la rubia no sabía como responder, curiosamente no sintió nada desagradable al recordar- es tener a alguien que te transmite calma y seguridad, es alguien que te comprende sin tener que hablar. No se muy bien como describirlo bien pero cuando estás con esa persona sientes ganas enormes de amarlo y esa persona se siente igual, si tienes ganas de llorar esa persona siempre estará ahí para apoyarte. Siempre está ahí para ti y siempre vas a querer estar para él o ella.

-Suena hermoso -dijo por lo bajo Flutterina tratando de no vomitarse por lo demasiado cursi que era Adora.

-Si, lo es -respondió la mayor sin mucho entusiasmo, caminaron un poco más y volvió a hablar la menor.

-Dime Adora quien era tu antigua pareja? -preguntó Flutterina haciendo el tono más inocente que podía.

-Quien era? -la rubia comenzó a tocarse de manera nerviosa la parte trasera de su cuello pero al ver los ojos curiosos de la chica a su lado suspiró pesadamente. No le haría daño hablar un poco al respecto- como sabes antes era parte de la Horda y... mi alfa, la conocí ahí. Crecimos juntas y nos tomó mucho finalmente estar juntas como compañeras.

-De la Horda?! wow eso es... es toda una bomba! -decía la menor riendo a carcajadas mentalmente por el comportamiento de Adora. Como si fuera una chica mucho más joven hablando de su primer pareja- que hacían? hacían cosas que sólo los amantes hacían?

-P-Pues... -la rubia no sabía donde meterse, estaba completamente sonrojada y su cicatriz se sentía un poco caliente. No era incómodo pero Castaspella había dicho que toda sensación es una señal de peligro- ya sabes como son esas cosas.

-Oh vamos dime -dijo suplicante la chica, Adora finalmente suspiró y comenzó a hacer memoria.

-Era un poco complicado porque nos vigilaban todo el tiempo, sobre todo a mi por ser la candidata a capitana de mi generación y Ca-mi alfa! no era precisamente muy querida por nuestra superior.

-Suena como alguien muy opuesto a ti -dijo realmente sincera Flutterina, no podía visualizar a ambas juntas y por tanto tiempo.

-En parte lo era -dijo con una sonrisa la rubia- yo era demasiado apegada a las reglas y ella demasiado rebelde. Ya sabes, el alfa siempre debe probarse contra los demás.

-Como fue que terminaron juntas?

-Fue un poco repentino -respondió la mayor sonrojada- digamos que nos tuvimos cerca cuando más necesitaba a un alfa y al final las cosas se dieron.

-Directo al punto -rió ligeramente la menor- no esperaba eso de ti.

-Fue totalmente repentino! -se defendió la rubia riendo también- o no se, quizás siempre fue su plan. Pero también tenía un lado realmente dulce conmigo, amaba marcarme con su aroma y yo en verdad lo disfrutaba también. Era una sensación que me hacia sentir protegida y amada.

-Puedo imaginarlo -Flutterina sabía perfectamente que Catra hacia eso aún y cuanto le gustaba hacerlo, no le gustaría seguir hablando sobre ellas dos. Comenzaba a sentir su omega interior ponerse celosa, mejor buscar directo lo que quería- y era de esos que quieren crías? o de los que sólo andan ayudando a omegas?

-Hmm... creo que es un poco de ambos. No lo sé -Adora estaba realmente pensativa al respecto, no esperaba que la fuera a hacerla pensar tanto. No sabía si eso le agradaba- por mucho tiempo era de esos alfas que solo andan buscando omegas, quizás por la edad y esas excusas que les dan. Pero también tuvo varias crías antes de que termináramos juntas, le afecto mucho separarse de esas omegas.

-Omegas? -el corazón de Flutterina comenzaba a sentirse sofocado, era como si se lo estuviera apretando. Adora parecía realmente segura de lo que le decía- estás diciendo que tu las viste? no eran rumores? quiero decir! siempre se hacen alrededor de ese tipo de alfas.

-Me gustaría decir que eran rumores pero puedo asegurar que las tiene -Adora sonrió amargamente, ese sabor de antes volvía a formarse en su boca- antes de que te unieras estuvimos en una misión en el Desierto Carmesí, Huntara nos llevó a varios lugares antes y que eran cercanos y cuando nos presentó a una de sus amigas ella me reconoció, una omega llamada Georgina. Es una desertora de la Horda que también había huido hacia el desierto pero no fue tan lejos por que decidió asentarse casi en la frontera. Hablamos un poco y...

-Y...? -para este punto Flutterina ya estaba muy ansiosa, sentía un dolor en su pecho que era entre celos y tristeza. Adora parecía tener una sensación muy parecida, quizás igual.

-Y... eran tan parecidos a ella, se parecían a Georgina pero definitivamente eran crías de Catra. Eran tres versiones pequeñas de ella... dos niños y una niña -a Adora no le importaba en lo más mínimo decirle a Flutterina quien era exactamente la alfa que la dejo. El recordar la sensación en su pecho al verlos fue demasiado dolorosa, su marca por eso había empeorado. Jamás quiso aceptar el hecho de que Catra tuvo una relación cercana con Georgina, mucho menos aceptar que habían llegado a tener frutos debido a todo ese tiempo juntas. Recordarla le causaba ira, y ni hablar cuando Catra llegaba a hacerlo. Adora le dejaba de hablar por días, pero lo que lo empeoró fue lo que le dijo esa omega- y sabes que fue lo peor? me dijo que no son los únicos. Hay otras omegas con hijos parecidos... y se perfectamente que estuvo con ellas.

-Entonces Catra tiene varios hijos -decía con un hilo de voz Flutterina, estaba furiosa y herida. Esa sensación de engaño volvió a su pecho después de años, Adora estaba metida en sus propias sensaciones que no se percataba de la reacción de la menor, debía saberlo todo. Al menos para saber la verdad y saber que otras cosas le escondía su alfa.

-Si, no me sorprendió pero hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas en duda -respondió Adora para luego respirar un poco para calmarse, la cicatriz ardía, le causaba mucho dolor. No era momento para tener uno de sus episodios- creo que me afecta mucho porque nos veía a ambas en algún punto ser más que sólo compañeras, ser más de lo que eramos. Incluso varias veces lo pensé después de luchar contra ella, que sería si ahora mismo estuviéramos juntas? que podríamos hacer si vencemos? sería igual? me seguiría amando igual? aún le gustan las mismas cosas?

-Adora... -Flutterina la detuvo y la hizo sentarse en una roca, quizás la rubia no lo notara pero su voz se quebraba por el ligero llanto que tenía. Su cicatriz tenía un color rojizo, como si estuviera a punto de abrirse. Flutterina sabía perfectamente como se sentía que una cicatriz se abriera así, era insoportable y lo único que deseas es morirte. Aunque no le agradara del todo y en parte la odiara por ser la ex de su alfa no la iba dejar pasar por esa agonía- necesitas calmarte Adora, respira un poco.

-No lo entiendo aún, por qué me cambió? se que nada será igual jamás pero pude haberlo soportado más! pude haber esperado años!-la cicatriz empeoraba cada vez más, la omega más joven comenzaba a sentir mucha preocupación por la mayor. Si no la calmaba no podría controlarla.

-Adora, escucha hay veces que deseas aferrarte a un alfa pero eso puede ser peor si no tiene ni el mínimo interés en cuidarte. Te va matando lentamente.

-Como puedes saberlo si nunca has tenido?!

-Yo casi di mi vida por un alfa! -gritó Flutterina sorprendiendo a Adora, trató de olvidar el dolor en su pecho y en su vientre que le causaba recordar aquella época. Donde el termino miserable era demasiado amable para definir como se sintió.

-Flutterina?

-Lo que te voy a contar jamás, JAMÁS debes contárselo a alguien -dijo seria la menor. Esperaba no estarse equivocando por confiarle esto a Adora, esperaba que le creyera.

-Lo juro, pero que es?

-Verás la magia que han estado usando para sanarte se usa mucho en Elberon, por lo que si estuvieras un par de meses te podrían sanar casi por completo, quizás un poco más tiempo pero podrían. Es por eso que yo pude "recuperarme" además de que yo nunca fui reclamada por ese alfa así que lo hizo más pasable... él era demasiado atrevido, era del tipo que van de omega en omega. Por eso cuando se quedo conmigo me sentí la omega más afortunada aunque había algo fuera de lugar porque se negaba a marcarme, pensé que con que se quedara conmigo sería suficiente... pero cuando quede preñada se volvió loco, y...él hizo todo lo posible para que no pasara -Flutterina sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca, era lo malo de la magia curativa. La memoria sensorial se hace más fuerte. El dolor en su vientre se incrementó al recordarlo. Y así se salió de personaje totalmente Double Trouble.

Quizás sufrió cuando le abandonó el idiota Delta, cuando murió su alfa pero nada como ese hombre que le lastimó de forma que jamás pensó que podría ser posible. La esperanza de finalmente tener su familia, de tener a sus crías entre sus brazos murió cuando él hizo que le hicieran montones de procedimientos extraños para que no pasara. Le habían dicho que era muy fértil, lo cuál complicaba el aborto. Pero a él no le importó, aunque Double Trouble le rogó que le dejara hacerlo sin él. Ese alfa era de viejas costumbres por lo que si lo dejaba pasar tendría que hacerse cargo al final del día. Pese que su deseo es volver a intentar concebir le aterraba que después de tantas cosas que le hicieron tuviera daño irreversible. Tras un año sin entrar en celo cuando finalmente pasó sintió que la vida le volvía. Pero se mantuvo lejos de todos los alfas por años, al menos hasta que conoció a Catra. Pese que en este momento sentía mucha ira contra ella por ocultarle cosas, sabía que era muy diferente a cualquiera de los tres alfas de su vida. Y sabía que la felina podría darle lo que más deseaba pero temía que fuera su culpa eso no pasara.

-Flutterina, Flutterina! -dijo Adora sacudiéndola fuerte pues no reaccionaba. La chica volvió en si y quitando una pequeña lagrima de su mejilla aclaró su voz- eso que dijiste es horrible... pero ni siquiera estás llorando.

-Cuando pasas por un proceso de sanación como ese pasan dos cosas, o jamás dejas de llorar o no lo vuelves a hacer. En mi caso sobra explicarlo.

-Pero es... -la rubia tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo que le había contado era algo horrible, le hacia sentirse como idiota por llorar al recordar lo que sintió cuando conoció a esos hijos de Catra- lo siento mucho Flutterina.

-Esta bien, he aprendido a dejarlo atrás. En algún punto lo harás también -dijo la chica tratando de volver a su actitud relajada, hacer olvidar a Adora lo que le había dicho en desesperación- por eso me quería unir a la rebelión, quería probarme a mi misma que soy fuerte.

-Lo eres, en verdad lo eres -dijo Adora viéndola aún con tristeza en sus ojos. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que la rubia decidió levantarse- debemos irnos, seguro están preocupados por las dos.

-Es verdad! ya casi es la hora de la cena!

-Oye -dijo Adora viendo a la menor y dándole un pequeño abrazo habló- si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien me gustaría que te sintieras cómoda de hacerlo conmigo.

-Por supuesto! -decía Flutterina, un poco arrepentida de haber hablado de más pero se sentía tan bien hablar de esto con alguien. Después de haberse "recuperado" se fue a lo más profundo del Desierto Carmesí tratando de huir de las criticas que le hicieron por no valorarse y por ser un posible gamma. Por lo que ser escuchada por otra omega era un alivio para su corazón.

-Entonces vamos -dijo la rubia con media sonrisa. Fue difícil explicar las cosas al llegar a Luna Brillante pero no paso de un pequeño regaño de Glimmer que estaba a nada de ir a destrozar el bosque para encontrarlas.

Double Trouble tenía conflicto por tantas cosas, sobre todo de como iba a tomar la situación con Catra. Había sido demasiado buena pero no podía evitar esa sensación de traición en su corazón. Además de que ahora no se sentía con la confianza de hablarle de lo que habló con Adora, y mucho menos sobre lo que deseaba. Lo mejor sería ser distante en lo que pensaba que hacer y ponía sus sentimientos en orden.

Mientras tanto en la Horda Catra estaba dando vueltas por todos lados y siendo más gruñona de lo normal. Podía sentir esa opresión en su estomago y estaba segura que Double Trouble no estaba bien, cuando Adora se estresaba la sensación era parecida pero con Double Trouble parecía más fuerte. Le preocupaba, que le estaba pasando a su omega? Por qué no la busca para calmarle? Esa noche nadie pudo dormir.

**Hola fandom! Bueno, sobra decir el por qué pude terminar rápido el capítulo y espero todos se encuentren bien en esta crisis que atraviesa el mundo entero. Pero al menos hay una buena noticia y es que ya se reveló fecha de estreno para la siguiente y última temporada de She-ra. Es noticia un poco agridulce pero vale la pena tomarla como buena!**

**Si, lo se. Se que quizás estoy siendo un poco cruel con Double Trouble por darle un pasado tan trágico pero creo que sería algo que encajaría un poco con el personaje. Pues por eso es tan "retirado" del ambiente donde está ya sea la rebelión o la horda. También porque aunque soy fan de Bow no puede ser el único que entienda a Adora, por eso a partir de ahora verán un poco más juntas a Adora y a Flutterina. Sólo un poco. También explicar que no meto mucho a Scorpia porque en si no hubo mucha interacción de ella con el resto hasta casi el final de la temporada por su crecimiento como personaje, más que nada por eso. Y recuerden, es en gran parte angst este fic. Adora fue abandonada y por eso puede echarse a llorar en cualquier momento, tal y como cuando sucede una ruptura.**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**


	6. Abrázame

-Rápido, rápido! -gritaba Catra a unos soldados para que entraran a los tanques- les recuerdo que estamos en medio de una guerra?! Muévanse!

-Catra no crees que-.

-Capitana Catra! -dijo con voz fuerte la felina dirigiéndose a Lonnie- tienes suerte de ser una beta o ya te hubieras metido en problemas. Ahora andando!

La chica se fue de mala gana. Una vez que las tropas se habían ido Catra fue a la recién instalada base de comunicaciones. Hordak había decidido que se uniría en la batalla para conquistar Salineas, faltaban pocos días y la distracción de atacar los diferentes pueblos civiles parecía funcionar perfectamente. Todo iba bien a excepción de que el ataque a Salineas debió posponerse dos semanas por lo sucedido contra la reina de Luna Brillante y retrasó mucho la operación. La idea era volar medio bosque y un par de días después atacar Salineas pero al final parecía haber dificultades, incluyendo algo que tenía particularmente de mal humor a Catra.

-Double Trouble será mejor que contestes! -gritó a su tableta teniendo como respuesta estática, había pasado una semana desde que su omega había dejado de responder- escucha, no se quien diablos te creas pero no puedes simplemente ponerte a decir "sólo estamos haciendo negocios" cuando LITERALMENTE casi muero y al final simplemente regresar arrastrándote a Luna Brillante! Será mejor que respondas ahora o te juro que jamás te dejaré volver! Me oyes? Además las celdas están saturadas sabes? Algún otro omega podrá ser el afortunado o afortunada y como si nada puedo cambiarte por alguien más leal, queda a tu decisión.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta, Catra gruñó con fuerza que hizo sobresaltarse a algunos soldados que pasaban que agacharon un poco la cabeza. La chica sentía como cada vez era más difícil controlar su temperamento en los últimos días, solía ser bastante dócil e inofensiva incluso en el tiempo cercano a su celo pero el que Double Trouble la estuviera ignorando la traía loca. La imagen de Hordak apareció en la pantalla más grande.

-Catra, se puede saber que es todo ese escándalo? -decía el hombre con su mirada en los detalles que le daba a su último invento- incluso yo puedo sentir lo estresada que estás.

-No es nada! -dijo aún gruñendo la chica y apretando los dientes, sentía tanta ira que no comprendía por qué- Todo está bien.

-No suena como si lo estuviera -Hordak se giró hacia la pantalla para hacer contacto visual- deberías hacer algo al respecto. No puedes permitirte estar tan distraída justo ahora.

-No lo estoy! -Catra sentía como su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza, sus músculos se tensaban e incluso se sentía mucho más fuerte y alta. Sintió su cabello desordenarse un poco más de lo normal- me ocuparé de eso, el plan contra Salineas será llevado a cabo tal como ahora se ha pensado.

-Si así lo dices, ahora silencio que pronto estará lista la nueva arma.

-Como sea -la felina cortó la comunicación y salió de la habitación, vio a uno de los soldados y fue directo hacia él, el chico tembló un poco por el acto- busca a Octavia y los tres idiotas de su escuadrón, dales equipamiento de emergencia y que me vean en la sala de los alfas.

-E-En seguida capitana -el chico corrió en búsqueda de lo que le habían pedido.

Catra podía escuchar como crujían sus dientes. Necesita pelear con alguien pero no podía salir al campo de batalla en esas condiciones y podría ser un enorme error. Octavia siempre podía seguir el ritmo desde que era más joven pero eso cambió algunos años atrás, Octavia tuvo que armarse y comenzó a serle difícil a la felina. Pero eso fue más benéfico para ambas pues cuando estaban en este tipo de circunstancias podían contar en que la otra siempre aceptaría un duelo para relajarse, era una especie de asociación silenciosa ganar-ganar y que nunca supieron cuando quedo acordada.

-Diablos Catra deberías tirarte una omega con urgencia -decía Octavia entrando a la sala, era un espacio vacío que unos soldados mayores abrieron para este tipo de peleas entre los alfas malhumorados o envalentonados por su celo- apesta a ti todo este lugar.

-Cállate -respondió la felina ya sintiendo su cuerpo preparándose para la pelea- trajiste tu equipo?

-Por supuesto, te pones loca un mes antes que yo. Además se ha estado corriendo la voz de lo malhumorada que estás.

-Entonces hagámoslo de una vez -decía Catra viendo como detrás de la puerta estaban los compañeros de la mayor alejando a quien quisiera entrar- deben estar atentos o te mataré.

-Lo saben, sólo recuerda que no puedes usar tus garras.

-Ya lo se -Catra sintió la mirada desafiante de Octavia y en un segundo, empujada un poco por su frágil paciencia también, su mente se desconectó y comenzó a pelear brutalmente contra Octavia. Era como desmayarse pero el cuerpo seguía golpeando pese a sangrar, pese a doler. Nada podía detenerla hasta que quedara inconsciente por el poco oxigeno que entraba a sus pulmones.

* * *

-C-Creo que fue muy mala idea, iré a otro campamento!

-Ya no puedes ir o al menos por un tiempo tal como dijo Glimmer -decía Adora sosteniendo el brazo de Flutterina evitando que lograra huir- escucha, Castaspella es la mejor en esto. Me ha ayudado bastante durante mi recuperación así que creo que te puede ayudar.

-No lo sé, quizás no debería-.

-Adora! -saludó la hechicera haciendo saltar de sorpresa a la más joven- querías verme? Tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de la reunión

-No es realmente conmigo es con- ow! -Adora sintió un ligero ardor en su marca que había presentado un poco de mejoría pero de vez en cuando había un dolor que era repentino y aún no se lo explicaba del todo.

-Adora?

-N-No es nada, ya sabes, dolores raros.

-No hay-

-Te presento a Flutterina -dijo tomando por los hombros a la nombrada- se unió recientemente a la rebelión. Flutterina ella es Castaspella.

-Es un gusto -dijo la mujer acercándose a saludarla, tratando también de encontrar algún indicio de preocupación en el rostro de Adora.

-U-Un placer!

-Bien, que es lo que quieren hablar conmigo? -preguntó curiosa Castaspella.

-Bueno... -dijo la rubia empujando un poco hacia al frente a la otra chica, esta aclaró su garganta.

-Yo... tengo, bueno, me preguntaba su había alguna forma de saber si... -no iba a mentir, estaba aterrada. No sabía en que consistían los poderes de esa mujer y si podía poner en riesgo la operación de espionaje, eso por decir lo menos importante. Catra le arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto supiera que la atraparon además de las ultimas semanas sin hablarle la han hecho que comience a preocuparse de que no intentaría ayudarle. Mejor acabar con todo de una vez- mejor creo que lo investigaré después!

-Flutterina no! -Adora la detuvo de salir huyendo, no entendía por qué de repente el cambio de actitud pero sabía lo grave que era el asunto. Después de todo habían estado hablando mucho cuando podían verse- por favor deja que ella te ayude.

-Sería mucho más fácil saber de que hablan chicas -habló Castaspella acercándose hasta estar frente a ellas.

-Es sólo... -tampoco sabía muy bien como decirlo, era fácil hablar con la rubia pero jamás había hablado sobre eso con alguien más.

-Flutterina tiene algunas dudas sobre su fertilidad -soltó Adora sorprendiendo a las otras dos mujeres- perdón Flutterina pero se que es difícil aceptar lo que te preocupa.

-Bueno, eres una omega muy joven pero todos solemos ser bastante fértiles desde nuestro primer celo hasta poco más de 20 años después. Cuando ese tiempo pasa depende de cada cuerpo cuanto más puede seguir con el ciclo -respondió la mujer pero notó que no era precisamente la respuesta que buscaban, algo en la expresión de la más joven le dio a entender que quizás la preocupó más de lo que estaba- chicas no puedo ayudarlas si no me dicen que sucede.

-S-Supongamos que estuve con un alfa que no era mi compañero ni nada hace ya un tiempo y-y supongamos que todo al final se unió pero a él no... no le agradó esa idea -hubo un largo silencio, miró el rostro de Adora que le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa de apoyo mientras la hechicera parecía pensar seriamente en algo.

-Y al final tuviste esas crías? -preguntó Castaspella ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-No... -respondió Flutterina. Adora pudo notar como su mirada se apagó por un momento, tal como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba sobre ello.

-De acuerdo, no quiero dar mi opinión todavía así que al igual que con Adora me gustaría hacerte una pequeña prueba. Eres de Elberon cierto? Seguro has escuchado sobre esto.

-Algo así...

-Es un hechizo muy parecido al hechizo de la verdad solo que con fines médicos.

-... "de la verdad"?

-Sólo debo advertirte que si tuviste compañeros antes tus marcas se revelerán -dijo mientras invocaba el hechizo.

-Qué?! -al momento de ser envuelta con una especie de magia sintió una muy extraña picazón en el lado derecho de su cuello y por un momento pudo recordar el aroma de sus dos alfas anteriores para luego ser opacados por el de Catra, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio y tranquilidad. Amaba la esencia de Catra.

-Que tenemos aquí? -dijo Adora mientras se acercaba a mirar, rió un poco- no me dijiste que eras popular Flutterina.

-No lo soy -respondió nerviosa la menor.

-Vaya... -decía Castaspella examinando la zona- Flutterina, no mencionaste que tienes un alfa en este momento.

-Cómo?! -la rubia no podía creerlo.

-Aquí hay dos marcas un poco antiguas y esta otra parece tener todo un patrón de marca reciente.

-Si bueno, hay cosas que preferiría no hablar -dijo nerviosa, fue pésima idea, la van a descubrir- tiene un tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Parece bastante sana aún así -seguía hablando la hechicera mientras ponía una cadena con una piedra lunar alrededor de su cintura.

-Como es que puede tenerlo si no se ve la marca? -preguntaba Adora confundida.

-Hay algunas especies que pueden hacerlo pero nunca me había topado con alguna, se podría decir que por supervivencia o algo así. Ya sabes lo peligroso que es ir por ahí con la marca pero no tener un alfa.

-Cierto -la rubia se quedo pensativa un momento mientras veía el procedimiento que le hacían a su amiga, era muy distinto a lo que había visto. Castaspella parecía concentrar toda su magia en ella que estaba justo a la altura del vientre de la omega. El rostro de la hechicera cambió un poco.

-Haz tenido dos abortos cierto? Uno de esos fue natural pero el otro-

-Si, no hablemos de eso... está todo bien? o debería empezar a... aceptarlo? -preguntó realmente preocupada la menor mientras inconscientemente llevó su mano a su vientre, apretándolo un poco. Castaspella suspiró.

-Sólo puedo decirte que debes tener extremo cuidado a partir de ahora, si hubo mayor daño ha sanado pero no creo que puedas resistir un tercero. No se si lo sabías pero eran más de dos crías por embarazo lo cuál es bueno, tu fertilidad es bastante alta.

-Todo eso lo puedes saber por esa pequeña piedra? -preguntó Adora sorprendida.

-Así es, queda una marca en el cuerpo del omega de sus anteriores compañeros y su descendencia. Incluso me ayuda a saber de quien son las crías pero eso sería indagar demasiado.

-Flutterina eso es genial ya no tienes que- Flutterina?

La chica se había quedado en estado de shock, tenía esperanzas de que le dieran buenas noticias pero que realmente se las dieran era algo que no podía describir. Sentía como su omega interior lloraba de felicidad pero ella no podía hacerlo, aún así una gran sonrisa estaba en su rostro mientras pensaba en Catra. Si Catra jamas tuvo entre sus brazos a sus hijos anteriores ella podría ser quien se lo permita por primera vez. Ahora podía contarle a su alfa todo lo que había pasado, por qué había puesto distancia entre ambas para asegurarse de que aún podía darle lo que era su obligación y propia necesidad, sin mencionar que podía sentirse amada por la desesperación de Catra de comunicarse aunque para este momento quizás la odiaría un poco.

-Flutterina estás bien? -habló la hechicera sacando de sus pensamiento a la chica.

-Es sólo que... aunque tenía esperanzas no pensé que serían buenas noticias. G-Gracias -dijo sincera.

-De nada, sólo prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado. Te repito, con un tercer aborto no podrás soportarlo -la mujer le hizo una pequeña caricia en su hombro- habla con tu compañero sobre esto.

-Seguro que lo haré -dijo la chica girándose hacia Adora que seguía pensativa- que sucede Adora?

-Me pregunto, que pasaría si usaremos ese hechizo sobre ti Casta?

-Oh nada, no he tenido compañero en toda mi vida -hablaba nerviosa la mujer mientras comenzaba a ir hacia la salida- Glimmer quería hablar sobre una de las fronteras de Mystacor y Dryl, deberíamos ir hacia allá.

Las tres mujeres caminaban por los pasillos hablando un poco de las situaciones extrañas que habían estado pasando últimamente como el rastreo de She-ra y la agresiva invasión de la Horda a sus reinos aliados. Pronto vieron a la reina en la entrada esperando.

-Glimmer que sucede? -preguntó su tía mientras la saludaba.

-Sólo esperando que llegaran -dijo la chica mientras veía pasar a Flutterina y su mirada se detuvo en Adora. Habían estado discutiendo demasiado últimamente y no podía evitar sentirse un poco responsable.

-Glimmer... -la rubia respondió sin verla a los ojos y esto no pudo ser ignorado por ella.

-Adora puedo hablar un momento contigo? -dijo Glimmer desde la puerta, la omega parecía dudosa- por favor, en serio quiero hablar con contigo.

-Seguro, yo... no tardamos -decía Adora para dirigirse a donde estaba su amiga y luego caminaron hacia la habitación de Glimmer. Tenía muchisímo tiempo que no la visitaba, ambas entraron y se hizo un ambiente demasiado incomodo. La reina rompió el silencio.

-Se que las cosas han estado un poco... tensas.

-Yo diría que más que eso -la rubia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de enojo- pero esta bien, tienes cosas que hacer.

-Escucha quiero arreglar las cosas, no podemos estar sin hablarnos en momentos como este.

-Oh y lo vas a decir tu cuando claramente no escuchas una opinión además de la de Shadow Weaver? Quien es la que está ocasionando el problema aquí Glimmer?!

-Claramente tu -soltó la reina mientras se acercó peligrosamente a Adora que retrocedió un poco- nadie más tiene problema alguno con Shadow Weaver más que tú, Bow quizás un poco pero veo que puedes convencerlo fácilmente de que sigue ocasionando problemas. Ella ha sido de mucha ayuda desde que llegó.

-Que diablos estás diciendo? Crees que mi problema con ella es por algo así? Quizás esté ayudándonos ahora pero yo se de lo que es capaz y lo fácil que es que ella te logré convencer de hacer lo que quiere.

-A ti jamás te hizo nada malo, solamente le castigaba a Catra que no dejaba de meterse con cada omega que se le cruzaba -la reina endureció su mirada al ver como reaccionó la rubia pues su expresión defensiva se había destrozado por un momento- si, estuvimos hablando de ello. Quería saber que clase de compañera tenías y si al menos valía la pena tantos problemas que te ha traído.

-Ahora serás también quien decida cuanto deben afectarme las cosas? Que maduro de tu parte...

-Adora en serio no se que demonios veías en ella, es la típica imagen de una alfa abusiva y siempre andas quejándote de ese tipo de personas pero oh no sea Catra porque siempre la defenderás -Glimmer apretó sus puños, la conversación se le estaba yendo de las manos- no te das cuenta de que no lo vale.

-No lo entenderían,ni tu ni Shadow Weaver. Catra era así cuando era más joven pero cambió, aunque sea nuestra enemiga no permitiré que Shadow Weaver te llene la cabeza de mentiras -la mayor comenzó a ir hacia la salida.

-En serio es nuestra enemiga? No puedes dejar de reaccionar a algo que tenga que ver con ella .

-Ya te lo dije, no lo entenderías -la rubia ni siquiera se molestó en girarse. Esto molestó demasiado a Glimmer y habló sin pensar.

-Por eso te abandonó! Eres tan ingenua que incluso yo hubiera hecho lo mismo! -Adora se detuvo en seco y fue cuando la alfa se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho, vio como los hombros de la omega temblaban. Se acercó con cautela- Adora... Adora perdóname, no debí de decir eso... yo... hablé sin pensar, no creo eso. No creo que seas ingenua es sólo-

-Está bien Glimmer -la rubia se giró y efectivamente tenía unas cuantas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas pero sus expresión era dura- no espero que lo entiendas, ni tu ni nadie. No necesito que lo hagan.

-Adora perdón no quería-

-Nos están esperando debemos darnos prisa.

-No! -Glimmer fue hacia la puerta y la cerró para luego ir directo a abrazar a la omega que la veía entre molesta y confundida- no quería que... ni siquiera quería hablar sobre ella. Al contrario, quiero que la olvides pero no porque sea un ser horrible sino porque quiero que seas feliz. No quiero que sigas suspirando triste cada que vez a Netossa y a Spinnerella se ponen románticas una con la otra y definitivamente no quiero que sigas teniendo tanto dolor.

-Si me escucharas sabrías que ya no los tengo -Adora trató de apartarse pero la reina la sostuvo con fuerza- Glimmer dejame ir.

-Adora quiero que seamos compañeras -declaró Glimmer pero no causó sorpresa en su amiga- sabía que Casta te diría tarde o temprano pero no quiero hacerlo como si nada, quiero que también me aceptes. Quiero que confíes en mi, de verdad no quiero nada más aparte de que seas feliz y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para lograr eso.

-No es necesario Glimmer, de verdad. No necesito tener una alfa para serlo.

-Se que no pero ya sabes, es algo que podría ayudar y eres consciente de eso verdad? -la alfa no pudo evitar llenar sus pulmones de la esencia de Adora, rozando la piel de la omega la abrazó más fuerte. La rubia no pudo luchar en contra de la calma que le traía estar en los brazos en un alfa. Podría tratar de engañarse pero se sentía tan desprotegida desde que Catra cortó su vinculo y Glimmer le rogaba que aceptara lo que deseaba darle- entiendes eso verdad?

-Lo entiendo -respondió Adora no pudiendo resistirse a dejar que la reina la abrazara más y fuera más atrevida con ella. Sentía su aliento cerca de su cuello y era tan tentador que se sintió aliviada al sentir sus labios contra su piel, dejo salir un suspiro llamando la atención de Glimmer.

-Perdón es sólo... -la alfa no dijo nada más y siguió haciéndolo, la rubia de manera inconsciente le dio más acceso relajándose ante el contacto, dobló su piernas para terminar sobre uno de los grandes almohadones que tenía la habitación. Glimmer estaba sobre ella siguiendo besando su cuello, evitaba la zona de marca para que no se incomodara- esto está bien Adora?

-No lo se, yo -la rubia subió su mirada hacia la de la reina, sintió un poco de verguenza por dejar que la viera así por lo que escondió su rostro en el cuello de la alfa y poniendo por primera vez atención a su aroma. Era menta y algo más...jengibre tal vez? era un poco dulce lo cuál la confundió un poco.

-Adora -la voz de Glimmer la hizo salir de sus pensamientos- que piensas de mi?

-Yo... -sintió como la alfa pasaba sus manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuello y tomó su rostro para que la mirara a los ojos- Glimmer...

-Adora... -sin poder resistirse más Glimmer besó en los labios a Adora que no supo bien como reaccionar, devolvió el beso y en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que no tenía experiencia su amiga. Reconoció que era así porque ella besaba a Catra igual cuando comenzaron a ser compañeras; con los mismos nervios, con la misma emoción y misma torpeza. Catra siempre tuvo paciencia con ella y le enseño poco a poco a no pensar en ello y sólo sentirlo.

_Catra, otra vez pensando en ella. No te cansas de sentirte miserable Adora?_

-Glimmer, espera -dijo la rubia ante el pensamiento, la reina se apartó un poco para verla con un ligero miedo de haberlo arruinado.

-Todo bien? hice algo mal?!

-No, para nada. Es sólo... hoy no me he sentido bien y tampoco quiero sentirme mal cuando comencemos a ser más... intimas?

-Te... te duele algo? -preguntó tratando de entender la alfa- esta todo bien?

-Si, es sólo una molestia. No quiero que se meta entre nosotras -Adora lo pensó un momento y le dio un corto beso en los labios que hizo a la chica ruborizarse al momento- lo entiendes?

-Si, n-no pasa nada! podemos intentarlo mañana!

-Estaría bien -dijo Adora mientras su amiga la ayudaba a levantarse. Parecía más nerviosa que antes- Glimmer?

-No es nada, es sólo que fue mi... primer beso.

-Lo noté -respondió con una sonrisa suave- estabas realmente nerviosa.

-Te has visto al espejo? eres hermosa -las mejillas de Adora fueron las que se encendieron esta vez- no puedo imaginar a alguien mejor con quien haberlo hecho.

-No digas eso -dijo la rubia caminando hacia la salida- debemos alcanzar a los demás.

-Esta bien -Glimmer parecía mucho más tranquila ahora y sin siquiera pensarlo tomó la mano de Adora- si no te importa me gustaría que fueramos hasta allá así.

-Me agrada la idea.

_No es como Catra, ella no podría abandonarme._

* * *

-Finalmente apareces -dijo Octavia viendo a Double Trouble llegando con toda la tranquilidad posible.

-Es un gusto verte otra vez -respondió sin darle gran importancia- donde está?

-Yo que tu no la buscaría, jamás la había visto tan molesta además se lastimó hace rato -dijo la mujer caminando en dirección hacia el sector de armaduras- si quieres morir adelante.

-En serio? -Double Trouble no entendía nada, pero siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Catra. Durante el trayecto los soldados le miraban de forma extraña, sabía que algunos estaban al tanto de su emparejamiento con la felina pero no era por eso solamente. Quizás Catra estaba más molesta de lo que esperaba.

-Ni te atrevas a entrar o te mataré -escuchó cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su alfa.

-Pero que estás-? -al instante reconoció el cambio en el aroma de su alfa, era mucho fuerte a lo normal. La combinación de clavo y naranja con un suave toque de pino (típico olor agregado a los alfas en celo) comenzó a dificultar su concentración, se recargó contra la puerta e inhaló el atrayente aroma. Su marca comenzaba a emanar un leve cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda entera y que no era desagradable, al contrario, le dificultaba concentrarse de lo placentero que se sentía. Conocía esa sensación- estás segura? yo siento otra cosa.

No hubo respuesta o al menos no verbal. Catra abrió la puerta y dejo salir a una chica sonrojada que al ver a Double Trouble salió corriendo, sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho pero el trance por el aroma de su alfa le hizo entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de si. Le tomó un poco recomponerse pues adentro se apreciaba mejor la mezcla de olores, incluso era apenas perceptible el aroma de la otra omega.

-Hasta que te dignas a volver, te hubieras quedado en Luna Brillante -decía Catra cubriéndose con la manta de su cama. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la felina tenía varios golpes en sus brazos y uno en su mejilla derecha sin mencionar que varias partes de su cara estaban algo hinchadas, ante la mirada preocupada de su omega la chica bufó- qué? nunca había escuchado del mal humor de una alfa? pensé que tenías MUCHA experiencia.

-Veo que me extrañaste.

-No viste que salió una omega? -el tono grave de la felina le distrajo e ignoró el dolor de saber que había estado con alguien más, y es que justo ahora Catra le seducía demasiado.

-No es justo, te aprovechas de que estás para lamerte por horas -se acercó a la felina que de mala gana se alejo.

-Vete, justo ahora no te necesito. Tal vez en un par de horas.

-Oh vamos, se que no pudo hacerte sentir satisfecha -Double Trouble llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su alfa que no hizo más que reírse y alejarse nuevamente.

-Eso crees, admito que no hizo gran cosa pero me relajo lo suficiente para siquiera permitirte volver por tus cosas -la chica se sentó en su escritorio- necesito preocuparme por mejores cosas. Fuera de aquí.

-Oh vamos gatita, no estés molesta. Además yo soy quien debería decidir irme después de todo.

-Adelante, ya no te necesito más -decía fríamente Catra. Estaba siendo demasiado cortante que sacó de trance a Double Trouble y se acercó con preocupación a su lado.

-De verdad estás tan molesta conmigo?

-Claro que no, no tengo porque ponerte atención -Catra tenía su mirada en los papeles frente a ella, un pequeño quejido salió del omega y la felina bufó nuevamente- oh vamos ahora vas a quejarte? estuviste bien toda la semana. Por qué no te largas a divertirte?

-No seas así... -decía con tono triste Double Trouble. Sabía que algo así podría pasar, más que nada por lo temperamental que era la alfa pero sus palabras le estaban doliendo más de lo que pensó, mucho más- tenía que resolver un asunto importante.

-Meterte con la reina quizás? Podrían pagarte mejor que yo.

-Catra ya basta -Double Trouble la empujo con fuerza para que la viera pero apenas logró hacer que se moviera, sintió como sus músculos estaban extremadamente tensos. Catra aún no salía de la fase inicial del celo que era la más agresiva. Double Trouble tragó saliva, sabía que podría tomarlo como ofensa. Le habían dado un par de empujones fuertes en el pasado a consecuencia de haberlo hecho con antiguas parejas y la mirada molesta de Catra no le tranquilizaba en absoluto- n-no quise, es sólo que-

-Acaso crees que voy a hacerte algo? -dijo ofendida la felina pero en un tono bastante tranquilo- que crees que soy?

-Nada, nada. Es sólo... -Double Trouble trató de respirar un poco, notó el ligero aumento en el aroma de la alfa también. Comenzando a predominar la esencia de pino.

-Algo esta pasando -decía mientras acorralaba a su omega contra la pared- y no tienes la confianza de decirme.

-No es que no te tenga confianza! bueno...

-Es por el tema de las crías? Ya te dije que no se si quiera si existen -habló Catra firme. Double Trouble se mordió un poco la lengua pues ya sabía la verdad sobre eso, pero no sabía si Catra le decía la verdad o si en realidad no sabía- olvida eso.

-Bueno y que tal de esa omega?

-No hizo nada, ni yo. Justo llegaste para arruinarlo -dijo un poco más molesta Catra- sólo vete quieres? mañana que pase hablaremos sobre eso, lo que menos quiero es hablar ahora.

-No sabía si podía tener crías -soltó Double Trouble recargando su cabeza en el pecho de la felina, se sentía tan caliente y tenso. Le hizo sentir un escalofrío- no había vuelto por qué en Luna Brillante me ayudaron con eso. Hace mucho un alfa me hizo abortar a sus crías y me hizo cosas horribles... no quise decirte sobre este alfa porque no quería que me abandonaras tan pronto.

El silencio era casi de ultratumba, incluso la respiración de Catra era silenciosa. Double Trouble sintió arder su marca, no sabía si era bueno o malo. La felina lo empujó suavemente contra la pared y le encaró.

-Por qué no me dijiste eso? Abandonarte?

-Ya sabes, los gammas-

-No lo eres! -Catra tenía sus manos firmemente en sus hombros- no pudiste decidir nada sobre eso. En serio, que clase de alfa crees que soy? tan mal piensas de mi?

-No pero de mi si -decía acercándose más a ella, dejando un beso en su hombro- no me considero la mejor pareja para estar, ni siquiera se por qué no me has dejado.

-Quieres que lo haga? por toda esta actitud que tienes pareciera que no ves el momento en que te deje!

-No por supuesto que no!

-Entonces ya deja de ser así, me haces sentir como una inútil! Confía en mí! -pese a que estaba gritando, las últimas palabras temblaron más de lo que debería. Double Trouble la miraba con preocupación- confía en mi.

-Catra-

-Lárgate -dijo molesta pero mucho más tranquila de lo que había estado, volvió a su escritorio- me está hirviendo la sangre. Lárgate antes de que te diga algo de lo que quizás pueda a llegar a sentir culpa.

Por el aroma que desprendía su compañera sabía que en cualquier momento se convertiría en una Catra que desconocía. La abrazó fuerte por la espalda y como supuso no se movió, sólo trato de esconder su rostro lo más posible. Se preguntaba como sería, algunos son mucho más violentos (por no decir que la mayoría), otros son iguales, otros suelen durar el doble que el promedio en celo, otros son un poco más cariñosos. O eso había escuchado.

-Segura quieres que me vaya? -preguntó, no hubo respuesta. Sintió los músculos de la espalda de Catra tensándose y como su respiración era profunda. De repente sintió como le mordió cerca de la muñeca un poco fuerte- oh te gusta morder más cuando estás caliente?

-Yo siempre muerdo -la chica se giró para ver a su omega que tembló un poco por la profunda voz que tenía ahora y verla directo a los ojos que estaban casi totalmente oscuros. Catra le devolvía la mirada pero empezó a reír un poco- es idea mía o perdiste altura?

-Pensé que te gustaría -no pudo evitar pasear sus manos por el cuello hasta los hombros de la alfa, se mordió un poco el labio al escuchar un ligero gruñido por parte de Catra- ya sabes, para mejor control.

-Bien pensado -sin más la felina fue directo a su marca y dejo una gran mordida que hizo que le temblaran las rodillas a Double Trouble. Empujando un poco fuerte hizo caer a su omega en su cama y se posicionó arriba, comenzaron a besarse.

Catra respiraba pesadamente y su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente, Double Trouble le ayudó a quitarse la manta que traía y bajó sus manos para quitarle la poca ropa que aún tenía puesta. Su ropa interior. Pero antes de si quiera llegar a su destino la felina tomó sus muñecas e hizo que quedara totalmente sobre la cama.

-No... no hagas nada -dijo entre dientes la chica y Double Trouble tardó un poco en comprender.

-Oh cierto, entonces MI ALFA que quieres que haga? -decía mientras se re-acomodó para provocarla, ahora sentía detrás de su muslo la erección de la alfa- que necesitas para quedar satisfecha?

-Primero que te calles -Catra bajo para besarle un poco y soltó sus muñecas, la chica llevó sus manos al cierre de su traje para quitárselo- odio esta cosa.

-Entonces destrózalo gatita, tengo varios más.

-Recuérdame deshacerme de esos también -sin más la felina lo rompió sin mucho esfuerzo y comenzó a dejar mordidas y besos en el pecho de su omega que comenzaba a jadear más y más. Siguió haciéndolo hasta desnudarle toda la parte superior y con besos cortos bajó a su abdomen y empezó a enfocarse en lamer la parte más baja.

-Hay algo que quieras de esa zona en particular gatita? -preguntó para al final morderse el labio, su marca vibraba por la anticipación. Si Catra tenía planes de preñarle estaba siguiendo los pasos al pie de la letra.

-Puede ser... -respondió con grave voz la felina subiendo un poco su cuerpo- no tienes problema cierto?

-Ninguno... -la idea hizo que rodea con sus piernas la cintura de la alfa que sonrió complacida y que por ello se quitará la parte superior de su ropa quedando totalmente expuesta. Double Trouble la miró fijamente pues su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que sus músculos parecían más grandes y su cabello estaba erizado- piensas sólo lamerme toda la noche?

-Va en contra de mis principios -decía la felina mientras terminaba de desnudarlos a ambos, relamiéndose todo el tiempo sus labios.

-Eres más tranquila de lo que esperaba gatita.

-Por ahora lo estoy -dijo acariciando a su omega desde su cuello hasta su cadera de la manera más gentil que podía pues sus garras se negaban a retraerse, la sensación era agradable para Double Trouble sin embargo- es hora de ponerse serios.

Sin avisar Catra se introdujo en su omega haciéndolos gemir a ambos, la alfa en un intentó de no lastimar su cuerpo enterró las garras con fuerza sobre la almohada destrozándola al momento y acercando más su cuerpo al de Double Trouble.

-Eso fue sucio gatita.

-Te encanta y lo sabes -la chica comenzó a con sus embestidas pero eran muy diferentes de lo como habían sido la ultima vez que habían estado juntos. Eran más arítmicas y con más fuerza además de la respiración de la alfa era mucho más fuerte y evitaba tocarle a toda costa. Double Trouble no pudo evitar tomar ventaja de esto y paseó sus manos por todo el cuerpo de su compañera sintiendo la tensión extra en cada musculo que tocaba- eres tan indecente, te encanta que te lo haga así verdad?

-Me encanta que me hables así.

-Pero claro que si -Catra se levantó un poco y jalo le cuerpo de su omega hacia el suyo sacando un placentero gemido de Double Trouble y ella hizo todo lo posible por no dejar salir uno igual, limitándose a a jadear ligeramente- eres tan insoportable a veces.

-Y por eso te traigo loca, posesiva -respondió mientras abrazaba su cola a la de ella. La alfa solo se mordió el labio y volvió moverse, esta vez no le importó enterrar un poco sus garras sobre su piel, ya después las curarían ahora no importaba nada más.

-Ya verás -Catra estaba demasiado inquieta, no sabía donde dejar sus manos asi que las paseaba por todo el cuerpo de su omega mientras le respondía con más y más gemidos de placer, sintiendo como abrazaba su miembro con necesidad de más y como a cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir que se humedecía haciéndola gruñir de placer.

-Es... oh... es todo lo que... tienes gatita? -Double Trouble le preguntó apenas pudiendo mantener en alto su rostro y sus ojos en ella

-No -la alfa tomó lo poco que quedaba de la almohada y la puso debajo del trasero de su omega y se inclinó todavía más pegando lo más posible que podía sus cuerpos. Sin perder tiempo retomó sus embestidas sintiendo como cada vez era más difícil hacerlo- me estás pidiendo algo acaso?

-Hazlo...ohh, hazlo... hazlo

-Con gusto -la felina puso todo su peso en sus brazos para poder moverse con mayor rapidez. Su boca estaba entre abierta dejando ver la punta de sus caninos mientras sentía como cierta zona de cuerpo se preparaba para algo que conocía perfectamente.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Maldita sea, Double Trouble la volvía loca en todos los sentidos; a veces deseaba deshacerse de su omega o en estas ocasiones deseaba que rogara por más, que aceptara más de ella. Le daría todo, no podía evitar tener ese pensamiento. La comprendía y era demasiado paciente con ella, podría exigirle demasiada protección en un momento y luego dejarle de hablar por días, podría besarla todos los días y luego no querer nada de contacto físico, era algo que conocía de antes, era...era...

_Adora._

Abrió sus ojos de golpe sólo para cerrarlos casi al momento cuando sintió su clímax llegar y terminó dentro de su omega, por instinto buscó el cuello de Double Trouble y le dejo una gran mordida no pudiendo evitar gemir ante la mezcla de sensaciones. Sintió como su omega se aferró a ella e igualmente le mordió pero en la zona de su clavícula, gimiendo más fuerte que ella y por más tiempo.

-Ahh... Catra, Catra... mi alfa... -decía sin aliento mientras acariciaba suavemente el cuello de la alfa.

-Double Trouble... eso... eso fue...

-Lo sé... hace cuanto...?

-Demasiado -dijo sincera la felina, desde mucho antes de que Adora desertará habían optado por no estar junto a la otra en época de celo. Shadow Weaver había comenzado a sospechar de su relación y debían ser más cuidadosas, además de que cada vez era mucho más difícil resistirse a llegar tan lejos.

-Me halagas gatita -comenzó lamer el cuello de Catra y dejar pequeños besos, sobre todo porque estaba sin energía. Pero la respiración lenta de su alfa le daba entender que le agradaba. Catra estaba perdida sintiendo como su alfa interior estaba más que satisfecho, preparándose para más en poco tiempo.

La sensación la hizo abrazarse más a Double Trouble y devolver aquellos besos, dejándolos cerca de su mordida. Algo en todo esto era demasiado correcto. Quizás era esta la sensación que le habían contado sobre convertirse totalmente en alfa? En tener tu propia descendencia con tu compañero? Pero a la vez era familiar y a la vez muy desconocido...

_No, no es Adora. No es como ella._

-Te prometo algo -dijo con voz seria Catra haciendo que le pusiera total atención- destruiré a la rebelión, terminaré con esto de una vez. Así podremos tu y yo-

-No me hagas ilusiones gatita, es cruel -interrumpió con una amarga sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- con que estés conmigo es mucho más que suficiente.

-Te lo prometo -la alfa junto sus rostros y le dirigió una mirada convencida- te lo prometo.

-Ahora eres tú quien hace las promesas? -preguntó Double Trouble mordiéndose la lengua, debía olvidar lo que había hablado con Adora cuando estaba con Catra.

-Si, y tu vas a estar de acuerdo bien?

-Por supuesto -dijo relajando un poco su espalda contra la cama, dejo salir un suspiro pesado- la próxima vez asegúrate que sea una posición más cómoda.

-Cállate, que se que lo disfrutas -se acercó de nuevo y se besaron. Por la forma en que movían sus labios y sintiendo como el calor volvía a la felina ambos prácticamente se mentalizaban para 24 horas bastante agitadas. Catra le marcó con su aroma antes de tomar un pequeño respiro.

_No me abandonará como Adora._

* * *

**Hola fandom! He vuelto después de lo que quería pues aunque ya está planeado que pasará en cada capítulo tuve un poco de problemas para escribir lo que quería pero a final aquí esta tal como lo quería.**

**He dejado el sello de la casa (a menos que haya por ahí algún autor que les de un aroma particular al estado en celo) espero les guste. Ya se que dieran y se que muchos están aquí por el Catradora pero me gustan las cosas que van un poco lento. Aunque no se, podría cambiar de opinión? De momento las parejas están muy definidas pero tengo pensado un conflicto, pronto vendrá!**

**También creo que es un buen momento para decir que quedan 2 capítulos, al menos de esta primera parte de la historia. Me gustaría saber si quieren que publique la segunda parte en esta misma historia o publicarlo de manera independiente. En AO3 lo tengo pensado subir por separado pero no se como les sea más cómodo aquí en fanfiction. Me gustaría saber su opinión.**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo a Guest: **_Hola! si, admito que he sido un poco duro con Double Trouble y Adora en hacerlo sufrir pero en si son fuertes por soportarlo y tratar de seguir adelante aunque no saben muy bien por qué. Con respecto a tu pregunta es algo que por ahora esta definido tal como escribí arriba pero no se, quizás a veces la nostalgia puede ser fuerte. No puedo decir mucho je_

_Espero este capítulo y mi respuesta sea suficientemente claro, igual espero lo hayas disfrutado. Hasta entonces!_


	7. Sintiéndote Lejos

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3

_Catra despertaba lentamente sintiéndose demasiado desorientada y extremadamente cansada, enfocaba su vista pestañeando con lentitud comenzando a sentir como algo le rozaba la cara para finalmente lograr ver la cabellera rubia que podría reconocer en cualquier lado._

_-Hey Adora -dijo con su voz reflejando lo agotada que estaba._

_-Catra...-respondió casi de la misma forma la nombrada mientras se daba la vuelta para ver directo a la felina- nunca me había tocado que te quedaras dormida, parece que estás perdiendo tu toque._

_-Oh vamos solo fue esta vez, además conforme pasa el tiempo te haces más demandante -decía la alfa mientras trataba de ponerse boca arriba, sintió dolor en la parte baja de su espalda además de que sentía sus brazos demasiado débiles y sus piernas tardaban un poco en responder- que diablos me hiciste?_

_-Yo?! debería estar agradecida de que me dejaste salir en una sola pieza -bromeaba la rubia que se acomodaba sobre el hombro de su compañera- no me dijiste que también sería tu época!_

_-Ya te dije que no se cada cuanto pasa, sólo ocurre y ya -respondió con simpleza- además pareciste disfrutarlo más que yo._

_-Claro... -dijo entre risas Adora mientras se abrazaba más a la otra chica recostándose un poco sobre ella y viendo su otro hombro con una mordida que le había dejado a la alfa horas antes- no quiero ni ver como me dejaste._

_-Créeme que no -respondió un poco preocupada Catra al ver las varias marcas que había dejado en la rubia y no era la primera vez. No es que deseara hacerle daño pero era imposible retraer si quiera un poco sus garras cuando entraba en celo, además apenas lograba controlarse cuando ambos celos se juntaban. Si el mero aroma de Adora la hacia perder la cabeza era una locura cuando la esencia de su celo la rodeaba estando ella también en el suyo. Pasó su mano delicadamente sobre su piel con varios rasguños un poco profundos y lo que parecían quemaduras por fricción- esto se está haciendo peligroso, no quiero que lleguemos a un día en que no pueda controlarme y ocurra algo como lo que pasó a la cadete del sector 9..._

_-Catra eso no pasara -decía Adora haciendo que la viera directo a los ojos, podía ver que era algo que le aterraba y con toda razón- se que quizás puedas excederte un poco pero solo cuando pasa esto, normalmente eres bastante tranquila. No debes preocuparte por algo así._

_-Adora ese chica ni siquiera estaba en celo y fue su propia pareja que jamás la había herido -decía aún muy preocupada Catra, incluso se escuchaba un poco de culpa en su voz._

_-Son cosas que pasan y lo sabes, es un riesgo al que debemos acostumbrarnos los omegas._

_-No me perdonaré si llegó a perder la cabeza y...no podría perdonármelo jamás, dejaría que Shadow Weaver me hiciera lo que quisiera si lo hiciera -algunas lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos ante la idea. Había visto al alfa un par de veces desde lo ocurrido y parecía muerto en vida, después de todo, debe ser imposible reponerse después de haber asesinado a tu compañera por culpa de tu celo cierto? _

_-Catra no vayas ahí -decía Adora mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de la celda, tomó las manos de su compañera que estaba en silencio y la hizo también sentarse- escucha, el simple hecho de que algo así te preocupe es casi una prueba de que no podrías hacerlo._

_-No es seguro -respondió Catra sin verla- Adora de verdad si... si llega a ocurrir yo...yo._

_-Lo se pero no pasará -la abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarla- confió en ti._

_-Yo no confió en mi -decía la felina tratando de alejarse de ella, la rubia la abrazó aún más fuerte._

_-Nunca has sido demasiado violenta y lo sabes -Adora se alejó un poco y besó su mejilla mientras acariciaba su cabello- estaremos bien._

_-Eso espero, si no en serio yo-_

_-Lo sé -Adora besó su mentón y dejo una suave caricia sobre su clavícula. Catra sonrió ligeramente y restregó su mejilla con la de la rubia, marcándola con su aroma como tanto le gustaba hacerlo- nunca te lo he preguntado, por qué te gusta tanto hacerlo? me gusta pero no lo entiendo._

_-Quizás algo de nacimiento? así como a ti te gusta que te muerda un poco los dedos a mi gusta dejarte mi aroma todo el tiempo._

_-Hmmm -la rubia no comprendía del todo pero lo dejaría hasta ahí. Catra de repente se levantó de golpe- Catra?_

_-Donde están tus píldoras?! -la felina, que se encontraba totalmente desnuda, comenzó a buscar el frasco por todo el lugar- cuando fue la última vez que tomaste?_

_-Oh... -la rubia sintió como se le detuvo el corazón por un momento. No lo podía recordar._

_-No digas "oh"-Catra comenzó a sentir como todo le daba vueltas- si... si de pura casualidad llegas ha... Shadow Weaver me matará._

_-Tan malo sería? -el tono triste de su omega la hizo girarse hacia ella, tenía un expresión un poco decaída._

_-No... no me refiero a eso... es sólo... -la idea se formó en su mente y algo en su pecho comenzó a vibrar de felicidad. La idea de que Adora y ella lograran aquello era algo que la hacia sentirse emocionada pero la imagen de Shadow Weaver vino a su mente y casi al momento quiso dejar de pensar en eso._

_-Las buscaré, estoy segura de que me tome mi anterior dosis a tiempo -la rubia se levantó y tomó la manta para cubrirse. _

_-Adora? -dijo Catra acercándose a ella, sonaba molesta. Tal como siempre solía ponerse cuando se le salía contarle algo que había hecho antes con otros omegas o peor aún, cuando se le salía uno que otro nombre- estás enojada conmigo?_

_-No, claro que no. Es sólo divertido como eso no te preocupaba cuando te metías con todos los omegas del la Zona de Terror -decía mientras sacaba un frasco de su ropa- ves? ya estás libre de problema._

_-De acuerdo debes escucharme -la alfa la tomó de los hombros y la hizo que la viera- no es que no lo quiera, créeme por mi puedes no tomarlas pero que haremos después? suponiendo que Shadow Weaver me haga la mitad de lo que me haría, no crees que intentará que no los tengas? o si los tienes los hará soldados como nosotras. Yo no quiero eso, pensar en que pasen por lo mismo que lo hemos hecho tu y yo..._

_-Pero no te importaba antes -decía aún molesta Adora._

_-Contigo es diferente Adora, si llego a tener crías... una familia contigo no quiero que sea aquí. Tu y yo sabemos que no es el mejor lugar para crecer, Shadow Weaver jamás te dejaría irte y lo sabes -Catra la abrazó con fuerza- de verdad no existe algo que desee más pero no es... no es el lugar ni el tiempo. Lo entiendes verdad?_

_-Supongo -respondió aun no convencida. Se quedaron un rato en silencio._

_-Que piensas? _

_-Es sólo que desde hace ya un tiempo no puedo evitar desear que me dejes... ya sabes -soltó la omega haciendo que su compañera la mirara sorprendida- es algo de omegas o eso creo, en verdad pensaba dejar pasar una semana sin las píldoras después de esto pero tienes razón, no es buena idea._

_-B-Bueno, no te mentiré es tentadora la idea -apenas logró decir Catra mientras la seguía sosteniendo fuerte- es por eso que pareces más emocionada mientras lo hacemos? es tu forma de pedírmelo?_

_-Quizás -respondió sonriendo la rubia- tendré que esperar entonces..._

_-Sólo un poco más, hasta que seamos capitanas -dijo Catra dándole un corto beso en los labios- cuando las dos demos las ordenes aquí._

_-No puedo esperar -volvieron a besarse dejando que la emoción de la idea en sus mentes las invadiera._

-Catra! -repentinamente la felina salió de sus pensamientos. Rara vez se ponía a pensar sobre aquellos días que parecían tan lejanos ahora- Catra!

-Que diablos quieres Octavia?! -respondió finalmente la felina viendo molesta a la mujer.

-Lord Hordak quiere verte ahora -dijo para luego irse sin decir nada más.

-Seguro que si -bufó la chica mientras miró su tableta, la miró con preocupación- por que diablos no se ha reportado? ya debería estar aquí.

El plan era que Double Trouble llegara justo cuando el ataque contra Salineas terminara, Catra había resultado ser demasiado protectora y en parte odiaba que estuviera cambiando de forma todo el tiempo. Le preocupaba que fuera a hacerle daño a las crías o a su omega. Su misión terminaba junto con la caída de Salineas.

-Maldita sea, siempre hace lo que quiere! -gritó la chica para golpear la pared más cercana- por que no se ha comunicado? sabe perfectamente que puede decirme lo que sea, por qué demonios jamas confía en mi?!

Catra terminó por romper la tableta, ya después buscaría otra. Scorpia tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Todos parecían tener una cosa mejor que hacer.

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Es insoportable! -gritó Glimmer saliendo de la habitación donde tenían a Double Trouble- no hay algún hechizo para evitar que siga transformándose?!

-Lamento decepcionarla pero debido a que es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien así, no sabría cual sería lo más preciso -respondió Shadow Weaver siguiéndola de cerca- quizás si usara su habilidad como alfa podría hacer que hable.

-No, seguramente es lo que quiere. Además eso está prohibido en Luna Brillante, las leyes para la protección de omegas son estrictas y también incluyen a la realeza. Si le hago eso sufriría el castigo -decía la reina mientras entraban al salón de guerra- es muy arriesgado.

-Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? -preguntó la mujer.

-Lo mínimo sería la revocación el mandato -dijo severa Castaspella que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación- fuiste parte de la corte de Mystacor, ya deberías saber bien las consecuencias.

-No eran tan severas cuando estaba ahí...

-Porque se endurecieron después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano, manipularlo de esa manera... -la hechicera se acercó molesta a ella mientras cinco hechiceros con el rostro cubierto salieron de las sombras- no permitiré que conviertas a Glimmer en algo como tú.

-Podrían dejar sus discusiones para otro momento? -decía Glimmer mientras cerraba el mapa de Etheria- tenemos suficiente con la caída de Salineas y el terreno que sigue ganando la Horda.

-Glimmer no deberías-.

-Creo que voy a volver allá adentro y no dejar que el resto salga del castillo. Fue bastante complicado rescatar a los chicos el otro día -hablaba más para si misma la chica mientras iba hacia la salida.

-Glimmer! -gritó su tía.

-Que sucede?! -preguntó irritada la alfa, casi al momento se acercaron los otros hechiceros rodeándola ligeramente. Glimmer se encogió un poco en su lugar- por qué ellos están aquí?

-Double Trouble es omega, siguiendo los protocolos normales deben estar cerca hasta que se haga un juicio.

-Como tenemos tanto tiempo para eso... -dijo irónica la chica- además quien te aviso de todo esto?

-Fue Adora, no me dijo muchos detalles pero ella lo hizo.

-Adora...? -Glimmer sintió como su sangre hervía, no le hablaba en toda la semana y ahora la acusaba con Mystacor? eso no se lo iba perdonar. Retomó su camino hacia la salida pero la voz de Castaspella la detuvo.

-Si vas con ese humor a hablar con ella no crees que será peor?

-No pienso ir con ella -respondió dura la reina mientras salía. Caminó hacia su habitación, necesitaba un momento a solas después de estos días horribles. El tema con Double Trouble era el que menos le importaba pues los reinos aliados estaban comenzando a ceder rápidamente ante el feroz paso que llevaba la Horda, nunca imaginó que tendrían tanta ventaja sobre la rebelión. Pero sobre todo tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, principalmente por Adora.

Habían estado bien por un tiempo pero la constante sensación de responsabilidad tanto de ella como de Adora siendo She-ra habían vuelto algo tensa la relación, sin mencionar todo el problema por Shadow Weaver que parecía haberse resuelto tras atrapar a Double Trouble pero con la noticia del reino de Mermista ya no importaba. Y por último, aquella voz que trataba de callar finalmente salió y Adora la escuchó. La culpó directamente de la muerte de su madre, nunca quiso hacerlo pero definitivamente no podía evitar pensarlo. Todo su trabajo destruido por una oración.

Glimmer se recostó un momento tratando de despejar su mente de tantos problemas que se acumulaban sobre ella, quedándose dormida.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

Era después de media noche y el castillo estaba en completo silencio, normalmente incluso hasta esa hora era normal escuchar un poco de movimiento de soldados que regresaban con noticias o incluso las princesas apenas partiendo o llegando de misiones. Pero ya no, no tras la caída de Salineas pues muchos otros pueblos clave habían caído poco después. La rebelión estaba acorralada, la mitad de sus aliados estaban en las últimas o posiblemente estaban siendo invadidas justo en ese momento, quien sabe, en la mañana lo sabrían.

Pero a Adora no le importaba en ese momento, tenía su mente en otras cosas o exactamente en otra persona. Cuando Double Trouble reveló su identidad recordó la situación en que vio a Catra justo unas semanas antes, como no lo había visto bien no estaba segura si se trataba del mismo omega y no se quiso quedar a comprobarlo. Pero la idea no la dejaba descansar, no podía dejar de preguntarse si realmente era la misma persona, si lo era... no sabía que poder hacer. Pasó toda la tarde pensando en eso mientras miraba detenidamente su espada a su lado. Era una opción, una muy retorcida opción porque sabía que le haría daño a Catra y en parte sabía que no garantizaba que le devolviera a su alfa. Pero no podían culparla o si? los celos de un omega hacia otro era algo que los que no lo fueran no entenderían. Jamás comprenderían lo que es saber que te arrebataron a la persona que más amabas y que más te amaba... pero aunque esa persona te olvidara tu jamás poder hacerlo hasta que obligues a tu cuerpo y mente a hacerlo al juntarte con otra persona. Y aún así nunca olvidas totalmente.

-Maldición -susurró la rubia mientras se alejaba de la ventana y caminaba en círculos por la habitación, viendo cada cierto tiempo su espada. La idea era cada vez más razonable en su mente- debo estar demente.

Adora salió rápidamente de su habitación con rumbo a la "prisión"(seguía sin parecerle adecuado llamarle así) pero sin su espada. Había otra opción en su mente que era enfrentarse directamente, usando su conocimiento de Catra soble Double Trouble, hacerlo sentir miserable con lo que sabía. Entró con facilidad pues no representaban gran peligro una vez aislados pero no esperaba que dentro hubieran cinco guardias, escuchaba que Double Trouble hablaba al aire y se acercó.

-El nombre de "Satik" siempre me ha gustado aunque no es nada común -decía viendo uno de los guardias aunque sabía perfectamente que no le escuchaban- oh pero también me gusta-.

-Parece que todo está orden -dijo dura Adora mientras caminaba hasta quedar cerca de la barrera mágica- pensando nombres? no han pasado ni dos semanas desde que Casta te dijo que aún podrías ser útil.

-Adora... -habló mientras se sentaba correctamente viéndola, su voz suave pero sin perder su distintiva forma de hablar- no es muy noche para que andes paseando por el castillo?

-Te preocupa que te venga a hacerte algo?

-No realmente, para que crees que están aquí? -respondió señalando a los hechiceros a su alrededor- debo decir que me sorprendió que corrieras hacia Casta apenas supiste quien era.

-No se de que hablas... -decía Adora mientas apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Oh querida, tu y yo sabemos que eres consciente de quien soy. Debo mostrarte esto? -Double Trouble se descubrió un poco el lado derecho de su cuello y dejo ver la marca que Catra le había dejado. Notó como la expresión de la rubia vaciló por un momento con su mirada fija en su marca- que tus sospechas sean confirmadas.

-Tú... -Double Trouble pudo escuchar un ligero gruñido de la omega pero aclaró su voz- cuál es el siguiente movimiento de la Horda?

-Oh vamos, sabemos que a estás alturas es irrelevante y que realmente no te importa.

-Cómo puedes-?

-Si te importado hubieras venido antes y no escabullendote en la noche completamente sola! -Double Trouble se levantó y se acercó a ella- sabes, comienzo a creer que tu poca sinceridad hizo que Catra se hartara de ti.

-Oh como si ella lo fuera, te recuerdo cuantos hijos tiene? -dijo Adora sintiendo en parte satisfacción por obtener una reacción molesta de Double Trouble- si quiera lo ha mencionado?

-Te pregunté porque no me lo dijo todo directamente pero al final lo hizo sin pedírselo.

-En serio? Ya sé! te dijo que no tenía ni idea de si existían en primer lugar? oh y luego dijo algo como "oh vamos a intentarlo, contigo es algo especial"!

-Eso... -podía sentir como si pequeñas agujas se estaban enterrando en su pecho, la exactitud que tenían sus palabras eran demasiado para ser simple coincidencia.

-Oh déjame adivinar, mientras estaba en celo te dijo lo mucho que te protegería y lo mucho significabas para ella? -decía Adora con un tono irónico, Double Trouble se tensó un poco- lo hizo verdad? sabes cuantas veces me lo dijo? cuantas veces lo intento? No se tu pero no creo que ella realmente no supiera de tantos hijos que tiene. Todos cayeron en su mentira, ella no ama los omegas y eso deberías saberlo.

-Ella no es así.

-También te lo dijo? -la rubia se acercó casi rozando la barrera- por qué piensas que contigo será diferente? Yo estuve con ella años y aún así las cosas jamás cambiaron. Entiéndelo. En cuanto pueda te abandonará.

-Ella es honesta conmigo, lo fue contigo pero tu jamas con ella. Yo en cambió se que esa es la clave de cualquier relación sana -se defendió recuperando un poco de calma en su mente y corazón. Sabía que estaba tratando de manipularle emocionalmente, típico recurso de omega desesperado- no vengas a tratar de arruinar algo que finalmente ha podido lograr conmigo.

-De que hablas? -preguntó confundida Adora- que diablos podría ser eso?!

-No hueles una esencia a rosas? -dijo suavemente mientras volvía a sentarse esperando la reacción de la rubia que poco a poco se caí su expresión de una molesta a una incrédula.

-No... no podría.

-Oh si que pudo, se aseguró que pasara -respondió mientras llevaba su mano a su vientre bajo la mirada en blanco de la rubia- son dos semanas.

-Tú... apenas supiste...

-La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo se lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero. No me ando con rodeos, convencerla no fue nada difícil -volvió su mirada a su vientre mientras sonreía ampliamente. Le preocupaba un poco que quizás vuelva a salirse de sus casillas su alfa pero por ahora no podría escaparse. Al menos estaba bajo protección de Mystacor.

-La manipulaste para hacerlo! -gritó Adora con mirada furiosa- ella jamás lo hubiera hecho!

-Por qué? porque no eras tú? lo siento querida pero eres cosa del pasado para ella.

-Que diablos sucede?! -habló Glimmer mientras entraba a la habitación sorprendida de ver a la rubia ahí- Adora?

-Oh y viene al rescate la segunda opción -decía Double Trouble casi riendo- no tienen nada de amor propio o si? les encanta estar detrás de alguien a quien no le importan.

-Hablas demasiado para ser omega -dijo Glimmer acercándose, notando la molestia en los hechiceros a su alrededor.

-Glimmer... -Adora la tomó del brazo son lagrimas en sus ojos causando que la reina la mirada preocupada- quiero irme de aquí.

-Adora que pasa? -dijo la reina con un tono sumamente suave, preocupada por la omega y no pudiendo resistirse a darle la protección que le pedía. Infló un poco su pecho de manera instintiva mientras la rubia se pegaba más a ella.

-Por supuesto que si, no quieres aceptar la verdad de que ha terminado -dijo Double Trouble aún sin ponerles atención.

-De que habla Adora? -preguntó confundida la alfa apartándose un poco para que la viera la nombrada, esta solo bajó la mirada.

-No te ha dicho? dime querida aún no entiendes que la pone mal?

-Además de Catra nada -dijo segura la chica para finalmente caer en cuenta de lo que se trataba- tú...

-La esencia de rosas es muy extraña entre omegas, solo podemos tenerla por poco tiempo.

-Tu...eres omega de Catra...

-Efectivamente, pero no importa lo que hagas no voy a llamarla. Ella sabe que puedo cuidarme así que piensa en otro plan... por cierto quizás debas llevar a tu amada a que reciba atención -dijo mientras veía como Adora llevaba su mano a la cicatriz de su cuello. Glimmer se dejo invadir por sus emociones y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó contra la barrera, siendo detenida por los hechiceros con un encantamiento paralizante.

-Crees que alguien como Catra le importará si estás bien?! no has escuchado lo que ha dicho Adora de ella?! a ella no le importa nadie más que ella misma y su propia satisfacción. En cuanto se de cuenta que no regresaras buscará a alguien más y tu rogaras porque alguien te aprecie. Disfruta tu abandono, aunque por lo que he escuchado es tu forma de vivir -decía Glimmer mientras era escoltada afuera, no habría grandes consecuencias por ello pero habría. Adora caminó detrás de ellos para cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Double Trouble se quedo en silencio, pensando en ello. Una cosa es que Adora le dijera eso de Catra pero que incluso alfas como Shadow Weaver o la misma Glimmer se lo dijeran era otra cosa, sobre todo porque no trataban de probarle que eran mejores que ella. Entre alfas se felicitan ese tipo de actitudes, a veces las imitan pero jamas se critican y si lo son es que son graves. Eso le preocupaba, aunque podría decirse todo el tiempo que el resto del mundo no la conocía sabia en el fondo que es imposible que estuviera en lo correcto. Si todos dicen que algo esta mal es porque está mal, si todos dicen que Catra era así posiblemente es porque realmente era así. Se abrazó a sus piernas y trató de pensar en otra cosa, pues la sensación de abandono era fuerte. Quizás se había vuelto a equivocar después de todo.

3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! he estado un poco agitado por las clases en linea, no les ha pasado que están haciendo más de lo que normalmente harían? no? diablos, entonces solo es mi escuela. **

**Estamos casi a la vuelta de la esquina de la ultima temporada y NO PUEDO con la emoción, cuantos están así? cuantos quieren que ya salga pero a la vez no quieren? Eso es sufrimiento.**

**Creo que debo compensar un poco a Double Trouble, he sido un poco malo en cuanto su vida y aún sigo dándole golpes pero todo tiene un por qué! Aunque aún así me duele hacerlo. A Adora poco a poco deja de afectarle tanto como antes la situación, esta comenzando a sanar pero por cuanto tiempo? Y si, Catra aún recuerda a Adora. Cuando rompes con alguien no los evaporas de tu vida (a menos que pierdas la memoria) y a veces no están malo recordar aunque depende mucho de la relación. **

**Quizás un poco corto esta vez pero no había mucho que meter en este capítulo y posiblemente pase algo parecido con el siguiente. Recuerden que el siguiente es el final de la primera parte de este fic!**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo a Guest: **_Hola! si, creo que lo voy a hacer mejor en una sola historia. Creo que es lo mejor para esta plataforma, si no creo que sería más confuso y muchos lectores tienen cuenta fanfiction y la verdad mi usuario es un poco difícil de recordar jeje ya pronto! pronto vendrá todo ese desmadre y será uno grande. _

_En parte me alegra que quieras eso porque es lo que quiero que sientan como lectores, ese como conflicto de no saber quien se quede con quien. Aunque deba hacerlos sufrir mucho por eso, todo por contar una buena historia!_

_Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo y muchas, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Hasta entonces!_


	8. Si Te Perdiera

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

**Pequeña nota: Capítulo corto porque es el final de la primera parte.**

3-3-3-3-3

-Entonces, todo bien ahora? -preguntaba Double Trouble mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su alfa- ya no estás molesta?

-Todavía un poco, que era tan importante como para que te retrasaras tanto? -decía soltándose un poco de su agarre- cuanto tiempo estuviste en la forma de Flutterina?

-No te preocupes por eso gatita, todo está bien. Si hubiera problema con eso ni quisiera debería tener la oportunidad de tener hijos -dijo para presionar la nariz de Catra que se alejo pero no bruscamente.

-Sólo tenía esa duda -la alfa comenzó a ir hacia su habitación- no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Lo siento, ahora ya que estás tan cerca de ganar esto que plan tienes para después?

-Como que que plan tengo para después? que haces una vez que todo queda bajo tu mando? -el tono de Catra le causó un escalofrío. Algo en lo que pensaba no estaba bien.

-No estarás pensando en hacerte cargo o si? jamás lo mencionaste.

-Si realmente existiera o si Hordak le importara a "su hermano" no crees que ya hubiera venido por él antes? Es obvio que jamás vendrá y vencer a Hordak será sumamente fácil. Finalmente yo daré las ordenes aquí, no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos -decía Catra mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Double Trouble- todo estará bien.

-Es eso lo que en serio quieres?

-Siempre he querido algo así, siempre pensé en algo así -Catra le miraba confundida- es que hay algo malo con eso?

-Me hace pensar que quizás este plan originalmente era pensado con otra persona -dijo de manera acusatoria mientras la chica bajó ligeramente sus orejas y se dio la vuelta.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto -Catra gruñó por lo bajo- tengo que organizar a las tropas, hablamos más tarde.

La alfa se fue dejando a su omega sintiendo una gran molestia, sentía como su pecho se inflaba con fuerza. En serio? después de tanto tiempo había memorias de Adora aún presentes? Después de tanto tiempo sigue con el mismo plan? el plan por quien sabe cuantos omegas ha pasado. Bajo su mano a su bolsillo y recordó lo que le había dicho la reina de Luna Brillante. Ella parecía confiar ciegamente en lo que fuera a decidir, quizás ya sabía esta parte de Catra. Incluso ella parecía conocer a su alfa mejor.

-Si las cosas serán así... -Double Trouble salió del lugar con la tableta que le dio Glimmer, si las cosas serían como Catra quería entonces no le importará que haga algunos cambios para su propia conveniencia- no dejaré que hagas eso gatita.

Antes de dar la señal debía hacer algo antes y se dirigió hacia el laboratorio de Hordak.

3-3-3-3

No le sorprendió en absoluto la reacción de Hordak ante lo que era más que obvio, es que acaso no ponía atención a lo que le rodeaba? Y aunque si que persiguió a Catra confiaba que no fuera a hacerle nada, después de todo por algo su alfa era quien realmente daba las ordenes en el lugar. Obviamente saldría bien.

Pero pese a todo no podía dejar de lado la sensación de inseguridad al recordar todo lo que habían estado diciéndole en Luna Brillante, en como ciertas cosas que decía Adora aún seguían en Catra. Le molestaba que la conociera tan bien o incluso más. Pero Scorpia? sabía que la chica tenía cierta atracción por la felina pero no esperaba que igual la conociera mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos parecían conocerla mucho mejor que quien se supone es su omega. Le molestaba demasiado y comenzaba a formarse una sensación de desconfianza en su pecho. No iba a dejar nada al aire. No podía arriesgarse a que lo más deseaba fuera a desvanecerse por culpa de Catra, por más que la quisiera no podía.

Estaba decidido, si Catra seguía reaccionando a Adora entonces no tenía sentido seguir con ella. Algo como eso no podría hacerle mal cierto? aunque Castaspella no fue muy clara pero a estás alturas no le importaba. Ser omega suele tomarse como ser una persona sensible y sumisa, y lo es la mayoría de las veces pero lo que pocos entendían era lo peligrosos que podrían ser los celos de un omega, casi tan destructivos como los de un alfa pero no eran el físico lo que trataban de dañar, sino el corazón. Destrozar el corazón de quien les cause problemas, sea alfa o sea omega. Por eso tomó la forma de Adora, sería la prueba de fuego. Adora todavía estaba obsesionada con su alfa pero Catra también lo estaría? Sabia la respuesta en su corazón pero no iba a aceptarlo hasta comprobarlo.

-Hey Catra...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Salió casi corriendo de la Zona de Terror, no podía creerlo. Aunque Catra pareció reaccionar a Adora e incluso a Scorpia pudo sentir perfectamente el dolor que su traición le causaba a la alfa, al parecer habían logrado convencerle de lo que sabía que no era posible y que ya sabía. Le habían hecho desconfiar tanto de la felina que terminó por herirla, tal como querían que lo hiciera y lo hizo sin pensar. Debía irse de ahí pues sentía como Catra de manera inconsciente le llama pero como podría simplemente volver y decir que le habían engañado? O quizás lo hacía para deshacerse de su omega traidor. Probablemente se equivocaba al decidir esto pero ya nada tenía sentido ahora, fue cuando vio un destello extraño en el cielo para repentinamente desapareció y vio estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Había escuchado de ellas pero jamás las había visto.

-Esa es la súper arma? -sintió un dolor increíblemente fuerte en su vientre que hizo que se abrazara y se tirara al suelo. Era un dolor en parte familiar... sintió pánico y trato de llamar a Catra pero parecía no poder"conectarse" con ella, como si hubiera desaparecido. El vacío en su pecho le causó preocupación pues también le resultaba familiar. Quizás había subestimado a Glimmer y se hubiera deshecho de Catra, la culpa comenzaba a apoderarse de su mente cuando escuchó que le llamaban.

-Double Trouble...? Shadow Weaver dijo que habías escapado pero -Bow se acercó con cautela, con una flecha lista para ser disparada- no te ves nada bien.

-N-Necesito... encontrar a... Catra.

-No deberías saber donde está? -el chico se acercó para ayudarle a incorporarse- oye ese aroma es acaso...?

-Si, por eso es que la necesito.

-Necesitamos llegar a donde está Adora-

-No, no puedo verla ahora. Haría las cosas peor -se alejó de Bow de manera un poco brusca y cayó de espaladas de nuevo al suelo- no puedo estar cerca de ella.

-Escucha, te llevaré con Entrapta y Swift Wind. Ellos te deben llevar Luna Brillante, si estás esperando crías no deberías estar en estas condiciones.

-Siempre tan bondadosos ustedes los rebeldes -dijo Double Trouble sintiendo un dolor más intenso que el anterior.

-Debemos irnos rápido.

A los pocos metros encontraron un vehículo y subieron, tal como dijo llevó a Double Trouble hasta donde estaba Entrapta aún impresionada de lo que veía. Con un poco de resistencia Swift Wind los llevó a Luna Brillante, donde estaban ya esperando las princesas y muchos de los hechiceros de Mystacor. Al ver a entrar Double Trouble los guardias fueron directo hasta que Castaspella los detuvo.

-Esperen -decía mientras se acercaba- algo no esta bien.

-Y que lo diga... -otro dolor aún más fuerte se hizo presente en su vientre y en esta ocasión no pudo evitar quejarse fuertemente- maldición, que rayos está pasando?!

-Así que no era mentira -habló Adora llegando con Bow detrás suyo- te escapas y luego regresas? no es-

-Tienes derecho a burlarte, me engañaste -dijo Double Trouble mientras trataba de recuperar aire pero el silencio repentino del lugar le confundió- me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-Tu marca... -dijo en un susurro Adora viendo con horror en su dirección, por inercia llevó su mano a esta y apenas rozó cerca el dolor fue insoportable. No necesitaba saber un genio para saber que significaba, ya no tenía la confianza de Catra. Estaba a nada de perder a su alfa o quizás aún más por lo que ya había vivido. Podría perder todo- ya te ha pasado esto o también mentiste esa vez?

-Creo que jamás hable con tanta honestidad con alguien -respondió mientras veía como se acercaba la rubia. Empezaba a sentir como comenzaba a hacerle falta energía y se le hacían cada vez más pesados los parpados hasta que llegó al punto en que no podía abrirlos.

-Que le sucede? -escuchó una voz que no conocía preguntaba.

-Creo que posiblemente esté teniendo un aborto -la voz de Castaspella era dura pero sonaba preocupada.

_Otra vez no... una sola vez más y es la última oportunidad._

-Hay algo que podamos hacer? -preguntó Adora.

-Sólo...

No alcanzó a escuchar lo demás pues el cansancio era cada vez peor al mismo tiempo que su dolor empeoraba más y más. Pudo sentir el ligero aroma de Catra a su alrededor pero sabía que no estaba cerca... quizás ni siquiera...

_Catra..._

Y sin más su mente dejo de funcionar.

3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! hemos llegado al final de la primera parte de este fic y de la manera más dramática posible. Lo sé, soy muy malo con Double Trouble y quizás me hayan faltado de abarcar algunas cosas en este capítulo pero quise dejar un poco para el inicio de la segunda parte. **

**Como creo que voy a poder subir el primer capitulo esta semana (porque mi twitter y mi facebook ya son lugares peligrosos por los reviews o los leaks!) tendré bastante tiempo para escribir. Así que en esta misma semana empezaremos con la siguiente parte. **

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo a Guest: **_Estoy igual, no puedo esperar a que salga la temporada! No deberás esperar mucho para verlo, es algo a lo que yo también quiero llegar. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia de verdad y siempre es un gusto responder!_

_Espero este capítulo igual te haya gustado. Hasta entonces!_


	9. Nota del Autor

**ESTA ES UNA NOTA DEL AUTOR, SI QUIERES IR DIRECTO A LA HISTORIA VE AL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

_Hola fandom! como van sus corazones después del final de la serie? Yo aún no me recupero jajaja y probablemente me tarde en recuperar. Soy una persona que disfruta las historias con angst pero todo ese fluff de la temporada me encantó! _

_En fin, la razón de esta pequeña nota es meramente para tener una separación de ambas partes de este fic. Aunque también para dejar un poco claro que el rumbo de la historia (obviamente, porque se planeo desde ya un tiempo) será diferente al canon, así que su etiqueta sería post-temporada 4 por así decirlo. _

_Para que esté un poco más claro la idea que tenía al pensar la segunda parte es que el rescate de Glimmer y Catra fuera de las ultimas cosas que sucedieran (creo que muchos lo pensamos así), que Glimmer y Catra se hicieran amigas tras ese encierro y bueno, lograran finalmente vencer a Prime. Es un poco difícil suponer como seguirá un canon jeje_

_Catra aún tendrá su larga cabellera pero admito que tuve la idea de mantener la nueva imagen, al final no lo hice. También debo admitir que esperaba más de Double Trouble en esta temporada pero bueno, supongo que el personaje no podía dar mucho para la dirección que tomó. Y por supuesto no Melog. Lo siento mucho!_

_También que ya estaba pensado desde antes esta segunda parte con su longitud y drama incluido y bueno, sólo eso. Dejar más o menos una idea de por donde va a ir esto. Espero su interés en este fic continúe._

_Y celebren fandom, Catradora es canon!_


	10. Noche de Ronda

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

**_DEJE UNA NOTA EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR EXPLICANDO UN POCO LA IDEA QUE TENÍA AL PENSAR LA SEGUNDA PARTE. POR SI SE PREGUNTABAN QUE RUMBO PODRÍA TOMAR EL FIC_**

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

_-Donde está?! -preguntó Catra entrando al castillo de Luna Brillante, el rey Micah y Castaspella se sorprendieron por su repentina entrada- donde está?!_

_-Catra, espera -dijo Adora que venía con Glimmer apoyada en su hombro, al luchar contra el tirano habían salido muy lastimados. Incluso la rubia tenía dolor pese a que She-ra había luchado- debes estar tranquila antes de-._

_-No puedo esperar, y si... y si..._

_-Por aquí -dijo Castspella y fue seguida por la alfa que sentía cada vez como la presión en su pecho era peor. Quedaron frente una gran puerta y Catra reconoció el aroma de Double Trouble y trató de entrar pero fue detenida por dos hechiceros que salieron de la nada y que la miraban molestos._

_-Que demonios?!_

_-Déjenla entrar, ella es la alfa -con molestia ambos quitaron el hechizo de la puerta y el aroma de su omega era mucho más notable pero también aumentó su preocupación. Casi pateando la puerta entró y lo que vio le quitó el aire._

_-D-Double... Trouble? -su omega estaba abrazándose debajo de varias mantas y varias almohadas le rodeaban. Podía sentir el dolor que tenían y sin esperar más se acercó- oye, estoy aquí. Todo estará bien. Estarán bien. Estaremos bien._

_-Gatita...? -con mucho esfuerzo levantó su mirada y pudo ver como su alfa lloraba. No recordaba alguna vez haberla visto así, la miró con preocupación pero sonriendo un poco- al final volviste..._

_-Si, estoy aquí. Estarás bien._

_-Perdóname gatita, no pude cumplir mi parte -dijo débil mientras sentía como la tensión en sus músculos se iba._

_-No, no. No hiciste nada mal, estarás bien, estarán bien! -Catra llevó su mano a al ligeramente crecido abdomen de su omega y con horror la apartó- que diablos es eso?! por que se siente como si-?_

_-Lo siento gatita, supongo que al final todo fue otro error -la felina sentía como cada vez le costaba respirar y se giró hacia Castaspella que la miraba con pesar- por qué demonios no hacen nada?! aún debe haber algo que se pueda hacer no?!_

_Pero casi al momento sintió como el cuerpo de Double Trouble era más pesado y su aliento que sentía en una de sus manos dejo de sentirse. Con el rostro totalmente expresando horror se giró hacia su omega que no se movía ni un centímetro y la felina sintió como todo a su alrededor era tragado en oscuridad. Sus oídos no escuchaban nada, no podía oler el aroma de su omega, comenzaba a tener problemas para ver y el aire comenzó a hacerle falta. Una sensación más fuerte que el miedo la invadía, sentía como era-._

-Ahh! -gritó de forma ahogada Catra mientras jalaba aire con fuerza. Sentía como poco a poco volvía el aire a sus pulmones y con ello sus sentidos, dándose cuenta de donde estaba y de la poca luz que había. Poco a poco recuperando la vista y logró ver una sombra a su lado, tardó un poco pero finalmente pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos- Glimmer...

-Te escuché gritar, quería ver que estuvieras bien... ya tenía un tiempo que no ocurría -decía con preocupación en su voz- como te sientes?

-No lo sé -respondió honesta, sentía como su cuerpo entero estaba temblando y apenas se percató de las gotas de sudor corriendo por detrás de su cuello hasta su espalda. La reina la tomó del hombro y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Ven conmigo -ambas salieron de la habitación, sosteniendo fuerte a Catra mientras caminaban hasta el siguiente piso. Cuando pasaron por cierta habitación Glimmer mordió su labio inferior e inhaló suave. Siguieron su rumbo en silencio hasta que llegaron a una puerta que era resguardada por un hechicero de Mystacor. La felina no pudo evitar jadear mientras sentía como la sensación de hacia poco volvía a ella- danos un momento.

El hechicero simplemente y un poco de mala gana se fue dejándolas a ambas frente a la gran puerta. Catra volvió a sentirse increíblemente incómoda, la memoria aún seguía muy presente y sentía como sus sentidos volvían a nublarse, en una muy mala manera. El olor a fuego en su nariz nuevamente.

-Catra, que esperas?

-No quiero entrar -dijo sincera- y si-?

-Anda, sólo hazlo -respondió Glimmer abriendo un poco la puerta haciendo a la felina retroceder. Tragó con fuerza pero finalmente se encaminó hacia adentro- te esperaré aquí.

Sin más Catra entró, había casi la misma mínima luz en la habitación. El olor se alejó un poco y sus sentidos estaban nuevamente volviendo. Pero no se atrevía a escanear la habitación, su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Como si algo le causara picazón pero no podía decir exactamente donde. Un aroma familiar llegó hasta ella y sintiéndose mucho mejor levantó la mirada.

-Otra vez pesadillas gatita? -dijo Double Trouble que usaba una larga capa que le mantenía caliente mientras sostenía a un cachorro en sus brazos. Todo comenzó a volver a la mente de la alfa y sintió un enorme alivio en todo su cuerpo- ya te he dicho varias veces que no cenes demasiado, espero Satik no sea como tú. Apenas terminó su segundo antojo de madrugada se durmió.

-Parece que es algo de familia -Catra finalmente sintiéndose tranquila se acercó, pero la cuna en uno de los extremos de la habitación la hizo desviarse. Como no podía distraerse al ver a sus otros dos cachorros durmiendo. No pudiendo evitarlo acercó uno de sus dedos con el mayor cuidado con el que pudo y dejo una leve caricia en sus diminutas orejas, uno de ellos reaccionó a su toque buscando la fuente de calor para volver a dormir. Catra no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. Su omega se estaba acercando con la su única hija que dormía ya plácidamente, con una extraña (y un poco abrumadora) suavidad la recostó junto con sus hermanos que se re-acomodaron juntándose. La felina los cubrió con una de las mantas, no es que hiciera frío pero definitivamente eran más sensibles a la temperatura.

-Mejor? -preguntó mientras acariciaba debajo del mentón de la alfa sintiendo un leve ronroneo en sus dedos.

-Definitivamente -dijo mientras se alejaba de manera silenciosa para sentarse en uno de los de los extraños "sillones" que tenía la habitación y que se encontraban en todo el castillo. Double Trouble se le unió recargándose en ella y sintió como rodeó con su cola una de sus piernas- comienzo a creer que escogiste bien los nombres.

-Odiabas el nombre de Sakari.

-Si pero creo que le queda, aunque aún así prefiero el nombre Frazier.

-Mientras no tengas preferencias sobre alguno de los tres está bien -Catra se quedo en silencio viendo hacia la cuna con una mirada preocupada- esta vez que soñaste gatita?

-...

-Vamos, no creo volver a dormirme en un largo rato. Te escucho -la felina parecía no querer hacerlo y cuando iba a dejarla un paz finalmente habló.

-Soñé que no llegaba a tiempo, era demasiado tarde y... tú y ellos -las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Double Trouble le miraba con preocupación. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Después de unos minutos volvió a hablar- no debí sentirme así, tenías tus motivos para ser como lo fuiste.

-Entiendo que te hayas molestado, que ya no confiaras en mi y honestamente fue también mi culpa. No sabía que me pondría en ese riesgo. Nos equivocamos pero no importa ya, ellos están aquí tal como tú y yo.

-Por mi estúpido resentimiento casi no...

-Pero aquí estas y realmente no me importa nada más además están saludables -dijo viendo con emoción en dirección a sus cachorros.

-Pero tu no ... -dijo Catra obligando a su omega a recostarse que con algo de pena cubrían su marca, la felina quitó su mano para verla detenidamente. Honestamente no sabía que ocurría con los omegas con una marca así; inflamada, con color oscuro y sus dientes marcados con una linea roja. Pero sabía que Castaspella estaba preocupada, demasiado preocupada.

Cuando llegaron a Luna Brillante para finalmente tomar un descanso tras salir victoriosos sobre Horde Prime fue recibida con hostilidad como era de esperarse. Adora actuaba extraño al estar junto a ella y es que no podía culparla, ella misma se sintió igual al encontrarse en la nave. Aún después de poco menos de dos años de terminar su vinculo seguía siendo un tema sensible para ambas, aunque deducía que para la rubia era más.

-Que piensas? -preguntó con ansiedad mientras miraba la expresión de Catra; confundida y un poco...triste?

-Fui una idiota -soltó finalmente alejándose mientras fijaba la mirada en el techo- una gran idiota.

-Definitivamente - dijo Double Trouble recibiendo una sorprendida expresión de la alfa- pero al menos estás intentando no serlo, de reparar lo que sucedió.

-Supongo -después de pensarlo un poco volvió a acercarse y rodeó con sus brazos a su omega- te importa si me quedo un rato? seguramente Chispitas ya se fue.

-Sabes que siempre aceptaré -se abrazó a la felina que se había recostado ligeramente, quedando sobre ella. Comenzó a ronronear bajo suyo y debía admitir que era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Glimmer después de un rato supuso que Catra ya no volvería a su habitación esa noche, era extraño pero después de mucho tiempo durmiendo juntas no podían hacerlo sin la presencia de la otra. Además así era mucho más fácil ayudar a la felina cuando tenía pesadillas, al principio creyó que era por el cambio pero no. Eran sus sentimientos de culpa que la torturaban incluso mientras dormía.

Y no era para menos, cuando llegaron a Luna Brillante lo primero que preguntó es si alguien sabía que había ocurrido con Double Trouble y fue su propio padre el que la guió hasta donde estaba. Incluso Glimmer había tenido la sensación de que no lo lograría, estaba tan débil y mal de salud, su marca... era imposible verla y no sentir una sensación de muerte por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo Catra resultó demasiado devota y extremadamente obstinada, desde que regresaron no se alejó ni un segundo de Double Trouble, Casta había dicho que eso podría ayudar pero igual se prepararan para perder a sus cachorros y en secreto su tía dijo que duda si quiera que Double Trouble lograra salir con vida.

Al parecer Catra tenía mucha suerte. El parto llegó unos meses después y fue sumamente complicado, Satik la única hija tardó mucho más que sus hermanos en nacer y los primeros días Double Trouble sentía que no viviría. Catra siguió cada instrucción que le daba Castaspella incluso si decía que no había garantía. La cuidaba 20 horas seguidas, dormía un poco y volvía para otras 20 horas con ella. El peligro pasó y ahora estaba en perfectas condiciones. Sólo quedaban ella y su omega en sanar, Double Trouble iba a seguir necesitando constantemente muestras de afecto de la felina para sanar su marca y Catra muy posiblemente un consejero pues sus hijos ya tenían cerca de 3 meses y aún no podía pasar una noche normal.

-El récord de 30 días sin pesadillas se destruyó -decía Glimmer mientras llegaba al piso de su habitación pero antes de llegar se distrajo por la luz que venía de la puerta de Adora. Sabía que se había despertado cuando lo hizo Catra y por eso trató de pasar de largo. Ya que la felina estaba arriba no había problema si pasaba un momento. Al entrar se sorprendió al ver a Bow también ahí, sentado a los pies de la rubia que estaba sentada en su cama con su cabello suelto y a un lado una taza que sacaba vapor. Eso no era nada bueno- hey, hacen una pijamada?

-Algo así -respondió Adora y Glimmer confirmó que estuvo llorando debido a que su voz sonaba rasposa y un poco cansada- quieres un poco? Es la receta de Scorpia.

-Creo que lo necesitas tu -dijo la reina acercándose. La rodeó con un brazo mientras Bow aún tenía sus manos alrededor de las de Adora- quieres hablar de ello?

-Hoy... no -respondió la rubia bajando su mirada. Casi al momento sintió como su cuerpo temblaba bajo su agarre y tras mirar por un momento a su amigo ambos la abrazaron.

-Creo que deberé pronto encontrarles otro lugar, no puedes seguir pasando por esto Adora.

-NO! -dijo la rubia apartándose del abrazo- no puedes simplemente hacer eso porque no puedo controlarme.

-Adora estás sufriendo y odiamos verte así -dijo el omega mientras la miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos- estamos preocupados.

-No es nada, es sólo... Catra... es tan dedicada y amorosa... siempre supe que lo era pero no pueden esperar que lo acepte!... no pueden esperar que acepté que sea así con Double Trouble, no pueden esperar que miré a esos cachorros idénticos a Catra y no pensar en los planes que ella y yo teníamos!

-Nadie espera eso Adora -Glimmer la abrazó con fuerza, llevó el rostro de su amiga cerca de su cuello esperando que al menos su aroma la ayudara a calmarse- tienes todo el derecho de sentirte como lo haces ahora.

-No quiero, cada vez es más doloroso y... cada vez más pensamientos horribles vienen a mi -la rubia se apartó y finalmente miró a su amiga- Glimmer tengo miedo de lo que...de que yo-.

-Lo se -la reina volvía a abrazarla y dejo que soltará sus lagrimas tanto como quisiera. Bow le acariciaba la espalda y después de un rato el mismo comenzó a armar un nido a su alrededor, estaba tan nervioso que pudo evitarlo. Glimmer se quedo pensativa, no sabía que hacer. Odiaba ver a su amiga así pero echar del castillo a Catra, quien le cubrió la espalda mientras estaban en esa nave, junto con su omega débil y sus cachorros... era extremadamente cruel pero también dejar que Adora sufriera así...era algo que le destrozaba el corazón.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! se que prometí subir la semana pasada la primer capítulo de esta parte de esta historia pero me distraje bastante por el final de la serie ademas de la trasnochada que se extendió demasiado. No podía dejar de verla! así que si, significó un retraso importante y les pido una disculpa. Pero finalmente aquí estoy de vuelta empezando con esta segunda parte. **

**Y ya pronto empiezo con el dolor y sufrimiento. Ya se, ya se que soy horrible por hacer llorar a Adora pero pronto, pronto la veremos feliz. Esos nombres en particular que escogí para los tres cachorros es porque son FAN de los programas de vida salvaje y salieron el otro día unos cachorros ADORABLES que se llamaban así que no pude evitar, a excepción de Satik, es un nombre que leí una vez en un ensayo que mi hermano trajo a casa y jamas había escuchado ese nombre. Era una chica que se llamaba así y tenía una historia un poco difícil pero con final feliz. De ahí los nombres.**

**Dejaré hasta aquí esta nota pues no puedo decir mucho ya que apenas vamos arrancando. Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo a Guest: **_Lo siento mucho! pero soy fan del suspenso. También una disculpa por el retraso pero no puedes culparme, el final estuvo de infarto! e incluso aún sigo tratando de superarlo jeje_

_Es un placer responderte,es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que siempre dejas tu review o vienes a leer que he escrito. Te lo agradezco mucho!_

_Espero hayas disfrutado este primer capítulo y gracias nuevamente por tu comentario. Hasta entonces!_


	11. Inolvidable

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

**ALERTA DE CAPÍTULO LARGO... y algo más. También que esto "**_3~3~3~3~_**" es como recuerdo ya que no me gustó como quedaba en cursiva esa parte.**

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Double Trouble descansaba en un nido que había hecho y que era lo suficientemente alto para que sus cachorros no pudieran saltarlo y con pocos lugares para que pudieran agarrarse si es que intentaban treparlo. Ahora que tenían poco más de cuatro meses eran un poco inquietos y tenía que estar constantemente con ellos jugando o simplemente estar cerca hablándoles si es que no quería que empezaran a llorar. Tomó al mayor y lo puso en su regazo y con un poco de pesadez suspiro.

-Lo único malo es que debo cepillarlos seguido, no quiero que acaben como la tonta de Catra que no se deja arreglar esa melena -prosiguió a pasar cuidadosamente el cepillo escuchando un silencioso ronroneo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a sonreír. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y notó que sus hijos igual escucharon pues comenzaron a buscar la fuente del sonido.

-Hey, es un buen momento?

-Claro, pasa -dijo sin quitar la mirada del delgado cabello oscuro de Frazier que había dejado de ronronear al ver como la otra persona se acercaba, podría jurar que tenía su mirada fija en ella. Double Trouble levantó la mirada y vio como tomó a los otros dos cachorros que la recibieron emocionados ya que traía pequeñas pelotas suaves para que pudieran jugar- siempre se emocionan cuando vienes.

-Es sólo por los regalos -decía Adora mientras veía como Satik y Sakari intentaban morder los objetos sin poder lograrlo- y quizás porque jamas los cepillo así que no lo asocian.

-Por ahora -dijo acercando a Frazier a donde estaba la rubia ya esperándolo con otra pelota para él, tomó a su hija y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Ella tenía un tono casi rubio de cabello pero mezclado con algunos mechones cafés y grises. Estos últimos por el estrés que tuvo Double Trouble durante la gestación- tu que dices, crees que tengan los ojos de Catra?

-No lo sé, pero a Sakari le están cambiando. Están haciéndose un poco verdes -respondió tomando por un momento el rostro del cachorro que la miraba atento para luego sonreí de vuelta, Adora contestó igual con una pequeña sonrisa- no creo que deba preocuparte... deberías preocuparte de donde Sakari sacó el cabello pelirrojo.

-Algunos rubios nacen pelirrojos querida -decía forma defensiva acercándose por su pequeño pelirrojo que estaba demasiado concentrado en la rubia- creo que tienes un admirador...

-Estoy halagada -dijo volviendo a jugar con los otros cachorros.

-Entonces... escuché que el plan no salió bien, es verdad? -preguntó Double Trouble sin mirarla, se concentraba en su cachorro y la observaba de reojo. Cuando la rubia exhaló con pesadez y supo que no salió bien.

-Tu que crees? en verdad estoy intentándolo pero siempre, siempre hay algo que hace que me acobarde.

-Siento que te estás presionando mucho, se que ya recuperaste tu capacidad de entrar en celo después de... que nacieran -dijo viendo fugazmente a sus hijos- y por lo tanto no estás en condiciones para intentar jugar a la omega caliente con Glimmer.

-No es por eso! -habló ofendida Adora- no es sólo por "pasar el celo" sabes perfectamente que llevo mucho tiempo intentando juntarme con Glimmer!

-Lo se pero también se que si un omega no quiere, no se dejara marcar -Adora se pego al borde del nido ante sus palabras- no es lo que quieres realmente.

-Tu no sabes nada de eso...

-Entiéndelo y deja de obligarte a que sea ella, lo que quieres no solo te lo puede y tiene que dar Glimmer.

-Y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe -la omega sintió como un sabor amargo subió hasta su boca. Miró a Satik que estaba jugando con una de las puntas de una de las almohadas, mordiéndola cada tanto. Double Trouble notó como miraba a su cría fijamente y una señal de alarma se esparció por todo su cuerpo, antes de que pudiera pensar algo más vio como Adora se levantó y fue hacia la salida- no se por que sigo viniendo, no debería si quiera verte.

-Pero sabes que soy quien te entiende perfectamente, después de todo a ti y a mi nos lastimaron, nos dejaron y lo queramos aceptar o nos une una alfa.

Ni una palabra se dijo después de eso, solo se escucharon balbuceos de los cachorros que vieron partir a la rubia y como la puerta se cerró. Se quedó pensando un poco sobre todo eso. La verdad es que sabia que podría ayudar a Adora pero aún no sentía tanta confianza como para permitir eso. Además era algo que hacia que le hirviera la sangre pero al mismo tiempo sabía que funcionaría.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Adora fue directo a su habitación y se recostó, dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro y miró hacia el pequeño regalo que le había traído Glimmer esa mañana. Una especie de "obsequio de disculpas" aunque Glimmer no había hecho nada malo, todo había sido su culpa después de todo.

-Como siempre... -dijo la omega mientras se acurrucaba y tomaba el objeto, era una especie de cristal con colores similares a las lunas de Etheria y dentro una figura igual de cristal pero totalmente roja y en forma de corazón. Parecía que estaba fundida en una sola pieza, a decir verdad no sabía como lo habían hecho pero debía admitir que era hermoso. Sintió otra vez esa pesadez en su pecho y trató de olvidar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, sobre todo el desastre de lo que pasó con la reina. Siguió culpándose internamente hasta que escuchó un ligeros golpes en su puerta.

-Adora? puedo entrar? -preguntó suave Glimmer desde el otro lado. La rubia sonrió ligeramente, el hecho de que la alfa le diera un poco de espacio y no simplemente aparecerse a su lado era un buen gesto. Si Adora volvía a decaerse podría al menos tener tiempo de recomponerse.

-Por supuesto -dijo y casi al momento de terminar de hablar Glimmer estaba frente suyo viéndola con una mezcla de emoción y alivio.

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó aún siga habiendo reuniones en la sala de guerra... es necesario pensar en armamentos para el futuro, quiero decir, tenemos a She-ra! que podríamos necesitar?

-No lo se, quizás un refuerzo -decía la rubia mientras dejaba que la alfa se acercara más y quedaran juntas en la cama de Adora, tocándose sus piernas y brazos- entonces viniste para escapar?

-Quería verte -respondió sincera Glimmer antes de acercarse a la omega para besarla, como siempre sorprendió a Adora pero la besaba igualmente. Tomó toda la voluntad de la reina no mover sus manos hacia la rubia, era muy difícil tomando en cuenta lo mucho que la deseaba y lo ridículamente buena que era para besar. Quizás no haya besado a nadie más en su vida pero Adora era definitivamente una maestra en el tema. Después de unos segundos se separaron y sonrió internamente al ver que había causado que la omega se sonrojara y respirara con un poco de dificultad. Sin hablar ambas se acomodaron en la cama y Adora se recostó ligeramente sobre ella.

-También necesitaba verte -dijo en casi un susurro Adora contra el pecho en la alfa que la abrazaba. Aunque era increíble estar así con la rubia no podía evitar que su mente se fuera un par de noches atrás.

_3~3~3~3~_

Glimmer había estado al pendiente de Adora desde aquella noche en donde tuvo su baja en su estado de ánimo y con Catra todo el tiempo con los gatitos era mucho más fácil mantenerla alejada de la mente de la rubia. La alfa hacia todo por mantener alegre a su amiga y aunque algo le gritaba que debería reclamarla para acabar con todo de una vez su parte racional le decía que debía esperar, no podía obligar a Adora aunque fuera por su propio bien y por el deseo de Glimmer por tenerla como compañera, por hacerla SUYA.

Tenía planeado hacer movimientos lentos para ganarse la confianza de la omega, de probar que valía, de probar de que era digna, de que podría hacerla feliz, de que podrían prosperar como compañeras. Y parecía que todo iba por buen camino.

-No puedo creer que organizaras un día de campo pero de noche, quiero decir, es DÍA de campo pero fue en la NOCHE -decía Adora emocionada mientras entraba a la habitación de Glimmer. Esta entró después y cerró la puerta tras de si riendo un poco, a la vez agradecía que Catra haya decidido finalmente moverse y dormir con sus cachorros y su omega.

-Sabía que te gustaría -se acercó más hacia ella y la tomó suavemente de la cintura- la próxima vez haremos lo que quieras.

-N-No es necesario, no... no tienes por qué hacer esto por mi -respondió la rubia sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa, era una sensación común últimamente cada vez que estaba con la alfa. Aunque sabía en el fondo porque pasaba aquello.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, además me gusta verte feliz -Glimmer sintió como una especie de nueva confianza surgía en ella y se decidió por besarla, la omega normalmente solía sorprenderse al principio pero esta vez era diferente pues Adora se aferró a su cuello y se pegaba más a ella, siendo ese beso completamente diferente a los anteriores. La alfa movió un poco más abajo sus manos y las dejo ahí hasta que la rubia rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento.

-Glimmer yo... yo quiero que tu y yo... -Adora paseaba su mirada entre los labios de la otra chica y sus ojos, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Exhaló derrotada- no me hagas decirlo.

-Uh? -la alfa estaba confundida, no estaba entendiendo nada- de que hablas?

-Bueno yo... -Adora se quedo en silencio un momento y tomó una de las manos de la reina, la llevó hasta sus propios labios y comenzó a besar la punta de sus dedos mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Glimmer se quedo petrificada y observó con su mandíbula caída como la rubia pasó también discretamente su lengua.

-A-Adora?

-No se si este lista pero quiero intentarlo, ir más lejos que la última vez -decía Adora mientras juntaba sus frentes y miraba expectante a la alfa. Glimmer trató de tragarse su nerviosismo y le dio un corto beso. Pero la rubia parecía confundida, realmente confundida aunque cambió su expresión a una suave y volvió a poner atención en los dedos de la reina sin quitar su mirada de la de la otra- que dices?

-S-Si es lo que quieres -Glimmer tragó saliva y las guió a la cama para estar más cómodas. Su corazón latía desbocado y cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino sintió que su propio cuerpo se sentía mucho más tenso de lo que debería a la vez que sentía como la sangre comenzaba a bajar a cierta zona en especifico. La rubia la acercó y comenzó a besarla, siendo lenta y suave primero. Acariciaba la nuca de la alfa mientras su otra mano hacia lo mismo cerca de su cuello, la reina trataba de sostener su peso y mantener su cuerpo un poco alejado de la chica debajo de ella (en que momento terminó arriba?) pues sentía que si la tocaba más no podría contenerse y dejaría salir todo su deseo por la omega.

-Adora... -logró decir antes de que la nombrada volviera a atrapar sus labios que luego bajó a su mentón y dejo pequeñas lamidas que hicieron jadear a la alfa.

-Glimmer, siento mucho calor -dijo antes de mover sus labios más abajo ahora atacando su cuello pero siendo más cautelosa, como si se hubiera sentido insegura de repente- podrías ayudarme a quitarme esto?

-O-Oh, claro! -dijo con voz aguda la reina que mientras veía que Adora se quitaba su chaqueta roja y llevaba sus propias manos a su playera blanca. La rubia levantó los brazos para que fuera más fácil y finalmente quedó en su top que tenía el emblema de la horda. Su mirada estaba clavada en los pechos de la omega mientras sentía como su sonrojo se incrementaba.

-Q-Que tal si tu también te quitas un poco? -la voz temblorosa de Adora la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y con un poco de torpeza la ayudo a dejarla igualmente descubierta del torso a excepción por su brassier. Ambas se miraron un momento y rieron aunque era un poco una risa nerviosa- no se quien esta más nerviosa si tu o yo...

-Creo que esta vez será un empate -dijo Glimmer tragando fuerte, oh que buena impresión como alfa! petrificándose ante su omega.

_No, aún no es tuya._

-Glimmer -dijo Adora antes de besarla suavemente y dejar una caricia en su mejilla- esta bien, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas presionada conmigo.

Aunque la intención de Adora era buena causó algo dentro de la alfa. Respirando lentamente fue directo al cuello de la rubia, del lado contrario de la cicatriz de la marca. Chupó por unos segundos y se alejó con un beso para comenzar su viaje hacia abajo, la respiración pesada de Adora le hizo mirarla y vio como sus ojos brillaban observándola.

-Glimmer... -sin decir nada la nombrada subió para dejarle un beso en su frente y bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de la rubia que jadeo al contacto. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la zona y también un poco de humedad, comenzó con movimientos lentos y en círculos mientras llevó su boca hasta la oreja de Adora y dejo un par de besos antes de empezar a dejar lamidas lentas y una que otra mordida. Sintió como la omega se aferraba a su espalda mientras movía sus caderas contra la mano de la alfa.

-Impaciente? -preguntó la reina buscando la mirada de Adora que ahora tenía un muy evidente sonrojo.

-No seas así -gimió la rubia volvía a dejarle una caricia cerca de su cuello, Glimmer no reaccionó a esto y causó que Adora la volviera a ver confundida.

-Adora?

-Que tal vas tu? -dijo la rubia y al momento la reina estaba desviando su mirada pero cuando sintió como la omega la tomó en su mano no pudo evitar dejar salir un grave gemido, suponía que su clítoris ya estaba totalmente erecto pero no esperaba estar tan sensible.

Adora se sentó para besar el cuello de la alfa que empezó a hacer más presión sobre el clítoris de la rubia, ambas encaminándose a un placentero ritmo con el que se acariciaban mutuamente. Glimmer mordió ligeramente el hombro de la otra chica haciéndola gemir silenciosamente. La poca ropa que les quedaba se estaba siendo demasiado estorbosa para su gusto así que pese a el pequeño reclamo de Adora se alejo y la ayudó a sacarse lo que le quedaba, sin esperarla hizo lo mismo con su ropa. Quedando ambas sólo en ropa interior pero por una razón.

-Segura que quieres esto Adora? no quiero que-.

-Glimmer... -Adora la comenzó a besar mientras se sacaba sus bragas que no podían estar más húmedas, el aroma de la excitación llegó a la alfa y sintió como su miembro tembló dentro de su propia ropa interior. Se alejo y la rubia aprovecho para sacarse su top quedando totalmente expuesta ante la reina- ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

-Totalmente -dijo de manera inconsciente la alfa mientras se sacó rápidamente lo que le quedaba y sin esperar más se pegó a la omega que gimió ligeramente al sentir la piel contra piel. Glimmer tembló ante el contacto, pudo sentir como un poco de liquido salió de su miembro, respiró un poco, no podía dejar que todo terminara tan pronto.

-Glimmer -ronroneo Adora en su oído y sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba todavía más, se giró para verla y la rubia tenía sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas paseando sus manos por sus brazos y hombros- Glimmer... por favor.

No pudo ni siquiera responder, Adora la había aprisionado con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura dejando su entrepiernas tocándose, sacando un gemido de ambas. No sabiendo que más hacer Glimmer se acomodó justo en la entrada de la rubia que la miraba con deseo , bajo buscando sus labios y mientras la besaba se introdujo. Sus labios se separaron mientras ambas apretaron los dientes ante la sensación, la omega enterró sus uñas en la piel de su espalada y la reina sobre los muslos de la rubia, ambas haciéndolo con más fuerza conforme más avanzaba la alfa. Cuando no pudo más ambas se miraron profundamente, tratando de recomponerse. O en el caso de Glimmer trataba de no terminar.

-Glimmer... Glimmer -Adora movió ligeramente sus caderas e hizo que el cuerpo entero de la alfa temblara, siguiendo la voz dentro de ella comenzó a moverse haciéndola sentirse increíblemente débil. Se abrazó a la rubia mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y escuchaba como los gemidos de la omega eran más seguidos y fuertes. Ella misma perdía el control sobre si misma y escuchaba como gruñidos retumbaban en su garganta. Su mente estaba nublada, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía y sobre todo no podía creer que era con Adora. ADORA! en este momento era la alfa de Adora- Glimmer voy a... voy a...

-Yo también -dijo entre gruñidos levantado un poco su cuerpo y apoyando sus brazos a los los lados de la rubia. Acercó más cadera y pudo moverse mejor, haciendo más rítmicas sus embestidas empujando a ambas más rápido hacia el orgasmo. Sintió como su miembro era envuelto por las paredes de Adora y la rubia echó para atrás la cabeza gimiendo sonoramente. La sensación se hizo demasiado para Glimmer y sintió como toda la parte baja de su abdomen se tensó pero fue cuando la omega como pudo llevó sus manos a esa zona de la reina.

-Glim, espera! -dijo empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, algo dentro de Glimmer sintió furia pero antes de dejarse llevar por ella se alejo y dejo salir su carga en el abdomen y parte de los muslos de la omega. Apretó los ojos sintiendo como todo su cuerpo enfocaba toda su fuerza en liberar su semilla... la cual era un desperdicio ahora.

-Adora, que...?

-Perdón es sólo... no se... sólo sentí...

_Ahora que Adora?! _

Sintió su alfa interior gruñir furioso y seguramente si hubiera estado en celo se le hubiera ido encima o ni siquiera la hubiera escuchado. Respiró tratando de controlarse, lo que menos que quería es que Adora se diera cuenta de su molestia. Tanto que le costó llegar hasta ahí para arruinarlo por sus hormonas.

-Sólo... antes de hacer eso, necesito tiempo -dijo silenciosa la rubia, siendo cautelosa en sus palabras.

-E-Esta bien Adora, entiendo. Además no has tomado tus píldoras cierto? era lo mejor -dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Pero era cierto, mejor no hacerlo. Sería peor dejarla preñada y ni siquiera fuera su omega. Había cierta imagen que mantener por ser de la realeza.

_3~3~3~3~_

Glimmer volvió al presente cuando escuchó golpes en la puerta, Adora la miró igual de confundida como ella misma estaba. Nadie hacia eso más que ellas así que la rubia decidió ir hasta la puerta y ver de quien se trataba. Era Bow.

-Esta aquí verdad? -dijo el chico mientras sostenía su tableta- dile que están esperándola porque su padre quiere que lo acompañe a Mystacor.

-Seguro es otra visita a la Tía Casta -dijo Glimmer desde adentro de la habitación y yendo a la salida, antes de salir miró rápidamente a Adora y la tomó de la mano- volveré más tarde.

La alfa le dejo un beso en la mejilla y una caricia en la mano, Adora vio que Bow se movió incomodo por un momento y al final se fueron ambos dejando sola a la rubia. La chica volvió a la cama pero sintiéndose mucho más tranquila que hacia unos minutos.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Deberás avisarme si vas a seguir trayendo cosas -dijo Double Trouble al ver como entraba Catra con una enorme caja- que se supone que es eso?

-Un juguete para bebés o eso dijo Scorpia, solo deja lo armo y les encantará!

-Parece que es alguien más quien le encantará -dijo mientras observó fijamente la cola de Catra que movía la punta de esta, la felina se sonrojó y enrolló su cola a su pierna.

-Deja de verla.

Double Trouble rió internamente mientras dio una fugaz mirada a sus cachorros que estaban completamente dormidos en su nido en uno de los rincones donde daba mucha luz durante la mañana y que pese a que esa hora no daba el rincón era bastante caliente. No le sorprendía que se quedaran dormidos justamente ahí, Catra solía dormir con el sol dándole cerca de la ventana. Tomó un poco de aire, había tomado la decisión de ayudar a Adora pero debía convencer a la alfa de hacerlo aunque sabía perfectamente que lo haría. Le causaba celos el pensar que Catra aún se preocupara por la rubia.

-Adora estuvo aquí hace rato -dijo Double Trouble mientras miraba hacia el techo y caminaba hacia ella- parece un poco cansada.

-No la he visto en los últimos días a decir verdad -respondió Catra tratando de armar lo que le había dado Scorpia aún no entendiendo como hacerlo. Sintió la presencia de su omega cerca y al levantar la mirada vio que estaba viéndola seriamente- qué?

-Quiero que hables con ella -soltó sorprendiendo a la felina.

-Qué?! -Catra al momento se levantó de su lugar- por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? digo... tampoco creo que ella quiera.

-Creo que podría ayudarle, no han hablado bien en mucho tiempo y creo que podría ser una manera de que se sienta mejor... aunque el hecho de que siga viniendo a ver a los gatitos no es de mucha ayuda pero aún así.

-No lo entiendo... quiero decir, TU quieres que hable con ELLA?-preguntó la alfa.

-La cosa es que le debo un par de cosas a Adora y si hablar con ella la hará sentirse mejor definitivamente voy a obligarte a hacerlo.

-Si tu lo dices -Catra suspiró pesadamente- quizás no vendría mal una pequeña plática pero... no lo se.

-Bien, porque está en su habitación.

-Espera, justo ahora?!

-Mejor de una vez -Double Trouble le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y la empujo levemente a la puerta- sólo recuerda que tienes una familia ahora.

La felina nuevamente hizo un gesto de confusión pero fue hacia la puerta para hacer lo que le había pedido su omega. Cuando estuvo a solas Double Trouble comenzó a sentir un poco de ansiedad esparciéndose por su cuerpo, la idea no le agrada realmente pero al pensar en como se sintió cuando le abandonaron hubiera dado lo que fuera por hablar con sus alfas. Incluso aún ahora sería interesante pero no necesario, después de todo Catra trataba de siempre mantener su humor arriba. Tomó aire para calmarse un poco, debía confiar en Catra. Esta vez debía hacerlo pues cuando no lo hizo antes casi terminó en una tragedia.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Catra caminaba despacio hacia la habitación de Adora, no entendía muy bien el motivo para que le pidiera algo así pero Castaspella había dicho claramente que entré más complaciera a su omega podría recuperarse pronto. Y la verdad es que también deseaba hablar con la rubia, muchas cosas quedaron al aire y todo terminó en un parpadeo. No podría ser malo pero deseaba no tener que lidiar con Adora llorando o algo así, no sabía si podría poder aplacar esa sensación de querer protegerla.

-Quizás por eso Double Trouble me dijo eso último -dijo ya casi llegando a su destino. Miró la puerta y decidiendo no mostrar duda entró sin más, el aroma de Adora golpeó directo su nariz, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvo en un lugar que prácticamente gritara que Adora estaba ahí. Ese delicioso aroma que era una mezcla entre durazno y vainilla, había olvidado lo agradable que era.

-C-Catra! -casi gritó la rubia al verla entrar y se levantó de su cama- que haces aquí?

-Vine de visita, o prefieres que me vaya? -preguntó un poco en broma un poco seria, tampoco quería incomodarla.

-NO! quiero decir... es un poco inesperado -Adora comenzó a moverse nerviosa en su lugar, viendo cada movimiento que hacia la felina que comenzó a recorrer su habitación- que...? hay algo que busques en particular?

-No realmente, sólo quise venir y hablar un poco si no te importa.

-Sabes que jamas pasaría eso -dijo sin pensar Adora y tampoco pareció ponerle importancia al ligero sonrojo de Catra- quieres sentarte?

-Claro -pronto la alfa estaba sentada en el suelo mientras recargaba su espalda contra la cama de la rubia, donde la omega estaba sentada- como has estado? no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

-Seguro, pareces muy emocionada con tus cachorros -al final su voz bajó demasiado, Catra lo notó y la miró un poco preocupada- no te culpo, son hermosos Catra.

-N-No tomo el crédito -decía mientras se giraba a otro lado- se que luego vas a visitarlos.

-Si, espero no te moleste. Se que mi aroma no es precisamente el más discreto...

-No hay problema, siempre me ha gustado -casi al momento Catra se mordió la lengua, ahora menos quería ver a la rubia. No quería ver como la miraba en este momento, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que mirada tendría, no podría lidiar con esos ojos decaídos. Sintió como Adora bajo al suelo y se sentó a su lado, pasaron varios minutos y ninguna habló hasta que sintió las manos de la omega en sus hombros.

-Catra mírame -dijo suave e hizo que el corazón de la felina brincara un poco. Por qué pasaba eso? se supone que ya no debería tener efecto en ella. Sin más abrió sus ojos y efectivamente esos ojos que esperaba ver estaban ahí. Tristes pero también serios- podemos hablar... de eso?

-No se si sea bueno, no quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-La verdad es que quiero saber -dijo Adora sentándose frente a ella y suspirando comenzó a hablar- por qué? es lo que más quiero saber.

-Fue un accidente, no es como si hubiera querido eso. De haber sido así te hubiera dejado desde antes pero ese día... simplemente pasó -dijo sin ver a la rubia. Adora la soltó y vio como puso sus manos en sus piernas, alejándose un poco de la alfa- algo más?

-Es mejor que yo? -el tono de la omega la hizo verla, podía ver la expresión dolida claramente y sus ojos un poco húmedos- perdón, no debería preguntarte eso. Claramente lo es.

-No sabría decirte, son diferentes... cada quien tiene sus cosas buenas y... malas también-Adora no quiero hablar de eso de acuerdo?!

-Es que no entiendo, todo estaba tan bien pero de repente boom! todo se hizo nada.

-Por supuesto que no estábamos bien! -gritó Catra poniéndose de pie y viendo molesta a la rubia que se sorprendió por la reacción de la felina- tu me dejaste primero! no te importó el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, no te importó los planes que teníamos, no te importó nada!

-No podía quedarme ahí! -Adora se levantó y comenzó a gritarle igual, la felina tuvo que contener las ganas de doblarla con sus feromonas- la horda era mala, lo sabes sino no nos hubieras ayudado. Como esperabas que volviera a ese lugar?

-No quería que volvieras a la horda, quería que volvieras a mi! -al final la voz de Catra tembló e hizo evidente que estaba luchando por contener sus lagrimas. La omega la conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso pasaba y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar también, Catra no era alguien que llorara constantemente al igual que ella- quería que estuvieras ahí, quería que estuvieras ahí cuando me deshiciera de Hordak, quería que cumpliéramos lo que teníamos planeado, quería estuvieras conmigo!

-Destruyendo todo a tu paso? destruyendo el espacio/tiempo?

-No viniste a mi cuando te lo pedí... ni una sola vez.

Adora casi sintió que casi se ahogaba, recordaba el incesante llamado de Catra en sus primeras semanas en Luna Brillante. Debía admitir que en más de una ocasión estuvo a las afueras de la la Zona de Terror deseando poder dar los pasos que faltaban. Pero simplemente no debía caer en eso, debía salvar a Etheria.

-Tu igual te llamé varias veces, te quería aquí... te extrañaba demasiado Catra, no tienes idea de cuanto.

-No más que yo a ti -dijo recargándose contra una de las paredes y dejándose caer- no tienes idea de lo que fue.

-Metiéndote con tu antiguo puñado de omegas? que mal debiste haberla pasado.

-No pude entrar en celo en un año Adora -admitió la alfa en un hilo de voz Adora se sorprendió por lo que dijo, si quiera era posible entre alfas?- no me veas así, yo igual no lo entendí e incluso me asuste! Octavia me dijo que en ocasiones pasaba eso... recuerdas al alfa que mató a su omega? le pasó algo igual... bueno, antes de que se matara.

-Si, lo recuerdo... no sabía eso, la parte del celo -la rubia se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, no la miraba.

-Que hay de ti? bueno, tu con Chispitas seguro que no tenías problema.

-Jamás pasó nada con Glimmer... al menos no hasta hace poco -Catra la miró sorprendida y un pequeño gruñido se sintió en su garganta, la omega la miró con una ceja alzada- pese a que ya tienes a tu familia no te gusta que toquen a tus ex?

-No es por eso -dijo irritada la alfa- es sólo que...

-Que...? -esperó por la respuesta de la felina pero al final nunca llegó, se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Al menos tu tenías a alguien.

-Ya te dije que-.

-No lo digo por eso, tenías a flechitas... a Casta... tenías gente a tu lado -dijo viendo hacia la ventana- al menos, estabas acompañada. Me hace sentir mejor que al menos no te sentías tan mal como yo, que no estabas sola.

-Catra...

-Me preocupaba eso -dijo sincera- y bueno, me ponía a pensar en que tipo de nidos podías hacer ahora que tenías más cosas... al menos estabas bien.

Adora no pudo evitar que nuevas lagrimas volvieran a sus ojos al escuchar lo que le decía y lo suave que era su voz. El saber que pese a todo ese tiempo peleando ella se preocupaba por ella y si se ponía a pensar en ello nunca fue dura con ella, hablando en el sentido en que nunca le haría algo que no pudiera superar, o al menos hasta...

-Desde que nos encontramos la primera vez en el Desierto Carmesí comenzaste a ser peor con lo que hacías, algo pasó? -apenas terminó de preguntar vio como Catra se levantó y soltó un enorme golpe a la pared donde se había recargado y gruñó fuertemente, un poco de sus feromonas se soltaron y la hizo retroceder.

. !

-P-Por qué?! que pasó?! -dijo siguiéndola de regreso a la cama.

-TE DIJE QUE NO! -volvió a gruñir mirándola amenazante, la omega tembló pero no iba a dejar ese cabo suelto, menos con una reacción así. Por suerte sabía como hacerla hablar.

-Oh es que te da miedo? te da miedo que Glimmer sea más capaz que tu de soportar las cosas? -recibió como respuesta un grave gruñido que resonó incluso en los cristales que había en la habitación antes de ser arrojada al suelo por la alfa que tenía ahora su cabello erizado y sus respiraba a través de sus dientes que eran apretados con fuerza. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea.

\- Escucha porque solo lo voy a decir una vez y si dices algo te mato! -gritó casi en su cara para alejarse un poco y respirar profundamente- no te voy a mentir, tuve la total intención de matarte en esa charla que tuvimos. Y fue supe un secreto de Shadow Weaver y ni hablemos de todo el aroma de Huntara sobre ti, si querías aparearte con ella por que diablos no lo hiciste?!

-De que hablas? -preguntó confundida la omega.

-Crees que no se como se comporta un omega interesado? crees que no se distinguir el aroma de un alfa interesado? es algo que compartimos, sabemos cuando un territorio esta marcado! -Catra se levantó y fue de regreso a donde se había sentado en un inicio. Adora ahora entendía porque los omegas de Catra no eran cortejados por alguien más o porque los alfas dejaron de acercarse cuando emparejó con la felina pese a que disfrazaban el aroma y cubría la marca. Pero había algo que no entendía.

-Que secreto de Shadow Weaver? -preguntó, incomoda al recordar a la mujer. Pese a que se había ido aún le causaba escalofríos. Catra parecía muy molesta al preguntarle aquello pero al menos ahora tendría respuesta por como era el lenguaje corporal de la alfa.

-No pienso decirlo porque es demasiado...demasiado repugnante pensarlo. Pero piénsalo un momento, por que un alfa se pondría posesivo con un omega? por que trataría de ahuyentar a todo alfa de ese omega -dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, la rubia lo pensó un momento y cuando finalmente lo comprendió no pudo evitar sentirse mareada. Mal, se sentía muy mal.

-Shadow Weaver me quería como su-?

-BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Si, si. Que bueno que lo entendiste. Por lo tanto espero comprendas porque estaba tan molesta.

-Ah -Adora se movió incomoda en su lugar tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de saber, cosa que definitivamente hubiera preferido JAMAS saber, pero aún así no entendía porque le molestó tanto a Catra- pero por qué?

-DUH! Era como si me restregara que me había ganado y sin importar lo que me costara te traería a mi lado! eras mía! -dijo amenazando con volver a ponerse de pie para gritar pero al final volvió a sentarse. Pasaron segundos y Adora no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Catra la vio molesta- que es tan divertido?

-Siempre fuiste muy posesiva -dijo tratando de calmarse- nunca pudiste cambiar eso.

-Oh no eres quien para decir eso -decía forma burlona mientras la miraba- te recuerdo el baile en el castillo de Frosta? Entrapta y Scorpia son grandes amigas, un poco escandalosas pero son omegas, así son.

-Ese golpe fue bajo -decía Adora mientras se acercaba sintiendo su boca tensa. Claro que recordaba el baile! casi se vuelve loca al verla con ambas. Recordó cuanta furia sintió cuando Scorpia le contó que Catra le había confiado el paso cerca de Luna Brillante, casi cede ese día ante lo que pedía su corazón.

-Mírate, incluso ahora te molestas.

-Y tu? -ambas rieron y finalmente se recargaron contra la otra mientras se quedaron en silencio. La rubia la miró fijamente, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que se vieron y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por su cabello. La alfa saltó un poco pero la dejo hacerlo- al parecer la pasamos mal todo ese tiempo eh?

-Sin duda -la felina bajó la mirada y después de un rato tomó la mano libre de la omega y la acarició un poco, sintiendo cada parte de piel, masajeando sus dedos. La volvió a ver a los ojos y pudo ver que la miraba triste, odiaba verla así. Sin darse cuenta Adora se había acercado y sin más la abrazó. Catra se sorprendió pero devolvió el abrazo, diablos si que era muy diferente a tener a Double Trouble. Adora era mucho más efusiva. La rubia la abrazó más fuerte y decidió hacer lo mismo. Algo le gritaba que era momento de irse pero... sólo un poco más. Pero al sentir una caricia en su cuello tembló.

-Aún te gusta esto? -dijo Adora aún recargada en su hombro y siguiendo acariciando de manera lenta. Glimmer no era muy aficionada a ello pero Catra si que lo era, lo recordaba perfectamente. Subió su mano hasta su oreja y tomando la punta entre sus dedos la acarició suavemente, al escuchar un ronroneo de parte de la alfa su corazón casi se sale de su pecho- algunas cosas no cambian o si?

-Supongo que tienes razón -la voz de la felina era baja y gentil, la rubia sentía que se le pararía el corazón o le explotaría. O más bien seguro explotaría pues sintió como Catra subió su mano hasta la parte trasera de su cuello y pasaba delicadamente sus garras en círculos. Adora no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarse más a la alfa, era una de sus caricias favoritas pero pedírselo a Glimmer era demasiado vergonzoso- soy yo o acaso tu aroma es más fuerte que antes?

-Podría decir lo mismo -la rubia acercó su nariz hasta estar casi pegada al cuello de Catra e inhaló, clavo y naranja. Comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo burbujeara y la felina llevó su otra mano hasta el pecho de Adora, el calor que irradiaba su mano le trajo una tranquilidad que Adora no había sentido en MESES. Siempre que tenía un ataque de pánico en la horda eso le ayudaba a calmarse, casi de manera involuntaria Adora llevó la mano que no estaba en el cuello de Catra hasta poco más arriba de donde comenzaba su cola y ejerció un poco de presión. La felina dejo salir aire pesadamente.

-No se como después de tanto...

-Aún nos conocemos...

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas y notaron el fuerte sonrojo en la otra, Adora bajó mirada tímida pero la alfa la tomó de las mejillas y sin decir nada comenzó a frotar sus rostros. Ahora definitivamente la rubia iba a morir, como extrañaba eso, era algo que Glimmer no podía entender y algo que inexplicablemente volvía loca a Adora. Era algo que había esperado recibir de la otra alfa pero al parecer era algo sólo de Catra, algo que amaba de ella.

_Una de tantas cosas._

Adora se sentó en el regazo de la felina que la vio sorprendida pero no hizo ni un solo movimiento para evitarlo o quitarla. Al contrario, bajo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia y la miró increíblemente nerviosa y preocupada. La omega no se sentía muy distinto a decir verdad pero sabía que su corazón estaba gritando por ella. Quizás la felina ya no era suya, pero ella seguía definitivamente siendo de Catra. Por más que se forzara a sentir lo mismo por Glimmer no podría, estaba drogaba por Catra, nada importaba si no era Catra. Era abrumador pensar así pero ese era el efecto que tenía en ella.

-Adora -dijo en su susurró la felina que no sabía que hacer, trató de buscar una señal en la omega y lo único que pudo hacer la omega fue acercarse y juntar sus labios con la chica. La sensación fue paralizante, no pudo mover sus labios para volver a besarla y su respiración se hizo más lenta. Tanto extrañar, tanto esperar para finalmente sentir a Catra otra vez. Pero la felina no pudo evitar pensar en Double Trouble, su omega, su pareja. Rompió el beso y con suavidad quitó a Adora de su regazo aprovechando que la rubia seguía lidiando con lo que ese beso causó- lo siento Adora pero no puedo hacerle esto a Double Trouble.

Sin decir nada más salió casi corriendo de la habitación sintiendo como su corazón latía fuerte y como una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo. Como si la hubiera marcado otra vez, como si otra vez estuvieran juntas. Su mente se estaba nublando y su cuerpo gritaba que debía volver, decidió correr al baño más cercano y dejo el agua fría recorrer cada parte de su cráneo. Sentía esa sensación irse poco a poco, en algún punto se había quitado su mascara y mojó también su rostro cuando levantó la mirada se miró fijamente, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en su propio reflejo de ese sentimiento pero no encontrando nada más que confusión. Dejo su mente viajar al infinito pero notó debajo de su oreja, justo donde se marcaba su mandíbula pequeños mechones de pelaje se veían. Era curioso pero era la única zona de su cuerpo que tenía como tal pelaje; no cabello, no vello. Miró también tu desordenada y mojada melena, era imposible mantenerla aplacada últimamente y pronto vendría la época en que se le caería mucho. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

-Quizás no vendría mal un cambio, tener si quiera el control de algo...

3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! No se que opiniones vaya a haber después de este capítulo pero era algo que esperaba con ansias llegar ya, ese momento de Adora y Catra fue LO PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBÍ DE ESTE FIC, y sin duda el pequeño playlist que hice para este capítulo me ayudó mucho, wow, no creía que tener cierto tipo de música ayudaba pero al parecer siempre fue verdad. Se ha vuelto a abrir la posibilidad para Adora y Catra? o es un cierre? Que diablos traen en la cabeza esas dos? supongo que tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo... Alguien vio venir lo de Shadow Weaver? por favor díganme que no jaja aunque si di la pista, pese a que era muy mala con Catra porque usaría el desafió con ella? **

**Creo que no he hablado explícitamente del "nudo" pero si lo estoy contemplado totalmente (es básico!) además no se si lo notaron pero esta segunda parte voy a tratar de ser más explicito, no se, un experimento pues ya tengo otro proyecto pensado y me gustó como va hasta ahora. Así que me adentraré un poco más en ese rumbo también. Y si, al final no pude evitar agregar el corte de cabello de Catra. Se ve hermosa, definitivamente debía agregarlo! **

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo a Guest: **_Me gusta crear ese conflicto de emociones, me alegra que al menos hasta ahora lo he logrado. Si, Catra y Double Trouble son pareja pero bueno, ya viste el desastre que hice (este es el desmadre del que hablaba btw) y si! hay que seguir celebrando el canon!_

_Siempre es un placer leerte y responderte, mas o menos tengo un día para actualizar pero siempre me atraso, lo siento jeje y no preocupes, de una forma u otra Adora será feliz. No puedo hacerla sufrir mucho._

**Respondiendo a Edward Rockbell: **_Espero no haberlo hecho con este capítulo! _


	12. Todo y Nada: Parte 1

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

**Nota: No se por qué escribí tanto sobre esa sola escena pero espero les guste**.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Basta! esto es un motín! -decía Catra mientras sus cachorros estaban sobre ella dejando leves rasguños y golpes, sonriendo ampliamente al jugar con su madre- ustedes que llevan mi sangre como han podido traicionarme?! y tu Double Trouble, es tu culpa!

-Recuérdame jamas volver a dejarte sola con mis libros, sabía que eras dramática pero nunca pensé que podrías serlo más.

-Como quieres que no lo sea? pusiste en mi contra a mis propios hijos -dijo la felina mientras sostenía a sus dos hijos varones levantándolos por el aire y la miraban divertidos. Mientras su hija se acurrucaba en su pecho y ronroneaba levemente. Su omega la miraba no pudiendo contener un largo suspiro- wow, ese fue bastante dramático.

-Ay cállate -se acercó hasta el nido y dejo una maleta cerca de Catra- recuerda que los dos azules son de Satik. Frazier tarda un poco en agarrar ritmo para comer y Sakari comerá por tiempos.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No es la primera vez que los cuido sabes? -habló suave la alfa sintiendo repentinamente un nudo en su estómago- en serio no quieres que alguien te acompañe? se que viviste ahí un largo tiempo pero...

-Estaré bien, deja de ser tan alfa por un momento -Double Trouble se acercó y pasó su mano por su cabello- retiro lo dicho, realmente te ves bien con ese nuevo estilo.

-Siempre -dijo orgullosa Catra. Quizás había sido más corto de lo que esperaba pero le agradaba, aunque sus hijos la desconocieron por un par de días- de alguien debían sacar lo atractivo no crees?

-Comienzas a preocuparme gatita -dijo con seriedad, se acercó y dejo leves caricias en la cabeza de sus cachorros- volveré casi de noche, si llegan a tener más hambre-.

-Debo preparar más, Satik debe comer solo la mitad porque la formula le cae pasada. Ya te dije que se que hacer -decía la alfa mientras le miraba suavemente- estaremos bien, no tardes de acuerdo?

-Haré lo que pueda, no les enseñes nada extraño. La ultima vez no sobrevivieron las mantas porque les enseñaste a moderlas.

Finalmente la alfa se quedo a solas con sus cachorros, dentro de poco comenzarían a tallarse los ojos pues solían quedarse dormidos cerca del medio día. Por ahora lo que podía hacer era jugar con ellos y ejercitarlos un poco, suavemente como siempre lo hacia. Justo estaba terminando con el primero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-En serio, comienzo a pensar en hacerte la madrina de los tres -decía mientras veía como Adora se acercaba para tomar a la única hija.

-Scorpia también quiere sabes?

-Lo se, es complicado. No puede tener cada uno a sus padrinos? así sería más sencillo para todos... veo que se han comenzado a encariñar contigo -la alfa levantó la mirada para verla forma tan dulce en que veía a Satik, sin duda la rubia sería un buena madre.

_Eso ya lo sabes._

-Es sólo por que vengo seguido, si dejo de venir seguramente lloraran cuando me vuelvan a ver.

-Oye no subestimes el olfato de mis hijos, es tan bueno como el mio -ambas chicas rieron mientras notaban como los tres cachorros comenzaban a acurrucarse donde podían.

-A todo esto, esperaba que se parecieran a Double Trouble.

-Según lo que me explico los cambia formas suelen tomar los genes más fuertes y se mantienen así el resto de su vida hasta que aprendan a controlar la transformación -dijo simple Catra.

-Y eso significa...?

-Poco antes de cuando tengan su primer celo podrán cambiar de forma pero su "forma original" siempre será la tienen ahora, ya sabes, como la mía -la felina se levantó tomando a dos de sus hijos para llevarlos a su cuna, Adora la siguió detrás con su hija profundamente dormida.

-No te preocupa un poco eso? quiero decir encima de protegerlos cuando tengo su primer celo también deberás cuidar que no se aprovechen de su habilidad.

-Al ser de mi especie es difícil que escondan su aroma de mi, además son mis hijos Adora. Si hay alguien que los pueda conocer mejor que yo es Double Trouble y aún tenemos dudas -la alfa abrigó a sus cachorros y se giró para ver a la rubia- pero no es por eso que estas aquí cierto?

-Que, no puedo venir a verte? -dijo de forma burlona Adora aunque el silencio que se hizo después la hizo querer golpearse. Había sido así desde aquella vez en su habitación y sería más fácil si solo ella reaccionara pero Catra parecía también sentir lo mismo que ella o al menos eso quería pensar, decidió cambiar el tema a uno que también la tenía preocupada- es sólo... quizás.. necesito tu opinión.

-Mi opinión?

-Puedes venir un momento a mi habitación? -la cola y orejas de Catra hicieron un movimiento brusco antes de volver a su posición inicial. La omega comprendió que podría malinterpretarse lo que quería decir realmente- quiero que me des tu opinión sobre algo que hice.

-Oh, es eso... digo, claro vamos. Tomará un rato antes de que despierten -ambas chicas salieron en silencio y Catra echó llave a la puerta. Caminaron al piso de abajo justo donde estaba la habitación de Adora. Cuando finalmente llegaron la alfa comprendió a lo que se refería la rubia- ohh.

-Si, perdón si es un poco incómodo por el aroma y eso. Sólo quiero saber si esto esta bien, después de todo en cierta forma Glimmer y tu se parecen en gustos -decía Adora mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba la reacción de la felina, era mucho más relajada de lo que esperaba pero era obvio. Si todavía fueran compañeras o si Catra no tuviera a Double Trouble como omega seguramente hubiera saltado hacia ella y la tomaría en ese momento. Sabía que era nueva en el cortejo pero por instinto sabía que debía envolver en su aroma al alfa que quisiera atraer y hacer que su aroma estuviera impregnado en casi toda la habitación fue algo que le sugirió Casta, además de otras cosas pero eso sería hasta que tuviera muy cerca a Glimmer aunque la idea de hacerlo con Catra era...

-Y-Yo creo que es perfecto-wow, Chispitas va a perder la cabeza Adora. E-Es acaso una ocasión especial? -preguntó como pudo la alfa, tragando fuerte y apretando los puños para que su voz no temblara. Debía admitirlo, ella misma sentía que no pensaba claramente.

-Tengo pensado finalmente dejar a Glimmer marcarme, pronto tendrá su celo y creo que es un buen momento -respondió sonrojada la omega mientras bajaba la mirada- además el mio no esta muy lejos tampoco, puedo sentirlo.

-Marcarte? -Catra sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo, si Adora la estuviera viendo notaría su rostro incrédulo. No, no era eso era algo mas. Era... eran celos? y enojo?

-Si, creo que es el momento para hacerlo aunque sería lo mejor no ir a visitar a tus cachorros o Double Trouble, ya sabes como es cuando la marca es nueva. El más mínimo aroma de otro alfa los hace enojar -Adora finalmente la miró y notó lo tensa que estaba Catra, su rostros parecía relajado pero había algo fuera de lugar- crees que es apresurado?

-Creo que esta bien, me alegra que quieras avanzar en esto -dijo Catra forzando un poco su tono de voz para que sonara optimista pero la idea no le agrada... no le agradaba en absoluto... por supuesto que no!

-Catra?

-Adora... crees que... -la idea vino de manera inmediata a su cabeza y por alguna razón no podía aplacarla o guardársela. Era como si debiera hacerlo quisiera o no. Se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de las manos, la omega no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y que toda la sangre se fuera hacia sus mejillas- quisiera marcarte... con mi aroma por una ultima vez, puedo? Sólo por los viejos tiempos.

Como negarle eso a Catra? como negar algo que solo ella hacia y que aún deseaba? Como podría? Adora asintió viéndola fijamente y sin esperar nada Catra ya estaba juntando sus rostros, frotando sus mejillas. Un discreto ronroneo de Catra hizo que la rubia se abrazara fuerte a ella, inhalando el aroma de la alfa. Desde aquella platica hace unas semanas no pudo de dejar de reproducir la escena en su mente y volver a estar en la misma situación le provocaba una neblina mental, solo podía seguir su instinto de hacer todo lo que pudiera para mantener a la felina cerca de ella, de hacer lo que fuera necesario para que no la soltara. Por eso optó ser más atrevida y sin pensarlo dos veces lamió lentamente parte del mentón de Catra que no pudo contener un jadeo de placer y sorpresa.

-Adora... -dijo un poco amenazante pero sin verla- no estarás pensando-?

-Si -respondió Adora con una sonrisa, su sonrojo era intenso y hacia que sus ojos se vieran más azules de lo normal, que todas sus expresiones se vieran más nítidas- si no quieres puedes irte...

Catra tragó pero también sentía su boca increíblemente seca y sus ojos bajaron a los labios de la rubia, vio como la omega pasó ligeramente su lengua para humedecerlos. Tratando de huir de la tentación subió su mirada a sus ojos pero la forma en que la veía era tan intensa que por un momento se sintió abrumada. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar, como el deseo se esparcía por su cuerpo y su temperatura aumentaba, sin mencionar la tensión en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-Adora -decía con la respiración pesada la felina, Adora se acercó buscando sus labios pero la alfa retrocedió. Un pequeño gruñido de frustración escapó de la rubia.

-Catra, por favor... -ambas respiraban con dificultad, cada una luchando por contener por lo que estaban sintiendo. Adora llevó su mano a la mejilla de la alfa y la acarició, obligandola a verla directamente. Se perdieron en la mirada de la otra hasta que Catra finalmente unió sus labios, un escalofrió las recorrió a ambas mientras la felina la empujaba suavemente con su propio cuerpo para que quedaran sobre la cama.

Al contrario de la última vez, Adora no se quedo con las ganas y la besaba con urgencia y llenando así esa necesidad que tenía de la alfa, del enorme deseo que sentía como recorría su cuerpo. La alfa bajó sus labios al cuello de la omega y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo con fuerza, Adora sentía como sus piernas se debilitaban rápidamente y como la cicatriz de la marca de Catra comenzaba a cosquillear con anticipación.

-Catra, espera -pero apenas terminó de hablar y sintió como la alfa paró justo sobre la marca y tras pensarlo unos segundos dejó una suave lamida a lo largo de la marca haciendo gemir a Adora fuertemente y sus piernas la rodearon acercándolas más- Catra!

-Te tengo -susurró sobre su oreja y dejo un beso en el mismo lugar casi inmediatamente. La abrazó con un brazo y otra su mano deshacía su coleta mientras volvía a tomar sus labios posesivamente. Adora totalmente inmersa en sus sensaciones comenzó a aferrarse a la chica sobre ella, acariciando su nuca y jalando suavemente el cabello.

-Me encanta el nuevo corte -dijo la omega separándose un poco y morder cerca de la barbilla de la felina, Catra respondió con un grave ronroneo.

-Vas a decirme que no planeaste esto?

-Sabia que había posibilidad pero-.

-Tramposa -dijo sonriendo flojamente la alfa pero volvió a unir sus labios, sin decir nada Catra se quitó la parte superior de su ropa incluyendo su sostén, dejando su torso desnudo para el deleite de la omega- si no juegas limpio no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Catra... -la omega jaló hacia ella a la felina y la comenzó besar casi con desesperación, recorrió cada centímetro de la espalda y brazos de la alfa, reconociendo el cuerpo de su ex-compañera. Recordando a la vez muchas cosas del pasado, sintiéndose incluso conmovida. Pero la felina repentinamente se alejó.

-No debería estar haciendo esto... -dijo viendo hacia una muy jadeante Adora, su mirada se veía perdida. Sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. La rubia se levantó para acercarse a ella.

-Quédate -la omega se abrazó nuevamente y dejo besos en los pechos de la alfa y en medio de esto- por favor.

-Adora en verdad-.

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Adora se deshizo de su propia camiseta ante su mirada, ni hablar de su sostén. Catra tragó fuerte, incluso la omega escuchó y decidió usar esa reacción a su favor. Tomó las manos de la otra chica y las llevó a sus pechos, sabia cuanto le gustaba a Catra, era su debilidad oculta. Como esperaba la felina apretó ligeramente sacándole un pequeño gemido.

-En serio, eres un tramposa -de un momento a otro la alfa volvió a estar sobre ella besando la zona de su pecho mientras la rubia revolvía su cabello, bajó su mirada y no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se detuvo al cruzar mirada con la de Catra, la observaba en todo momento mientras la besaba. Sintió como sus besos bajaban a hacia su abdomen y sus manos fueron ahora hacia sus piernas, acariciándolas de manera desinteresada.

Pero nuevamente paró e incluso se puso de pie, antes de que Adora pudiera quejarse notó su expresión y sabia perfectamente lo que significaba. Cuando la alfa la miraba así, con los ojos un poco entrecerrados y la boca mostrando la punta de sus colmillos, solo significaba una cosa. Se acercó hasta ella y de igual forma besando su abdomen llevó sus manos hasta sus pantalones, de manera suave comenzó a bajarlos hasta sus rodillas, notando como dentro de su ropa interior comenzaba a formarse una pequeña protuberancia. Catra volvió a empujarla hacia la cama mientras se terminaba de sacarse la prenda.

-Aún recuerdas eh? -dijo la felina mientras la ayudaba a quitarse también los suyos.

-Fuiste la única por mucho tiempo -dijo un poco impaciente por lo lento en que se movía la alfa- a diferencia de ti.

-Y aún así eres la única de la que recuerdo que le gusta -la alfa pasó finamente sus garras por los muslos desnudos de la rubia haciéndola jadear un poco. Fue de sus rodillas hacia su centro y una vez ahí le sacó también las bragas, dejando que toda la excitación de Adora llegara a ella- wow, creo que no tendrás que esperar mucho para tu celo.

-Pervertida.

-Me encantaría ayudarte con eso -dijo Catra moviéndose bruscamente hacia ella, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, la omega gimió un poco por la sorpresa- debería?

-Por favor... -Adora se abrazó a ella por su cuello y volvieron a besarse, ahora no notó ninguna resistencia por la alfa. Sabia que algunos alfas podían ser infieles pero nunca lo pensó de la felina. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir como la alfa comenzó embestirla ligeramente mientras sentía su respiración en su cuello, al poco tiempo habían alcanzado un ritmo que ambas disfrutaban.

-Adora... Adora -decía casi en suspiro Catra frotándose contra ella, presionando su cadera contra de la rubia. La omega se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo cada que la presión era suficiente para que su clítoris lo sintiera, notaba también como comenzaba a sentirse más la firmeza de la felina en su entrepierna, dejando llevarse por el deseo creciente llevó sus labios al cuello de Catra y después de dejar un par de besos siguió con las lamidas y pequeñas mordidas. Sintió como algunos gruñidos de la alfa se quedaban en su garganta.

-Normalmente no eres tan callada... -dijo de forma burlona la rubia pero casi al momento Catra comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro de besos y sin esperar mucho se sacó la única prende que le quedaba, liberándose finalmente. Adora no pudo evitar suspirar ante la vista y quedar totalmente sin aliento al ver como al alfa volvía a ponerse sobre ella.

-Que ocurre Adora, por qué tanto silencio? -Catra lamió la punta de sus dedos y delicadamente comenzó a acariciar la entrada de la rubia que respondió con gemidos ahogados y humedeciendo más los dedos de la alfa que la veía complacida.

Le pesaban los párpados a la alfa y se mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, en verdad que eran muy diferentes Double Trouble y ella. Tras seguir por unos minutos bajó su boca hasta tener entre sus labios el clítoris de la omega que gimió fuerte ante la acción, comenzó a besar y chuparlo lentamente para ir subiendo la intensidad y cuando lo creyó perfecto, comenzó a introducir un par de sus dedos en ella viendo cada gesto que hacia.

-C-Catra! espera, espera voy a-!

Pero no terminar de hablar cuando sintió como el orgasmo se abalanzó sobre ella sin piedad, todo porque Catra le mordió ligeramente mientras tocó el punto exacto dentro de ella. Podía sentir en ronroneo de la alfa mientras se limpiaba un poco de su excitación, siempre disfrutándolo.

-Ya sabes como funciona -dijo en medio de sus ronroneo la felina besando también sus muslos y subiendo hasta sus pechos donde se quedo un rato jugueteando mientras la rubia estaba mas apta para seguir.

-Catra... por favor, por favor.

-No debes rogar ahora, créeme que no -la alfa atrapó sus labios en un beso posesivo pero suave, la omega bajó su mano hasta el miembro de la felina y curiosamente no la alejo como normalmente lo haría. Siguiendo acariciándola hasta que sintió como la base se endurecía. Su omega interior comenzó a gritar de necesidad, necesitaba a Catra, la necesitaba.

_CATRA!_

-Maldición... -sin avisar empujo hacia atrás a la felina y sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar comenzó besar y chupar su miembro haciendo que la alfa echará la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera como pocas veces lo hacia. Era algo que pocas veces hacían debido a una muy mala y dolorosa experiencia de la felina pero cuando lo hacían... las cosas eran más intensas por alguna razón. Siguió haciéndolo sintiendo como la base comenzaba a crecer más y más y como un poco de liquido salía cada que gemía Catra. Sintió las manos de la alfa sobre sus hombros haciéndola retroceder.

-Ven aquí -dijo con voz grave la felina mientras la besaba sin ritmo alguno, siendo particularmente húmedo por las lamidas que dejaba en los labios de la otra chica. Pegó nuevamente sus cuerpos, hablando pegada a su oreja- oh Adora... pobre omega, no has tenido una alfa que te de lo que necesitas verdad?

-Catra! -la rubia no pudo contener su voz al sentir como la felina pasaba de manera casi fantasmal sus dientes sobre su hombro hacia su cuello pero siempre regresando al lugar inicial.

-Shh... -Catra la ayudó a volver a recostarse y dejo sus rostros muy juntos, Adora sintió como se acomodaba para tomarla y las ganas la comían por dentro- te tengo Adora.

Suavemente y en medio de gruñidos de placer por parte de ambas la alfa se introdujo hasta casi su nudo dejando a ambas disfrutar el contacto antes comenzar a moverse, poniendo su peso en sus codos para estar más cerca de la omega. Al principio se besaban mientras sus embestidas tenían un ritmo constante pero poco a poco su nudo comenzó a demandar más y fue cuando le levantó un poco y aumentó la velocidad sacando gemidos constantes de la rubia.

-Catra! oh-oh Catra, Catra -decía entre gemidos la omega a la vez que sentía como su siguiente orgasmo se acercaba peligrosamente rápido.

-Vamos Adora, vamos. Hazlo para mi -dijo demandante mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas sintiendo como se rompían bajo su agarre. No pasó mucho hasta que sintió como su miembro era envuelto por las paredes de Adora, otro gruñido salió de su boca que reflejaba el esfuerzo que le tomó no terminar en ese momento.

-Ohh-Catra! -Adora apretó los dientes con fuerza y mientras sentía aún el orgasmo recorrerla por segunda vez llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de la alfa y rasguñó con fuerza haciendo a la alfa casi desplomarse sobre ella. Sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacia y la respiración entre cortada y fuerte sobre ella se lo confirmo.

-Con que eso quieres... -la alfa la tomó de la cadera y la acercó más a ella, enterrando sus garras en la piel de su trasero con suficiente de fuerza para romper un poco la piel, conteniendo el resto de su fuerza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Retomó sus embestidas pero esta vez totalmente rítmicas y rápidas, Adora sólo pudo rodar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás esperando a que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Catra sentía su orgasmo llegar y cuando se acercó al cuello de la rubia justo sobre su marca, Adora la acercó más a la marca pero cuando estaba cerca de morder una voz se escuchó en su mente y usando todo su auto-control mordió su brazo, haciendo una herida profunda pero apenas pudo sentirla pues al mismo tiempo terminó. Aún bajo la necesidad introdujo su nudo en Adora y cuando la chica tuvo su tercer orgasmo, el cual se prolongo al sentir como la felina aún seguía terminado. Una parte de ella comenzó a sentirse triste conforme pasaba, pues sabía que la alfa estuvo cerca de marcarla pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Pero sabía que no había posibilidad, incluso si lo hubiera planeado.

Tomó un poco para que ambas bajaran totalmente del orgasmo y cuando lo hicieron tomó otro rato poder mirarse. Cuando finalmente lo hicieron no había nada más que pura satisfacción en sus rostros.

-Wow -dijo Adora mientras acariciaba su espalda- cuando fue la última vez que lo hicimos así?

-Estábamos en celo, esta vez no fue así -respondió la alfa- y fue igual o mejor.

-Creo que no voy a poder hacer nada más por hoy -dijo Adora para finalmente ver la herida de la felina- quieres que te ayude con eso?

-Neh, más tarde la curo -se quedaron viendo fijamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros, hasta que Catra habló- pregunta, habiendo tantos alfas y fuertes en la Horda por qué yo?

-Eres mas fuerte que todos ellos, mas que cualquiera. No todos pueden decir que apenas presentadas como alfa lucharon contra un alfa mayor y vencieron -dijo pasando su mano por el rostro de la alfa que sonreía mientra la veía.

-Oh así que sólo por mi fuerza entonces...

-Claro que no, si no eras tu no había otra opción -Catra no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada avergonzada.

-Que hubieras hecho si me iba con... ya sabes?

-Te hubiera perseguido -dijo seria Adora, casi como si She-ra lo hubiera dicho.

-Siempre la menos celosa -ambas rieron para luego verse, perdidas en la otra. La felina suspiró para luego tomar una expresión más seria- no podemos decirle a Double Trouble.

-Acaso crees que apenas nos encontremos le diré? No soy tan idiota Catra.

-No me refiero a eso -decía la alfa viendo hacia donde estaban unidas, la rubia cayó en cuenta al momento de que todo se podría hacer un problema más grande- oh no, Catra-.

-Tu celo posiblemente no tarda en manifestarse, apenas pueda debo irme de aquí o sin duda tendré más hijos -la alfa la miró directo a los ojos- hace cuanto no estás bajo control?

-Desde que me fui -respondió sincera la omega- te recuerdo que son difíciles de conseguir? ni siquiera Glimmer puede tenerlas tan fácilmente.

-Diablos... quizás...recuerdas la charla que nos dieron de fertilidad? que nos dijeron que algunos perdían por un tiempo fertilidad después de no entrar en celo cuando debían? -dijo tratando de sonar segura pero era algo que no era totalmente definitivo.

-Lo recuerdo pero Catra-.

-Es una posibilidad -interrumpió la alfa- además si te unes con Glimmer quizás eso ayude a que no pase nada... si todas esas cosas que nos dijeron son ciertas.

-Y si no? -algo en la voz de Adora hizo temblar a la felina, la necesidad de abrazarla volvió y lo hizo. La dio un corto beso en los labios y juntó sus frentes.

-Entonces voy a estar ahí para ti -declaró dura e hizo que la rubia la viera sorprendida, completamente sorprendida.

-Pero Double Trouble y tus cachorros?

-Escucha Adora, se que que es mi omega y mis primeros cachorros... que conozco -dijo la felina bajando un poco su voz, Adora recordó a los cachorros que tuvo hace años la alfa- y se que no es algo que suelan hacer muchos alfas pero créeme, no me importaría cuidar a otro par de cachorros.

-Catra... -la rubia no sabía que decir, en parte porque no podía creerle.

-Puedo conseguir algunas píldoras y quizás funcione, pero sería hasta mañana.

-Es mucho tiempo Catra, no podré hacerlo -dijo sintiendo como su corazón se retorcía ante la idea- además después de cierto tiempo ya no funcionan.

-Haré todo lo posible para hacerlo rápido, no te dejaré sola en esto, también soy responsable -Adora la vio y no pudo evitar reír- ahora que?

-Desde cuando te haces responsable?

-Tener hijos te cambia, algún día lo sabrás -dijo la felina alzando un poco la frente.

-Si nada funciona será pronto -ambas se quedaron en silencio para después Catra la besara de nuevo.

Ni una palabra se dijo después de eso, cuando finalmente pudieron moverse se vistieron en silencio y se despidieron muy forma breve. Catra se fue realmente confundida a su habitación finalmente dándose cuenta del error que cometió cuando curaba su herida pero mientras alimentaba a sus cachorros no pudo evitar pensar en quizás otro par, otros más pequeños y que se parecieran a Adora. Le molestaba que la idea le gustara tanto, le encantaba la idea.

Mientra Adora abrió sus ventanas y prendió un incienso para disipar el aroma de Catra y el suyo además de deshacerse de lo que había destruido Catra, decidió caminar por el castillo para que el proceso fuera más rápido pero cuando lo hacia mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Muchas de ella malas. En lo que pasaría si nada resultaba; la opción de su infertilidad por el retraso de su celo, la opción de que Glimmer pudiera matar la semilla de Catra con la suya o las píldoras que la alfa prometió buscar. Sin querer se había metido en un enorme problema.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! He tardado muchísimo, lo lamento pero finalmente terminé con la escuela y pues aquí en Ciudad de México donde vivo la Madre Tierra ha tratado de matarnos un par de veces jeje así que si hubo una gran demora. Una disculpa nuevamente, espero sea la última que deba darles. Por cierto, vieron el el evento de Aly&Aj? me he hecho fan!**

**Este capítulo como vieron es la primera parte de dos partes, originalmente no iba a partirlo pero entre el retraso y un poco de ganas que ya tenía de publicar, sin mencionar que sentía que subir ambas partes en uno sólo podría saturarlos por eso tomé esa decisión. No tardará mucho la siguiente actualización eso si, esta casi terminada (hay unas cosas que no me agradaron del todo y no me siento a gusto subiendo algo que no me haga pensar que fue lo mejor que pude escribir) así que es cosa de unos días.**

**Ahora el capítulo! creen que exageré? no se en que momento se descontroló tanto pero me gusto como quedo jeje dejar que las pasiones exploten entre estas dos que llevaban tanto tiempo separadas pero al final el vinculo con Double Trouble hizo pensar a Catra. No se que tanto puedo adelantar esta vez sin que se me salga algo muy obvio para el siguiente capítulo pero creo que podrán hacerse una idea. Como advertí, drama!**

**No quiero saturarlos con texto así que por ahora lo dejaré aquí. Espero estén bien, poco a poco en algunos lugares están saliendo de esta situación de la pandemia y si no es el caso de donde viven. Animo!**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm (esta vez fueron varios, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo!). No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**tu fan: **_Me encanta el nombre que dejaste, muchas gracias de corazón. Espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!_

**Guest: **_Wow! es un honor que pienses así de la historia, es bastante y lo agradezco no haberte causado un infarto... por ahora jeje y es verdad, siempre quedan cenizas y aquí, bueno, que te digo? Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto pero aquí esta. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!_

**HugoB: **_Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo pero muchas gracias! SI! Me encanta el drama y las historias que causan conflicto emocional, me alegra que se esté percibiendo! Ojala te haya gustado este también, mucha escena intensa! jeje_

**Guest: **_No sabría que responderte... quisiera responderte pero no puedo. Y a mi también, es un ship que me gusta bastante. Me alegra que a ti también, espero este capitulo te haya gustado pese a eso!_

**Slam: **_Hey, cuanto tiempo! Honestamente tenía pensado eso cuando preparaba el fic pero no se, al final no me convenció mucho. Quizás haga un one-shot sobre eso, algo después de la quinta temporada me hizo verlo diferente. Se que es un ship que no a muchos les gusta, soy consciente jeje y si, Catra va a repoblar Etheria con cachorros de magicats híbridos. Será más complicado la resolución, dolorosa y dramática. Mucho, me empiezo a sentir mal. _

_Si, quizás fue un poco apresurado pero creo que por el tiempo que tenían hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, por eso hay que andar duro con la peli! Muchas gracias por leer y espero seguir con las expectativas que veo que tienen. Haré lo mejor que pueda por mantenerme así. Si, sólo quería aclarar el tema jeje por dm salió la pregunta entonces por si alguien también la tenía sea respondida. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo! _

_Y si, historias angst! necesitamos más, después de todo She-ra gran parte del tiempo lo es jaja_


	13. Todo y Nada: Parte 2

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3

-Hey Glimmer, pensé que quizás hoy podríamos volver a practicar tus encantamientos que dices?

-H-Hoy no creo papá, fue un día difícil -decía la reina manteniendo distancia de su padre, no quería que volviera a preocuparse y entrar casi en histeria como la última vez cuando cayó en cuenta de que su hija era alfa y peor, que estaba en celo. Después de todo al ser su padre no percibe su esencia como el resto, para él era un aroma que combinaba el de su madre y el suyo- pero mañana podríamos intentarlo.

-Pareces tensa hija, estás bien? No fue una misión complicada? sabes que respeto tu decisión de mantener el reinado pero si es necesario puedo ayudarte -dijo el hombre preocupado, no hubo respuesta por parte de la chica- por qué no descansas? hoy el castillo ha estado muy tranquilo y parece que así seguirá, si necesitas algo sabes donde encontrarme.

-S-Si, gracias -dijo la chica yendo hacia su "habitación" que era realmente donde su madre solía dormir cuando su celo la golpeaba pues no quería que todo el castillo supiera de su condición, el calor era insoportable y debía admitir que estaba algo lastimada. No esperaba que se manifestará tan rápido, normalmente tomaba unas horas en que comenzara a ponerse agresiva pero esta vez no fue así. Castaspella le había dicho que podría haber alteraciones en su celo al pasar más tiempo con Adora y todavía habría más cambios si estaban manteniendo relaciones- todo por Adora cierto?

Su pequeña risa se detuvo al mismo tiempo que su caminar, el aroma de la omega llegó hasta ella y la hizo ir hasta la habitación de la rubia, no pensaba pasar por ahí pero al parecer lo había hecho de manera inconsciente. Al acercarse más pudo notar un aroma más dulce y se hizo más notorio al estar frente a la puerta de esta, no pudo evitar tocar rápidamente y entrar sin esperar respuesta. Vio como Adora estaba sobre su cama que por alguna razón estaba sin mantas o sabanas, la rubia con poca ropa puesta y su cabello suelto mientras respiraba pesadamente. Su piernas muy juntas y se abrazaba a si misma, apenas pudo girarse y ver que estaba Glimmer parada en la entrada.

-G-Glimmer...

-Adora -la alfa tragó fuerte y sintió como por el aroma que desprendía la rubia su propia temperatura subía, además de sentir presión en la zona de su entrepierna- que es lo que-?

Pero no pudo de terminar de hablar cuando la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia ella y la abrazó juntando sus cuerpos y sintiendo el calor de la otra, sus brazos la rodeaban por el cuello y la alfa la abrazó por la cintura, paseando un poco sus manos por la piel descubierta. Sintió como la rubia dejaba su besos por su cuello y no pudo evitar acercarla más a ella.

-Volviste más tarde de lo que habías dicho -decía Adora con sus ojos reflejando algo que no sabía como interpretar la menor- dijiste que antes del anochecer.

-L-Las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, algunos clones se pusieron necios y ... -la reina se detuvo un momento para pensar si realmente era necesario contarle sobre su pelea con ellos, su poca paciencia explotó y por reflejo ellos respondieron. Mejor dejar el tema para otro momento- tuve que quedarme.

-Bueno, finalmente aquí estás -Adora se abrazó nuevamente a ella e involuntariamente comenzó a tirar de su ropa, queriendo quitársela.

-Adora? -preguntó sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba por las acciones de la omega y por la cercanía.

-Parece que hoy es el día -dijo suave la rubia mientras unía sus labios con la alfa que respondió un poco más agresiva hasta que se separaron para recuperar el aliento.

-Te refieres a...?

-Si -la omega tiró más fuerte de la ropa de la reina y viéndola a los ojos habló- no quiero presionarte pero no creo que me quede mucho tiempo antes de que deje de pensar correctamente, supongo que tu tampoco.

-Adora...-Glimmer tenía emociones encontradas; por un lado estaba a nada de gritar de felicidad de finalmente, después de mucho esperar, tener a Adora a como su compañera pero por otro no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal ya que seria en medio del celo de ambas. Si quiera podría contar como algo consensuado?

-Glimmer mírame -decía la omega mientras sostenía su rostro- no puedo pensar en alguien más con quien unirme, aunque sea bajos estas circunstancias... no hace menos el hecho que lo quiera de verdad.

-Promételo -dijo la alfa besando una de sus manos. Algo, muy en lo profundo de la mente de Adora recordó a Catra pero fue duramente silenciado por su instinto primitivo, ahora no era la omega de la felina. Tenía la oportunidad de ser de alguien más, de estar con alguien más que pueda amarla sin condiciones.

-Lo prometo -la rubia volvió a besarla y esta vez Glimmer comenzó a pasear sus manos por su cuerpo de forma gentil, no era realmente lo que estaba deseando pues lo que menos quería era gentileza. Después de todo estaba en medio de su celo.

Adora mordió el labio inferior de la alfa ganando un grave gruñido de su parte, la reina se alejó y las encaminó a la cama de la rubia, retomando los besos de una manera más urgente y necesitada, Glimmer se sacó rápidamente el exceso de ropa para quedar igualmente en ropa interior. La rubia llevó su mano a la entrepierna de la otra chica pero fue detenida y con algo de fuerza fue recostada en la cama, le tomó unos segundos entender lo que ocurría pero los ojos confundidos y preocupados de la alfa sobre ella la hicieron dudar.

-A-Adora... si en algún momento sientes que... que estoy siendo demasiado... dímelo -dijo con dificultad la reina aún sosteniendo fuerte las muñecas de la omega- aún no entiendo muchas cosas y menos controlarlas.

-Glimmer no es-.

-Sólo júrame que lo harás, haré lo que sea para detenerme -la alfa apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener la cordura y se notaba que le estaba costando. Adora no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido en su pecho al ver como Glimmer luchaba contra su propio instinto con tal de cuidar de ella, la rubia se levantó un poco y frotó su mejilla contra el brazo de la chica que la miró sorprendida.

-Lo juro pero no te preocupes, confió en ti.

La alfa sintió como algo en ella crecía, no sabía exactamente que o donde pero su primera reacción fue volver a capturar los labios de la omega. Soltó sus muñecas y se re-acomodó sobre ella, su cuerpo entre las piernas de la omega que revolvía su cabello mientras la besaba. Con cada choque de lenguas sentía como la cadera de la rubia buscaba juntarse a ella aún más, buscaba más contacto, más de ella. El calor comenzó a sofocar a la alfa y pese a un ligero quejido de Adora se levantó y se deshizo de lo que le restaba de ropa para la sorpresa de la omega, volvió a capturar sus labios y notó como la rubia comenzó a gemir entre besos y ahora era mucho más consciente de como la excitación de Adora se hacia notar cada que sus entrepiernas chocaban.

-Glimmer por favor -gimió la omega aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de la chica sobre ella, dejando rasguños en esta. La alfa volvió a gruñir y bajo sus manos a la ropa interior de la rubia. Sin siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar rompió en un movimiento su la prenda que cubría su pecho y apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se alejó un poco.

-A-Adora lo siento, no quería-.

-Vaya alfa -dijo en un tono extremadamente sensual la omega que hizo que todo pensamiento de la reina se detuviera y volviera a dejar a su instinto hacer lo que quisiera, bajó sus labios al los pecho de la omega y notó que el aroma de Adora era cada vez más fuerte. Impulsado por esto masajeó la zona con cierta fuerza pero cuidando de no lastimarla, chupando casi con desesperación cada parte de piel de tenía a su alcance- Glimmer, Glimmer...

-Adora -volvió a buscar sus labios pero sus manos viajaron hasta su trasero y dio un ligero apretón, sacando un jadeo de placer de la omega que comenzó a lamer el cuello de la chica mientras la envolvía con sus piernas.

-Glimmer... te necesito... te necesito Glimmer, Glimmer.

La nombrada sentía que todo le daba vueltas, sentía su mente desconectarse o al menos hacia que su cuerpo hiciera las cosas repentinamente como cuando rompió igualmente los boxers de Adora y bajó su labios hasta en centro de omega que emitió un gemido sonoro. Se movía más de lo normal y en parte le estresaba, no debía moverse tanto! Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la sostenía fuertemente de los muslos y los recargaba sobre sus hombros para mayor control. Con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia buscó su mirada tratando de ver el más mínimo signo de incomodidad pero sólo encontró la expresión de placer de la rubia.

_Esta bien, todo esta bien._

Siguiendo esa pequeña voz en su mente siguió con su tarea, besaba y chupaba la zona impulsada por su propia necesidad casi como si tuviera que hacerle saber de esa forma a Adora cuanto la necesitaba también, cuanto deseaba tenerla y hacerla suya. Sintió repentinamente como se relajaba el cuerpo de omega y luchaba por recuperar el aliento, tenía completamente sonrojado su rostro hasta casi el pecho y había una capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo, eso significaba que su aroma la rodeaba aún más.

-Adora -Glimmer subió hasta volver a unir sus labios y contrario a lo que esperaba Adora la besó con fuerza, esperaba que apenas pudiera moverse. Sintió nuevamente la mano de la chica sobre su entrepierna pero antes de que pudiera si quiera en volver a alejarla sintió como su ya erecto miembro era abrazado por la mano de la omega y no pudo contener un pequeño gemido, un poco por la sorpresa y por otro lado por el alivio de sentirla.

-Se que esto no te agrada pero si no me tomas ahora saltaré por la ventana -dijo Adora mientras se aseguraba que sus labios estuvieran pegados a la oreja de la alfa, quería que sintiera cada palabra. Jugueteó un poco también antes de sentir completamente tenso el cuerpo de Glimmer y sin aviso ya estaba con la espalda contra la cama, la reina con los ojos completamente oscurecidos apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-Te prometo que no podrás moverte bien en días -dijo antes levantarla un poco de la cadera e introducirse haciendo que Adora por un momento se desconectara de la realidad para volver cuando sintió como la alfa mordió fuerte cerca de donde estaba la marca de Catra. Sintió como Glimmer se quedo un momento ahí y decidió lamer directo sobre la marca, era una sensación extra; en parte placentera pero había un pequeño rastro de dolor- Adora, eres mía verdad? serás mía verdad?

-Si, Glimmer! -dijo sintiendo como palpitaba el nudo de la alfa tan cerca de su propia intimidad, algo dentro de ella comenzó a vibrar de la anticipación. Había algo abrumador y extraño pero no se sentía nada mal- soy toda tuya Glimmer.

-Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo viéndola con una mirada segura que hizo a Adora sentirse demasiado expuesta y se encogió un poco en su lugar. Se le olvidó al sentir como la alfa comenzó a moverse y no precisamente de manera lenta y gentil como normalmente lo hacia, era mucho más ruda y no podría pedir nada más ahora que estaba tan necesitada de ella.

-Glimmer, Glimmer... oh Glimmer! -sólo obtenía como respuesta la respiración pesada de la alfa sobre ella y que apretaba más su agarre cada que decidía subir la intensidad. La rubia se sentía se le adormecía el cuerpo entero y la jaló hacia ella para tener a que aferrarse. La alfa buscó su cuello y lo dejo ahí, inhalando fuerte el aroma de la omega.

-Adora... estoy cerca... necesito...

-Hazlo, Hazlo! -respondió sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería, sentía el nudo golpear cada vez más seguido su entrada y como cada vez Glimmer acercaba su boca a su cuello, justo en el lado opuesto donde tenía la cicatriz- por favor, Glimmer!

Sintió su clímax llegar y usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba acercó más a la alfa que gruñó gravemente y tomándola fuerte de su trasero introdujo su nudo, y cuando sentía que no podría con la sensación buscó el cuello de Adora y sin poder detenerse enterró sus dientes en la zona donde debía dejar su marca, escuchando un fuerte gemido de la rubia muy cerca de su oreja, haciéndola morder más fuerte y finalmente dejar salir su semilla en ella. Sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento y se aferró más a Adora que igualmente la sostenía fuerte, sus uñas enterradas en su espalda y tirando un poco de su cabello.

Poco a poco iban bajando del clímax y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Glimmer no sabía que hacer, estaba tan feliz. No sabia que realmente sentiría un cambio en ella al tener una compañera pero eso pasaba, era algo increíble y que la hacia sentirse completa cuando ni siquiera era consciente que algo faltaba. Adora también se sentía diferente, aunque había pasado por esto antes era como experimentarlo por primera vez. La sensación de protección era abrumadora, se sentía más acompañada que nunca y ni hablar de el alivio tanto físico como mental. Estaba en paz. Como había huido por tanto tiempo de esto?

-Hey -dijo Glimmer levantando su rostro para verla, su mirada había cambiado también notó Adora. Era una mirada que sabía que solo era para ella, una mirada que nadie más podrá conocer- estas bien? no fue demasiado?

-Jamás estuve mejor -respondió con una amplia sonrisa y tomó el rostro de la alfa para acercarla y besarla, la reina no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo de resistirse incluso Adora podría jurar que le dio todo control de ella. Su corazón latía con tanta emoción que juraba que Glimmer podía oírlo. Se separaron y ambas se miraban tiernamente, dejando leves caricias en la otra.

-No quiero arruinar el momento pero debo preguntarte -decía la alfa sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro- vamos a dejar pasar esto?

-Oh Glimmer -Adora volvió a besarla, bajó su mirada brevemente a donde estaban unidas y haciendo todavía más grande su sonrisa le respondió- no creo que haya algo más que deseé.

No pudiendo contener su emoción algunas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la alfa, abrazando a su omega al mismo tiempo. Adora hizo lo mismo dejando a ambas disfrutar de ese momento de tenerse cerca. Había algo inquietante en el ambiente pero definitivamente en ese momento no se preocuparía por eso. Este era su momento con su alfa, este era el momento que había deseado por mucho tiempo. Finalmente se sentía amada, finalmente se sentía protegida y ahora nada podría hacerle daño... verdad?

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-He vuelto! -dijo Double Trouble entrando a su habitación para encontrarse con Catra dormida con sus cachorros sobre ella en el nido que había hecho para ellos.

Sonriendo comenzó a llevarlos cada uno hasta la cuna y después de cubrirlos con una manta fue hasta donde estaba su alfa y la cubrió con otra manta antes de acurrucarse con ella. No quería despertarla porque seguramente había tenido un día difícil. Tal como el que había tenido en su viaje cerca de Elberon pero un rastro de un aroma parecido a la vainilla llegó a su nariz, se acercó más al cuello de la felina y también olía un poco a...

_Ese es el aroma de Adora._

Sintiendo su pecho a punto de explotar se alejó de ella, la única forma en que su aroma estuviera en esa zona era solo si...

-Apenas me voy y... -antes de que otra palabra saliera de su boca se levantó y salió de la habitación. No pudo contener un pequeño gritó de rabia y frustración, sintió como su mente comenzaban a correr ideas de venganza e ira, de tristeza y abandono. Su marca comenzó a arder como hacia mucho no lo hacia y en un impulso corrió hacia la habitación de Adora. Definitivamente no permitiría que le quitara a su alfa, si tenía que hacer lo que le hicieron para evitar que eso pasara lo haría pero antes de llegar chocó de frente con Bow, cayendo ambos fuerte sobre el suelo.

-Double Trouble? a donde vas con tanta prisa? -dijo el chico sosteniendo fuerte su cabeza mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- no creo que quieras ir por ahí, Adora y Glimmer... bueno, tienen un pequeño intercambio de... ya sabes.

-De que hablas? -preguntó pero un ligero rastro del aroma de su celo llegó. Su corazón se calmó un poco, definitivamente estaban apareándose y estando ambas en ese estado sin duda no dejarían a la otra en un largo rato. Miró al otro omega que parecía un poco triste, con una expresión que era reconocible- en serio niño? nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por ella?

-Para que? para que me rechazara? nunca tuve oportunidad y cuando Adora llegó se hizo claro, Glimmer desea a Adora y al parecer finalmente le correspondió... pero esta bien, seguro encontraré a mi alfa algún día. Además no se si hubiera sido buena idea quedar juntos.

-Seguro...

-En fin, será mejor irnos. No creo que sea apropiado que estemos cerca.

Ambos empezaron a alejarse y Double Trouble no podía dejar de pensar en la situación, definitivamente Catra había estado con Adora justo ese día pero ahora mismo Adora estaba con Glimmer con una casi inevitable marca. El hecho era fácil, Adora estuvo con dos alfas muy importantes en su vida pero las consecuencias eran inciertas. Además que no sólo la afectaría a ella, sino también a sus crías.

_Crías..._

Se detuvo casi en seco, haciendo que Bow le mirara extrañado pero no le podía importar menos. Si Adora y Catra...

-Oh no...

-Que ocurre? -preguntó el moreno no entendiendo lo que ocurría- estás actuando extraño, incluso para ti.

-Creo que necesitamos un momento de cercanía de omegas -dijo Double Trouble tomándolo del hombro- por qué no me cuentas un poco de Glimmer?

Debía asegurarse, debía tener un plan o todo lo que tenía podría perderlo. Todo. A Catra y sus crías. Se lo dijeron claramente cuando tuvo a sus cachorros, una vez más y sería el final. Además si lo que pensaba era cierto también afectaría a Adora y a Catra. Esas dos no tenían ni idea de lo que hacían.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! y aquí está la segunda parte de este capítulo dividido, la verdad es que quizás algunos sientan que se podía subir en uno solo pero sentí que quizás muchas escenas picantes en un solo capítulo puede ser un poco pesado de leer o no se, algo no me convenció pero aquí esta.**

**Y que pasará ahora?! que pasará ahora?! MÁS DRAMA! Vienen capítulos un poco complicados para todos, habrá muchas hormonas involucradas y mucho del instinto primitivo de cada designación. Se vienen cosas buenas y malas, no les voy a mentir.**

**También creo que finalmente podre poner un día para actualizar, serán los fines de semana. Cualquiera de esos días se podrá esperar una actualización, no puedo asegurar que sea cada semana porque ya saben, imprevistos o bloqueos que luego tengo con los capítulos o escenas. También por eso esperé un poco para subir esta segunda parte ya que quería dar un poco más de tiempo entre el pasado y este. **

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm (muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo!). No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Guest: **_Oh si, y aparte más salseo en este capítulo jeje le fue infiel! y bueno... no puedo decir mucho de lo que viene pero ufff, habrá mucho enojo y tristeza. Y si, esto es parte del drama pues aún no se descontrola todo esto (ya se, soy muy cruel) y si, lamento esa demora jeje pero no volverá a pasar mucho tiempo sin actualización y ten por seguro que este fic tendrá final y no será abandonado. _

_Espero no hayas muerto con este capítulo porque es el principio de la tormenta y muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y siempre es un placer responder._

**WhiteDarkness-25: **_En si es la base de este fic pero como he dicho antes soy un fan del angst (además con toda la dinámica del Catradora durante toda la serie hasta la ultima temporada es mucho sufrimiento con esas dos) y me alegra que pese que es mucho de otros ships les interese la historia. Me hace muy feliz, espero te haya gustado ese capitulo!_

_Por cierto, creo que eres a la persona a quien más rápido le he respondido un review jeje _


	14. Historia de Un Amor

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3

-Hey Catra, quieres ir conmigo a Plumeria? Hasta donde se parece que te llevas mucho mejor con Perfuma.

-Bow -respondió la felina sin mucha fuerza en su voz- no lo sé, no creo. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer…o eso creo.

-Crees? -pregunto el chico confundido y asegurándose de estar solos en el corredor volvió a hablar- es por lo de Adora?

-Que cosa?… oh, no, no es eso.

-Esta bien… es por lo de Double Trouble? Escuché que tuvieron una pelea.

-No fue una pelea, se enojó conmigo y tenia la razón al hacerlo pero no peleamos -decía Catra recargándose de contra la pared- estamos bien.

-No he visto que esté contigo últimamente...

-No tienes que ir a disparar tus flechas o algo? deberías dejar de ir preguntando cosas que no te importan -la felina comenzó a alejarse pero un cambio en el ambiente se notó, la alfa volvió a mirar al chico que tenía su mirada en el suelo.

-Lo siento es sólo que... -el omega se abrazó un poco a si mismo antes de volver a hablar- con Adora y Glimmer ahora juntas no puedo evitar sentirme un poco desplazado, estoy feliz por ellas pero aún así... me siento un poco solo.

-Oh... -Catra tragó tratando de quitar la sensación en su garganta y esperando que igual quitara un poco de la culpa que ahora sentía- escucha... perdón no debí hablarte así, no querías hacer nada malo lo se pero estoy un poco estresada.

-Lo se, tampoco debería entrometerme. Eres muy buena con Double Trouble, no parecía que hubieras hecho algo que hiciera que se enojara... -el omega respiró profundamente y fue hasta donde estaba Catra- segura no quieres venir?

-No, quizás otro día... gracias Bow y sabes que puedes contar conmigo... no siempre pero estoy tratando de cambiar eso.

-Lo se, gracias -decía Bow mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la puerta principal bajo la mirada de Catra. Espero en ese mismo lugar como lo había hecho toda la mañana, solo esperaba no tener que esperar mucho más y en parte deseaba hacerlo para no hacer lo que tenía en mente.

Si bien había conseguido las píldoras anticonceptivas y algunos supresores cuando fue hacia la habitación de Adora... era obvio que no los necesitaría. No sabía por qué se había sentido tan deprimida al notarlo pero así fue, quizás porque se había quedado dormida pensando en la idea de otros cachorros o quizás por serían los cachorros de Adora y ella.

_Nuestros cachorros..._

-Hey Catra! -la voz aguda de Glimmer la sacó de sus pensamientos- que haces parada ahí?

-Chispitas -la felina por algo que no entendía la analizó rápidamente de arriba a abajo; músculos mas notorios, había ganado un poco de altura?, voz más fuerte y sus pupilas ligeramente dilatas. Definitivamente hubo un cambio.

-Que ocurre? -volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de la otra alfa.

-Sólo paseaba por aquí, pensando un poco en como encontentar a Double Trouble.

-Oh si, escuché un poco sobre eso -respondió Glimmer para sonreír ampliamente- espero pronto estén mejor y así podamos salir en una doble cita.

-Bien sabes que tendrán que pasar unas semanas antes de eso Chispitas, si me acercó mucho a Adora terminaremos peleando -habló Catra mientras se erguía y sacaba un poco el pecho.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces no habrá problema si voy a ver a Adora cierto?

Apenas había dado un paso en dirección hacia la habitación cuando Glimmer sostuvo fuerte su muñeca...muy fuerte...demasiado fuerte.

-Suéltame Chispitas -gruñó Catra tratando de mantener la voz baja- hazlo o te partiré el brazo.

-Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras -gruñó de vuelta la alfa apretando más fuerte. Catra sintió como un hilo de electricidad la recorrió y en un parpadeo había empujado a Glimmer que casi terminaba en el suelo.

-Ves? mejor esperar un poco -decía la felina tratando con todas sus fuerzas controlar el ímpetu de su alfa interior de iniciar una pelea, por qué no? se lo merecía. Glimmer logró calmarse un poco y rió.

-Supongo que tienes razón, aún en muy pronto.

-Demasiado diría yo, ni siquiera ha podido salir de su habitación... solo dale tiempo -la voz de Catra siendo un poco hostil hacia el final.

-Te sientes bien? estás un poco agresiva hoy.

-No lo se, que época del año es? -decía la felina tratando de disimular la tensión que sentía en cerca de su boca, si mostraba los colmillos terminarían peleando.

-Así que estarás pronto, ya veo... supongo que será mejor que no te acerques mucho a Adora por ahora -un leve gruñido se escuchó debajo de las palabras de la reina. Catra bufó.

-Como por qué querría ver a Adora justo ahora? -respondió la felina mientras se dirigía hacia donde se había ido Bow- relájate Chispitas, apenas estás empezando.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Escuchó que Glimmer tendría que ir a Mystacor para terminar de dar unas ordenes para juntar y recuperar lugares de Arxia para los hechiceros y mejorar el aprendizaje de Etheria, pues ahora era completamente diferente y las estaciones eran muy extrañas, casi parecían 6 en lugar de 4 pero esperaban pronto entenderlo.

Le tomaría un rato volver pues dejo a su padre a cargo de algunos pendientes en Luna Brillante, sabiendo eso no había dudado en tomar un supresor que solo le haría efecto unas horas aunque si su celo estaba cerca el efecto duraría la mitad o menos así que no perdió tiempo y Catra ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Adora. Dudo en entrar pero estar por el castillo bajo el efecto del supresor iba a ser muy sospechoso y pronto ya estaba adentro.

El aroma de Adora y Glimmer mezclados la recibió al igual que la imagen de la rubia al parecer desnuda bajo sabanas durmiendo profundamente. Se acercó hasta donde estaba y la miró un momento, no se dio el tiempo para disfrutar esa imagen cuando estuvo con ella días atrás y realmente jamás pensó en que sería la última vez que sintiera aún como suya a la omega, eso la estaba matando... de celos?

-Hmm... -escuchó como se quejaba ligeramente la chica mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, no dijo nada hasta que tuvo la mirada sobre ella.

-Hey Adora.

-Catra...? -dijo suavemente la rubia mientras veía como la alfa bajaba sus orejas, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas cerca de la cama y quedar a la altura del rostro de la rubia- por que n-?

-Tomé un supresor para que mi aroma no se quedara aquí en lo que venía, no quiero que tengas problemas con Chispitas apenas se unieron -la felina la vio fijamente, Adora terminó de juntar las piezas y ahora recordaba.

-Te enteraste?

-Glimmer ha pasado los últimos días gritándolo, así que si -Catra sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco y se le quedo viendo, la omega sabía perfectamente que eran- logré conseguirlas y pagué bastante por ellas... pero cuando iba a venir supe que ya no las ibas a necesitar, de hecho ni siquiera se que hago aquí.

-Catra espera-.

-Debo irme, pero si llegas a necesitar en un tiempo... puedes pedirme -Catra fue hacia la salida rápidamente y Adora apenas podía levantarse.

-Catra, por favor espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Cuando estés mejor -finalmente la alfa salió de la habitación pese a que escuchó como Adora se levantó. Caminó rápido hacia afuera del castillo y siguió caminando hasta que estaba en el bosque. Sentía enojo, incluso celos pero no entendía por qué... sentía que debía estar con Adora pero también sabía que no, que no había razón para eso. Al menos ya no. Comenzó a buscar el más mínimo aroma de un alfa, necesitaba pelear, debía pelear, si no lo hacia terminaría desafiando a Glimmer por algo estúpido.

_Una estupidez, algo que no debió pasar._

Encontró lo que buscaba y sin pensarlo siguió el aroma, sentía su mente prepararse al igual que su cuerpo. Sentía que si vista era decenas de veces mejor. Estaba dejando que todo su alfa interior rugiera, debía hacerlo o explotaría.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

Adora trató de alcanzar a la felina pero se sentía tan débil que apenas se levantó de la cama tuvo que volver a recostarse, había olvidado por completo el efecto después del celo en el que el cansancio es extremo. Afortunados los alfas que están como si nada después de un par de días pero los omegas, era cosa de toda una semana.

-Había olvidado lo que era -decía Adora mientras se volvía a cubrir, el ambiente parecía cambiar de nuevo y era bastante frío. No recordaba un día igual antes en Luna Brillante, algo recordaba que Glimmer le había dicho sobre el clima pero no con exactitud. Debía volver pronto a ayudar a la rebelión. Estaba dormitando cuando escuchó nuevamente la puerta abrirse y levantando un poco un rostro vio quien entraba, era Glimmer con una gran sonrisa.

-Glimmer! -decía la rubia levantándose un poco y abrazar a su alfa- pensé que debías ir a Mystacor.

-Una pequeña escapada no iba a hacerle daño a nadie -respondió haciendo que Adora la viera tiernamente, se acercó un poco más para besarla pero la alfa retrocedió. Dejando confundida a la chica.

-Esta todo bien?

-Sabes, si no conociera perfectamente el aroma de Catra pudieron haberme engañado... así como lo hice contigo -la imagen de Glimmer se oscureció y la de Double Trouble se hizo presente, sacando un jadeo de la rubia- así que un supresor... con razón estaba cargando ese frasco todo el tiempo, pensé que era algo para su estrés. Ya sabes, la medicación que estado tomando para dormir.

-Que es lo que quieres? -preguntó Adora seria con la mirada fija, buscando la respuesta en su expresión.

-Oh, y todavía tienes la audacia de hablarme así. Que se puede esperar de una omega que le encanta seducir a los alfas ajenos -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella con una mirada molesta- tu aroma es muy particular, creyeron que no me daría cuenta?

-D-De que hablas?

-No juegues a ser la tonta Adora, se perfectamente que Catra y tu estuvieron juntas. Bastante juntas -la omega sintió que la sangre se le fue del rostro y comenzó a tratar de explicarle pero no la dejo hablar- ahórratelo, no hay excusa. Puedo perdonárselo, no es algo raro que pase pero lo que me preocupa y sobre todo me molesta es que te haya dado crías.

-Eso no es posible, Glimmer y yo-.

-Si Catra te fecundo antes que ella es más que claro que su semilla se plantó primero, no eres híbrida Adora. No puedes tener cachorros de dos alfas distintos -Double Trouble se acercó lo mas que pudo y la tomó del rostro- ahora le romperás el corazón a Glimmer, pobre... cuando nazcan lo sabrá todo.

-P-Pero Glimmer es mi alfa... debe ser factor, siempre la semilla del alfa es más fuerte -dijo Adora alejándose del agarre, repentinamente ya no estaba tan cansada- es mi alfa!

-Si pero es un alfa más joven y menos experimentado. Catra por otro lado ya tiene varios cachorros y de alguna forma aún eras de ella cuando ocurrió. Así que Adora, es muy probable que tus hijos tengas las mismas orejitas que los míos a menos que Glimmer tenga algo de suerte y su semilla real haga algo al respecto, puede ser pero no es seguro. No siempre funciona.

Adora apenas procesaba todo, era cierto. Había sido un momento muy vulnerable y no lo había pensado, Catra no se restringió en ningún momento e incluso despertó algo en su interior la juguetear con la marca.

-Que voy a hacer? -preguntó la rubia preocupada, sintiendo como temblaba su cuerpo ligeramente.

-En esta ocasión la pregunta es que VAMOS a hacer -Double Trouble se acercó a una de las ventanas y sólo se veía la confusión en el rostro de la omega.

-Vamos?

-No te has puesto a pensar en que si Glimmer se entera intentará deshacerse de Catra de forma literal? No has pensado que incluso los mismos cachorros corren riesgo? Recuerda que Glimmer es de la realeza, algunos comportamientos son más fuertes y exageradas.

-No... incluso si Glimmer lo supiera no lo haría.

-Dime que Adora que sentiste cuando me viste con mis cachorros? cuando viste a Catra tan inmersa en ellos todo el tiempo? -la rubia se quedo en silencio sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, era un odio que la asustaba. Tenía miedo de hacer algo que se arrepentería- a decir verdad me siento igual ahora, pero te tengo algo de estima y seguramente Glimmer me arrancaría la cabeza si te hiciera algo y Catra a ella si me pone un dedo encima... mejor evitemos ese problema.

-Pero entonces... no hay nada que hacer -decía Adora sintiendo como lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, bajó su mano a su vientre donde apenas comenzaba a formarse nueva vida y el pensar que podría pasarles algo la estaba destruyendo- no pienso perderlos.

-Afortunadamente para ti lo he pensado -dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella- verás siendo yo cambia-formas tiene sentido que mis cachorros se parezcan a Catra, y según tengo entendido por lo que me dijiste que esa omega... también se parecían bastante.

-No realmente, son un poco más humanos que Catra pero si, las orejas de Catra están ahí.

-Lo se, le pregunté a Bow -Adora le veía sorprendida e incrédula- larga historia, pero lo que no sabemos es como lucen los de las otras omegas y al ser también de otra especie podría afectar también a quien se parecerán... así que para pensar en el siguiente paso necesitamos ver a esos otros cachorros, puede que tengas una oportunidad... tengamos una oportunidad.

-Así que intentarás ayudarme para salvarte? No me sorprende viniendo de ti.

-He perdido las suficientes crías, no se necesito perder más... -Double Trouble caminó hacia la salida- quisieras vestirte? no voy a seguir teniendo esta conversación contigo así.

-Es celos acaso lo que notó? -decía Adora saliendo de la cama.

-No... pero no quiero ver a la ex de mi alfa así.

La rubia se quedo sola mientras se preparaba para tomar una ducha, lo había hecho con ayuda de Glimmer los días anteriores pero se sentía con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo ahora ella. No le tomó mucho pero se pasó un largo rato viéndose en el espejo, era imposible que se notara algún cambio en su cuerpo y tampoco podía sentir mucho más que un recordatorio constante de que ahora debía protegerse. Estaba vistiéndose cuando un destello se vio a su lado.

-Adora! -Glimmer se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó- veo que te sientes mejor.

-Si, y veo que escapaste de la reunión -decía sonriendo la omega.

-No notaran que me fui, sólo será un momento -la alfa la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, era increíble que ahora la besara Adora sin duda o miedo. Que por fin sus labios se movieran con la misma emoción y necesidad que ella misma sentía al estar con ella- tengo pensado que cenemos juntas con mi padre, pensaba decirle a Bow también. No quiero que se sienta solo.

-Estaría muy bien, hay que hacerlo -la reina volvió a unir sus labios y retrocedió un poco- no se si decirle a Double Trouble... se que es ligero el aroma de Catra que se mezcla con su esencia pero no se como pueda reaccionar. Pero han tenido problemas y Catra es mucho de resolver las cosas por su cuenta y Double Trouble, no lo se, siento que debería ayudarle... debería?

-Le preguntaré, creo que nadie más sabe de mejor de esto. Bueno, sólo Casta.

-Oh! también podría decirle a Casta. Esta bien, entonces te veré en la cena -Glimmer volvió a besarla y dio una suave caricia a su mejilla antes de desaparecer.

La rubia sonrió sintiendo calma pero duro poco al recordar que debía seguir hablando con Double Trouble y terminó de vestirse y secar un poco su cabello. Salió de la habitación y encontró a quien buscaba. Sin decir nada la guió hacia el jardín que era rara vez visitado, ahora menos con la guerra terminada.

-Entonces el plan es buscar a Georgina y a las otras chicas?

-Georgina? -preguntó con confusión.

-La omega que te conté?

-Oh si, lo recuerdo. Cuando tuviste tu colapso en el bosque -dijo girando los ojos.

-Oh yo tuve un colapso? quien suprimió tanto su aroma que casi lo borró del todo? -la rubia le miraba fijamente.

-De acuerdo, esta la ganaste -se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir- es lo que tengo pensado pero también quiero llevar a Catra, necesita estar consciente de esos cachorros. Quiero decir yo tengo tres, esa chica también y quien sabe tal vez tengas también tres.

-No digas nada...

-Sin contar a los otros, seguro serán otros seis o siete!

-Lo se, lo se! -interrumpió la omega mientras revisaba que nadie hubiera escuchado- quieres que se le quiten las ganas de tener más?

-Es difícil detener los impulsos de un alfa, aunque Catra ha mostrado que puede hacerlo en ocasiones.

-No es por voluntad, pasó mucho tiempo dejándose llevar por su instinto y le tomó mucho dejar de hacerlo.. por mi -decía Adora recordando lo difícil que le era evitar dejarse llevar por el aroma de alguna omega en celo.

-Así que eres celosa... y aún así te gusta buscar otros alfas.

-Quieres pensar el plan o solo quieres seguir reclamándome?

-Estoy en todo el derecho -decía mientras evitaba su mirada- tuve problemas con ella por tu culpa.

-Eso escuché.

-Bien, por lo que no podrás negarte al plan. Debemos ir a las afueras del desierto, contacta a Huntara.

-Uh recuerda que Huntara es una alfa, no puedo estar muy cerca de ella -decía Adora molesta- si tu plan es que tenga problemas-.

-No dije que hoy -respondió mientras se acercaba a ella- Catra estará pronto en celo así que debemos esperar a que pase, y en tu caso Glimmer te querrá acompañar porque Catra vendrá con nosotros. Si no queremos que se maten debemos esperar a que pasé las semanas sensibles de Chispitas.

-Es Glimmer -habló dura la rubia- entiendo que Catra se moleste pero tu?

-En este momento no estamos en buenos términos, es pelea de parejas -decía Double Trouble mientras sonreía de forma burlona- no se agradan nuestro alfas, tu y yo... debo decirlo?

La rubia apretó un poco los puños y antes de poder responderle vio como iba de regreso al castillo. No iba seguir hablando, aunque quisiera ayudarle en parte sentía desconfianza por eso. Aunque entendía si Double Trouble estuviera con Glimmer seguro se pondría mal, le armaría un escándalo. Aun así era mejor que le ayudara a hacerlo todo sola.

-Glimmer quiere que cenes con nosotros esta noche -dijo Adora viendo hacia el castillo- puedes venir si quieres.

-Así que la reina se siente la gran alfa aquí, de acuerdo. Así le daré más tiempo a Catra de sentirse culpable.

-Bien...

3-3-3-3-3-3

-Hacia tanto que no estábamos juntos los tres! -decía Bow abrazando a sus dos amigas que iban entrando al gran comedor para cenar.

-Cierto, ha pasado un tiempo -decía Glimmer para luego ver hacia la mesa- gracias por venir tía Casta.

-Cuando quieras querida -dijo la mujer haciendo un movimiento con su mano, luego se giró al asiento a su izquierda- te has sentido mejor?

-No realmente, peleamos Catra y yo -respondió con cansancio Double Trouble tomando su segunda copa de vino- pero antes de eso estábamos bien.

-Que tal tus cachorros? siguen comiendo bastante?

-Si, creo que cada vez comen más. Pronto deberemos buscar algún otro lugar, vivir en el castillo no está mal pero no lo se, es extraño.

-Saben que no deben hacer eso verdad? -decía Glimmer mientras se sentaba- pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, incluso si no quieren irse nunca.

-Gracias majestad pero... tener dos alfas en el castillo no lo creo muy conveniente.

-De que hablas? no habrá problemas -decía la chica sonriendo- en serio.

-Bueno... -la hechicera iba a hablar pero al final decidió no hacerlo- donde está tu padre corazón?

-Dijo que iba a leer unos documentos y luego vendría, no debe tardar mucho.

Mientras esperaban escuchaban lo que Bow había estado haciendo en Plumeria, de como Perfuma y Scorpia parecían llevarse demasiado bien y que tenía sospechas de que algo podría estar pasando entre ellas. Double Trouble solo en ocasiones decía algo, solo esperaba irse pronto. A decir verdad extrañaba a Catra, aunque no quisiera admitirlo realmente había sido una pelea y la felina había estado durmiendo en otro lado, no sabía donde. Solo que la alfa entraba temprano a darle de comer a sus hijos y luego a prepararse para el día. No habían hablado bien desde entonces.

Estaba por reproducir la escena en su mente cuando el aroma de Catra llegó a su nariz y sabía que debía irse de ahí, apenas se había levantado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe para mostrar a Catra haciendo que los demás jadearan de la sorpresa.

-Catra?! -Double Trouble fue directo hacia ella, su nariz y labio sangraban y su ojo se veía un poco hinchado. Veía que algunas zonas de su cuerpo tenía un ligero tinte morado y sus garras estaban sucias. Ropa rasgada y el aroma fuerte de otro alfa estaba en ella, pero era opacado por el suyo -que diablos te pasó?!

-Un pequeño desacuerdo, sólo noté que estabas aquí... quería verte.

-Déjame ayudarte con esto -decía tomándola de las manos y caminando hacia la salida pero la felina se detuvo en seco y se giró gruñendo.

-Glimmer, tranquila -dijo suave Adora poniendo cautelosa su mano sobre su hombro.

-Pero… -la reina sentía que algo la jalaba hacia Catra, un impulso de atacarla y no lo entendía, una necesidad de desafiarla y la mirada fija de la felina sobre ella la motivaba a seguir.

-Vamos Catra -Double Trouble la jaló y comenzó a llevarla casi a empujones a su habitación. Una vez ahí la alfa pareció calmarse- que fue todo eso?

-Glimmer es una idiota -decía Catra quitándose la ropa y arrojándola a un lado bruscamente- cree que puede desafiarme? No duraría ni 1 minuto, sin problemas le parto la cara si quiere.

-wow, wow calma -decía su Omega mientras se acercaba con una toalla húmeda y pasarla por su cuerpo, limpiando la sangre seca y tierra- se que estás molesta pero no es para tanto.

-Algún día le mostraré quien manda a esa idiota -Catra respiró fuerte haciendo parar a Double Trouble y sacó algo de su bolsillo, antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba Catra se giró y usando un poco de fuerza hizo que terminarán en el suelo. Catra arriba- abre la boca.

-Que? -la felina empezó a besarle con fuerza y lentamente para luego alejarse para meter algo a su boca, tragándolo de inmediato.

-Que demonios Catra?!

-Es un anticonceptivo, no creo que quieras más crías justo ahora -la felina se terminó de quitar su ropa y pasó rápidamente la toalla humedecida sobre su rostro.

-Espera, espera… ya es tu momento?!

-Oh si que lo es, y estoy demasiado caliente para seguir hablando -la alfa rompió la ropa de su omega en un hábil movimiento con una sola garra- prepárate cariño.

-Siempre -respondió suavemente dejando que Catra hiciera lo que quisiera.

3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! Una semana de restraso porque el muchacho se enfermó del estómago y no se movió en días pero aquí estamos de nuevo!**

**Se que quizás esto sea repentino pero mientras planeaba la historia le di muchas vueltas si meter o no esta parte y al final decidí que si, aunque tengo dos versiones del siguiente capítulo sobre ese tema de los cachorros de Catra. Me puse a pensar un poco en que faltaba fricción entre Catra y Glimmer, no se ustedes pero que haya conflicto me encanta aunque creo que para este punto de la historia ya se dieron cuenta. **

**No quiero decir mucho por lo mismo de que hay dos versiones del siguiente capítulo y no quiero arrepentirme de ultimo momento, mejor dejar el misterio. Darles un respiro porque ha estado muy intensa la historia. **

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm (muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo!). No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**WhiteDarkness-25: **_Fue servicio express jeje espero haber seguido con la buena trama y te haya gustado este capítulo!_

**Guest: **_Creo que si ya te debo bastante jajaja pero siempre para mantener la emoción en ustedes los lectores. Hmm me gustaría saber que tenías pensado, si todo se quemó por el capítulo pasado hmmm.. bueno, esta vez creo que igual deje tensión pero también para dar un respiro porque el siguiente se viene bravo. _

_Pasa el para la cuenta jajaja_

**NekoYasha015: **_Muchas gracias por leerlo! y para nada, no pienso dejar esta historia hasta acabarla. Me encanta tanto como a ustedes así que no esperen que quede sin final!_

**Slam: **_Si, esta vez creo que he estado dando buenas dosis de escenas hot. Y trato de dar pequeñas pistas sobre lo que se viene pero no tantas para que igual haya elementos inesperados, así siento que es más divertido y dramático que es lo que me gusta. _

_Quien sabe, otra temporada suena bien también la verdad. Solo esperaré pacientemente a que diga netflix y dreamworks porque siento que si deberemos esperarlo._

_Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!_

**gberenice098: **_Créeme que yo también, trató siempre no retrasarme pero termina pasando jeje espero te haya gustado!_

_.._

_.._

_Pequeña nota para los curiosos, quizás suba una historia corta en los siguientes días. No, no es por eso que luego me retraso con esta jajaja es una historia que me faltaba pulir un poco. Un two-shot (o quizás un capítulo más) así que si les interesa atentos._


	15. Nota del Autor -Favor de Leer-

**Hola fandom!**

**No haré muy larga la nota esta vez ya que ando un poco decaído por lo que sucedió en el panel de la serie anoche. De hecho por un momento pensé en subir este capítulo pero no puedo con este sentimiento que tengo.**

**Es un poco complicado expresar como me siento porque creo que me faltan cosas por aprender pero She-ra (aunque haga contenido NSFW) significa mucho para mi. Si es necesario que nos apropiemos de los personajes como fandom lo apoyo. Totalmente.**

**No tenía mucha cabeza para escribir antes del panel por un problema familiar fuerte que tuve y bueno, ni se diga después de. Como muchos me siento decepcionado, me siento enojado y empatizo con las personas que fueron atacadas y ofendidas.**

**Acabaré esta historia con la misma pasión e ilusión con la que la empecé porque lo hago por amor a la serie. Y probablemente siga escribiendo más porque siento que como fans hemos probado ser mejores que el mismo crew y que nosotros le podemos dar mejores valores a los personajes con lo que hacemos.**

**No se muy bien que decir ahora. Quizás solo que estén atentos a la historia, quizás en unos días me sienta mejor para publicar el capítulo que correspondía o quizás tarde en seguir el que seguía. Quizás no. Depende muchísimo como me sienta porque ahora siento un poco ajena la serie. Quizás sea exagerado de mi parte pero fue un golpe severo de que por ser un programa inclusivo no es un lugar seguro para todos. Al menos no totalmente.**

**Lamento muchísimo hacerlos esperar porque se que muchos les gusta leer esta historia y tampoco me siento animado para responder sus reviews o mensajes pero espero entiendan mi sentir. En verdad lo siento.**

**Espero pronto traerles un nuevo capítulo emocionante y que les haga, y a mi también, sentir cercana la serie de nuevo. Porque nosotros le damos el valor. Somos los fans.**

**Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho!**


	16. La Puerta

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3

_-Oh claro porque Catra la alfa, la mandona y poderosa alfa puede hacer lo que quiere!_

_-Quieres bajar la voz de una vez?! vas a despertar a los cachorros! -decía con un susurro agudo la felina como lo había estado haciendo aunque Double Trouble había estado hablado un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Cuando despertó estaba sola en su habitación pero no como se había dormido, estaba el rastro fresco de la esencia de su omega y fue cuando escuchó como entraba. Iba a recibirle en un gran abrazo pero lo que recibió en cambio fue una gran bofetada(hacia mucho no le daban una así!) y desde entonces no había parado de discutir sobre cierto tema- podemos ir a otro lado a hablar de esto?_

_-Oh seguro, que tal la cama de Adora?! -la felina molesta tomó a su omega del brazo y fueron hasta estar en el desolado jardín, hubo resistencia por Double Trouble pero no la suficiente como para soltarse o dejar de caminar- bien, ya nos sacaste ahora que?_

_-De acuerdo, si, me acosté con Adora. Que te sorprende? Me llevó a su habitación y todo el lugar olía a ella, a ella en celo! era imposible no hacerlo! -respondió Catra mientras hacia que se movieran a la zona más apartada- que quieres que haga? no puedo deshacer eso!_

_-Oh claro que no porque en ningún momento pensaste las consecuencias, en serio Catra?! Como puedes ser tan egoísta?! _

_-Si tanto te molesta entonces puedo marcar a alguien más! -gritó Catra con furia aunque al momento se arrepintió al notar el rastro de dolor en la expresión de su omega que sólo respiro y comenzó a caminar al castillo. La felina tomó su mano- oye perdón, fue una estupidez lo que dije. No lo haría y lo sabes._

_-Supongo, si no corriste a marcar a Adora no creo que haya alguien más que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión... aún así, parece que la idea la traes en mente._

_-N-No, Double Trouble te juro q-._

_-Haz lo que quieras, sólo déjanos en paz._

_-Déjanos? -preguntó confundida la chica._

_-Mis cachorros y yo necesitamos un alfa que nos ame y cuide, no una que le encanta dejar herencia por todos lados._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no es así -Catra rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y dejo un leve mordida en la marca, escuchó como se quejó su omega debido a que estaba hinchada pero no le importó- sabes que no quiero hacerles daño, que los amo demasiado y haría lo que fuera por ustedes pero... es difícil al mismo tiempo._

_-No puedo esperar hasta que no lo sea -se soltó del agarre de alfa y habló sin mirarla- cuando creas que lo es puedes buscarnos y quizás aún te necesitemos. Pero bien sabes que nunca dependeré de nadie, menos de alguien que no se preocupa por mi y no después de lo que he pasado._

_Se fue dejando sola a la alfa en medio de la noche para volver a su habitación y notar que sus cachorros estaban inquietos. Con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos buscando alivio entre ellos. Con preocupación los tomó y llevó a su nido, juntó algunas mantas y se acurrucó para que pudieran sentir su presencia y calmarse pero ni siquiera sentía en si seguridad y protección. Se sentía como si le hubiesen abandonado, la marca dolía y el hecho de que Catra no hubiera ido en su búsqueda o siquiera haber vuelto a la habitación lo empeoró._

-Que ocurre? -preguntó Catra que había salido de la ducha y tenía solo su ropa interior. Se acercó a la cama donde estaba Double Trouble, cuando no sentían ansiedad la usaban pero eso era muy pocas veces aunque Catra solía sentirse mejor últimamente y de alguna forma Double Trouble también.

-Sólo pensaba en algunas cosas -respondió simple pues no quería arruinar el avance que habían tenido. Aunque ayudó a satisfacer las necesidades de Catra durante su celo, tomó unos días más que hablaran de nuevo. Notó el gran arrepentimiento que sentía la felina y se había disculpado cada día, notaba que trataba de hacerle feliz y de mostrarle afecto diario, sobre todo por lo que le había dicho.

-Parece que algo te molesta -la alfa se acomodó sobre su omega y bajó su boca hasta la marca, la besó suavemente y luego fue hasta sus labios- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes - pasó sus dedos por el corto cabello de la felina masajeandolo- quiero imaginar que ya empacaste.

-Será solo un día, que tanto puedo necesitar? Además... es necesario que vaya? quien los cuidará? -Catra vio hacia donde estaban sus cachorros jugando- nos necesitan.

-Es algo importante Catra y estarán bien si es solo un día, además confió en Castaspella. Ha sido muy amable con nosotros.

-Supongo pero n-.

-Empaca -dijo mientras la empujaba a un lado y se levantaba de la cama, caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir miró a su alfa que se había recostado- nos vamos en unas horas.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Guardaste ya todo? que tal tus vitaminas y suficiente agua? tus pastillas para el mareo?

-Glimmer, esta todo bien. Lo tengo ya todo guardado y bajo control -decía Adora poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la otra chica- estás un poco ansiosa no crees?

-Es sólo que no creo que un viaje al desierto sea buena idea estando, ya sabes, en tu condición -la alfa la rodeo por la cintura y la besó.

-Sabes que no es tan desolado y mortal como antes, es más ahora una llanura.

-Igual no creo que sea buena idea...

-Estarán Double Trouble y Catra con nosotras, ni hablar de Huntara -decía mientras caminaba a revisar que las cosas de Glimmer también estuvieran guardadas.

-Si, no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso... no ibas a decirme nada.

-Sabes que no es así -habló Adora recordando como se había enterado. No había sido la mejor manera pues la encontró como hablaba con Double Trouble en secreto, no le molestó pero como era de esperarse le insistió hasta que le dijo y al escuchar el nombre de la felina y aquella otra gran mujer no pudo evitar apuntarse para el viaje- sólo iremos a revisar unas cosas en grupo.

-Podría llevarte en un parpadeo.

-Es sólo... cosas de omegas -dijo lo más tranquila que pudo la rubia, cuando fuera el momento pensaría en una excusa- estas lista?

-Siempre mientras estés conmigo -respondió la chica.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Podrían parar por un momento? -decía Double Trouble mientras se recargaba en la felina- entiendo que están en su luna de miel pero apesta aquí!

-Yo nunca les dije nada cuando estabas sobre Catra todo el tiempo -respondió Glimmer que abrazaba fuerte a su omega que estaba sentada en su regazo- además ustedes no están para decirnos algo.

-No he dicho nada -decía Catra pegándose más a su omega.

-Cállense de una vez todos -dijo Huntara deteniendo el vehículo donde iban, muy parecido a los que usaba la Horda- aún estamos a unos metros de nuestro destino pero los vehículos no pueden cruzar por aquí ya que los que viven en este lugar son sensibles al ruido que hacen.

-No hay problema -decía Glimmer ayudando a su omega a bajar de ahí- llevaré el equipaje, tu solo ten agua cerca de ti.

-Oh claro que si amor... -decía Double Trouble con la apariencia de la rubia- aunque quizás otros 20 minutos de besos podrían ayudarme.

-Pero llegar tarde por que ALGUIEN se sintió un poco, ya sabes, no tiene nada de malo? -preguntaba Adora viendo a la figura parecida a la suya.

-Les dijiste?! -preguntó Catra que estaba sonrojada.

-No hay que ser genios para saber eso -decía en su forma original su omega- vamos, es divertido salir un poco. Se que te vendrá bien.

-Si capitana, necesitas que un poco de luz de día -decía Huntara amarrando el vehículo a un paradero- estás pálida.

-Oh tu que sabes? y por que capitana? -hablaba la alfa mientras cargaba igualmente el equipaje de su omega y el suyo.

-Todos te recuerdan por eso -dijo sin verla pero al sentir un codazo en las costillas por parte de Adora notó como la chica bajó sus orejas y miró hacia otro lado- oh!...ah...uhh...

-Debemos avanzar cierto? -Catra comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía un poblado muy parecido al valle pero más...rural? todos parecían ser auto-suficientes o comerciar cosas que ellos mismos cultivaban pero casi no había gente alrededor. Las demás siguieron en silencio hasta que Huntara pasó al frente quedando a un lado de la felina.

-Oye disculpa lo que dije, pero realmente te conocen así. Aunque en estos lugares te conocen por ser una buena y efímera líder... te recuerdan con aprecio.

-Gracias supongo -respondió la alfa sin mucho afán.

-Bien... oye Brillos, reina -Huntara jaló a la chica y la sostuvo en sus brazos- dime como es tener en el castillo a alguien como Double Trouble? no anda transformándose en todos?

-N-No -ambas alfas y con algunas intervenciones de Double Trouble comenzaron una muy extraña platica sobre los problemas que daba cuando llegó al desierto y como engañó una vez a Huntara. Catra veía la escena divertida pero su mente comenzaba a irse hacia el pasado.

-Hey, gracias por venir -decía Adora mientras caminaba a su lado, distrayéndola- se que no querías.

-Bueno, me lo pidió Double Trouble y me dijo que era importante -se hizo silencio por unos minutos hasta que la felina volvió a hablar- como te sientes?

-De que?

-Ya sabes, de tu embarazo. Estas durmiendo bien? comes bien? -decía realmente intrigada la chica.

-Claro -respondió al momento la rubia- wow, no esperaba que te importara.

-Bueno, me importa -la alfa la miró de forma intensa por un momento y Adora no pudo más que devolver la mirada. Había algo en la mirada de la felina que la hacia querer que la abrazara- estás tranquila? te sientes segura?

-P-Por supuesto -decía sin quitarle la mirada de nuevo, era demasiado extraño y más por qué parecía sentir lo mismo la felina.

-En fin, uh, Adora -decía Huntara soltando finalmente a Glimmer- nos estamos acercando.

-Oh! -la omega pronto fue hacia donde estaba Double Trouble y le dijo algo, ambas alfas confundidas- Glimmer puedes venir un segundo?

-Claro -dijo la reina mientras le dirigía una mirada extrañada a la otra alfa. Al mismo tiempo Double Trouble se acercó a ella.

-Rara vez te lo pido pero por favor no te alteres...mucho.

-De que hablas? -preguntó extrañada la alfa, vio en dirección a Adora y Glimmer. La menor parecía realmente sorprendida y la rubia muy nerviosa- que traman ustedes dos?

-Oh créeme capitana, no te va a gustar y honestamente si haces algo extraño a mi tampoco -decía Huntara viéndola.

-Oh si? -Catra la miró desafiante hasta que un ligero aroma parecido a fresas llegó a ella y no pudo evitar olfatear un poco el aire a su alrededor hasta que una chica se acercaba a ellas, había salido de algunos arbustos.

-Huntara! -gritaba mientras se lanzaba hacia ella abrazándola fuerte- ha pasado un tiempo!

-Y que lo digas, quiero presentarte a unas amigas -dijo moviéndose un poco para que pudiera ver a sus acompañantes- ella es Brillos pero fuera de aquí la conocen como la reina de Luna Brillante Glimmer, Double Trouble que seguramente has escuchado mencionar por ahí y-.

-Adora, o más bien She-ra -decía viéndola con una sonrisa ladina- ha pasado un tiempo desde que fue reencuentro no es así Adora?

-Si, algo así -respondió un poco tensa la rubia. La verdad es que aunque había pasado mucho tiempo aún no le agradaba del todo.

-Y tu quien-?

La chica detuvo su hablar al momento de ver a Catra, la alfa no le había quitado la mirada desde que se acercó pues había algo extremadamente familiar en ella. No pudo moverse cuando se acercó a ella y la analizaba con una expresión que iba entre la confusión e incredulidad.

-Esos ojos los conozco perfectamente -dijo suave- Catra?! vaya, casi no has cambiado. Bueno quizás solo un poco más alta que la ultima vez que te vi.

-Ah... nos conocemos?

-Oh vamos -la chica la jaló en un abrazo y tuvo la intención de alejarla pero había algo que hacia que su cuerpo se congelara- no has olvidado toda la diversión que tuvimos o si felina?

-Felina? -la alfa se apartó y tras unos momentos de verla su cerebro reaccionó y balbuceó un momento antes de finalmente volver a tener control de su boca- G-Georgina?!

-Por un momento rompiste mi corazón al no reconocerme -dijo y sin darse cuenta Catra la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

-W-Wow, jamas pensé en volver a verte. Quiero decir, te busque pero por ningún lado te ubique -decía la chica mientras la mirada emocionada, ignorando por completo la mirada extrañada de Double Trouble y Adora.

-Obviamente, por aquí me conocen por otro nombre ya que el mio representaba peligro. Sobre todo por lo que pasó -habló la chica y algo en ambas hizo sentido. Catra trató de hablar pero nuevamente se quedo sin palabras, sobre todo ante la posibilidad... no, no era posible o si? la razón por la que le insistieron en venir...imposible- acaso vinieron por qué-?

-Mamá mira! encontramos esta piedra con forma extraña, se parece a- mamá?

Ambas mujeres(y el resto del grupo) miraron ante la voz infantil y un poco quebradiza que jadeaba por el ejercicio. Catra sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría; no podía estar viendo tres pares de ojos similares a los suyos, tres pares de orejas gatunas y menos que fueran de tres pequeños que daban la idea de ser una versión más pequeña de ella misma. Sintió como la omega que no la había soltado la sostenía, quizás había sentido como su cuerpo comenzaba a faltarle fuerza para mantenerse en pie. Georgina paseó la mirada entre la alfa y la niña que había hablado.

-Hija, querida... niños -dijo acercándose a ellos esperando que la felina no fuera a caer. Al acercarse los pequeños se aferraron a ella buscando protección- recuerdan lo que habíamos hablado hace mucho de su otra mamá?

-Si -respondió un pequeño que tenía sus ojos azules, un poco más claros que los de Catra, quizás por su madre. El niño se abrazó a su hermana que era un poco más alta que él y su otro hermano.

-Bueno, ella es su mamá Catra -dijo viendo a la alfa que tenía el rostro casi en blanco y sus pupilas imposiblemente contraídas- no se asusten por su expresión, es sólo que a veces es muy tonta.

-Hmm -la única hija que tenía la misma mezcla de colores en sus ojos como su madre sólo que al revés, la vio duramente- como sabemos que es ella?

-Por qué no se acercan a ella? -dijo mientras les daba una mirada segura- verdad que pueden Catra?

-...

-No habla mucho mamá -decía es más pequeño por solo unos centímetros que tenía igualmente sus ojos azules solo que en un tono más oscuro que el de su madre o hermana.

-Sólo denle tiempo -dijo Georgina pero tanto Huntara como Glimmer que habían estado conteniendo la respiración al igual que los omegas notaron el nerviosismo en ella.

Sabían que no siempre los alfas reconocían a sus crías, si eso pasaba posiblemente se lanzarían a defenderlos pero no podían asegurar que no los lastimaran. Sobre todo conociendo a Catra y lo agresiva que podía ser. Fue entonces cuando la niña, que tomando un poco de valor caminó hacia la felina que agachó muy ligeramente su cuerpo y su cola también se movió un poco. Adora reconoció el movimiento, y esperaba estarse equivocando. Sin embargo nada detuvo a la joven cachorro de no más de 5 años y se paró de frente a la alfa y la miraba directamente sin expresión alguna.

-Eres mi mamá si o no? -dijo con un poco de esperanza sonando en sus palabras.

Algo de eso hizo reaccionar a la alfa que con cuidado se puso a su altura e igual la miraba directo a los ojos. Sin decir una palabra acercó su mano a la pequeña sin invadir su espacio. La niña con un poco de desconfianza naciendo en ella olfateó un poco y tras unos minutos tomó su mano. Catra dejó salir una gran cantidad de aire, como si sintiera alivio de algo y algunas lagrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. La pequeña se giró para ver a sus hermanos y les sonrió, al momento los dos se acercaron corriendo y Catra imitó lo que hizo antes solo que con menos tensión en su cuerpo. Sin más el trío de cachorros se lanzo sobre ella y la alfa los recibió en un gran abrazo escuchando a los pequeños riendo mientras restregaban sus rostros contra ella, Catra haciendo lo mismo con ellos.

-Oh, entonces es algo de familia -decía Georgina respirando un poco aliviada y vio hacia el resto del grupo- es algo que hacen pero no-están bien?

-Si, sólo... -dijo Adora conteniendo lagrimas también, podía jurar que Huntara tenía una pequeña que se negaba a correr por sus mejillas y Glimmer seguramente estaba como ella. Double Trouble como suponía sólo con sorpresa en su rostro y un poco de tensión en su cuerpo- fue mejor de lo que esperábamos.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso -dijo acercándose un poco a Huntara- sabía que tramabas algo.

-No fue idea mía.

-Tía Georgina! te busca mi mamá y tía Dusty! -escucharon otra voz infantil un poco lejos de donde estaban. Al levantar la mirada no podían creer al ver un cuarto cachorro parecido a Catra solo que parecía un par de años más pequeño por como arrastraba algunas palabras. La omega rió un poco.

-Oh Catra, tendrás que hacer esto con otros siete -decía viendo como la alfa finalmente se había desmayado.

Mientras Glimmer y Huntara trataban de hacerla reaccionar y Georgina se había ido con sus pequeños en dirección del cachorro que les llamaba, Adora y Double Trouble se acercaron a hablar.

-De acuerdo, esto no me esta gustando -decía Adora viendo hacia donde estaba su alfa echándole aire a Catra que recobraba el conocimiento.

-Oh, a ti no te esta gustando? tienes idea de como me siento ahora mismo?! no escuchaste como dijo que la buscó?!

-Lo se, lo se pero esto no apunta a nada bueno -la voz de la omega reflejaba su preocupación que parecía incrementar.

-Supongo que no, tendremos que investigar más pero es cierto. Esto no se ve nada bien.

3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! como se sienten ahora? yo más tranquilo después de tanta agitación y espero ustedes también. Quise mantener los días que ya había dicho que iba a actualizar aunque estuve por actualizar el miércoles pero como había dicho anteriormente, hay dos versiones de este capitulo. Aunque no cambiaba mucho el resultado pero si hubo un pequeño detalle que creo que ayudará en los siguientes capítulos.**

**No se si logre transmitir la emoción que quería en ese primer encuentro de Catra con sus ya famosos cachorros primogénitos (se les puede llamar así?), espero haberlo hecho y si no es algo que debo mejorar para lo que se viene. Transmitir más emoción.**

**Debo admitirlo, veo a Catra como esos alfas súper protectores y que cada cría es importante para ella así que quizás eso influya en su enorme interés en el proceso de Adora? o por qué tanto interés? por qué tanta confusión? También puse la discusión de Double Trouble y Catra, no lo puse en el capítulo pasado porque quería que se sintiera esa distancia entre ambos la vez pasada y por qué estaban tan juntos ahora. **

**Puedo dar un adelanto del siguiente; se vendrán algunas revelaciones ya que a esas omegas les gustar jugar un poco y conocieron muy bien a Catra. También que yo espero actualizar para el próximo fin ya que entre tanta cosa no pude actualizar tanto como quería y el ciclo escolar ya se viene encima. **

**Bien, quiero terminar con enorme agradecimiento a todos ustedes por su interés en la historia y su comprensión ante mi decisión de la semana pasada. También que no lo dejaron de lado(supe por twitter que hubo casos que los fans borraron su suscripción/follow a fanfics y sus reviews/comentarios por la cuestión de hace una semana) y siguen apoyando este fic. En verdad muchas gracias! **

**No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**NekoYasha015: **_Hey! jeje que bueno que te guste e incluso te tomes el tiempo para comentar doble, en verdad gracias!_

**WhiteDarkness-25: **_Me gusta responder cada uno ya que se toman el tiempo de dejarlo y me gusta jaja no se, estoy tentado pero siento que no es alguien violento... o si? habrá que esperar si lo es no._

_Y bueno, al final fueron 11. Estuviste cerca!_

**gberenice098: **_La verdad es en mi mente es una marca que se curó rapido ya que se la hizo a si misma por eso es que no ha levantado sospechas. _

_Si! cuando dije sobre las dos versiones había pensado en eso e incluso pensé en darle más tiempo en la historia a Bow, que el hubiera esuchado todo pero me daba problemas para llegar al final que tengo pensado. Pero sin duda la idea me gustó._

**Se que dije que había una historia que tenía por ahí guardada pero quiero esperar a avanzar un poco más a esta pero pronto vendrá!**


	17. Mucho Corazón

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3

-Entonces este el tipo de omegas que le gustaban a Catra... -decía Double Touble mientras veía a su alfa que hablaba con las tres chicas de su pasado, se giró hacia Adora que también veía la escena en silencio en lo que Glimmer hablaba de algo con Huntara- ahora entiendo por qué dices que era difícil ver todo eso.

-Si, y créeme no quieres que hablemos de todo lo vi -la rubia luego movió su mirada hacia donde estaban todos los cachorros esperando impacientes dentro de una pequeña casa y viendo por la ventana a que su madre que recién conocieron entrara- ya los viste?

-Te lo dije, era normal que los míos se parecieran más a Catra por ser cambia-formas. Aún así el numero es exageradamente alto, podrás aguantar tantos en caso de que sean de Catra?

-Por qué no lo haría? -preguntó extrañada Adora, algo en como lo decía no le gustaba.

-Sólo digo...

-Recuérdenme encontrar la forma de operar a Catra, no necesitamos más gatitos en Etheria -dijo riendo Glimmer mientras abrazaba a su omega por la espalda- que dices Adora, crees que tengamos tantos como ellas?

-Ojala -respondió la chica besando su mejilla.

-Les presento a Double Trouble -la voz de Catra acercándose las distrajo, venía acompañada de las tres omegas- es mi omega y en Luna Brillante se quedaron nuestros tres cachorros, son aún muy pequeños.

-Soy Norah -dijo una chica de piel morena y su cabello era completamente negro, sus ojos cafés y era un poco más alta que la felina.

-Y yo Dusty -la chica se veía mayor que las otras dos e incluso más que Catra y Adora, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos color miel, igual era más alta que Catra- vaya, parece que fui la única castaña que se ganó tu corazón Catra.

-Oh solo es coincidencia -decía la alfa viendo hacia otro lado.

-Claro, aunque no te culpo. Georgina tiene esos increíbles ojos azules y ese hermoso cabello negro, con razón buscabas algo similiar -respondió la chica mientras se giraba a Double Trouble- ahora entiendo por qué dicen que el Valle estaba más tranquilo desde hacia un tiempo aunque es genial finalmente ponerle una cara a los rumores de alguien que se transforma en quien sea.

-Transformar... sabes, ya no intentaré explicar que lo hago va más allá de eso -decía sin ver a la chica. Era incomodo, lo último que quería era hablar con ellas. Por qué Catra las había traído?

-Al final jamás te acercaste a Adora por lo que veo, pensé que tarde o temprano lo harías -dijo Norah viendo a la rubia que la miraba confundida. La omega rió- no tienes idea, incluso estando con nosotras no dejaba de hablar de ti.

-Oh si, gran platica entre sesiones de sexo Catra.

-N-No es cierto! -la felina estaba sonrojada como pocas veces lo hacia- no voy a dejar que me difamen!

-Esta bien, es verdad que es mentira. La realidad es que varias la vi masturbándose diciendo tu nombre Adora -dijo Dusty haciendo un rostro exagerado de pesar- no podía dejar a esa pobre alfa sufrir en soledad.

-Ya basta! -la alfa la tomo del brazo y la chica aprovecho para juguetar con ella, después de todo ha pasado un tiempo que había tenido un alfa tan cerca. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de la felina que solo se tensó- n-no voy a dejar que sigan con esto.

-Sabes que sólo bromeamos -decía Georgina poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Catra- además no queremos que Double Trouble explote o si?

-Quisieras -respondió mientras las veía haciendo una mueca con su boca, realmente si seguían tocando a su alfa no le importaría dejar huérfanos a unos cachorros.

-La verdad es que Catra y yo fuimos compañeras varios años -interrumpió la rubia haciendo que la miraran, incluyendo Glimmer que soltó su agarre de su cintura- creo que fue unos meses después de que Dusty igual descertara, apenas se hicieron obligatorias las celdas... no pasó mucho para que al final termináramos juntas.

-Adora -dijo suave Catra, notando el tono de Adora. Era tranquilo, un poco nostálgico y lo contaba con una discreta sonrisa. No hace mucho su corazón parecía partirse con cada palabra pero ahora no pasaba, algo en eso hizo que la alfa la hiciera sentirse incomoda. Como si hubiera perdido algo.

-Pero si Catra era tu compañera... -Norah pensó un momento y se acercó a la rubia, eran casi de la misma estatura y al estar frente a ella movió un poco su chaqueta de su cuello. Revisó del lado izquierdo, una marca sana y al parecer nueva pues la marca de los dientes era perceptible pero poco, cuando llevó su mano al lado derecho la mano de Glimmer la detuvo.

-Creo que esto es innecesario -dijo la reina con mirada dura. Quizás por qué era primeriza o por su instinto protector apretó muy fuerte la muñeca de la chica que se quejo un poco y al momento Catra estaba entre ambas, viendo molesta a la otra alfa.

-Oye Chispitas relájate, y mucho. No tienes por que sentirte amenazada por una omega y ser brusca... a menos que seas de ESE tipo de alfa -Catra gruñó. Glimmer se sintió realmente ofendida por ser catalogada como esa basura de alfas que maltratan a omegas y soltó a la chica- hay cosas que los omegas pueden hacer y no debemos interferir, entiendes?

-Como eres experta -respondió desafiante pero antes de que otra cosa pasara sintieron como fueron jaladas a un lado.

-Muy bien, cálmense las dos -decía Huntara sosteniéndolas por el cuello entre un abrazo y una llave táctica- estas chicas son amigas mías de años, no hagan una escena de acuerdo? Ademas si no quieren morir de frió será mejor que se comporten.

-De que hablas? -preguntó Catra cediendo rápidamente.

-Al parecer el alojo que había encontrado tuvo que recibir a alguien más y no podemos volver hoy sin que este clima horrible nos congele. No queremos que Adora este en el frío estando así verdad? -dijo viendo a Glimmer que aún forcejeaba, tras sus palabras se calmó.

-Claro que no -dijo tranquila.

-Lo supuse, ahora vayamos al mercado a comprar algunas cosas de acuerdo? Es lo que nos toca hacer -Huntara aún tomándolas fuerte se las llevó a pocos metros donde estaba una entrada a este.

Los cinco omegas se habían quedado helados en su lugar. Si hay algo básico que deben aprender es nunca estar cerca de ninguno cuando hay una pelea y habían estado justo en medio del huracán. Tras haberse alejado unos metros se relajaron y miraron con alivio. Double Trouble se acercó a calmar a Dusty y a Georgina que estaban aún sorprendidas.

-Estas bien? perdona a Glimmer, aún se esta acostumbrando a esto -dijo Adora tomando la muñeca de Norah y tomándola suave entre sus manos, masajeando un poco- se que buscabas la marca de Catra pero casi no se ve.

-La veo claramente -dijo la chica mientras que su otra mano movía la ropa del cuello la rubia, ahi estaba, como una vieja herida donde queda un color más claro a su piel pero que se ve sin mucho esfuerzo- eran muy unidas al parecer.

-N-No se ve -dijo Adora sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse.

-Adora soy una omega igual que tu, se que la ves todos los días. No te de verguenza, no hiciste nada malo de acuerdo? -la rubia hubiera llorado a mares si hubiera escuchado esas palabras hacia unos meses atrás pero ahora solo sentía su pecho hundirse.

-Hubo alguien después de Catra, dispuesta a aceptar a los cachorros pero en una pelea... ya te imaginaras -dijo la morena mientras la miraba.

-Es horrible...

-Pero son cosas que pasan, igual tu caso. No quieras sobre esforzarte de acuerdo? -ambas chicas sonrieron. Adora se sentía extraña, desde que dejo la horda se había topado con omegas comprensivos pero esta chica también era de ahí, quizás solo por que ella jamas tuvo ese "goze" de sentirse como tal, era agradable.

-Los alfas son tan difíciles -dijo Double Trouble mientras las otras dos chicas reían- a todo esto te sientes bien Adora?

-Si, sólo fue un poco impactante.

-Por que le preguntas? -decía Georgina viendo a Double Trouble.

-Esta esperando cachorros -dijo simple y las tres chicas se sorprendieron.

-En serio?! felicidades! debes sentirse impaciente por verlos! -dijo Georgina acercándose a ella.

-Que hacemos aquí?! Vayamos adentro! -completó Norah y tomándola del brazo la condujo hasta adentro de la casa- es tarde deberían quedarse, no es bueno que camines tanto.

-Realmente llevo pocas semanas...

-Créeme, cuando menos te lo esperas ya no puedes moverte. Catra me dio cuatro cachorros, no se porque fui la que tuvo más pero créeme. No querrás ni pararte al baño o para comer en poco tiempo.

-Cierto, tener cachorros de Catra fue todo una aventura. He hablado con otros omegas y dicen no les pasó muchas cosas que cuento -decía Georgina para luego mirar a Double Trouble- también tuviste la sensación de que alguien rasguñaba desde adentro?

-Ha sido de las cosas más extrañas que me han pasado -confesó- o si se mueve uno se mueven todos hasta que quieren matarte!

-Ya no lo recordaba -dijo Dusty mientras abría la puerta.

-Pero mis cachorros son de Glimmer -dijo Adora. De repente las omegas se detuvieron y la miraron.

-Cierto... no se por qué pensamos...que también eran de Catra...

-Extraño... en fin, quizás la costumbre -dijo Georgina entrando y buscando a los cachorros- por qué no esperan aquí afuera en lo que acomodamos un poco adentro? les traeré una bebida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que regresara con una bebida caliente, no tenían idea de que era pero el sabor era agradable. Double Trouble y Adora se quedaron en la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos largos y al asegurarse de estar un poco en privado hablaron.

-Haz escuchado de las manadas? son como esta, normalmente son omegas con cachorros del mismo alfa... y dicen que suelen saber cuando una omega ha engañado a alfa y la destierran -dijo Double Trouble viendo el cielo que se tornaba un poco purpura por la puesta del sol- así se mantienen los cachorros unidos y la descendencia de ese alfa.

-Cállate...

-Ellas asumieron-.

-Lo se!

-Adora -trató de hablar pero vio como la chica fue hacia Glimmer que venía de regreso con las compras junto con Catra y Huntara. La rubia la abrazó con fuerza y la besó, buscaba refugio en ella y se lo dio la alfa sin pensar.

Aquella creencia no lo había comprobado ni conocía de algo así en la vida real, eran cosas que se decían en Elberon pero no podía asegurarlo. Aún así, la idea y dado las circunstancias ya no sonaba tan estúpido como antes. Era curioso.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-No se te hace un poco extraño ver a Catra con tantos cachorros que no son tuyos? -preguntó Glimmer Double Trouble, estaban sentadas alrededor de lo que era la estancia, estaba sentada a su lado.

-Estoy tratando de no pensar en eso, además no es tan duro ya que al final del día ella es mi alfa -decía viendo como la chica era rodeada por todos lados. Al igual que los de Georgina, el resto no tenían sus ojos como los de Catra, al menos no en la forma. Eran un poco más redondos y y sus ojos similares a los de sus madres, no eran un solo un color como los de la felina. Sus orejas eran un poco más pequeñas de lo que deberían, sus propios cachorros que eran bebés las tenían de ese tamaño. Parecía que sus garras eran más finas y aquella zona del cuello que tanto como la felina y sus tres hijos no crecía ese fino pelaje. Aunque parecían ser más altos- ahora que lo pienso, Catra es más que pequeña que que ellas también.

-Que dices? -dijo Huntara sentándose cerca- entonces la capitana tiene 13 cachorros... tal vez debería juntarme con ella.

-Quieres tener tantos? -preguntó sin verla.

-No estaría mal, soy una vieja alfa pero estar con una omega joven creo que sería como cuidar de la rubia.

-Nunca tuviste que cuidarme! -interrumpió Adora saliendo de la cocina. Las chicas habían preparado un festín para recibir a sus invitados, la idea había sido hacerlo en grupo pero Catra estaba reclamada por los cachorros así que mejor no cambiar eso. Como se esperaba Huntara y Glimmer resultaron bastante malas en ello, aunque curiosamente lo que era picar o cortar lo hacían bien y rápido. Double Trouble se dedicó exclusivamente a hacer lo que le pidieron y se fue a observar a su alfa en silencio. Las tres omegas se mostraron comprensivas entendiendo que "debe ser muy difícil la situación"- por cierto pronto estará listo, estas chicas son rápidas.

-Cuando se vive en un hogar con 10 personas hay que ser rápido -dijo Norah recargándose un poco en Adora- será mejor que te sientes.

-Estoy bien, todos parecen muy alterados porque estoy esperando crías.

-Las cosas pueden salir muy mal en poco tiempo -dijo por lo bajo Double Trouble- haznos caso.

-Te ves tan tierna con ellos felina -dijo Georgina llevando algunas cosas a la mesa.

-Oh cállate -dijo riendo la alfa mientras volvía a poner toda su atención en una de sus hijas que le contaba sobre una aventura que tuvo con sus hermanos. Su mano derecha ocupada en luchar con un muñeco en el juego de unos de sus hijos, su mano izquierda sosteniendo adornos que le ponían y sobre su regazo dos pequeños que dormitaban sobre ella.

-Siempre es así? -preguntó Huntara sorprendida por el contraste de la forma de ser de la chica.

-Oh si supieras, creo que Catra jamas de dejo de ser una niña pequeña -respondió Double Trouble.

-Muy bien, todos a cenar! -dijo Dusty asomándose ligeramente de la cocina.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Es una cuestión de sangre o algo? -decía Glimmer viendo a los cachorros que ahora estaban recostados unos sobre otros durmiendo- además Catra nunca he hecho esto nunca.

-Sólo porque entrenamos para ser soldados y ni hablemos de las barras que daban pero debo admitir que una vez siendo capitana lo hacía, lo intentado? es lo mejor que puedes hacer después de comer.

-Te has hecho muy suave Catra -dijo Norah que se había sentado cerca de ella, vio a las otras dos omegas y sonriendo ligeramente siguió- debido a que es temprano y los niños no se levantarán hasta mañana... que tal si jugamos un poco?

-Jugar a que exactamente? -preguntó interesada Huntara. Georgina acercó una caja pequeña y al abrirla se vieron unos naipes. La alfa rió- oh ya se por donde va esto, tiene mi apoyo chicas.

-Perfecto! -dijo Georgina llevándose las cosas que quedaban sobre la mesa- quien pierda más veces le tocará lavar todo esto.

-Si quieren saber algo solo deben preguntar -decía Double Trouble riendo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- tener que recurrir a algo así...

-Que es? -preguntó Catra viendo como revolvía Norah las cartas.

-Simple, jugamos una ronda de algo parecido a póker pero solo podemos tomar de las 5 cartas que dejaré al centro, no se puede tomar del resto del mazo y quien quede más bajo debe responder cualquier pregunta que el ganador haga. LO QUE SEA... a menos claro que les de miedo...

-Quisieras, reparte eso -dijo decidida la felina- lo siento Adora, sabremos todos tus secretos.

-Por qué solo los míos?!

-Eres muy mala con esto hasta donde recuerdo...

-Oh lamento lastimar tu ego querida alfa, pero siempre te deje ganar para no hacerte ver mal -respondió la rubia tomando las cartas que le correspondían, Catra rió bajo.

-Claro... veremos -el juego empezó y tras unas rondas de intercambio de cartas finalmente quien salió ganando fue Norah y la víctima Double Trouble- vaya, ni siquiera lo intentaste.

-Sólo quiero saber de que tipo de preguntas estamos hablando -se defendió su omega- adelante.

-Bien... como exactamente te marcó Catra?

-A-Así que de ese tipo serán... bueno, estábamos en la sala de entrenamiento de la Horda. Catra me dijo que era obligatorio el acondicionamiento pero ahh, el punto es que estábamos ahí porque la gran alfa quería sacar a relucir su fuerza y llevaba días con síntomas de celo... hubo un punto que estábamos en la banca de pesas y ella estaba ayudando con el peso, imagínense el resto.

-Wow Catra, me sorprende que no hayas metido de una sola tu.

-Ya hiciste tu pregunta, reparte de nuevo -interrumpió la felina con un ligero sonrojo, jamás se había dado cuenta de lo ...particular que fue esa situación. Nuevamente pasaron los turnos, esta vez ganó Huntara y perdió Norah.

-Oh te tengo -rió la alfa- misma pregunta, como terminaste con 4 cachorros de esta chica.

-Sabía que me entenderías -respondió la chica para luego mirar a la felina por un momento antes de seguir- verás Catra era mucho de ir a la zona de almacenes de repuestos, la recuerdas cierto? era donde estaba fuera de la vista de Shadow Weaver y donde podía dejarse llevar, si lo hacíamos dentro parecía que se detenía. Fue un día que era particularmente caluroso, creo que fue después de que subió de recluta a cadete.

-Así que te gusta sentir la briza mientras lo haces, no te culpo en lo absoluto -decía Huntara dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Ese día no habías dicho que Shadow Weaver te había castigado de nuevo? me quedé contigo toda la noche -dijo Adora sin pensarlo llamando la atención del resto, Norah y Huntara haciendo una mueca de sorpresa y riéndose bajo. Double Trouble y Glimmer miraban a la rubia y luego a la felina.

-Lo hizo, me vio merodeando por ahí y me castigo por no estar en fila. Recuerda que Norah estaba en otro sector -las cartas se habían repartido de nuevo y durando menos que la última vez ganó Adora y Georgina, finalmente Adora se quitaría una pregunta que se hacia desde hacía años.

-Como es que llamaste la atención de Catra, o por qué se hicieron tan unidas? -preguntó Adora con su voz quebrándose al final, siempre le causó una enorme frustración como la rubia que siempre estuvo con la felina desde pequeñas no fuera si quiera opción para experimentar desde el principio. Si, tomaba supresores pero eso no la hacía menos capaz de poder sentir y hacerla sentir normal. Le inquietó que la chica no respondiera de inmediato, solo puso cara seria y miró a Catra, esperando una especia de aprobación que al parecer le tomó a la alfa darla.

-Verás, como recuerdas me presenté antes de ustedes. Yo ya había tomado experiencia y me iba de un alfa a otro hasta que hubo uno que en particular me estaba lastimando, Catra se deshizo de el y me ayudó a volver a las barracas. Como lo que hizo me ayudó en un momento en que sentía que me mataban... recuerdas que hubo un tiempo que pasaba? bueno, terminaron mezclándose nuestros aromas y Shadow Weaver nos encontró... nunca había escuchado a un alfa tan molesto y Catra trató de no caer en el desafió pero era demasiado joven, al final creo que recuerdas ciertos vendajes que tuvo Catra -decía Georgina y Adora sentía que se ahogaba, pero claro que los recordaba. Aquellos vendajes en sus tobillos y sus costillas, Catra había dicho que había caído mientras trepaba lo cual se le hacia extraño pues Catra trepaba mejor que cualquiera. La omega siguió- Catra estuvo días en enfermería y me sentía muy culpable... investigué un poco si había algo que podía hacer y lo había pero significaría el despertar sexual de Catra, no me dejaría por un largo tiempo... cuando un alfa está cerca de su omega o uno en particular cuando está herida su cuerpo reacciona al peligro y al instinto de querer proteger, la única forma de causar esa reacción era hacernos cercanas. Recuerdo que la primera vez no fue del tomo agradable por el dolor que sentía pero con el tiempo mejoró y cuando se recuperó ya nos habíamos hecho cercanas, contrario a la creencia, no era solo por provocarla. Ella también lo disfrutaba y no solo teníamos relaciones, a veces solo estábamos juntas... realmente no se por qué nunca dimos el paso de la marca... pero Catra siempre ha sido débil por los aromas de los omegas, por lo que si estaba con otros no podía reclamarle porque yo había hecho eso y en parte entendía que tuviera miedo de no querer hacerlo.

Un enorme silencio hubo después, Catra veía sus cartas con una expresión extraña y vacía por lo que no sorprendió que perdiera y esta vez quien ganó fue Glimmer que aunque lo deseaba el ambiente no era el mejor. Aclaró su voz, sabía que podía causar más incomodidad en la alfa por su curiosidad.

-Catra... he escuchado que Georgina te pidió ir con ella cuando desertó y no lo hiciste. Por qué si eran tan cercanas? -preguntó la alfa, Catra la miró y notó como la omega la miraba también.

-Creo que es una pregunta que me gustaría que respondieras -soltó Georgina, seria pero nada más- me acuerdo de lo que dijiste pero no se tus razones o lo que vino después...

-...

-Debes responder capitana -dijo Huntara mientras juntaba las cartas y evitaba mirarlas. Catra tardó en responder pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Adora seguía siendo mi mayor interés pese a todo, tenía muchísimo miedo de dejarla porque sentía que la dejaría en un enorme peligro. Algo desde dentro de mi gritaba que debía cuidarla, que debía quedarme... pero otra parte me decía que mi lugar era a un lado de mis cachorros pero al final solo una voz ganó -Catra tomó una de las manos de Georgina que se sorprendió por la acción- no hubo un solo día que no pensara en ti y en nuestros cachorros y la culpa que sentía era enorme.

-Catra... -soltó Adora notando la sinceridad en sus ojos y voz, pocas veces era tan suave como ahora.

-Te lo juro, en verdad no hubo uno solo.

-Esta bien -dijo la omega un poco abrumada por lo que pasaba- estuvimos a salvo y bien todo el tiempo, ni ellos te reclamamos nada.

-Ni nosotras -dijo Dusty hablando por ella y Norah, un poco de tensión de los hombros se Catra se fue y las chicas rieron un poco- tranquila Catra, en serio en verdad no creo que los omegas seamos los dramáticos. Los alfas pueden ser demasiado emocionales.

-No puedes culparme o si? - dijo la felina para luego recibir una caricia de su omega, la aceptó sin ninguna resistencia y dejando que lo hiciera. En verdad que lo necesitaba... o más bien un poco más que eso, hizo que terminara sobre su regado y dejo que la abrazara dejando su rostro en su pecho.

-Muy bien tortolitas, basta de tanto afecto -dijo Huntara ahora repartiendo ella. Esta vez tardó más de normal pero al final perdió Glimmer y ganó Double Trouble. La alfa parecía alterada de lo que podrían preguntarle y si hay algo que tenía Double Trouble era malicia para ciertas cosas.

-Dinos Glimmer, que te tiene tan distraída? -preguntó en un falso tono de inocencia, la chica solo le miró con sorpresa y luego sus ojos se clavaron en Adora que le sonrió. La alfa respiró un poco antes de hablar.

-Es solo que todo esto no se por qué me puso a pensar en los problemas que tuve para presentarme, tarde casi un año más de lo que debería y mi madre estaba comenzando a creer que podría ser una delta debido a que fue mucho tiempo -dijo restando importancia a lo que decía pero definitivamente era la única, el resto trató de no jadear por la sorpresa. Si había pasado tanto tiempo era una enorme posibilidad- pero al parecer fue una exageración, quiero decir, Adora y nuestro cachorros son la muestra de ello.

-Es cierto, parece que lo fue -dijo Norah mientras empezaba a tomar las cartas para revolverlas. Salió el tema de como Huntara jamas se había unido a alguna omega lo cual era extraño ya que protegía mucho a las personas pero la mente de Catra, Double Trouble y Adora seguía en el mismo tema.

Definitivamente las posibilidades se inclinaban hacia la felina aunque ella misma trataba de negarlo, lo pensó muy brevemente pero después enfocó toda su atención en encontentarse a su omega. Pero ahora le habían dicho que no estaría tan lejos de lo que creía, aunque siempre había espacio para la duda. Después de todo, Glimmer es de la realeza, todo era posible.

Todo era posible?

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! aquí de nuevo y con la noticia que por mis clases retomadas se recorre el tiempo de actualización hasta el lunes. Siempre cercano al fin de semana eso si. Hoy pequeña excepción porque son días patrios y la preparación de es uno o dos días antes jeje y pues nos toca a todos ayudar!**

**Al principio no sabía si realmente hacer este cap pero al final me decidí que si, aparte y si piensan Catra no se ha peleado mucho. Debido que hay un buen balance de omegas y alfas (más pequeños dormidos cerca) preferí no hacer una interacción violenta, por ahora. **

**No quiero agregar mucho en esta nota y esperar al siguiente cap (cada vez nos estamos acercando más al final!) así que por ahora... será silencio. **

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm (muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo!). No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**NekoYasha015:** _lo se, me pasa también con historias que sigo y de verdad trato de no hacer la espera tan larga. Te agradezco tanto que me digas que te gusta la historia(me hace muy feliz!) y si, espero traer nuevo cap cada semana!_

**WhiteDarkness-25:** _tenía idea de hacer más agresiva la interacción pero al final me decidí esperar un poco más. Pero si, la cosa se complica._


	18. Delirio

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3-3

-ODIO ESTO! -gritó Adora mientras Glimmer la sostenía.

-Lo se pero lo se, en verdad lo siento pero sólo unos cuatro meses más y terminará.

-CUATRO MESES?!

-Oh Chispitas, te espera un embarazo largo -dijo Catra que pasaba por ahí- necesitan ayuda?

-No, para na-.

-SI! -volvió a gritar la rubia mientras se recargaba contra la pared.

-De acuerdo que sucede?

-ESE MALDITO DOLOR NO SE VA!

-Tu espalda? -la felina se colocó detrás de la chica y la ayudó a sentarse sobre el suelo, lentamente y con su mano semi-cerrada comenzó a masajear en la parte baja de su espalda, la omega poco a poco relajaba sus hombros- que tal ahora?

-Mucho mejor -sin pensarlo la chica se dejo caer de espalda chocando con el pecho de la alfa, Glimmer solo las veía entre confundida y un poco molesta.

-Ah...Adora? -habló tratando de que su voz sonara normal.

-Será mejor que busques una bolsa de agua caliente -dijo Catra viéndola- esto será peor más tarde, busca a Bow para que me ayude a llevarla a su habitación en lo que la consigues.

-Oh, claro -la alfa más joven se calmó, por supuesto que Catra sabría más sobre estás cosas. Después de todo sus cachorros no podrían estar más sanos (o eso había dicho Castaspella)- oh cierto! Adora hoy viene mi tía Casta, cree que ya podremos saber que tan grande será nuestra camada y si tenemos suerte quizás también cuantos niños y niñas serán.

-Me siento como si fuera a tener diez... -dijo la chica aún sintiendo malestar- podría volver a la cama?

-Te llevaré -decía Catra volviendo a ver a la reina- en serio, busca a Bow. Lo mejor sería que ella no se esforzara tanto.

-Lo traeré de inmediato -sin más la chica desapareció. Cuando estuvieron solas la omega movió su cabeza para tener acceso al cuello de la alfa que se soprendió ante la acción.

-A-Adora?! que haces?!

-Siempre has tenido ese rastro de canela en tu aroma? -la chica se acercó más y se acurrucó- me alegra que estés aquí.

-Debo admitir que es raro verte así, lo imaginé diferente.

-Como lo imaginaste? -preguntó suave llamando la atención de la alfa, recordó que por las hormonas Double Trouble solía tener una actitud más pícara o coqueta con ella. Posiblemente pasaba lo mismo ahora y recordaba algo respecto a su aroma también. Pero Adora también tenía un rastro diferente, no sólo era ese aroma a rosas típico de los omegas preñados, había uno que parecía efectivamente a canela también. _Por qué?_

-Listo! -dijo apareciendo de repente la reina, viendo como su omega estaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Catra.

-Vaya, realmente debe estar mal -decía Bow ayudando a la felina a reincorporarse junto con Adora- debe estar acomodándose.

-Por fechas yo creo -la alfa se acomodó justo debajo de su brazo derecho y volvió a ver a Glimmer- te esperamos en su habitación.

-No sería más fácil que la llevara yo?

-NO! -volvió a gritar la rubia- estoy muy mareada como para soportarlo.

-Ya la oíste -la miró la felina seria- será rápido, un piso solamente.

-Esta bien -dijo la alfa antes de desaparecer.

-Muy bien Flechitas, hay que llevar a esta chica a su cama -tardaron un poco pero lograron que Adora volviera a su cama sin quejas, al ayudarle ambos fue mucho más fácil. Glimmer no había vuelto- que esta haciendo esa tonta?

-Quizás esté tardando en encontrarla, ya sabes que también es un poco difícil de preparar.

-Como sea, Adora como te sientes?

-La verdad peor -dijo sincera la chica preocupando a sus amigos- el dolor es peor que antes.

-Trata de recostarte un poco -dijo Catra tomando tres almohadones en una mano y en otra un par de mantas- Bow ayúdala a que baje lo más que pueda.

-Claro! -el chico ayudó en lo que le pidió y cuando la rubia dijo que si bajaba más dolería o dejaría de respirar la felina rápidamente acomodó los almohadones y para hacer una especie de asiento para que la omega pudiera descansar la espalda- estas mantas ayudarán a mantener el calor en tus piernas, es probable que en un rato el dolor vaya bajando.

-Experiencia? -trató de bromear la chica pero el alivio momentáneo la distrajo y se dispuso a dejarse cuidar. Bow acercaba a ella algunas cosas de Glimmer hacia ella para ayudarla a sentirse más tranquila aunque realmente, no sentía que funcionarán. Posiblemente si solo ella estuviera ahí sería distinto.

-Ya vine! -dijo la reina apareciendo- lo siento mucho Adora pero esto tardo en estar en una buena temperatura y bueno, no sabía que Huntara iba a venir aquí hoy.

-Vino hoy? -preguntó extrañado Bow- por qué?

-Dice que odia el desierto cuando es noche de luna azul, aunque no se muy bien a que se refiera.

-Es esta noche? -preguntó más para si misma la felina que terminaba de acercarle más mantas a la omega- con razón Double Trouble me estaba pidiendo que hoy no fuera a hacer nada.

-Sabes que es eso? -preguntó Glimmer confundida.

-No sabes lo que es? -dijo el omega desconectado- Glimmer tu madre y tu lo celebraban mucho.

-Pero que es?

-Es una noche especial para las parejas con un vinculo -interrumpió Adora, era la única festividad de Etheria que no le entusiasmaba pues supo de ella cuando seguía peleada ocn Catra- y también para las familias, es una noche en que la energía así como el aroma e instintos de alfas y omegas es más fuerte. Por eso lo pasan con seres queridos ya que es cuando se puede fortalecer o quizás también para unirse a las personas que no son tan cercanas a nosotros.

-No digas eso -decía Glimmer con tono triste- hoy prometí a mi tía Casta que cuidaría de Mystacor, me preguntó todo el mes si estaba segura y siempre le dije que si. Supongo que era por eso... que voy a hacer ahora?!

-No te preocupes, esta bien. He pasado por esta festividad sola y no ha pasado nada -dijo Adora y pudo notar la leve mirada que su alfa le dirigió a Catra- si Casta te pidió algo así debe ser importante.

-Supongo, es muy inusual que me lo pida.

-Iré a ver a Huntara -dijo de la nada Catra- recuerda no ponerle directamente la bolsa, ponla a sus costados solamente.

-Catra... -trató de decir la rubia pero ya se había ido la alfa- no pude agradecerle la ayuda, en verdad me hizo sentir mejor.

-Bueno, Catra es muy dedicada y sabía que hacer -decía un poco tajante la chica- en fin, iré por Casta así que tu espérame aquí de acuerdo. Bow puedes quedarte?

-Solo un momento hasta que vuelvas, como es luna azul mis padres lograron juntarnos a todos mis hermanos y a mi -hablaba Bow con una gran sonrisa.

-De acuerdo no tardaré -cuando se quedaron solos, el omega se acercó a su amiga y le habló en un susurro.

-No se si estoy mal interpretando las cosas pero no crees que Catra fue demasiado atenta contigo?

-Lo se pero en verdad se lo agradezco.

-Solo eso ? -dijo arqueando una ceja el chico y sonriendo- porque estabas más feliz de lo usual pese a tu dolor.

-Deja de inventar cosas...

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Huntara, estás huyendo?

-No en realidad pero hay demasiados omegas allá, necesitaba un poco de compañía de un alfa. Después de todo es noche de luna azul.

-Oh si, Double Trouble dijo que preparó algo super especial para esta noche o eso estuvo diciendo... no deberías usar esta noche para juntarte con alguien?

-Sería demasiado romántico para mi -respondió la mujer más alta riendo, Catra sonrió. A decir verdad no le desgradaba, era un poco brusca a veces pero dentro de lo que cabía le gustaba su compañía- esta anocheciendo pero siento que esta tontería lleva todo el día.

-Bien sabes que no lo es, puedo sentir un poco de tu decepción. Por eso viniste? -preguntó la felina pero no obtuvo respuesta- Huntara?

-Puedo serte sincera, de alfa a alfa?

-Que ocurre?

-Como lograste ayudar a Double Trouble? -preguntó viéndola fijamente.

-A que te refieres?

-Todos saben su historia en el valle, omega que pierde todos su cachorros... siempre el ejemplo de lo que puede pasar... como pudiste consolar a alguien con esa vida?

-Bueno yo... -Catra se quedó sin palabras, sabía que la historia de Double Trouble había sido un difícil y ella también hizo su parte al lastimarle. Sabía que había muchas cosas detrás de lo que realmente le contaba pero que todos supieran lo que había pasado con su omega le molestaba y le entristecía- no lo se, solo dejamos que las cosas fluyeran.

-También con Adora?

-Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, se criaron en la Horda como yo -dijo Huntara viendo hacia la aldea cercana al castillo- se que es estar ahí y los vínculos no son nada, pero detrás de la puerta o debajo de la mesa es lo que más valoramos... casi te mato cuando la marca de Adora empeoró porque no podía creer que trataras de destruir a tu omega.

-No era lo que quería! -se defendió la alfa más joven- la quería devuelta y si tenía que deshacerme de este planeta para lograrlo lo iba a hacer.

-Pero la dejaste o no? -preguntó acusadoramente la chica mientras la felina la encaraba.

-A que viene todo esto?

-La verdad no lo se -respondió la más alta.

-Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Yo? como por qué te debería decir algo de que hacer con tu vida solo estamos charlando -dijo sin mucha emoción.

-Esto va a algún lado, que quieres contarme? -decía Catra mientras la miraba más intensamente, bastó un momento para notar que Huntara pareció nerviosa de repente- solo suéltalo.

-Chicas! -interrumpió Micah mientras llegaba corriendo- por favor, Castaspella necesita de su ayuda! esta con Adora, no pierdan tiempo!

-Qué?! -ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo y fueron a la habitación de Adora. Cuando el hombre se quedo solo sonrió.

-Con esta quedamos a mano hermanita, tu broma de la ultima vez casi sale muy cara.

3-3-3-3

-Muy bien Adora, será muy rápido lo prometo -dijo Casta mientras se acercaba pero la rubia la miraba extrañada- algún problema?

-Hoy tiene un aroma un poco diferente -decía la chica mientras se recostaba- como si...

-D-De que hablas Adora?

-Si, es como siempre -dijo Glimmer acercándose a su omega- es solo por el embarazo.

-Casta que sucede?! -gritó Catra entrando.

-En que podemos ayudar?! -dijo también Huntara pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más ambas retrocedieron como si hubieran visto un fantasma, Castaspella se tensó y también retrocedió aumentando su distancia entre ambas alfas y ella.

-Tía Casta que sucede? -preguntaba Glimmer sin entender- y ustedes dos que les pasa?

-E-El rey dijo que... q-que nos... necesitaban -dijo con dificultad Huntara viendo a Catra que parecía más descompuesta que ella- Catra largemonos de aquí.

-Pero... -dijo la alfa más joven sin quitarle la mirada a la hechicera. Glimmer vio como sus ojos estaban oscureciéndose y su boca parecía mas húmeda de lo normal, su respiración fuerte y profunda... sin mencionar que no dejaban de mirarse su tía y su amiga. Huntara estaba igual pero viendo hacia la salida.

-Glimmer, llévalas al jardín -dijo Adora rompiendo el silencio en la habitación. La chica estaba confundida pero obedeció, sus amigas no se movieron ni un poco y finalmente se fueron. Castaspella corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave- Casta que fue eso?

-Normalmente no hay mucho problema pero esta noche es luna azul, o bueno "lunas azules" pero tu entiendes -dijo nerviosa la mujer- verás Adora, ser quien protege y guía Mystacor es un trabajo demandante pero una sola cosa podría hacerme dejarlo. Sabes que sería eso?

-Cachorros... -habló casi en un susurro la rubia- eso significa que tu nunca...?

-Así es, yo nunca he estado con un alfa y debido a mi edad soy más atractiva para los alfas por mi fertilidad... no esperaba que fuera a aumentar su potencia por el día que es...menos que habría otro alfa de lo normal.

-Esas miradas con Catra... que eran? -preguntó Adora confundida, podía jurar que había sido algo más.

-Bueno, Catra lo notó y reaccionó. Es más joven quizás por eso, un alfa entre mayor experiencia tenga su necesidad de tener descendencia aumenta y sabe cuando un omega es mejor opción... por eso de manera involuntaria dirigió su aroma hacia mi.

-Lo hizo?! -dijo sorprendida.

-Si, no creo que lo hayas notado debido a tu unión con Glimmer y ella no entiendo por qué no lo hizo. Quízas el impacto, quiero decir si fuera una delta lo entendería pero no lo es.

-Quizás por que no quería hacer un escandalo por eso -decía Adora tratando de olvidar la palabra "delta" que estuviera en la misma oración que el nombre de su alfa, la molestaba mucho últimamente- bien podemos comenzar?

-Claro -respondió la mujer justo un instante antes de que Glimmer volviera a la habitación- justo a tiempo!

3-3-3-3-3-3

-COMO DEMONIOS HAY UNA MUJER ASI AQUÍ?!

-Donde más crees que podría estar?! -Catra y Huntara jalaban aire con fuerza mientras se tranquilizaban, ahora estaban en enorme jardín del castillo- jámas lo había notado y eso que he pasado tiempo con ella.

-Recuerda que esta noche es maldita -decía la mayor viendo la lunas ser más visibles en el cielo- es horrible.

-Jamás había escuchado de alguien tan molesto sobre una sola noche, alguna razón particular? -preguntó Catra viendo hacia el castillo, a decir verdad no podía creer lo que había pasado. Había sido una sorpresa pero al no tener respuesta de Huntara la miró, pareció quedarse pensativa- Huntara?

-Tuve una compañera hace muchos años, bastantes a decir verdad -la alfa no miraba a la felina mientras hablaba- exactamente cuando estaba en la Horda todavía como soldado.

-Pensé que habías dicho-.

-Si, es más fácil negarlo ante los demás por qué así no te preguntan nada...

-Que fue lo que le pasó? -la mayor pareció entristecerse al momento, su guardia baja como no había visto la mas joven y su mirada perdida- tan malo fue?

-Yo era una de las soldados más fuertes y precisas, era una maquina y creo que puede notarse aún hoy en día pero hubo un tiempo en que pensé que era mejor otra cosa, mi omega. Una recién lanzada al campo de batalla y que con el tiempo nos hicimos cercanas... luego nos convertimos en compañeras -la mujer seguía con la mirada perdida, posiblemente recordando la imagen de esa chica- pero tu sabes que para Shadow Weaver y Hordak eran solo cosas que nos hacían débiles, eran estorbos.

-Si... -dijo Catra hasta que tras unos segundos entendió- espera, que fue lo que les hicieron?!

-A mi? nada por supuesto, a ella? -la mayor la miró y pudo ver como algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- ella no tuvo oportunidad, jamás vi tal brutalidad... me fui esa misma noche por supuesto... ella era perfecta, ella y yo debíamos estar juntas hasta que muriéramos en batalla o por la edad pero hacerlo juntas...

-Es horrible...

-Ella era mi compañera... pero me han dicho que probablemente era mi pareja destinada, jamás he creído en eso y solamente me lo han dicho porque claro, como alfas no deberíamos mostrar dolor por perder a nuestro omega... pero lo era, incluso años después sigue siendo muy doloroso.

-Te creo, no podría imaginarme lo que es -decía la felina viéndola con pesar- si yo hubiera perdido a Adora cuando estaba con ella no se que hubiera hecho.

-Adora? -la voz de Huntara reflejaba su confusión pero al notar la seriedad en la felina lo supo- así que sigues pensando en ella.

-No me lo tomes a mal, amo a Double Trouble pero no voy a negar nunca que la extraño -declaró Catra recargándose en el balcón- es como si ella siempre fuera una parte de mi y ahora que esta esperando a sus cachorros no puedo evitar querer estar con ella.

-Así que son tuyos, vaya yo pensé que estaba envejeciendo pero... Glimmer no esta involucrada?

-No lo sabemos, yo se que al menos una parte es mía pero no se si ella tendrá posibilidad -la felina vio a Huntara mientras hablaba- o eso deseo que sea, que solo sean míos.

-Puede que Adora sea para ti lo que fue mi omega para mi -decía la mayor- pero eso significa que algún día dejaras a Double Trouble.

-No! -interrumpió la chica aunque se quedó pensativa- o eso quiero pensar, no quiero hacerle daño y se que si rompiera nuestro vinculo podría incluso morir y dejar heridos a mis cachorros por el resto de su vida pero... Adora es algo diferente.

-Tendrá que llegar ese momento para que lo sepas -Huntara la tomó del hombro y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza, pese a que dolía Catra no se movió- te ayudaré si es necesario.

-Te lo agradezco -dijo la chica haciendo lo mismo, enterrando sus garras profundamente- jamás pensé que podría hacerme amiga de otra alfa, suelo pelear más.

-Sólo por que te entiendo, sino me hubiera deshecho de ti hace mucho.

3-3-3-3

-Dos?! -preguntaba Glimmer emocionada mientras abrazaba a su omega- dos cachorros?!

-Así es, es lo normal para la primera camada de un alfa y bueno, quizás las raíces de Adora tengan que ver -decía Casta guardando sus amuletos que uso para su consulta- todo parece ir bien pero preferiría no decirles los sexos de ambos por ahora.

-Si, será lo mejor. Quiero que sea sorpresa -dijo Adora mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de su alfa- gracias Casta.

-No es nada, Glimmer no es necesario que vayas a Mystacor esta noche. Estará todo bien.

-Pero habíamos quedado en algo -dijo la chica- se que se atravesó la luna azul pero proteger Mystacor es demasiado importante ahora, se que Adora lo entiende.

-Esta bien Casta -dijo la rubia- no pasara nada si no esta, tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer fuerte nuestro vinculo.

-No lo se... sería muy bueno para ambas.

-Esta bien, en serio! -dijo Glimmer sosteniendo las manos de su tía- es parte de mi responsabilidad como reina, no hay por que cambiarlo.

-No te preocupes -completó Adora.

-Si tu lo dices, solo que sea esta noche de acuerdo? mañana podré hacerme cargo.

-Bien, solo déjame despedirme -la alfa fue hasta su omega y la besó- volveré para mañana Adora.

-Por qué te vas esta vez? -preguntó la rubia mientras la veía confundida.

-Durante la luna azul los alfas solemos aumentar nuestra fuerza y la de los omegas bajan un poco, hay un hechizo importante que hacer esta noche para mantener un equilibrio en Mystacor y es crucial debido a que desde que el corazón fue desactivado es más inestable por la carga mágica. No tardaré lo prometo, y te compensaré como debe de ser.

-De acuerdo, te estaré esperando -la rubia besó a su alfa y se miraron un momento- con cuidado.

-Como siempre -la chica fue hasta donde su tía estaba y en nada se habían retirado en una nube de destellos.

Adora se recostó tratando de disimular su decepción, en verdad quería pasar esa noche con Glimmer. Había sentido mucha inseguridad con ella últimamente y esa noche podría funcionar para reparar eso pero al parecer su alfa tenía una tendencia a hacer cosas sin ella.

-No, no ,no. Adora no. No lo hace, es solo algo que debía hacer esta noche es todo -la rubia se recostó y comenzó a pensar en sus cachorros, en unos meses finalmente podría tener su familia que siempre quiso y mientras lo pensaba no pudo evitar pensar en Catra. Tenía sus dudas aún pero si realmente ella...

-Adora? -la nombrada se asustó y vio como Catra entraba a su habitación- donde esta Glimmer?

-Tuvo que irse por... -la felina se acercaba a esta ella, caminando segura y lentamente- Catra?

-Te dejo esta noche? una tan importante? -la alfa quedo a su lado y se acercó a su rostro- incluso en la Horda nos hablaron de ello.

-P-Por qué estás aquí? -preguntó la omega sorprendida por su actitud.

-Estuve hablando un rato con Huntara y me quede pensando en muchas cosas -la alfa se acercó más y estaba a centímetros de que sus labios se tocaran- puedo quedarme un momento?

-Claro -soltó sin pensar Adora, se acomodaron y quedo recargada sobre el pecho de Catra. Escuchaba claramente el latido de su corazón en su oído, su respiración suave sincronizada a la suya y una enorme tranquilidad, un enorme amor. Se sentía amada como lo más precioso que pudiera existir y lo entendió, sus cachorros eran de Catra. De ella solamente.

-Como lo tomará Glimmer? -preguntó la alfa respirando el aroma de la rubia. La otra chica no estaba sorprendida de que hubieran pensado lo mismo- no pienso dejarle a mis cachorros, yo quiero criarlos... contigo.

-Estas con Double Trouble Catra... es tu omega y tienen cachorros también -dijo Adora moviendo su rostro para verla- no podríamos...

-Lo se pero mi lugar es contigo, eso siento todo el tiempo -la felina la besó suavemente y le correspondió, se besaron un largo rato acariciándose también. Sintiendo a la otra aceptaban la realidad que no querían ver y con cada día que pasaba se sentía más lejana y difícil de conseguir.

-Que vamos a hacer? no puedo dejar a Glimmer solo así y lo sabes.

-Pensaré en algo, tu solo concéntrate en estar bien. Yo soy la alfa, yo me ocupo de todo esto de acuerdo? -Catra le dio un ultimo beso y se levantó- te prometo que hare algo, lo que sea para estar juntas o definitivamente deshacer esto que nos confunde.

-Deshacerlo? -algo en eso no le gustaba a la rubia.

-Si definitivamente no encuentro solución, tendremos que aceptarlo. Si debo irme lo haré.

-No lo quisiera y lo sabes -la omega acarició su mejilla- por favor Catra.

-Buscaré la mejor opción -decía la felina juntando sus frentes y viéndola tiernamente.

-Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo...

3-3-3-3-3

Catra al salir y alejarse de la omega sentía como si saliera de un trance, sabía que no debía pasar por ahí por lo impredecible que era la relación de ambas pero debía confirmarlo y vaya que lo hizo. Debía cumplir su palabra, lo iba a hacer.

La chica regresaba a su habitación donde la esperaban su omega y su cachorros, dormían mucho últimamente debido al esfuerzo que les tomaba comenzar a moverse con más soltura. Aunque tuvieran diferentes tiempos de crecimiento que los bebés humanos aún así les faltaba mucho para poder gatear sin irse de lado. Al entrar notó que el aroma de sus hijos era muy leve, como si no estuvieran ahí y fue cuando vio que estaba Double Trouble en una de las esquinas, no la miraba y la felina sólo resopló.

-Bien, dilo.

-Que caso tiene? haces lo que se te da la gana al final.

-No vamos a volver a pelear, la última vez nos tomó demasiado reconciliarnos -dijo Catra acercándose molesta a su omega.

-Oh yo no busco pelear, solo quisiera que por una vez mi alfa me tomara en cuenta -Double Trouble empujó levemente a la felina que solo se sorprendió de la acción- pero que puedo esperar de ti? solo te importa tener cachorros y cachorros, que importan los omegas que los parimos cierto? total puedes tener a quien quieras.

-Ya basta -la alfa comenzó a perseguirle por la habitación, su omega recogía sus cosas- a donde diablos vas?!

-No lo se, donde cualquier alfa este dispuesto a marcarme. Tarde o temprano volverás a reclamar a Adora.

-Quieres ya dejar de decir eso?! -la alfa gruñó fuerte haciendo que temblaran algunos cristales, su omega se paralizó un segundo pero siguió al poco tiempo y sin verla aún.

-Claro, lo que faltaba. Ahora vas a decirme que no has hecho nada malo, que realmente te preocupas y-.

-En verdad lo hago, te amo! -decía Catra sosteniendo fuerte sus muñecas y juntando sus frentes esperando que con eso dejara de luchar.

-Pero no con todo, no lo suficiente como para sentirme en paz. Una parte de ti sigue amándola!

-No se por qué! -gritó en desesperación la felina- en verdad quisiera entender por qué, es tan confuso para mi y no es justo para ti lo se! pero no puedo entenderlo, no se por qué!

-Lárgate con ella, hazlo! de todas formas nada cambiará cierto? -Catra empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayeran al suelo y no pudo evitar hacer que se golpeara su omega la cabeza, sentía su rabia comenzar a salirse de control así que respiró un poco mientras aún forcejeaba con Double Trouble.

-Tu crees que quiero eso? crees que quiero que algo malo te pase?! me preocupo por ti más de lo que crees, si no lo hiciera hace demasiado tiempo te hubiera dejado! no lo he hecho porque estoy preocupada por ti!

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y su omega había dejado de luchar pero seguía sin encararla, la alfa veía como apretaba sus ojos con fuerza y como arrugaba su nariz. Había comprendido con el tiempo que era la forma de "llorar" de su omega. No podía con lagrimas debido a todos los procesos de sanación que tuvo pero sabía cuando el dolor era muy fuerte para Double Trouble. Bajó hasta sus rostro y lamió suavemente su mejilla tratando de darle un poco de alivio y que seguía a su lado. Tras otros eternos minutos habló finalmente.

-Por qué? Es más fácil para ti irte después de todo, sigues aquí... por qué? -preguntó finalmente viéndola, la alfa tardo un poco en responder con su orejas planas y su cola enroscada en sus piernas.

-Cuando Adora se fue estaba destruida...crecí creyendo que no era suficiente para ella y jamás lo sería, ni para ella o nadie. Cuando estuvimos juntas me sentía capaz de todo, de luchar contra lo que fuera y por eso cuando se fue no lo soporté, mi mayor temor se cumplió y solo era una basura más -la chica se acercó y abrazó a su omega con fuerza- fue raro cuando te marqué, nunca pensé en hacer eso con alguien más y me aceptaste tan rápido... estuviste ahí cuando pensé que no le importaba a nadie, por eso odié cuando me traicionaste...pero después tuvimos a nuestros cachorros, finalmente pudimos tener lo que queríamos. Por eso no puedo dejarte, no puedo simplemente dejarte porque al final estoy unida a ti...

-Pero Adora lo esta también -Double Trouble acarició la oreja de su alfa ayudándola a calmarse- no sabía que estuvieras tan confundida.

-Me siento tan culpable, hice sufrir mucho a Adora y a ti también. Como dices, que clase de alfa soy que solo lastima a sus omegas?

-Quizás me excedí un poco -besó suavemente a la felina que aún tenía sus orejas bajas y su mirada triste- no eres mala, bueno, no tanto.

-Soy lo peor...

-Tampoco, es solo que...que Adora está enterrada muy dentro de ti y tu en ella pero tampoco quieres lastirmarme -decía Double Trouble.

-Por supuesto que no!

-Lo se pero al final tendrás que tomar una decisión Catra, Adora querrá a la alfa que le dio esas crías con ella. Adora querrá a esa alfa protegiéndola y amándola... pero tienes ya una familia y otros cachorros! Y luego Glimmer...

-Ella no preocupa -dijo la felina apartándose un poco- esa pelea tarde o temprano se dará, pero me preocupan ustedes.

-Tendrás que escoger Catra, probablemente más temprano que tarde.

-Quisiera no hacerlo -dijo la alfa mientras ayudaba a su omega a levantarse- aunque no es una opción.

-Menos con Adora y una condición tan delicada por la que pasó...

-Y que hay de ti? has tenido suficiente -le dijo mientras volvía a bajar sus orejas- lamento haber sido como el resto.

-Todos son iguales -respondió Double Trouble viendo como la chica miraba en otra dirección abrazándose a si misma, le acarició una mejilla suavemente- aunque al menos tu te has quedado y no quieres dejarme.

-Por supuesto que no -Catra colocó su mano sobre la de su omega mientras le veía- quizás no sea un buen momento pero pensaba que tal vez...

-Si, ha decir verdad no vendría mal. Después de todo es luna azul y no hay mejor momento para que un omega esté con su alfa -Double Trouble se acercó y la besó.

-Todavía estás en control verdad? -preguntó la felina dejando que su omega paseara sus manos por sus hombros.

-Por supuesto, te tomaste el tiempo de conseguir esas cosas después de todo.

Finalmente decidieron aprovechar la noche especial del año para reafirmar su unión, al menos por el momento. Después de todo con Double Trouble en control todo era más sencillo... o eso pensaba Catra, tanta era su culpa y deseo de deshacerse de esa sensación que no pudo notar que su omega le había dicho mentiras.

3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! Con la noticia de que finalmente me ha alcanzado la escuela y por eso la demora del tiempo que había prometido. En serio trataré de no tardar con el siguiente porque es el penúltimo capítulo! Como leen, el final esta muy cerca. Pero también el clímax por supuesto, no se si dividir alguno de los siguientes capítulos o dejarlo como lo planeado, les avisaré en el siguiente!**

**Catra lo que menos quiere es volver a lastimar a alguien y Adora comienza a dudar de sus sentimientos por Glimmer, así como ella también por Adora. Double Trouble por supuesto que no dejará que todo se resuelva fácil. De verdad no puedo esperar para mostrarles como termina esto.**

**Debo admitir que conforme ha avanzado la historia me ayudó a decidir el final pero aún tengo una duda, dependiendo de la respuesta a este capítulo será mi decisión definitiva. Así que ufff no puedo con la emoción!**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces!**

**WhiteDarkness-25: **_La verdad había pensado en una pelea y palabras pasivo-agresivas pero como no hubo vinculo quizás se hubiera visto un poco exagerado (aunque no creo que Double Trouble la haya pasado muy bien jaja) y uff, no se que tanto puedo decir sobre esos cachorros solo que pronto sabremos la verdad!_

_Si, pronto habrá que despedir esta historia pero por ahora aún sigue! muchas gracias por leer!_

**NekoYasha015: **_Y que lo digas! en este punto ni los personajes saben que pasara, son decisiones importantes y todo podría ser peor (quizas?) que se sienta que el final se esta acercando! muchas gracias por tu review!_

**mariapaol4: **_Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas, espero que la tardanza no haya matado el interés jeje muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review!_


	19. La Mentira

_Las reglas del omegaverse en esta historia pueden variar de lo que conozcan, igual espero sea de su agrado._

3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Entonces las chicas estarán viviendo cerca de Plumeria...

-Si, fue un poco difícil de convencerlas pero en verdad no soporto pasar más tiempo viviendo en el castillo -decía Catra a su omega mientras caminaban por el bosque que se había convertido en una simple zona llena de arboles. Desde que la magia se había liberado ya no pasaban cosas tan extrañas ni se escuchaban las voces que la sacaban de quicio- creo que es lo mejor, con Perfuma y Entrapta ayudando con la construcción además de los clones no tardará tanto.

-Por qué repentinamente es tan horrible vivir ahí para ti? -preguntaba viendo como la felina pateaba una pequeña piedra al caminar- creí que estabas en buenos términos con Glimmer.

-No es que tenga un problema con ella... al menos no como para alejarme pero... no lo se, siento que es patético que una alfa tenga que depender de otra. Como si no tuviera mis propios medios para que estuviéramos fuera de ahí, además con sus crías en camino las cosas podrían complicarse.

-No creo que sea para tanto...

-Yo digo que si -dijo Catra mientras veía el vientre de Double Trouble- más ahora que estamos esperando una segunda camada, no quiero seguir viviendo en el castillo.

-Como tu digas gatita -decía mientras acariciaba el mentón de su alfa que movió su cabeza para darle más acceso- por cierto, cual es tu plan si es que acaso nuestros temores se cumplan?

-No quiero pelear pero si es la única forma en que ambas camadas estén bien creo que no habrá opción. Espero que todo salga como lo tengo planeado -Catra llevaba meses pensando que hacer, tenía muchos planes pero con el tiempo se redujo ese numero y solo pensaba en ello lo necesario. Sentía que si pensaba mucho terminaría distorsionando sus planes y hacer que salgan mal.

-Bueno, no pensemos en ello ahora -Double Trouble dándole un corto beso para luego mirar en dirección de Luna Brillante- crees que pronto comiencen a hablar los tres?

-No lo se, apenas cumplieron su primer año. Quizás un poco o quizás solo digan un par de palabras pero aun así espero poder escucharlos hablar pronto -dijo la felina recordando a sus crías que cada vez crecían más. A lo lejos se escuchaban pasos fuertes y a los pocos segundos vieron a Huntara salir de la vegetación y detrás venía Bow.

-Hasta que te encuentro capitana -dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba recuperando un poco el aire- hay un par de cosas que discutir.

-Ah claro... -respondió confundida la chica.

-Double Trouble podrías acompañarme a Salineas? necesitamos información de algunos criminales.

-Oye no puede transformarse con tantos meses de gestación -dijo la alfa mientras echaba hacia atrás sus orejas con molestia.

-No quiero que se transforme, solo quiero que los haga hablar. Tiene una gran habilidad -respondió el chico mientras juntabas sus manos- por favor, prometo que regresará bien!

-Oh claro que si, sino tendrás que pagarlo con tu sangre!

-Gracias! y... si, esta bien -dijo nervioso el omega mientras guiaba a Double Trouble a una zona donde tenía gran parte de los vehículos. Cuando finalmente ambas alfas se quedaron a solas Huntara la miraba fijamente.

-Que ocurre?

-Por qué las trajiste hacia acá? -dijo un poco molesta la mayor- han vivido bien por años en el desierto, por qué las hiciste venir hacia acá?

-Sabia que no te iba a agradar la idea pero no quiero que estén tan lejos, Entrapta y Perfuma me están ayudando a construir un lugar para mi familia y quiero que ellas estén aquí. Se que las quieres mucho y que es tu deber cuidarla pero debes entender que ellas son también importantes para mi.

-Cuando dices familia a quien te refieres? -preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- a Double Trouble o Adora?

-No te atrevas! -sin aviso la felina se arrojó contra la mayor y forcejearon un momento hasta que en un rápido movimiento Catra colocó sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Huntara y con su pie mantenía sometida la mano dominante de la mujer- no intentes jugar conmigo!

-Yo no soy quien está esperando tus crías -respondió la chica hasta sentir una presión sobre ella, una pequeña sensación de miedo crecía en su mente y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Catra estaba soltando sus feromonas de alfa.

Rara vez lo hacia y por eso jamás lo vio venir, usualmente ella no deja que lo hicieran para tratar de dominarla. Intentó responder pero no pudo, Catra afirmaba su poder físico sobre ella sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, sino por como la tenía neutralizada. Comenzó a desesperarse, sentía que no podía respirar bien, que le gritaban varias voces al mismo tiempo varias cosas, que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse demasiado. Cuando sentía que iba a desmayarse sintió la presión desvanecerse y con fuerza jaló aire, tosiendo al hacerlo.

-Espero hayas entendido -dijo Catra dejándola ir y dándole espacio para reponerse, cuando la mayor lo hizo la volteó a ver realmente confundida- he entrenado un poco, no solo el cuerpo como pudiste notar.

-Por eso quieres tener a las chicas cerca, al tenerlas a ellas y a tus cachorros tu instinto sale más a la luz para pelear por ellos... debo admitir que es sucio pero brillante.

-Lo se, ahora levántate -dijo mientras la ayudaba a hacerlo- que era lo otra cosa que querías decirme?

-Quería decirte que hacia mucho no luchábamos y habría que intentarlo, me ganaste la palabra al parecer.

-Muy pocos alfas que sean tus amigos al parecer -decía Catra mientras la veía quitarse el polvo.

-Pocos que me hagan pelear en serio y que no se lo tomen personal.

Ambas chicas retomaron el camino de la felina de regreso a Luna Brillante, hablaban poco y fue cuando notaron a Swift Wind volando errático sobre ellas. Daba vueltas como siempre pero su vuelo era torpe lo cual no era propio de él.

-Oye corcel, te vas a lastimar si sigues volando así! -gritó Huntara y al momento estaba en su camino hacia ella. Al aterrizar lanzó una gran corriente de aire y levantó bastante polvo haciéndolas toser.

-Que diablos?! -decía la menor mientras se sacudía la ropa- explícate.

-Finalmente habrá quien escuche mis historias, por fin habrá alguien que vea lo asombroso que soy! -nuevamente comenzó a levantar polvo al trotar rápidamente en círculos y aleteando.

-De que diablos hablas?! -preguntó ya muy alterada Catra.

-ADORA...ADORA HA ENTRADO EN PARTO! -dijo feliz el corcel- finalmente ha llegado el día en que me convierta en el tío Swift Wind!

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3

-Estoy bien -dijo Adora mientras veía como se preparaban varios beta y algunos omegas alrededor de ella, todos ellos miembros de Mystacor. Le llevaban varias mantas y varias prendas de Glimmer que estaba nerviosa a su lado.

-En serio, no debes pretender que algo no te duele -decía la reina que la acariciaba el rostro.

-Pero es que no es así -respondió la rubia honestamente- no siento nada.

-Aun no -decía Castaspella entrando a la habitación- pero pronto será un dolor insoportable y por desgracia tu cuerpo empezará a reaccionar, comenzarás a atacar a Glimmer para que se vaya. Por eso los que estaremos aquí serán betas para que no pueda afectarte su aroma y omegas para que te sientas un poco más segura.

-Cuanto tiempo durara eso? -preguntaba la reina preocupada.

-No podrás entrar hasta que hayan nacido ambos cachorros, si te dejamos entrar antes Adora te atacará y luego tendrá una crisis. Podría incluso abandonar a los cachorros, por eso podrás entrar un momento para verlos de lejos pero no podrás estar cerca hasta que Adora así lo quiera.

-No pensé que fuera a ser tan complicado...

-En si no lo es Glimmer, solo un poco para ti porque sabemos que quieres estar con ella pero no puedes -la mujer le acarició un momento- tu padre esta abajo esperándote con una sorpresa.

-Ahg -repentinamente Adora se quejo y llevó su mano a su vientre, le tomó un poco recuperarse y cuando lo hizo vio a la omega mayor- esa fue mucho peor que la pasada.

-Es tiempo, Glimmer -la mujer se giró a su sobrina que luchó contra el instinto de acercarse pues la rubia no la había buscado para que la apoyara- creo que es momento de que te vayas.

-Segura? no crees que-?

-Que diablos haces aquí?! -gritó Adora mientras la veía entre preocupada y molesta- aun no están aquí, no puedes estar aquí! piensas matarlos acaso?

-Adora?!

-Glimmer sal de aquí, no es muy común que sea tan rápido pero con Adora todo ha sido impredecible. Sal, nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

-Pero...

-Ahora! -dijo por ultima vez la mujer antes de que su omega se quejara de otra contracción, posiblemente mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

-Todo estará bien! -dijo la chica mientras iba hacia la salida sin dejar de verla, sin dejar de ver como algunos rastros de dolor se veían en su expresión hasta que le cerraron la puerta- todo lo estará...

3-3-3-3-3

-Justo ahora?! -dijo Catra entrando al castillo antes de Huntara que venía un poco detrás de ella.

-La viste las ultimas semanas? no se como diablos no fue antes!

-Dime algo, por eso se llevaron a Double Trouble?

-También a los tres pequeños -dijo la mayor mientras subían las escaleras.

-Debí suponerlo -Catra se detuvo en seco al notar el fuerte aroma de Glimmer en uno de los pisos, su preocupación podía sentirse. Sin pensarlo ambas alfas siguieron el rastro hasta llegar al ya olvidada sala de guerra, al entrar vieron a Micah tratando de calmar a su hija que estaba con sus brazos y rostro sobre la mesa, ocultándolo en los mismos. Cuando vio a ambas mujeres el hombre se alegró.

-Chicas! que bueno que están aquí, en especial tu Catra -el hombre fue hasta su lado y le habló en voz baja- se que ya has pasado por esto aunque no fue así pero se que podrías ayudarle un poco. Podrías?

-Bueno yo...

-Por favor, eres a la única que parece escuchar -dijo el omega mientras le suplicaba con la mirada.

-Haré lo que pueda -soltó la felina con un desgano.

-En verdad te lo agradezco -dijo Micah antes de dejar la habitación, la alfa miró a la reina que estaba inmóvil y se sentó a su lado.

-Ansiedad?

-Ni te lo imaginas -respondió Glimmer aún sin moverse- he intentado teletransportarme varias veces, ni siquiera pude ver bien el regalo de mi padre.

-Es lindo -decía secamente Huntara que veía un par de gorritos para bebé con su pijama de color blanco. Levantó su mirada y vio el nuevo arreglo que le hicieron al salón- eso es alcohol?

-Si, no se quien lo puso pero puedes tomar lo que quieras -habló la reina mientras se levantaba finalmente, aún apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos- no creí que fuera tan difícil.

-Es sólo por unas horas, pronto podrás entrar y estarás bien. Ambas -trató de calmar Catra pero la verdad no podría decir que estaba segura.

-Espero...

-Como pudiste estar tan tranquila cuando te tocó capitana? -preguntó Huntara que ya estaba bebiendo un poco de alcohol.

-No lo estaba, Double Trouble estaba tan débil que tuvo que hacerlo conmigo en su espalda. Yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y usando todo en mi para que se mantuviera con vida -respondió Catra mientras buscaba la botella que la alfa había abierto- quieres un poco Chispitas?

-Por favor -dijo sin mucho afán, sentía una enorme necesidad de entrar a la fuerza pero sabia que era normal. Era horrible. Más sabiendo que conforme avanzara el tiempo sería peor su preocupación.

-Solo debes esperar -Catra dejo un vaso junto a Glimmer mientras volvía a sentarse. La reina lo bebió casi de golpe.

-No vas a beber tu? -dijo mientras jugaba con su vaso.

-No soy mucho de beber -respondió la felina, vio que Huntara sonreía incrédula. Ambas habían ido cerca de Salineas a beber varias veces, por lo que tenía una idea de lo que trataba de hacer la joven alfa.

3-3-3-3-3-3

-Así que es hora... -decía Double Trouble finalmente sabiendo la razón por la que Bow le había secuestrado y no fueron a Salineas sino a Plumeria- Adora alumbrará a los dos pequeños bastardos.

-No deberías hablar así -dijo Scorpia dándole un poco de té- se que sientes celos y mucho enojo pero así es, nos debemos acostumbrar a eso.

-Sales con otra omega querida, así no cuenta -dijo viendo a la rubia que sonrió al cruzar miradas con la más alta- aun no me lo creo.

-Nosotras tampoco pero somos felices -dijo Scorpia viendo a Perfuma- creíamos que no podríamos sentirnos protegidas pero es todo lo contrario. Nos sentimos demasiado relajadas con la otra.

-Y que hacen durante el celo? -preguntó aún con un tono molesto.

-Al principio fue difícil pero hemos logrado hacerlo finalmente algo lo menos sufrible -respondió la rubia finalmente se acerco a su novia que estaba un poco ruborizada y se sentó en sus piernas, Scorpia la envolvió en sus brazos y cuidando sus pinzas la pegó a ella.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ser tan alta hasta que comencé a salir con Perfuma.

-Entendido -decía Double Trouble pasando a su mirada a sus cachorros que jugueteaban con las flores que Perfuma había hecho crecer para ellos. Se quedo sin moverse por un largo rato, escuchando a Bow hablar de que quizás el debía buscar también entre los omegas para tener un compañero. Salió de trance cuando Scorpia se sentó a su lado.

-Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, Huntara nos contó todo... también Catra hace un tiempo, por eso les estamos ayudando -dijo la chica mientras se aseguraba que Bow no pudiera escucharla- el cree que es pura precaución, estarán bien.

-Eso espero -dijo finalmente mirandola de frente- no he podido dormir desde hace semanas por la preocupación; de lo que decidirá, de lo que pasará.

-Lo se, lo se pero no debes preocuparte -Double Trouble pronto estaba por lo aires mientras Scorpia tenía su cuerpo entre sus brazos- todo estará bien!

-BÁJAME!

3-3-3-3-3-3

-Nadie me dice nada! -gritaba Glimmer que sentía cada vez más como una presión en su pecho crecía- al menos pueden decirme cómo esta?!

-Ella está bien Glimmer -dijo Castaspella que esperaba afuera de la habitación donde estaba Adora- voy a necesitar algunas fragancias tranquilizantes ya que esta demasiado nerviosa y aún no comenzaba la parte difícil.

-Quiero verla -dijo la reina sería.

-No lo intentes Glimmer, no quieres alterarla más o si?

-Por qué tanto misterio?!

-Glimmer, es un parto. Tienes alguna idea de que hacer?

-No pero-.

-Espera por favor, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos. Entre más insistas peor te sentirás -decía Castaspella mientras dejaba pasar a algunos betas que venían con más mantas.

-Entran y salen desde hace horas, podrían decirme algo! -reclamó la alfa.

-Glimmer basta -la reina miraba a cada uno entrar y salir hasta que finalmente hizo contacto visual con uno de ellos que rápidamente bajo su mirada, escondiendo algo.

-Es suficiente! -sin más Glimmer irrumpió en la habitación haciendo que los hechiceros que estaban resguardando la intentarán calmar pero la alfa estaba decidida a ver a su omega. Debía hacerlo o se volvería loca.

O quizás no debió hacerlo...

3-3-3-3

-Llevas toda la noche rasguñando -dijo Huntara mientras estaba recostada en el césped- que te preocupa?

-Ya sabes que -respondió Catra que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol.

-Pero de que sirve que te preocupes? Sabes que pasará cierto? El ambiente está muy extraño dentro del castillo.

-Por eso Double Trouble no está aquí.

-Exacto… por cierto, lo que hablamos hace rato…?

-Lo digo en serio, no te lo hubiera pedido sino lo hubiera pensado muchas veces -decía bajando la chica del árbol y se sentó a su lado- se que alguien como tú haría un buen trabajo, además te vendría bien.

-No lo sé, no soy alguien que entre en el perfil pero creo que podría salir algo bueno de eso…

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo cómo las estrellas se movían sobre ellas. Sin prestarles mayor atención sino solo mientras esperaban el tiempo pasar. La calma duró poco al igual que la interrupción de esta, apenas logró ver algo antes de sentir dolor en sus hombros y de ver las estrellas a ver bosque no muy lejos de Luna Brillante. El aroma era muy distintivo y sabía que tenía poco tiempo de reacción, por eso al momento de regresar del mareo momentáneo soltó su primer golpe dando justo en el blanco.

-Entonces, quien ganó? -dijo Catra aún recuperando el equilibrio esperando por la respuesta.

-Estoy aquí, tu que crees?! - gritó Glimmer, apenas se entendía lo que decía entre los gruñidos profundos desde su garganta. No esperó mucho antes de volver a atacarla. Fallando cada vez, es como si Catra tuviera mayor control que ella sobre su cuerpo, quizás era cierto- las dos son lo peor, como se atrevieron a verme la cara?! Creen que se saldrán con la suya?!

-Como consolación, lo hicimos antes de lo hiciera contigo. Quizás si no hubieras sido tan cobarde serían tuyos -decía Catra antes de golpearla por detrás justo debajo de su cuello, el cuerpo de la otra alfa cedió por un momento pero alcanzó a reincorporarse y regresar un golpe directo al ojo de la felina que se quejo un poco ante el dolor- es todo Chispitas? Con razón Adora prefirió buscarme primero.

-Ya cállate! -Glimmer soltó otro golpe y fue justo debajo de sus costillas donde se escuchó algo crujir, Catra se quejo pero enterró sus garras con fuerza en las muñecas de la reina haciéndola retroceder.

-Te digo algo, por un tiempo pensé que tú habías ganado. Que habías probado ser mejor que yo -La alfa se levantó y la miro seria- pero nunca fue así.

-Tu crees? -la reina se preparaba para otro ataque mientras la alfa seguía hablando.

-No se tú pero yo no hubiera perdido tiempo en venir, yo hubiera terminado el trabajo desde antes. Deshacerse de la evidencia de lo inútil que eres.

-De que diablos hablas?! -preguntó Glimmer antes de que recibiera otro golpe, justo en su abdomen haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

-Es simple, por qué siempre había tensión entre ambas? aunque fuera porque me odiaras por dejar a Adora no tiene sentido.

-La lastimaste! -gritó antes de lanzarse contra la felina que la sostuvo fuerte de los hombros y la empujó.

-Y por qué Adora dejaría pasar a su amiga, la reina y aquella persona que tanto la ama?

-No…-apenas alcanzó a decir Glimmer antes de terminar en el suelo y la felina sobre ella.

-Una Delta -susurró Catra antes de clavar profundamente sus garras en la espalda de Glimmer que solo se quejó entre dientes- no diré nada más, ni tu de acuerdo?

-Esta bien…-respondió la chica demasiado confundida de porque era tan obediente, de lo fácil que salían esas palabras que le costaban mucho decir siempre en otra situación. El cambio en el ambiente era obvio.

-Bien, tampoco harás nada imprudente -dijo Catra antes de regresar al castillo, escuchando la respiración pesada de Glimmer a lo lejos. Tardó mucho en llegar a la habitación pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se dio cuenta de las heridas que tenía, se limpió rápidamente y siguió su camino. Al estar frente de la puerta tuvo una sensación de pesadez en su pecho, sintió preocupación y ganas de huir. Escuchó como se abría y dio un paso atrás, se topó de frente con Castaspella que la miró sorprendida y a la vez seria.

-Supongo que puedes entrar -dijo sin mirarla y siendo seguida por el resto que estaba dentro de la habitación. La alfa entró un poco temerosa, el aroma de Adora era claramente fuerte, un muy vago rastro del de Glimmer y también del resto de los omegas. Había uno parecido al de la naranja y vainilla, muy tenue pero lo percibía. Y en una cama estaba la omega, cubierta hasta los hombros acurrucada.

-Es extraño no crees? -escuchó a la rubia que estaba dándole la espalda, Catra se acercó con lentitud esperando cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal- sabía que tus cachorros olían como una mezcla de Double Trouble y de ti pero oler una parte de mi en ellas es extraño.

-Como te sientes? -la felina se relajó un poco al no sentir temor de ella- además de cansada.

-Estoy bien -dijo alegre y cansada a la vez, después de unos segundos volvió a hablar- donde esta Glimmer?

-Fue a buscarme, la deje en el bosque.

-Ustedes...?

-Si, no mucho pero si peleamos. No quería golpearla contigo así -la felina se acercó un poco más y más hasta que al estar a un metro de ella Adora se movió y paró- te hizo algo?

-Además de insultarme y amenazarme no, fue doloroso.

-No podrá hacerte daño, nunca. Ni a ti ni a... dijiste ellas? -preguntó esperando que lo confirmara la omega.

-Acércate -dijo moviendo un poco la manta que la cubría- estoy segura de que quieres conocerlas.

-Por supuesto -Catra se movió mucho más rápido y rodeó la cama, finalmente vio el rostro de la rubia cansado y sudoroso. Sus ojos la miraban emocionada pero vaya, en verdad estaba agotada. Vio un pequeño movimiento bajo la manta y su corazón se detuvo un segundo antes de comenzar a latir desbocado, se puso de rodillas y avanzó hasta estar frente Adora.

-Lista?

-No, pero hazlo -Adora sonrió y lentamente movió la manta dejando ver a dos bebes envueltos en otras mantas un poco más delgadas. No se podía ver sus rostros- Casta dice que necesitan mucho calor y la noche es algo fría. Quieres conocerlas?

-Un par de niñas -dijo Catra acercándose más, la omega sonrió y descubrió a ambas. Lo primero que vio fueron las orejas iguales a las suyas, una enorme sensación de orgullo cruzó por su mente y cuerpo. No solo por haber mostrado ser mejor que Glimmer sino porque estaba conociéndolas.

-Son un poco más grandes de lo que imaginaba pero a la vez son más pequeñas de lo que pensé -dijo tratando de levantarse un poco pero simplemente no pudo, Catra sin quitarles la mirada al par de crías la ayudo a acomodarse, poniendo un poco de distancia de donde estaba la alfa lo que la confundió.

-Por qué te alejas? -había tristeza y un hilo de enfado en su voz.

-Quiero que te recuestes con nosotras, necesitan conocerte -respondió la rubia acomodándose- debes cuidarlas un rato.

-Aun no -dijo mientras buscaba en esa increíblemente suave cama aquel rastro que no debía estar ahí- no deben oler a Glimmer antes que a mi.

-No lo hicieron, entré en pánico y pedí que sacaran todo. Castaspella comenzó a sospechar y tuve que decirle la verdad.

-Que bueno -decía Catra mientras tomaba a una de sus hijas, al sentir el contacto la joven cría comenzó a moverse un poco y su nariz comenzó a buscar el aroma. La alfa la acercó a su hombro ya que podía tomarla entre sus manos y la dejo ahí un rato, cuando comenzó a emitir pequeños quejidos la acercó a Adora que la esperaba- voy a recostarme, cuidado.

-Por favor... -Catra tomó a la otra y con cuidado cubrió a ambas , sus dos cachorros en medio para que pudieran estar abrigadas por su propio calor y a la vez las conocieran. La felina repetía su proceso de presentación con su otra hija mientras su omega hablaba- haz pensado que pasará después? con Double Trouble esperando y todo eso?

-Si pero esta noche no quiero hablar de eso -con el máximo cuidado Catra se levantó y buscó los labios de Adora que recibió los suyos con gusto. Era diferente, con enorme alivio y tranquilidad como si así debieron ser las cosas siempre. Catra no pudo evitar darle una leve caricia en la muñeca con su cola y marcarla con su aroma terminando con otro beso- te amo sabes?

-Lo se -dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Y estoy demasiado feliz -decía Catra con sus ojos rojos de las lagrimas, acercándose nuevamente a ella para besarla para luego besar en la cabeza a sus crías que volvían a dormir- podría matar a quien quiera lastimarlas.

-Lo se -respondió Adora mientras la jalaba un poco para que volviera a besarla- se que lo harías pero por ahora solo te quiero aquí, fue un día difícil.

-Aquí estoy, no iré a ningún lado.

Estuvieron un largo rato mirándose o a sus cachorros, volvieron a besarse y seguían contemplando la escena. El ronroneo de Catra mantuvo la calma, el silencio en el castillo también y ambas dejaron que por esa noche al menos se permitieran olvidar el resto; los cachorros de Catra, Double Trouble, Glimmer, al diablo todos. Ese momento era de ellas dos y sus dos crías recién nacidas, luego tendrían tiempo de pensar en el futuro.

3-3-3-3-3-3

**Hola fandom! Tuve un mes muy estresante y me dejó muy, muy poco tiempo para escribir además de que lo poco que escribía no me gustaba o me llevaba a un punto muerto, además que se junto el cumpleaños de Catra y el aniversario de la serie y pensé mejor en esperar ya que esta serie es un poco dolorosa, no quería arruinar la felicidad de ambas fechas jaja también influyó un poco. Este es el capitulo penúltimo, aunque el próximo es como "epilogo" pero a la vez no así que mucho de las emociones fuertes de este capitulo y de la angustia es para que el siguiente sea un cierre a esta serie. Espero haberlo logrado jeje**

**Se podría decir que la moneda está en el aire, Catra hará hasta lo imposible para volver con Adora? o simplemente no podrá abandonar a Double Trouble? Catra en este punto se siente demasiado responsable y quiere hacer el menor daño tanto a Adora como Double Trouble. Sabe que debe tomar una elección y el capitulo final sabrán todo. **

**Debo admitir que siento un poco de lastima por Glimmer pero siento que es lo que le queda, no lo suficientemente autoritaria para ser alfa pero tampoco tan sumisa como una omega. Desde el principio lo pensé así. **

**Supongo que por ahora es todo, el capítulo final vendrá pronto no se cuanto tarde pero sin duda no como estos casi dos meses de sequia. Sera en cuestión de semanas y aún estoy pensando cual de las dos historias que tengo pensadas voy a subir. Ambas igual de dramáticas y dolorosas, les diré en el siguiente capítulo el veredicto final!**

**Como siempre gracias por seguir apoyando el fic y por sus reviews o en algunos casos pm. No olviden darle follow para que sepan del nuevo capítulo y espero hayan disfrutado este. Hasta entonces! **

**NekoYasha015: **_ El final ya está muy pronto, es una tristeza sin duda. Espero la sequía no haya matado esas ganas jaja pero esto no acaba hasta que se acaba!_

**RukiaJr-chan: **_Es la mejor manera de describirlo y esta vez no fue la excepción jeje_

**mariapaol4: **_Finalmente aquí el siguiente capítulo! espero siga siendo interesante!_

**BereGG: **_Incluso ahora que ya nacieron sigue siendo un misterio, tensión hasta el final!_

**Lexa Rmz: **_Si caray, la escuela primero pero que ganas de escribir esta historia jaja me alegro que te hayas unido antes del final y el drama se haya conservado._

**Faberry love you: **_Wow en serio crees que logré tanto como para que se sienta como la serie, en verdad gracias! Si, definitivamente Catra se hará responsable de esos cachorros porque así le pensé. Irresponsable para casi todo menos lo importante, así la percibo desde que comencé la serie y por eso también duda de que es lo también tiene esa duda y precisamente sobre eso será el capitulo final._

**Guest: **_La espera terminó! _


End file.
